Wheeling Around
by Jeanetteg
Summary: The Final Chapter! Hopefully there are people still out reading Dark Angel. I just hope and pray I'm not too late. Happy reading. The last chapter is short and sweet sorta . And with all luck there will be a sequel to complete this story. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Wheeling Around

Chapter 1

Rolling from his office, he was very agitated. 'Where in the hell is Max? I paged her over two hours ago. This is important work, I need her to do. Shit!'

He went to his cell phone and paged her again. 'I know she's a wild thing, but Jesus why now of all times. Cale, that's what you love ... no, don't go there you idiot.'

It had been another two hours and Logan was beginning to worry about Max. 'Why isn't Max here? Why hadn't she called?' Unnerved he called her apartment. Cindy answered the phone with the same old tone.

"Joe's Bar and Grill. Eight ball speaking." Cindy said smugly.

"Cindy, is Max around?" Logan smiled at what Cindy said.

"No. She's not here, why? Cindy knew he had paged her boo.

"I've been paging her and she hasn't called or showed up. Did she say anything to you, Cindy?" Logan said, sounding worried.

"I know you've been paging. My homegirl left her pager here. Nope, she was just upset at you." Cindy said nonchalantly.

"Why would she be upset with me?" he said dumfounded. 'Had he done something to hurt Max? No.'

"Okay. What did I do this time?" He asked irritably.

"I ... you don't know, I aint gonna tell ya." She said. "Good bye, Logan."

"Wait. Cindy, can't you give me a hint, please?" Logan was worried now.

"Man, it's as plain as the nose on your face." Cindy said giggling. "I've got to go." She hung up then sat on the couch with a finger nail file. 'Teach the man a lesson for upsetting my boo all the time.'

'What the hell? As plain as my nose?' He thought angrily. 'Well, if that's the way she wants it; fine. I don't need her, anyway.' He swirled into the living room to the big glass window as he usually did when Max had irritated him.

Bling came in carrying a load of groceries that Logan wanted. Sighing, he noticed Logan in his usual spot, brooding. 'Okay, what's happening now with him and where is Max in all of this?'

"Got your food, your highness." Bling said in a laughing tone.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Bling." Logan said, annoyed.

"I leave for an hour and your mood has done a turnabout; what's with you, Logan?" Bling asked, just to make sure he wasn't wrong. 'I'm sure it concerns Max,' he thought. 'It always does'.

"Nothing." Logan snapped. "Do you know what's in front of my nose? Never mind."

"In front of your nose? What does that mean?" Bling asked in confusion. "Have you been hitting the Scotch or something?"

Madly, Logan answered, "No, I haven't been hitting the Scotch. Geez Bling".

"Well, man, I'm not following you. What's this all about?" Bling said, slightly smiling. Bling knew what was going on.

Frustrated, Logan said, "It's Max. I've paged her twice and ... um ... I haven't heard from her. Do you think she's been hurt?"

"That I don't know, Logan. I'm not her keeper. You know, she might be tired of you always paging her to do your dirty work... your leg work, I mean." Bling was egging on.

"What?" He wheeled around. facing Bling squarely. "That was our Quid Pro Quo agreement." Logan said as a matter of fact.

"Yes, but as far as I can tell you haven't lived up to your part of the agreement, man. Have you?" Bling said with a smirk.

"No, I guess I haven't. Ever since, she got back from Manticore... I haven't ... never mind, Bling." Logan said in frustration. I ... well, I got someone to cure the virus, so ... what did I do that for? It's not like we have anything between us other than a working relationship." Logan said sadly. "What am I going to do, Bling? I need her."

"To be your legs? You can get anyone to do that, Logan. Asha? Besides, I haven't seen her for a few days at that. Have you invited her for dinner and have you gone to Crash to see her?"

No, I ... just." He said, ashamed of himself.

"Well, then do something, man. You sit there high and mighty wanting everyone doing your bidding. There are some people that have a life outside these walls. Max is probably living her life as she had before she dropped in on you." Bling said trying to jog some sense into his friend and employer. "I know you have feelings for her." He added.

"No, I don't. She's just a friend ... my helper on Eyes Only." Logan became defensive at that remark.

"Yeah, sure it is." Bling laughed. "Do you need anything, because I've got a hot date. We've done your therapy and I did your grocery shopping; is there anything else?" Bling said with an annoyed tone.

"No. Thank you, Bling." Logan turned and went back to the window, thinking through everything Bling had said and hadn't said. 'Was he losing

Max? What happened over the three months she'd spent at Manticore? Our anniversary, weren't we heading in that direction? What happened that I didn't want to push my feelings ... our feelings further? You damn idiot! I went back to the same old same old, damn,' and swung his wheelchair swiftly back to the phone and dialed a familiar number again, "Cindy, where is Max? I know you know where she is?"

Cindy said, "Logan, I don't know where she is. She left a note saying she couldn't handle seeing you and not know why things hadn't changed. That's all I can tell ya, boo, honest."

His heart leapt into his throat. 'He had done it. He had driven Max away from him.' "Cindy, what had changed?"

"You know, boo. The day before all the crap happened to her. She said that thinking of you kept her going in that hell hole; did you know that? She told me what you and she did; that's what kept her going. Now, you're treating her like --- I don't know --- an employee." Cindy said, assuming Logan knew what Max felt.

"No, I didn't know that, Cindy. She didn't tell me. I just assumed ... I don't know what I assumed. I know we did have feelings, but after she came back ... I didn't know. She ... I kissed her the night when she came back. I thought there was something there. Then the virus thing; I just buried my self in Eyes Only with all those missions that she and I could do together. I thought ... I'd wait for her to come to me. I didn't know." He finally admitted it: "I love her, Cindy, and now she's gone." He hung up sighing.

'What was he going to do without her? Why didn't I know how she felt? And myself, I knew from the first time she came back after the accident that I was in love with her. That night, oh, that night, if Zack hadn't come in things might have been different. Oh, man. Her kiss sent me wheeling. I never had that feeling with one, no, two kisses.' He hadn't noticed his pants getting tight from a particular spot. His eyes got as big as a half of dollar. 'I can do it. I can do it.' He smiled wanting to shout to the world, he had an erection. 'But Max isn't here.' He sighed again. 'I've got to find her.' Wheeling back to the phone, he called Jam Pony. "Normal, it's Logan Cale. Yeah, I know. I was going to ask you, if you had seen Max today. She what? She gave her notice, when? This morning? Thanks, Normal."

He wheeled around to his kitchen with both phones in his lap, his cell phone and his land phone, in case Max called on either phone. He thought as he got out some orange juice, he noticed the milk he had gotten for her, for her seizures. He thought, ' her Tryptophan. She didn't get her medicine, shit.' He was now worried more than ever. He just sat the juice back in his fridge. He started wheeling around not knowing where to go.

Finally, back to the window, he suddenly remembered the space needle. 'I'm going to go to the space needle; maybe, just maybe I can see her there. It's my only chance.' Grabbing his car keys and his coat with his cell phone, he wheeled out the door and into the elevator. Coming down into the garage, he blinked; there was Max's bike. 'Where is she? Her bike, she doesn't go anywhere without her baby, as she calls it. What the hell is going on?'

He got out his cell phone and called Cindy, "Cindy, her bike is here in the garage! Have you seen her today!" He was panicking now.

"Yeah, when she was here earlier this morning. You say her bike is there? Oh, shit; what if those bastards has my boo again?" Cindy was getting worried.

Panic was written in Logan's face. Hearing Cindy and her words struck his heart like a stiletto. "See if you can call somebody that knows her.

I'm heading over to Joshua's; call me if you hear anything."

"Sure, boo." Cindy hung up the phone and started dialing whoever she could think of. Alec for one, to start.

Lifting his cell again he quickly called someone else, "Bling, did you see Max's bike here when you came in?"

"No, man." Bling said.

"Well, it's here now and no Max." He said.

"Shit, do you think ..."

"No. Max isn't there." Logan did not want to think of Max back at Manticore. "Bling do you think you can break your date and help me look for Max, please?

"Sure, I'll be right over." He knew Max was out of sorts with Logan but what was happening he didn't know. 'Man, if anything has happened to Max, Logan's going to go off the deep end for sure this time.' "Logan, have you checked the hospitals, the ... Morgue? Sorry man. I was only thinking out loud. I'll be right over." He hung up. Immediately, his phone rang. "Hello?"

A quiet voice said, "Help, Bling!"

There was a scuffle then someone said, "You bitch. Who you callin? That Eyes Only character?" Bling heard a loud noise sounding like the man belting Max across the face. Bling hung up and dialed Logan's number.

"Logan, Max just called. She didn't say where she was. She's been kidnapped. Her abductor mentioned Eyes Only." He was driving toward Logan's as fast as he could.

"Do what? Are you sure?" Logan was out of his mind now. 'What have I gotten her into? Why Max, why not me, oh God! Max I'm going to find you, I promise.'

He quickly dialed Cindy's number again and said, "Max has been taken. She called Bling. Do you know Alec's number?" he said, out of breath, going back up to his apartment.

"I'm talking to him now, hang on." Cindy said, worrying more now. "Alec, go to Logan's. Max has been kidnapped and I'm on my way. See ya there." Cindy grabbed her coat and ran out the door. 'We're comin, boo. Don't give up on your boy.'

She luckily had her bike from Jam Pony, so she peddled as fast as her legs would go. Ten minutes later, Alec, Bling, and Cindy went nervously up to Logan's apartment.

"Okay, boo, any ideas", she said impatiently.

"All I heard from the phone was a guy knocking the shit out of Max, and her crashing to the floor. We've got to do something," Bling said in a shaky voice.

Mad as hell from that comment about Max being beaten up, Logan clenched his fist and said, "Bling give me your phone; do you have it? 'If he hurts her I'm going to kill him with my bare hands,' He thought as he tried without success to calm down as he received the phone from Bling. He traced Max's phone, which he didn't know she had and found where she was.

After beating Max senseless the big ugly brut hit her in the side breaking her ribs and she screamed with all her might. She had been tortured at Manticore but not like this. She assumed her jaw, several broken ribs; a broken leg from being yanked off her bike and several bruises all over, including her face that was cut up by the ugly ring the guy wore. She was tied to a chair, half passed out from the pain.

I guess you and me are going to have a little fun now. He was unbuckling his pants when the Aztek came barreling into the garage door. Bling and Alec jumped out of the car and started beating the man silly. Cindy and Logan got out of the car. She was the first to reach her. Logan wheeled as fast as he could to Max's side. He gasped at the look of Max. She had untied Max and Logan scooped her limp body up and sat her gently in his lap.

"Oh Max. I'm so so sorry." He said with tears falling from his face. She was just barely breathing. Bling and Alec had finished beating the shit out of the guy and Bling took Max from Logan's lap and placed her gently in the back seat with Cindy.

"Who the hell are you? And what did this girl ever do to you", Logan asked angrily.

Blood was pouring out of his mouth and said, "This slut works for Eyes Only. I was just given her a taste of his own medicine he would get as soon as I find him. This is my turf, man. Who the hell are you guys anyway? You want to have some fun. I was just fixing to bang her when you broke in. Huh?" He said with a cheeky grin even though his mouth was swollen beyond recognition.

Alec punched him in the gut for saying that. "If you say that again or even speak to my sister, I'll put you in the grave so fast it'll make your head spin, you hear me?" Alec said, infuriated.

Logan quickly got his cell phone and called Matt Sung. He said, "There's a guy here at 1287 Warf St. and he just beat up Max. I don't know what shape she's in, Matt, but it looks pretty bad. Yeah, he's tied up. Bling will help me with her. No, I don't want to take her to a hospital." He remembered the hassle he went through with Ames White, thank goodness, he was out of the picture now. "No, if she needs medical attention I've got a good doctor that will take house calls. Thanks, Matt. I'm going to get out of here and see about Max. Okay, bye."

"Well, that was fun." Alec said with laughter in his voice. "I'll be by to check up on Maxie in the morning. I'm supposing Max is going to be at your place?"

Yes, Alec. Thanks, I owe you one." Logan said edging his way back to his car. "Bling would you drive?" Logan was looking at Max from the back window past Cindy.

He opened the passenger side and swiftly transferred to the seat. Looking back at Max he said, "Max? Max, can you hear me?"

"I've tried ever since I've been in the car. She's not responding, boo." Cindy said worrying about her girl.

"Log ... an". Max whisper hoarsely.

Logan stretched over the seat and reached for her hand, which was also bruised and stained with blood by the ropes. "Max, I'm here. " He felt Max's pulse, which was beating very slowly.

"Bling, Max barely has a pulse. Hurry as much as you can. I don't want to loose her. Turning back he said quietly, "Please, Max hang on."

He got out his cell phone again this time calling Sam Carr. "Sam, its Logan. I need you to come to my place as soon as you can, please. Max has been beaten up pretty bad, and I don't want to take the chance of taking her to the hospital. I ---- I think she's got a broken leg, blood on her face. No, I can't tell anything else, Sam. Hurry please."

Bling turned the car too sharply, ran over a curb and Max yelled, "OHHH". Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Max, are you alright? Max? Max!" Logan screamed. "Cindy can you feel a pulse?" He was trembling so badly he couldn't feel Max's pulse.

"Barely, boo." Cindy shouted. "Man, watch you're drivin, boo!"

"Shit, Bling. She's unconscious. Drive!" Logan yelled.

"Woah, I'm right here!" Bling yelled back at him.

Coming fast into Logan's garage, Cindy got out and ran to get the elevator. Bling got out, picked up the limp body of Max and was starting to move with her when Logan came around saying, "Let me have her, Bling," he said, looking intensely at his therapist.

"Why? I've got her," Bling asked, confused at Logan's abrupt protectiveness.

"I ... need to hold her Bling. I want to make her feel safe. Please, Bling give her to me." He spoke sadly, looking at Max.

"Okay." Giving Max to Logan, Bling shrugged. He walked behind his employer just in case Logan needed a hand wheeling with Max. Logan held Max for dear life, even though he could not feel Max's weight, his mind could feel her weight on his lap. He kissed her forehead gently. He said to himself, 'Max, I'm not going to let you go.'

He whispered softly in her ear, "I love you. Please don't leave me." He held her gently after saying that and kissed her lovingly on the ear. Bling went quickly past Logan and Cindy to unlock the door and turn off the alarm. Logan wheeled down the hall to the spare bedroom, gently placing Max on the bed after Cindy turned the bedding down.

Bling was near the door waiting for Sam Carr. He let him in and then they both went to the spare bedroom. The doctor looked shocked as he began to look at Max. "Who did this to her, Logan? Could you Logan and," the doctor motioned to the other person in the room, "would you mind going outside with Logan while I examine her? Bling, you want to assist me?"

Logan just nodded his head feeling frustrated that he couldn't do anything for Max. Sadly, he left the room. Cindy, on the other hand, spoke,

"Can I help?" She looked intensely at the doctor then looked back to Max.

"Yes. You can gently undress her, but be careful. She's pretty broken up." Carr said sympathetically. He went out the door to let Cindy and Bling undress Max. As he walked down the hall, Logan was coming with fresh linens for Max's bed. Logan slowed down and looked up at the doctor saying, "Well, what do you need, Sam? Whatever you need I'll get it."

"I don't know yet. It's serious, Logan, she's in bad shape considering what she is. She should be healing quickly with her revved up genes. Maybe, with the extent of her injuries, it will take awhile, I don't know, Logan. I'll know when I finish examining her." Sam was trying to tell Logan something.

"Oh God, Sam. You've got to save her." Logan said.

"I need to go back in and begin the examination." Sam said shaking his head. He walked back into the bedroom and Cindy walked out. "Boo,

I haven't seen her this bad in a long time. She's bruised from head to toe. Why did the monster do that?" Cindy asked shaking her head.

"It has something to do with Eyes Only; that's all I know right now. But I will find out that's for sure." Logan said guaranteeing.

"Good. My boo doesn't deserve this," she was thinking out loud.

Bling came running out of the room and ran past Cindy and Logan. Logan said in shock, "What's happening?" Bling didn't have time to answer. He just kept going.

When Bling finally got to the bathroom, he started throwing everything out of the linen closet. "Where did you put it, Logan?" Bling yelled.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You know, her medicine." Bling said exasperated.

" Here, in the medicine cabinet. I was going to give it to her today. What's happening Bling?" Logan was now wheeling after him.

"No time to talk. See for yourself." Bling said in haste.

"Sam, what's going on?" Logan said coming in the door.

"She's seizing Logan." Sam said hurriedly.

Logan's eyes were fixed to the beautiful young woman in the bed while he was holding his breath. Cindy was doing the same thing. They couldn't move. "Is the Tryptophan helping at all," inquired Logan.

"Is there anyway you can call in and get some stuff delivered?" Asked Sam.

Yeah, what do you need? You know, I've got a pharmacy..." Logan was cut off.

Yeah, yeah. Well, can you go and get the meds I need?" Sam asked.

"I can doc. What do ya need?" Cindy suddenly said, because she didn't know what else to do. "I can't just stand here, I've gotta do something."

"Sure. I'll call it in." Sam said quickly. "Thanks."

"Anything for my boo." Cindy was gathering her coat and was about to leave when Logan came wheeling after her.

Cindy, wait. My pharmacy is on 15th and Tyler. Tipton Pharmacy. Do you want to use my car?"

No, I can get there faster on my bike. But thanks anyway." Cindy gave a slight smile in Logan's direction. "She'll be alright Boo." Then she was out the door.

He headed to the bedroom and said, "Well?"

Bling said, "The meds are working finally. But Sam seems to think there is some internal bleeding, but he can't tell yet. He's trying to stabilize her now. Why don't you go make some coffee?" Bling patted Logan's shoulder at his suggestion.

Logan looking down at his footrest, said, "Okay. Thanks Bling." He wheeled into the kitchen and began to think of all the chances he missed telling Max how he felt. 'What if I don't have the chance to prove to her that I still love her? Max, you got to make it.' He couldn't or wouldn't think about the consequences. He had to think confidently.

As the days wore on, Sam came frequently and Cindy came usually after work. Logan had sent word through the informant net about the guy that had beaten Max to learn his identity. 'I didn't think of asking his name, stupid. Maybe Matt will know.' Calling early one morning, he said to Matt Sung, " Is that guy still there that beat up Max? Did you get his name. Great! You're kidding. Well, what charges do you have on him, or do I have to go down there? No, Max is still unconscious. Thanks, Matt." Logan smiled at the end of the conversation. Wheeling back to Max's room he straightened up her covers and then just sat looking at her. He quietly whispered to Max, "Please wake up Max. I need you," in frustration he came to a decision. "I need you for me, not Eyes Only." Sitting there, he was beginning to doze off after several days of constantly watching Max that he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

He was standing; Max was there. "Hey," Max said with a smile.

Logan smiled at her and said, "Hey, you."

"Whatcha think about my hiding spot?" She smiled as she spoke. At that moment, he was in a cozy house with a fireplace in the living room with a big picture window looking towards Earth.

"Max, who are you hiding from? Manticore? Me?" He didn't want to think she was hiding from him.

"Yeah, and just life. I'm so tired, Logan. I just want to quit running. I can't do this anymore. That's why I'm here, so that no one will chase or beat me. And ... and use me just because I'm not human. I may be made up in a lab but I still have feelings, Logan. I'm finally free, don't you understand. The one person I love with all my heart. ... I thought at one time you loved me." Tears were in her eyes now. "You need to go. Bling will be here to bring me some nasty stuff to drink, Ugh. It's been nice seeing you and talking to you." She came over and she placed a slow, sultry kiss on his lips.

"Max, come home with me. I want to protect you and be with you wherever you are. Here in your dreams or a million miles from Seattle, as long as you're safe.

"Logan, this is the only place I feel safe. Gotta blaze." Before Logan could speak, Max bounced out the door, got on her bike and left.

Logan woke up then and was wondering if he and Max just shared another dream. 'Had she really meant it? She wasn't coming back ... to me.' He shook at that thought. Surely, she didn't mean me. I was an enemy like Manticore. No, I hurt her heart. I'm the biggest fool.' About that time, Bling came in with some stuff. "What's that stuff you're giving Max?" Logan remembered.

"It's food supplement for the people that are unconscious without doing the intravenous thing." Bling wondered why he asked.

"Max doesn't like it." Logan said, matter of factly.

Bling turned around with a shock on his face and said, "How do you know that? Did Max wake up and you haven't told me?"

"No --- uh --- she hasn't woken up." Logan said hesitantly. He didn't know if Bling understood, but he thought he try to explain it to him.

Bling was trying to understand what his employer was saying. Logan shifted in his chair. He knew something like this would happen now that the exo was broken again. 'At least I could be walking around instead of sitting on my butt.' "You know, the transfusion --- I shared a dream with Max --- do you remember me telling you about it?" Logan stuttered.

Yeah, you told me. Is that why you know that Max didn't like the food supplement?" Bling looked at Logan while he asked.

"Ah, yeah." Logan said.

"Well, what did she say?" Bling said, looking intensely.

"She said --- um --- she was in her safe spot. She's not coming back, Bling! I don't know what to do." Logan said with a defeated tone. "A beautiful house, fireplace overlooking Earth from the picture window. Said she was free."

"Wow," was all Bling could say, sitting down in a chair next to Max. "I don't know what to say to that, man." Bling looked dumfounded at what Logan just said. The men sat staring at Max. In his confusion, Bling hadn't given Max the supplement.

So deep in thought, they both jumped when Cindy said, "Knock, knock." The men stared at each other, deciding whether they should tell her what Max had told Logan.

"So, how's my boo today?" She asked.

"Same ole, same ole." Logan said absentmindedly. Bling jumped out of the chair, taking the food supplement with him out the door. He settled on an intravenous drip instead of the other for Max, since she didn't like the other. He was in a fog still from the conversation he had had with Logan. His mind was on keeping Max's strength up and he didn't know what her makeup was capable of doing. He knew she could take the supplement cause he had seen her responses to it. 'Well, that leaves only the drip Max. I hope it will satisfy you until you return to us.'

"Listen Cindy --- um --- what are you doing after work?" Logan asked. "I don't want Max to be alone, but I've got to --- do something, a basketball game. I'm really not in the mood but they say they need me. I've tried talking them out of it, but I can't get out of it. Around seven or so. Do you mind?" Logan looked at her but not seeing her; he was still in his own little world of Max.

"Yeah, sure. I was just going to Crash, but I'll be here. After you get back I'll go." Cindy said, shrugging.

"Thanks, Cindy." He spoke as he wheeled out of the bedroom.

Logan was still trying to figure out how to get Max out of her dream state, wanting to stay in her own little world. He was so consumed that he didn't even see the basketball hurdled at his head from a teammate. "Where is your mind, Cale?" Scott said.

"OWW!." Is all Logan could say.

"Are you in lala land?" he said in amusement.

"No, I'm fine. Just got something on my mind, sorry." Logan apologized. "When is the game starting? He had been practicing his hook shot, he thought, but wasn't sure. "I'm --- "No, he didn't want to tell the guys about Max. "It's about a friend of mine," Logan finally said with a sigh.

Scott knew what Logan had been through because they had talked one-on-one. They were good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cindy came running in saying, "Bling, Joshua came to the apartment ranting and raving, and ----".

About that time, Joshua ran in and shouted, "Little Fella? Little Fella. Where is she?" He stood looking down at Cindy.

"Calm down Doggy-Dog? Bling, where is Logan?" Cindy said to the men.

"He's still at the basketball game; why?" Bling asked. He was taken aback when he went into the hallway. _My gosh, what in the world? How tall is this guy ... dog?_ "What ... why do you want Logan, Cindy?" Looking still at the strange guy with Cindy.

"Got to find Max." He came over to Bling, then said, "Where's Little Fella?"

Logan came in with his backpack. "What's going on? And what... Joshua, what are you doing here?"

"Little Fella. Got to see her. Logan, where is she?" Joshua was getting upset and growling.

"Whoa! What do you need, Joshua? Food? Talk? What?" Logan asked shrugging.

Cindy was sitting, staring back and forth between Joshua and Logan, when he started sniffing. The sniffing was so loud that Bling came back into the hallway with a dish towel.

"Little Fella here. Little Fella?" Then he followed his nose. Cindy, Bling and Logan hurried fast to try and keep up with him. He came to a sudden halt when he saw his friend. He squatted down, reached for Max's hand, and started gently rubbing it. Suddenly, he started howling and tears filled his eyes.

"Joshua, what's wrong?" Logan asked, while wheeling to Max's friend.

"Little Fella gone?" The big man howled.

Everybody stood still. Bling ran to Max's side, then took out his stethoscope to hear Max's heart. "Logan, call the doctor now!"

Logan reached for his cell phone from his bag and dialed Sam Carr. "Sam, its Max. Can you come right away?"

"Yeah, sure. What's happening? Is Bling around?" Sam was walking out the door while talking with Logan. "Let me speak to him, Logan."

Logan wheeled towards Bling and handed him the phone. "Sam wants to talk to you, Bling." Logan said with a worried tone. He was whirling around nervously looking at Max and Joshua. While Bling was talking to the doctor, Logan motioned Joshua to come to the other side of the room. Joshua came to Logan, for which he was thankful. Logan said, "Joshua, what did you mean, 'Little Fella gone'? Was she gone or what?"

"Joshua sorry, Logan. She was peaceful; was not like Little Fella. Her heart is heavy and so much on her. Weight on shoulders. I don't know how to help her; thought you might help her out," Joshua said sighing.

"Did she say that?" Logan was shocked at what the Big Fella said.

"No. No, feel it. Little Fella so sad. Heart heavy by you." Joshua said shaking his head. Then he looked at Logan saying, "Why you hurt Little Fella? She loves only you. She looks up to you. Have not known her long but she loves you. She escaped for you and helped everyone to escape. Logan knows this; right? "Joshua looked away from Logan and walked to Max's side. He was worried about Max also.

_It's my fault. Damn, I did this to Max. She has all the transgenics and then I used her for my own crusade. They or she was pulling one way and I was pulling her the other. Putting our love again on the back burner for Eyes only ... and the chair. I've got to do something to bring her back to Joshua, to the others, to me_. Wheeling close to Cindy he said, "Cindy, can I talk to you?" Logan wheeled back to the corner where he just spoke to Joshua.

"I've got to get back to my boo; what do you want?" She said not wanting to leave Max's side.

"I'm sorry; but I need to talk to you about Max. I need some help; can you help me to get Max back?" he said sheepishly. "Will you be straight with me about what Max's going through? She hasn't told me anything other than an occasional comment with the transgenics. That's all. I thought everything was fine and I thought she didn't have any feelings for me ... rather I wasn't there for her. Cindy, help me," Logan finally admitted.

Cindy looked at Logan with what he had just said. "Ya mean you've been so wrapped up in yourself and your Eyes Only crap you haven't noticed the things my boo's been going through and still getting beat up because of you? You hadn't noticed. And what you've put my boo through since she's been back? Are you that self absorbed?" She wanted to shake every bone in his skinny white body. She was pissed at him now. He did not know he had done that much to her boo. She knew that Max was mad and upset with Logan for calling her all the time and not returning affection to her, but she didn't realized that's what was going on._ No wonder Max wanted to leave! _But she knew her Boo, knew she wouldn't stay long away from him; she loved him too much.

Logan suddenly realized what Cindy said was true. He hadn't seen that Max had her plate full and he hadn't pursued anything about their relationship since she had gotten back. _Why didn't I look? Why didn't I see what Max was going through? Why_? _Why? I was too engrossed in Eyes Only to see Max's situation. No wonder she wanted to leave me for some place where I wasn't. Damn. Damn._ Shaking his head, he looked at Cindy and said, "You're right. I have been all those things. I'm such a dumb ass."

Suddenly Sam Carr came in the room followed by Bling. He was so self-absorbed in the conversation between Joshua and Cindy; he hadn't noticed what was going on in the room. He had not heard the doorbell and did not notice Bling not being in the room. Sam administered a shot directly into Max's heart. Bling then proceeded to do CPR on Max. Logan froze at the sight. He wheeled fast to Max's side to take her hand from Cindy and said, "Max I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please give me another chance? Please." He cried as Joshua, Cindy and Bling stood back and walked to the other side of the room.

They thought without saying a word to each other that the two needed sometime alone. Joshua held out his hand to Bling and quietly said, "Hi. I'm Joshua. Sorry Joshua yelled at you when he came in. Who are you?"

Bling extended his hand to Joshua and said, "My name is Bling. You must be Max's friend. I'm her friend also. I've known her for over a year."

"Yeah, Doggy-Dog. He was around Max and Logan when she got shot. He was saddened when Max was supposed to be dead just like I thought she was." Cindy looked up to the dogface smiling. "Do you know what I mean, boo?"

"Yes. Joshua understands. Bling, why does Logan not help Little Fella? He could," Joshua said facing Bling.

Bling's eyes looked in amazement and said, "How?"

"Sleeping Beauty. Joshua read story," he said in amusement.

Both Cindy and Bling just stared at him with a quizzical look on their faces. Sam was checking Max's heart to see if she was back with them. His shot and the CPR were to bring her back to the world of the living. Now he was wondering how to get her to come out of the coma. He looked onto Logan who was looking longingly at Max. "Talk to her Logan. Tell her what you want her to hear." He said it quietly.

Sam looked up to the others in the corner and motioned for them to follow him. All four walked to the door. Sam followed in the rear, closed the door on Logan and Max with his hand on Cindy's back, softly scooting them to the living room. "Logan is the only one that can bring her out of this now." He looked up at the large guy at the window and shyly said, "Hi. I'm Sam Carr. You … must be a friend of Max's."

Asha came in the apartment just then, stood still looking at the transgenic, and said, "What the hell are you? What is everyone doing here?"

Cindy came in front of everybody and said, "That's none of your business. How did you get in here?"

Bling suddenly came and softly squeezed Cindy's shoulder and said, "Asha would you give me your key, please?"

"Why? Where's Logan? You don't have any right to ask for my key." She had a hand on her hips and stood in defiance.

Logan came in to the living room quickly saying, "Would you please be quiet. And Asha, yes, Bling has the right to ask for my key back. Give me the key." Logan said angrily.

"What? What's going on?" She heard a growling in the background. Cindy quickly went to Joshua to sooth him and quieted his growling.

"Asha, it's none of your business. Give me my key back like I asked you, now." Logan fumed.

"Why?" She again asked.

"Damn it, just give me the key!" Logan yelled.

Just then a fragile but angry Max came in the living room. Shaking, not having any strength, Max yelled, "Bitch, give Logan's key back and get out before my friends gets hold of you." Cindy's eyes widened and she rushed to Max's side to balance her.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Asha said, as her eyes became large, shooting daggers out of them at Max.

Wheeling as fast as he could to Max he had a grin as big as Dallas. "Come sit on my lap." Logan said happily. He reached for Max and she slowly, with wobbly legs sat comfortably on Logan's lap, leaning into his chest.

Bling and Cindy approached Asha and said, "Asha?" And Bling held out his hand snapping his fingers.

Logan faded out everyone in the room, concentrating on the beautiful woman in his lap, and suddenly kissed her with a softness on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight enough to not let her fall but not enough to hurt her. "Max, I'm so sorry." Logan said slowly. With her leg in a cast, Logan gently with the aid of Sam Carr lifted her leg over Logan's arm of his wheelchair. He wheeled them into the kitchen and asked her, "Would you like something to eat? Light maybe. Since it's been a while since you've eaten." His eyes shown excitement and worry at the same time.

"I'm a little hungry," she said shyly. Staring at the gorgeous man holding her.

In the mean time, while Max and Logan were so absorbed in themselves, Asha was looking at them trying to convince herself it wasn't as she thought. Bling reached out and took the key that she had held tightly in her hand. Bling said, "Asha, don't call us. Logan or I will call you." He escorted her to the door.

Joshua was smiling from ear to ear looking at Max. _Max was back,_ he thought to himself. _Max and Logan getting busy,_ he thought with a grin. He was coming close to them and said, "Little Fella feeling better?"

Max hadn't noticed who was in the living room but when Joshua spoke, she said surprisingly, "Joshua!" She held out her arms to him. "Joshua, how did...." She was so happy she didn't want this moment to end by asking him questions. "I'm getting there, Big Fella." She grinned from ear to ear.

Logan gently wheeled her to Joshua as he came closer to them. He brought his gentle arms around the both of them. Everyone came toward them and was speaking all at once. Sam Carr let out a loud whistle, then Joshua covered his ears at the noise and so did Max. They both had keen hearing.

"Everybody? Not everybody please, wears Max out. One at a time. Bling would you get Max something to eat and Logan would you wheel Max back to her room?" Sam commanded. He walked behind Logan smiling.

As Joshua lifted Max like a baby placing her once again on her bed while Logan and Sam quickly straightened her bed, the big guy said, "Hurt you?"

"No, Big Fella. My ribs are a little sore. Not your fault. I'll be fine, promise." Max smiled. "Well it seems I missed something. Want to fill me in somebody?" Max was eyeing everyone in the room. She perked up as the smell of food lingered in her nostrils. "Yum."

Bling was peeking around the corner to see if Max was settled and brought a tray of food, chunky homemade vegetable soup thick with beef and some milk. Max's eyes got big as she eyed the milk. Her tummy started growling at the aroma. Everyone laughed and she looked a little embarrassed.

Max took the milk from her tray and was just about to start to drink it when Sam noticed the glass off of the tray and took it away from her. Max let out a hiss. Then he said, "Just a minute little lady".

Max gave him an evil eye. "You don't do that to a cat, um, me." Everyone started laughing at what she accidentally said. Max's eyes were big and sassy at the same time. Logan reached over and calmed her down for fear she would grab her milk from Sam's hand. She was about to be a naughty kitten.

"Okay. Well, Max I need to take your vitals, sorry. I'll let you eat in just a moment." Sam said with a smile and laughing at what he had heard. With Max eyeing the milk, she cooperated long enough so that the doctor could do what he needed to do. Sam quickly took the vitals and stepped aside so that he could inspect her bruises and legs, while she grabbed her milk back.

Just as Sam put his stethoscope to her chest, he heard a purring sound and his eyes got big with the sound. "Um, sounds fine." Shaking his head at that. Turned and eyed Logan. He finished examining Max and motioned to Logan to follow him.

Logan and Sam went out the door and softly Sam said, "I know Max's DNA is different but is there by chance any feline in there?"

Smiling Logan said, "Yes Sam." He was laughing a little. "That's why you heard the hissing."

"Oh. Well I also heard some purring when I was checking her heart and it really freaked me out. It was funny also hearing that from a human or cat lady. Listen I don't know what happened and I'm not going to ask, but she's got a lot of healing yet so keep her down as much as possible." Smiling, Sam joked, "Pet her if need be. Like you would a cat." Sam grinned at his joke.

"Ha, ha." Logan said sarcastically.

Grabbing his coat and medical bag, Sam said, as he approached the front door, "I'll check her in a couple days. Good night, Logan."

"Night, Sam. I do appreciate it.

When Sam went out the door, Logan wheeled back to the bedroom where Max and the others were. As he wheeled in Joshua was talking about some transgenic that was making trouble and he had heard about it from Alec.

"Well I can ----" Max got cut off by Logan.

"No you can't do any such thing, Max. You may be awake but you're in no shape to be kicking with anyone." Logan said eyeing Max intently.

Alec snuck in through the skylight and went slowly to Max's room. Eyeing everyone, he then spotted Max awake and spoke, "Hey, Max. Hey, everybody."

Everyone jumped including Alec himself at the sound they made. "Geez scared me to death."

"Us? What do you mean us? You're the one scaring us to death, idiot." Cindy came and slapped him.

"Ouch." Alec cried. He was rubbing his face on the spot Cindy hit and said, "Okay, where's the booze? It's a party, right?"

"No!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Okay. It was just a little joke, man." Alec said with his hands up.

Pushing her tray over to the side, she motioned to Alec to come near her. "Alec, what's this about a transgenic acting like an ass? Was it you?"

"No, it wasn't me, Max. You cut me to the quick." He said holding his hand over his heart then moved his hand around to try and find his heart in fun. Smiling his mischievous grin. "But serious folks, no, it's not me. Why?"

"Well if it isn't you than I'm going to have to go ----" She was then cut off by everybody.

Cindy bounced up and said, "No, you're not gonna go anywhere boo. And that's final." She added with her hand on her hips with a matter of fact tone to her voice.

"Joshua find him." He said it while thinking about something he could do for his friend. "Alec come with Joshua. Bring him back here, Little Fella."

Alec walked to Joshua then said, "Okay. Whatever." Then shrugged as if to say I have nothing better to do.

"But." Max waited for an interruption but it didn't come. For now, she had to watch what she said in order to not have the wrath of all of them on her. "You're going to bring him here to Logan's?" She asked looking at Logan then back at the two.

Logan was the first to speak, "Yes, it's all right, Max. We'll have to close up the computer room and cover some things up, but it will be fine." He said, reassuring Max.

Squinting up her face Max asked, "Are you for sure, Logan?"

Cindy was standing by Max's bed and she put her hand on Max's shoulder. "Isn't that what roller boy said?"

"Yeah, well, okay." Max finally submitted. She was really tired from all that had happened.

Bling finally spoke up after being silent. "I think this lady needs to get some rest. She still needs to heal." Everyone agreed. "I'll go and see that everything is taken care of Logan."

"Me too." Cindy ran to catch up with him as he was going out the door, leaving Logan behind alone in the room with Max.

Joshua and Alec headed out the door in front of Bling and Original Cindy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later Logan wheeled in the room to see if Max was asleep. She wasn't.

"How are you really feeling?" Logan asked, to break the bedroom silence.

"I'm weak and this damn cast itches," Max said trying to sound a bit upbeat.

"I had a broken arm once, and I remembered when it started healing it itched like wild fire."

Silence was in the room once again. When she was in a coma, he had a lot to say, but now she was awake and with those big, beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes looking at him, he didn't know what to say. She was also the same way, those luscious green eyes that she felt she was in a green field running in. As they both looked into each others' eyes they were so hypnotic that somehow, unconsciously, Logan found himself next to Max's bed. He was so close to those full red lips, still looking into her eyes, that he almost reached up and put his fingers in her hair to bring Max closer to him. Oh, they were so close; they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

Max's breathing was beginning to speed up and her eyes were becoming wider and wider at the magnifying face of Logan coming closer and closer. Their lips were so close. The skin on their lips was beginning to quiver at the intensity of the closeness. Then it happened after all those months, weeks, days, minutes, then seconds, they came together for one perfect moment, the ultimate kiss. It was the best nerve-stirring kiss either had ever had. Even Logan with his playboy past, genuinely believed it was out of this world. Seconds and then minutes, they kissed with all the stored up frustration they had from their first anniversary. Logan's hands had come around her waist, and she had encircled his neck feeling the warmth of each other, they felt glued to each other.

Suddenly the lights flickered and there was total darkness in the room. Max's eyes shone in the darkness like Halloween glow sticks. "Logan, what's happening?"

"Don't worry; it's just another brown out. I'll let you get settled then go through and check on everyone," Logan said confidently. He wheeled around helping Max with her broken leg and fluffed her pillow. He then wheeled around the other side of the bed and straightened the covers. He came back around, reached for her and with his hand in her soft hair and kissed her softly. "I'll be right back, promise."

Propping the door open he wheeled down the hall, from where the pleasant voices were coming. "Hey, Bling... Cindy? Can you get some candles for us?" Coming into the kitchen, he noticed two pairs of eyes looking toward him from the window light. "What are you two doing?"

One stuffed mouth said, "Nothing." And a gag came next. Bling started laughing and gagging at the same time. Laughter filled the kitchen and Logan reached for the drawer the candles were in and a lighter. Lighting one candle then putting it in its holder and grabbing another, lit it, and then he swung back toward the kitchen to see what all the laughter was about. Bling coughed and said, "We got caught with a mouthful of sandwich when the light went out and ... touched somewhere."

At that he blushed.

"Yeah, grabbed my boo...." Cindy was cut off with a hand on her mouth. Her eyes widened at the intruder. Then the intruder quickly placed a white cloth on her mouth and nose, which she was forced to inhale. The strong nitrous oxide knocked Cindy out quickly. The other two had more trouble with Bling and Logan but finally all three were out.

The three intruders slid into Max's bedroom. She had dozed off from being so tired. The noise brought her back to conciousness. Weak as she was, she tried to fight her attackers with no success. They all looked at the beautiful brunette and quickly undressed her and one of them had spray painted the clear message, 'NICE PIECE' all the way up her left thigh all the way to her neck.

They were preparing to have their way with her when they all heard a loud commotion from the front door. The intruders jimmied the locks to the windows in the room and hooked themselves to the window sill then all three swung down to the lower level to an open window. They climbed in and scurried down the stairs into the night.

Joshua and Alec came with their prize for Max to interrogate. Smiling the both of them looked around not hearing any movement silently walked towards the kitchen. Just then, the bright lights from the brown out came on. The harsh lights hurt both of their eyes for a second, since they were in night vision modes. Seeing Logan's turned over chair with him sprawled on the floor, Alec went to him first. Joshua saw Cindy huddled by the kitchen counter and Bling was getting blue and purple marks on his face and arms. He gently slapped Bling awake, and then Bling started trying to fight with the big man until he realized it wasn't the intruder. Alec was trying to sit Logan upright and got him awake also. Bling was at Cindy's side trying to wake her up when Logan yelled, "Max?"

Logan wheeled as fast as he could to Max's bedroom when his eyes beheld a still badly bruised and painted body of the woman he loved. Before anyone could see her shapely, painted body, he covered her up. Eyes of fright and shaking hands reached for Max to wake her up, but decided to go to get a warm washcloth instead. Wheeling to the near bathroom and then back with a warm wet cloth he proceeded to softly wash her face. "Max? Max, sweetie, wake up." Logan said as he was holding his breath. Softly shaking her shoulders, he kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, wake up," he said pleading.

Trying to lean on her arm, she moaned and reached for the damp washcloth. Placing it on her head she said, "What freight truck ran over me? Oh, my aching head." Then she lay back down. By then Bling, Cindy, Alec, and Joshua were in the bedroom.

"Boss, I found this on the counter you better look at it." Logan looked at the note and read it:

DEAR FRIEND OF THE SLUT,

THE SLUT AND YOUR BUDDIES BEAT ME UP BAD BUT NOT LIKE, I DID THE SLUT, BUT WHAT MY GUYS DID TO HER MADE UP FOR THAT. I'M NOT DONE WITH EYES ONLY. THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO FINISH AT THE WAREHOUSE. THIS WAS JUST FINISHING TOUCHES IS WHAT I WANT YOU TO TAKE TO EYES ONLY. I COULDN'T DO THE JOB MYSELF, SO I GOT HELP. SURE I'D LIKE TO BE WITH THOSE GUYS TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED BUT I'M SURE THEY GOT SATISFACTION. EYES ONLY EYES ARE ON YOU!! NOW!!!

I KNOW THEY ENJOYED THAT PIECE...

YOU KNOW WHO

Logan was so furious with the note; he accidentally swung his arm back and dislocated his arm. Or was it already done? His memory was still fuzzy but his arm hurt like hell. He was concerned with it, but right now, he was more concerned with Max.

"Bling, did you read the note?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yep. Why?" Bling tried not to sound angry.

Logan softly asked him to call Sam back and bring a rape kit if at all possible. His anger was beginning to show on his impassive face. Bling noticed it too.

"Logan, cool down. Anger is showing on your face." Bling said.

"How can you say that those bastards violated my... my girlfriend! The note said the goons were suppose to have their way with her and ... painted up her body after they raped her, tore her clothes off. 'Anger' is a mild word for what I'm feeling."

"How did you know that? I mean paint and clothes thing?" Bling asked in confusion.

Wheeling so close to him Logan almost ran over his feet. "I was the first one in there. She was ... naked. The paint extended from her thigh up to her neck, Bling. What else could I do but cover her up then try to wake her before you knew. Can ... somehow, we need to get the guys out of there so I can talk to Max. What am I going to do, Bling?"

Logan began moving his wheelchair back and forth till Bling got a hold of Sam Carr. Bling handed the phone to Logan, walked to the room, and was talking to the two guys and their prize.

"Sam can you hear me? I can't speak too loudly. Can you come over with a ... rape kit for Max, please?" Logan almost could not get that out. He strongly thought he was going to be sick.

"Logan, what's going on now?" Sam asked with concern.

"I'll tell you more when you get here, but first, I have to tell Max." _God protect me. I'll need your strength and understanding._

Bling had managed to get Alec and Joshua, and their prize in the living room. Cindy was still in the room and Logan wheeled in and closed the door. "How are you doing Cindy?

"Fine. How's my boo?" Cindy knew something had happened but didn't know what.

"Logan, I feel sick at my stomach. Would you get me something if I do."

"Sure, sweetheart." "Cindy, would you please go to that bathroom and get the wash basin from the shelf." Cindy left to get it. Max saw Logan's concern all over his face and also his nervousness.

"Okay, spill. What happened that you don't want to tell me?" Max asked looking into Logan's beautiful green eyes.

"Well when I came after the ordeal you were ... naked. All your clothes had been ripped off of your body ... um ... and they sprayed...." Logan didn't get to finish. Max had flipped the covers away from her and shook in horror. This was too much for her even as she was, a genetic killing machine, it was all too much for her to handle. Even though her leg was in a cast, she drew up into a fetal position and started crying. Logan was close by and reached the cover, pulled them once again toward her. He had never seen her so defeated and pleaded in almost a crying tone, "Max. Sweetheart, I'm sorry. God, I wish this didn't happen. Here is a note that was left for Eyes Only." He gave the note to her and read it, and she began to cry again. It was hard, but he managed to get on the bed and hold her. "Max I love you. I know this isn't the best time, but I want you to know that at least.

"Logan you don't want a half-human that has been raped." She felt dirty and disgusted. "I need to take a bath to get the filth off of me. Logan I feel so dirty and slimy. Would you help me get to the shower and help me?" Max said with sad eyes.

"Honey, if you want me to, I'll be glad to help you, but you can't right now." Logan heart skipped a beat at the thought of washing Max from head to toe. _Naughty mind, Cale. You should be comforting her instead of seeing how fast your fingers can run over her body. Geez._

"Why?" was all Max could ask. Cindy slowly came back in the bedroom.

"The doctor's here again, boo? Is something wrong? You gotta tell Original Cindy what's wrong." Cindy looked pleadingly at her.

"I promise when this is over," Max said sadly. Cindy went out the room and told the doctor to go in.

"I'll leave you two alone." Logan started wheeling towards the door and was stopped by a small voice.

"No. Please stay." She looked straight into his eyes, and he knew he could never refuse her.

"Okay. I called Sam to see if he could bring a rape kit and look over your injuries. I'm sorry; I know I should have asked you, but I had the phone, and I was worried. Now do you want me to leave and get Cindy in here?"

"I'm fine. You're fine. I don't blame you if you didn't want me if they did that," Max said to Logan as if to say 'there's a neutral exit, take it'.

"Max, I love you; I don't want to leave unless you tell me too." As he spoke he wrapped his arms around her.

Sam came in with his medical bag and the kit. "Max ever had a pelvic?"

"Uh, yes. Why?" Max answered hesitantly.

"Good. I know this is bad, but you haven't taken a bath or shower since the incident?"

"No. Logan told me not to. How do you know so much about this Logan?"

_Choose your words right, Cale, _Logan thought quickly. "My wife ... ex-wife was raped when she was out getting drunk and the hospital called." That's all he said.

"Max do you want me to talk you through this or keep quiet?" Sam asked.

"No. Sam, I would really appreciate if you tell me what all you are going to do, Okay?"

"Okay. I have a fluorescent light to find any hairs or fabrics to start." Raising her covers, he gasped at her body.

"Oh Logan!!" Max started crying again in his arms.

"Baby, don't cry. I'm here."

The doctor proceeded to do the ugly task that had befallen so many women. He examined her and said, "Max, are you a virgin by chance?"

"Yes, no. Can we just table that question? Well, what did you find, Sam?" Max asked grievingly wanting to know.

Grinning Sam got up and said, "No evidence of fowl play. Everything is fine." He got up and went to the side where her ribs were bandaged, looked at them and then replaced her covers. He motioned to Logan again to follow him to the hallway.

"You just sleep now, Max. I'll just be outside." Logan said smiling at her.

Closing the door once again, he wheeled to where Sam positioned himself. He said, "What is it, Sam?" Is she really hurt or are you just being nice. What is it?"

I don't know if this was someone sick joke or what but she needs protection, Logan." Sam said instantly.

"What makes you say that? Sam please tell me what's wrong with her." Logan insisted.

"Other than the injuries of before, she is not strong enough to last very many mishaps physically or emotionally, Logan. Do you know what I mean?" Sam said shaking his head with that statement. "Wait a minute; I should draw some blood to be on the safe side." Turning to go back to the room and was followed by Logan. "Max, I forgot to get some blood from you, sorry." He took out a needle and started drawing out some blood from her.

"Sam, you know to keep your eyes out for this blood, right? You do the testing only." Logan said firmly.

"Yes, I know. I'll get with you tomorrow when I return," he said as he gathered his things again. He moved out; then headed for the door. Logan wheeled behind him.

"Thank you Sam." His eyes showed appreciation that he couldn't articulate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Having seen Sam Carr to the exit and watched him get into the elevator, Logan wheeled his way to the others in the living room. He looked at everybody before noticing the stranger in the corner. He wheeled over to Joshua and Alec and said, "Max won't be able to do anything with this guy for right now. It's not that she won't want to skin him alive, but she has been through a lot today. Why don't you two take him to Terminal City for now?"

Joshua and Alec grabbed the guy between them. Alec waved to Cindy and Bling, and were out of sight within minutes. Both Cindy and Bling moved to Logan as he was looking toward the room Max was in. Softly he spoke, "Cindy, would you go get the body wash out of the nearby bathroom?"

"Yeah, boo." Cindy said, as she turned headed to the nearby bathroom.

Going into the kitchen Logan was concentrating. Bling said, "What's going through that head of yours?" He moved towards Logan and put his hands on the counter.

"I honestly don't know if it will work, but I'm going to put some turpentine in the body wash hoping that it won't irritate Max's skin. If that doesn't work, it's your guess."

"Oh." Bling was relieved with that answer. He assumed that Logan was going to retaliate for what those men did to Max. "Seriously man, what are you going to do? And what's wrong with your shoulder?" Bling suddenly noticed Logan favoring his left shoulder. He quickly applied pressure to Logan's shoulder and that provoked a painful yelp from his charge.

"What the hell happened to your shoulder, Logan?" Bling said in surprise. He then started to examine it with a soft touch. "Oh man, it's all colored and was dislocated; sorry."

"It's okay. It'll be fine in a couple days. Besides, Max needs looking after." Logan said as he turned to the bedroom.

Cindy came rushing to where he was, huffing and puffing, "What's the screaming about?"

A voice came from the bedroom of Max, "Bling, is Logan alright?"

Bling shrugged and said, "Ah, yeah Max. Man I hate lying to her, Logan."

Logan went to the bedroom and quietly rolled towards the bed where Max was and her eyes were closed. Softly turning around to go back the way he came a delicate hand came around his arm stopping any further movement on his part.

"Logan, stay with me," Max begged with big chocolate mint eyes staring at him.

"Max, what about your shower or bath? I think I have something that can take off that spray paint and not irritate your skin, if you want to try. Do you want Cindy to help you clean up?" Logan was suddenly feeling very shy.

"Logan, would you come here? I'll get some help in a little bit. I didn't want to turn all girlly girl on you, I'm sorry. But... but it scared the hell out of me, a super soldier, that cries over some paint and other things." Max confessed.

"Max don't. You don't need to feel like that, I know who you are; remember that. You've gone through so much. I'm sorry they put you through it." Logan said trying to ease Max's uncomfortable thoughts.

"You don't want to touch me now, do you?" She said as she lowered her head pulling the cover off to expose her nakedness all the way down to her brunette womanhood. She was twisting her hair into ringlets avoiding Logan's eyes.

Logan, on the other hand, couldn't keep his gaze off her; suddenly he turned around because he didn't want to expose the part he thought he had lost. Feeling very aware of his problem he said, "I'll send Cindy in," and was out the door in a flash.

"Cindy you need to help Max clean up if you don't mind. I'll be making something to get that paint off. He said trying to calm himself down. _Thank goodness I have something to cover myself,_ he thought blushing.

"Okay, boo. What's this about paint?" Cindy asked in confusion.

"Just go look at Max and I'll bring something to get it off," he said exasperated.

Cindy quickly went to the door and started yelling at the top of her lungs. "Oh my gosh! My poor boo!"

Bling was waiting in the kitchen with all the ingredients Logan had requested. Logan put them together, shook it up, applied some to his skin, then washed it off and waited to see if it would hurt his skin. Rolling back to the bedroom Logan asked through the door if he could come in, and again she was sitting naked in front of him, but Cindy was this time in the room.

Max, I think I have the stuff to take the paint off if you want to try it. Do you want to try?" Logan was whirling around waiting for an answer not looking at the goddess before him.

"You can try it on me, Logan." Max said in a sultry voice.

"I, uh, Cindy bring me a warm cloth and a towel, please?" He looked at Max and said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to know I mean something to you other than work, your personal soldier," Max said sadly as tears filled her eyes. Cindy came in at that moment.

She looked at Max then to Logan back to Max. "I'll just leave this with ya Logan."

"No Cindy. I'm just going to do a spot to see if it works, then you two can finish, okay?" Turning to Max, he wheeled with everything in his lap over to her. _She must be in_ _a state of shock. That's why she's acting like this. Cale, you love her, don't give her a_ _reason to hate you. You're too close having your dream come true, just stay cool._ His nerves were on end looking at the woman of his dreams. Slowly he raised Max's leg to his lap and dabbed a small area to the farthest part of her body where the paint was. _Oh man, her skin is so soft even through the paint. Calm down, Cale._ He gently rubbed the solution on the paint with soft tender movements then let it set. He looked up to Max with love in his eyes and she returned the look as well. While the solution was setting, he reached for her hand and gently rubbed a circle with his thumb on the tender part of her palm soothing her nerves.

"Um, I'll just be outside, if ya don't mind." Cindy spoke, not wanting to witness a sexual act. Her words were on deaf ears. She walked out silently leaving the two to stare into each other's eyes.

"I ... um ... think it's going to work." He moved his hand to get the wet cloth and started to rinse it off. "You know that I still have some lotion --- lotion in the ---" He was lost in the eyes of this woman. She leaned over to him as he was trying his best to dry off the spot or was it another spot he wasn't sure. His mind was lost as her luscious lips claimed his. His hand was still moving in circles but not on the target but instead in the air.

They both were leaned into the kiss when Cindy came back in and cleared her throat. Logan came back to his world and resumed coherent thoughts. He gently placed her leg on the bed and without a word turned and gave the body wash solution to Cindy, and was out the door within seconds. _Oh, man! _ He thought as he wheeled out to the kitchen.

His problem was back in full force. Aching. Blush rose to his cheeks when he spotted Bling eyeing him with a smug look on his face. Distracted he said, "That solution seems to be working. With --- um, lotion there shouldn't be any problem."

The bedroom door opened with Max in shorts and a tank top held up by Cindy. Max looked at Logan with a look that sent waves of emotion through him.

Bling came to them and was on the other side of Max holding the side that had the broken ribs. With his being bigger and taller, he gently lifted Max in his arms and carried her to the bathroom with Cindy in tow.

Max, Bling, and Cindy were almost to the bathroom when Max asked, "Bling, why doesn't Logan like me?"

Cindy just froze in the spot when she heard the question and Bling was wide-eyed with mouth gaping. Then he said, "Excuse me?"

Max thought about it for a minute and then said, "That came out wrong. I know he likes me, but he ... never mind. Sorry I asked."

"Well, between you, me, and the gate post, Logan loves you. But you didn't hear that from me, okay?" Bling said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, he told me that, but will he want to touch me after this other than my mouth?" Max questioned.

"What are you saying, boo? I don't understand," Cindy said in confusion. "You got a clean bill of health from the doc; didn't you? With her seeing the word written on Max's body, she thought those guys had raped her. That made Cindy super mad.

Max said blushingly to the two in the room, "It's all good."

"Okay, now I'm confused. Why don't you think ... Logan won't touch you? Bling said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know," she said in exasperation. "All I know is I'm not going to be his gofer or his super soldier any more. I've got enough on my plate with everyone in Terminal City. I can't do it anymore, Bling," she said with sad eyes. She looked at both to see if they agreed with her. And they did.

"Well big guy you're gonna have to get out if you want this little lady to take a bath and get this junk off of her, so scoot." Cindy said while pushing Bling out the door.

With a grin and sparkle in his eyes he said, "Just like a woman to be pushy. I'm going. See you in a few." He went back to the kitchen to get some more coffee. Seeing that it was cold, he poured that out and got another cup.

Bling was standing by the counter when Logan rolled up. "What took you so long?" He said with a tinge of jealousy. "Did the solution work? Is Max all right?"

All Bling would say was, "No, I don't know if the solution worked and yes, Max's all right." He turned and walked away.

Logan turned around and wheeled after Bling saying, "Okay, what's got into you all of a sudden? What's with the attitude?"

"Do you realize what that poor girl has been through for you or rather Eyes Only in the last few weeks or rather ever since she dropped back in after your accident? No you don't, Logan." Bling spoke harshly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Now he was angry.

"Just that she has been putting up with your crap and I don't blame her for wanting to leave your ass." Bling said forcefully. "You've put her in harm's way, and when she cooked for you both times you had her do Eyes Only stuff, instead of eating with her in her place and spending some time with her. As far as I know, you didn't do anything except rush her out of her apartment, not even complimenting her even for her effort on those meals. Are you so self-absorbed and with Eyes Only that you just can't see what's in front of your nose? Geez, man the girl loves you. Are you so blind, and don't give me that bullshit about being in a wheelchair, that you didn't notice how she looks at you? Man, I'd love for a woman like that to look at me the way she does." He said finally letting all his bottled-up anger explode in Logan's face. With that spoken, he left to another part of the apartment to cool down.

Logan wheeled after him in anger and said, "I noticed! I told her I love her and...." He was cut off by Bling immediately.

"Logan, don't. Just think about what I said. Just go to your love of your life, the computer, and let me cool down, will ya?" Bling said, still mad as hell.

Logan turned and wheeled angrily towards the computer room. Sitting in front of his computer, he was fuming. He thought to himself, _The nerve of that guy talking like that to me. He doesn't understand at all._ He booted up the computer just staring at it. A ding came over the speakers with an email. He didn't open it. He didn't care. _Max was going to leave. Bling said so. I told her I love her, what does she want? _ He sat there for a long time thinking.

While that was going on Cindy and Max had completely gotten the paint off and Max was drying off gently, because she didn't want to irritate her skin any more than necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Joshua and Alec took Bill, the transgenic who was forcing havoc on Seattle. Once there Alec started the rumor mill about how some goon tried to kill Max and then sent his henchmen to do more damage to her. It was only a matter of time before there was a congregation in the courtyard of Terminal City.

Mole had his usual answer to everything. "Blow the scum bag away. We don't have to put up with that from humans."

"It's just one scum bag, Mole. Anyway we can't do that ... legally," Alec said with a smirk. "Even though you have the right idea."

Joshua was listening to the conversation and said, "Little Fella hurt badly. Bad men needs to be hurt just as bad."

Alec grinned and said, "He was, big guy. Me --- and Bling hurt him pretty bad that day, but his henchmen haven't had their taste yet. I'm going to go over to Logan's this evening to check on Max, and find out more of what's going on. I'll let y'all know, okay?" He asked to the selective group hoping that would delay any vigilante stuff going around right now.

Three or four weeks later the air still was thick in Logan's apartment. He hadn't said much at all to Bling or Max for that matter. There were polite conversations, but what needed to be said wasn't.

Coming into the time-consuming computer room Max made an announcement. "I'm sorry I've been such a burden, Logan. I'm feeling better so I suppose I'll go back home and get my life back for a while at least."

Bling after hearing her got up and stomped out of the room. _Damn it, Logan. Don't let Max go without telling her or so help me, I'm gonna beat on your skinny ass._

At the shocking news, Logan abruptly stopped typing and wheeled within inches of Max and looked up to her eyes of pain. He took her hand and said, "You're no burden, Max. I enjoy having you here." _Here it comes, Cale. What or how are you going to tell her your feelings? Buck-up man. It's now or never. Tell her what she means to you._

"Thank you. But I need to pay for my stay somehow." Max thought that those kisses were only because she got hurt doing Eyes Only's work, and she couldn't or wouldn't cope with that. She has too many feelings for this man, and it was hurting her heart that he didn't feel the same way. _We're just friends, you idiot. Just get the hell out of here and Seattle for all that matters. Nevertheless, I can't. The people at TC ... I'm their leader even if I didn't want it. Mole wanted it, but I know what he'll do if he was leader. I could pass the command onto someone else; and escape and evade Logan for good. Yeah, that's what I'll do. _ "Well listen, I've got things to do, so I'll get out of your hair. _Oh, so fine hair it is. Nice soft hair,_ Max thought. She turned and went into the guest room then.

Rolling behind Max he stopped in the doorway and said, "Don't go, Max. "I ... I, you're not healed yet. We haven't talked --- about --- us--- about what happened to you. Do you or did I imagine in my dream you were free? I know that's a stupid question. Did we dream together again? When --- when you were unconscious; I fell asleep in here and ---" He was cut off by Max.

"Yeah, weird, aint it." She squinted her nose. "Is that really possible? Logan, I'm tired, soo tired and hurting. Can we table this?" Max said exasperated.

Rolling further in the room he hesitantly reached for her hand. "I know you're tired and hurting, but I --- I need to ask you something. I need to tell you...." Right then there was a knock on the door. "Damn it". _That away Cale. You stalled too long with your head up your butt._

Bling answered the door. Alec proceeded to Max's room. "How ya doing, Maxie? Looks like you're up, but you're still lookin poorly," Alec observed.

"Oh thank you so much for that little update. I'm fine," Max said sarcasticly. "What's going on at TC, Alec?"

"Oh, nothing." Alec said sheepishly. "I might have let it slip that you were bummed up a little."

"What!" Both Max and Logan said in unison.

"Alec, you idiot. What were you thinking? Don't I have enough trouble without you bringing havoc to TC? How did you just happen to mention me come about?"

"I --- we, mentioned it to Diggs and Mole heard it. It just went from there, sorry Maxie," Alec said with his head hung low.

"We, is there a mouse in your pocket? Who is, we?" Max spoke with awareness of the closeness to Logan. "Listen, Alec, I can't deal with your antics right now, okay? If everything is okay, why are you here?"

"I --- we, shit Maxie! I just wanted to know the guy that beat the hell out of you and why, that's all. We assumed we'd get some justice done." Alec was angry.

"Oh no! You don't go starting a vigilante group on my account, you hear me! I can take care of this myself," said Max shockingly, but a little bit blushing. _They would do that for me, why?_

Logan squeezed Max's hand at the sight of her blushing. _Does she have a thing for Alec? Shit._ "Well Alec I'll take care of it. You don't have to worry about it."

"Does all this have anything to do with Eyes Only stuff? What did you have her do to get her hurt? You're playing with fire, man! Do you know what you've done?" Alec was mad and vented it at Logan.

"Alec, shut up!" Max said, but was impressed that Alec would say such things. "I do what I want. There are other people out there too, Alec. Not just me."

"You've got to stop this shit before you get killed! You're our C.O. for Christ sake! Everyone's looking up to you." Alec was mad now tapping his foot on the wood flooring.

"Listen Alec, that guy is a small fish in a big pond. I'm going for the shark. They bring dope, guns, and other things into Seattle and the country. I want the big one that controls the courts and judicial system in Seattle. And maybe the government."

"What!" Alec and Max said at the same time.

"You mean what happened to me you haven't learned anything. She was instantly mad."It would seem that you getting your ass blown off, and now me would have taught you something, Logan," Max said shaking her head. "Listen boys, it's been fun, but I'm gonna lay down if you don't mind," she said suddenly, dizzier than all get out. Releasing her hand from Logan, she started wobbling and Logan caught her as she collapsed. Gently, he placed her in his lap then looked at Alec and quietly asked him to get Bling.

Alec left Max's room and Logan was brushing the hair from her eyes saying, "What did they do to you? My brave soldier, my love." He couldn't help it. He would tell her how he felt before... she left for the outside world. He thought. Bling and Alec came in the room and Logan wheeled them over to the bed. Bling folded down the covers for Max. Logan slowly, as not to wake her, placed Max under the covers and looked pleadingly at Bling. "I love her too much to risk her life, or anyone else's for that matter, but especially Max." He quickly rolled out the door with Alec and Bling following right behind him. "Alec don't start anything until you hear from me, okay? I'll handle it from here. Don't get your people involved for Max's sake," Logan said in concern for the beauty in the bedroom. "Right now, Alec just ---"

"Log---gan!" Max cried out. Logan wheeled to the bedroom followed by the other two.

"Right here." He then noticed her shaking. _Shit, God why are you punishing this woman_ _so!_ Bling noticed Max's shaking and hurried to the bathroom for her Tryptophan. "Alec go. It'll be fine. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Logan asked as if dismissing Alec and took Max's hand. "Just hold on Max."

Alec shrugged his shoulders and left the bedroom. He waved at Bling as he entered the bedroom again. Alec sighed and left the high-rise apartment. He wandered around thinking of Max; what he and the others would do, if anything happened to her. Joshua would be heart broken. The gentle, giant dog man loved her like a sister, nothing like what Logan feels for Max, but love as a little sister. 'Brother, sister; that's it.' Alec jumped up to the clear sky and yelled, "Yes." And ran back to TC with super speed.

"Max. Max, can you hear me?" Logan shook her to get her to realize he had her pills. She was shaking violently now, the worst he had ever seen. Even the time at Cape Haven wasn't as bad. At least, they came in spurts. Max coming to reality, her hands shaking, reached over to Logan's hand and with as much strength as she could muster, she motioned at him to give her the pills. "Do you need some water for your pills?" Logan asked concerned.

"N---No." Is all she could get out. After a few minutes, she was unconscious letting herself drift into her world as it was.

"God, Max. What have I done?" He was heart broken. Bling put a hand on Logan's shoulder for comfort. "Bling, get my phone?"

"What are you going to do now?" Bling asked.

"Well first, I'm going to call Sam and see if there's something better out there other than the pill form. Then when she regains consciousness, I'm going to tell her how I feel. I can't live like this, if she feels anything for me." He spoke in desperation.

"I know she knows but I will tell her again when --- now. Sam, its Logan. Is there something better than the pill form of Tryptophan? Yes, Max had another bad one. She's unconscious now. Yes, I'm in the room now. Why?" Logan nodded to Bling. "Yeah, I'll have Bling check her eyes and pulse."

"Eyes are moving rapidly and pulse is a little high." Bling said worriedly.

"Sam did you get that? Okay. Sam, I appreciate it." He turned looking at Bling. "He said he got something from the blood test, and it doesn't look good. Something about the spray, that those bastards sprayed on her. She must have inhaled it or that ether, or whatever. Oh shit, what if she's gone to her little world overlooking earth. You know, what I told you the other day." Logan mumbled.

"Logan you've got to talk to her. Make her understand and to come back to us, you," Bling said blinking his eyes. He thought of Max like a little sister. _She's so fragile. I know she's a super soldier but even in the service, I didn't have everything on me at once. I couldn't even handle everything thrown at me like her._

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Bling rushed to the door and opened it. There stood a redhaired woman. A high and mighty expression was all over her face looking at Bling. _Oh shit, not again,_ Bling strongly thought with a sigh under his breath.

"Is Logan here?" She glided into the room like she owned the place. "Well is he or not?"

"Um, well he's busy at the moment. Can I say who's calling?" Bling asked shaking his head.

"Gail. Gail Amsterdam," she said proudly.

Logan rolled in the hallway looking for Sam, then notice the redhead. "Can I help you?" He looked puzzled at the woman. "Gail?"

"Oh Logan. What happened to you?" She was suddenly surprised to see the man. She had worshiped the ground he walked on a few years back. _Damn, he's in a wheelchair. How the mighty have fallen._ "I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I might look you up." She didn't know what else to say under the circumstances.

There was a sudden scream from the bedroom. Logan turned and rolled quickly away as Bling ran in front of him to see what the scream was all about. Max was still under, but there was suddenly a big gash on her arm. Blood from the gash was all over her t-shirt. _Apparently, it had struck an artery. Something that is; has taken place in her dream, _Logan thought, but was very confused with what transpired.

Hearing the scream from the elevator, Sam pushed open the door, bypassing the redhead to reach Max. He noticed the blood around Max. Bling was trying to wrap it up when he entered the room. Feeling agitated from being ignored Gail walked to see what was going on. In horror, she just stood there, not saying a word.

Logan heard a gasp coming from the entrance of Max's room and turned around. He saw the look of horror on Gail's face. Logan, not knowing what to do, wheeled to the woman and gently put his hand on her waist and escorted her to the hallway. "Gail, it's been nice seeing you, but right now is not a good time. Do you want to come back some other time? Call me first, okay? To see ... see if I'm not busy."

"Logan, who's that? I didn't think you were married again. At least... they didn't tell me." Gail stammered.

"Who? They? Who didn't tell you I was married?"

"Your... my... this is a mistake. I'd better go, Logan." She said, as she picked up her purse and went to the door.

"Wait a minute. Why are you really here, Gail?" Logan asked, eyebrows cocked at the woman.

Reaching to the door and opening it, she said quickly, "I just wanted to get to know you again. Margot said you were available, but not that you were in a wheelchair, Logan. I have to go. Bye," she said as she closed the door.

Logan swung his wheelchair around, madder than hell. Reached for the phone, dialed a number, and waited for someone to answer the phone. "Hey Aunt Margot, this is Logan. I want to thank you for sending me your rejects from your son, but I don't need them, got it? I have my own girl, thank you very much! Yes, I took the brunette to the grandiose wedding. Well, it's none of your business, but I plan to marry her! _If she'll have me, _he thought. "No, it's not because of the chair. No, it's not because I know longer have any money. Listen, Margot like I said, it's none of your damn business! I wasn't your kind of person, so let's not pretend that everything is okay. In addition, don't invite me to your parties or anything. You live your life, and I'll live mine, got it? Good!" He hung up. _God._ _That felt good, _he thought, and had a big grin on his face. _She doesn't know I still have money. I just didn't sink everything on Cale Industries. Just not nearly as much, but enough that I can live ... with Max, of course happily. I'm not as stupid as Jonas and Margot consider I am._

Logan was wheeling around joyously thinking about how happy he was at telling off Margot. It had been building for years and Gail was the last straw. That built up started right before his parents died and kept building up until today, just now. He felt like a little boy, he was so happy. Then he remembered Max. _Jesus! If Max is awake, she heard that. Well, it's not that she gave a hoot about my kin. My so-called family. Max is my family!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A sound of glass crashing in the living room brought Logan out of his happy place. It was the oversized window that Logan brooded by he could tell. Two men swung in through the window and rushed at Logan and were trying to restrain him by twisting his arm so far back that he winced in pain and feared his shoulder would dislocate. The pain was so bad he almost passed out. One of them again covered his mouth with a cloth with ether on it. They were dragging him to the elevator when Bling slid up beside one of the men and laid him out. Max had since then regained consciousness from the sound of glass crashing to the floor, and she flew out the bedroom door and the other guy wound up being hurled into the wall. He quickly regained his stance and went after Max. Max was mad then because she recognized that he was one of the men that had humiliated and violated her. With swift blows to his abdomen, head, shoulder, and finally his back, he was down for the count.

Suddenly, Max fell to the floor and let out a whimper. It was not very loud but just enough Logan heard it. Coming over to Logan Bling noticed the over-turned wheelchair and was just preparing to set it up when Logan noticed Max. "Bling get Max; take care of her!!"

Bling looked where Logan was pointing. He gathered Max up and headed to her room. Sam followed his injured patient. "Logan, I'll take care of you in a minute." Sam said over his shoulder.

"No problem. I'm just going to rest here for a minute." His mind was still mush from the ether. _Oh man, I'm going to have a headache so bad. It's already worse than a hangover._ He lay there running the events through his head. Reaching for the cell phone to call Matt, he let out a painful groan. _Damn, my shoulder hurts_.

"Matt, they struck again. This time it was me. They're tied up in my place. Max is all right, I think. I haven't gotten off the floor yet. However, Bling, Sam Carr, and Max --- well, Sam and Bling will be the witness. Yeah, bye."

"What the hell? Logan, what is going on with you and Max? Why is everyone out to kill you two? Well I know why some people want Max but not you," he yelled from the bedroom. Sam changed his question in mid-stream when it came to Max. "Max are you alright? Has your gash reopened? You shot out of there like a bat out of hell." Sam looked shocked at Max. _Man, what else can she do? Fight, speed, strength and oh, blood transfusions with many, many stem cells. What else can this little girl do? No wonder Logan feels like he has to protect her. What else does Logan feel for this woman?_

Logan's adrenaline was in his ears now. He got to his chair, wheeled to the computer room, and booted up the computer to try and find out what was going on. No luck, the informant net was quiet.

Reaching for disks and papers, he downloaded his present work he was working on and some other items on his computer. He then proceeded to wipe the hard drive of signs of Eyes Only and everything else. His mind was on getting everything together, and information he needed and placing it in a backpack. He went to a closet and pulled two vinyl bags out. One for him and one for Max in case she had to run like last time, but this time she wouldn't be alone. When she had come back from her running to Canada with Zack because of the bullet fragment he decided right then and there he would go with her. He didn't know how, but he would figure that out later, he thought. Later was now.

"Bling?" He hollered from the closet door.

"Yeah." Bling ran from the room.

"How is Max? We're going to a safe house for now. I --- we can't stay here." He said panicking for their safety. "I've wiped the hard drive and loaded all pertinent information on disks," Logan said grabbing his laptop. "You know what to do."

Bling said hurriedly, "Yeah. Do you want to bring everything else to the safe house?"

"No. Not now," Logan said also in a hurry.

Logan scrambled to Max's room looking to see how Max was feeling. "How is she Sam?"

"She's kind of out of it, but as far as I can tell she'll be fine," Sam said, shocked at what was going on.

"I'm fine. What do we need to do, Logan?" She knew this day would come for her or Logan, or both of them. Wobbling, she got to her feet, walked to Logan and noticed a backpack slung over his chair. "Packed?"

"Almost," Is all he'd say.

"Food?" Max said, as her tummy rumbled at the word.

"Pack food for a few days," Logan said. Then he remembered the past few weeks ... Max leaving, and then a raging pain came from his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder; then Sam saw the pain.

After Max left the room, "Logan what's wrong with your shoulder?" Sam asked, in concern for his patient and friend.

"It's nothing Sam. Listen, you got to get out of here. I don't want you messed up in this," he said, almost shoving Sam out the door. Being in the bedroom was harder to do but he was trying to get Sam away from the apartment. "I'm sorry you had to witness what just happened, but don't ask any questions, please. I'll see you to the door."

At those statements, Sam gathered his medical bag and everything else he had brought and went to the door. "You will let me know how you and Max are doing, right?"

"If it's safe Sam. I can't promise anything until I know what's going on. Please, just leave. And thank you for taking care of Max." He spoke calmly.

Bling was packing other essentials that Logan would need. Max was packing food that didn't need refrigeration or heat to eat. Grabbing some bottles of water, intending to take everything to the car, Max weakly headed to the door.

Logan stopped her in mid-stream. Giving her a new set of keys he said, "You'll need these. I recently purchased a new car. Something told me I'd need it, and I do," he said, not missing the look Max gave him.

"Where is it?" Max asked with a questioning look.

"It's in the parking garage, bottom floor. It looks the same as my old one, except it's new with the new gadgets, and hand controls like the old one. Oh, it's black though.

"Got it." Blurring out the door to the elevator Max felt as if she wasn't up to par, but this was Logan's life. They were after him. She had to protect him even if it meant laying down her life for him. She loved him. Her thoughts quickly vanished as the bottom floor door came open. Scanning the dark parking garage, she spotted Logan's new car. Blurring to where it was she quickly got in it, noticing the new design and the smell of new leather seats. "Nice," She said to herself out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Max sat in the brand new car, she was being a curious cat. Started the car, pushing buttons and finally found the stereo and CD player. _Hum, nice sound,_ she thought as she listened to the radio full blast. The sound system was so loud it was vibrating the car. _Cool. This is just like a massager._ Her feline side was impressed. _Get back in the game soldier. You have a mission. Escape and evade and protect._ This came from the soldier side of Max, which she listened to every time something threatened. Even though she hated Manticore and Lydecker her training was invaluable at some point.

Rubbing the dashboard, a movement caught her eyes. She scanned the figure and to her relief the large shadow was a little kitten. _Whew. s_he rubbed sweat off her brow. The kitten or rather young cat looked at her as if to say, _"You're in danger. Watch yourself out there."_

Max for some reason had gotten her baseball cap before retreating from Logan's apartment. She quickly reached for it in her back pocket and slung it low on her head as she did when she spotted a hover drone.

Driving slowly to the exit she scanned the approaching street. In front of the apartment complex, which was a dead give away, was a fancy limousine. Gloss black with specialized wheels with a dragon symbol on them. Turning the opposite way the limo was heading Max noticed the license plate. It read, "_U. S. Government."_

_"_Oh shit. What have you gotten us into Logan?" She stated to herself. _I can't let them see the car or us loading in the regular place, they'll see us. Shit!_ Her brain was sluggish for some reason. She decided to park two blocks away. She blurred seeing that there wasn't anyone around and blurred up the back stairs of Fogle Towers. She was huffing and puffing when she knocked on the apartment door with a special knock.

Trying to catch her breath, she slumped to the floor with wobbly legs. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ As Max was thinking that, Bling came to the door.

His eyes got big when he saw Max on the floor. "Max, what happened?" He held out his hand to help her up.

"Don't worry, I was waiting for someone to answer the freaking door and decided to sit down. Is there anything wrong with that?" She spoke in her usual tone, not letting on that something was wrong with her.

"Uh, no but...." Max had cut him off suddenly.

"Listen we can't chat out here," she said as she came in the door. "Logan, what have you done?" Max said, coming directly to him.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, wide-eyed.

Max looked at Bling and Logan and said, "Well you must've done something. There's a government car, limo to be exact, out front. It's far enough to see anyone coming out of the front and the garage parking where you usually park."

"Do what?" Bling and Logan said at the same time.

"Are y'all deaf? We can't even pack the bags in the car. We need a decoy. Let me see." Max sat propped on the armrest of the couch. "I've got it!"

"No Max. If it involves you getting into trouble; no, whatever it is," Logan said as he wheeled to Max.

"Don't be a dope, Logan. As far as I know coming here from the first day, I've been getting myself into deep shit. So there," She said angrily.

"Listen, you two fight later. Max what have you got?" Bling stated as he was trying to come between them.

"Is that what you think, Max?" Logan said, hurt from her accusation.

"Not now, Logan. We got three cars, right?" She looked at both of them. "Okay. Well, Bling you'll drive Logan's old car and I'll drive your car. Logan, you will go with me in the passenger seat slumped down in it. Then when we get to your new car you can drive it to the safe house, okay? Bling you can lead them away from here and the safe house. How does that sound? I don't think they know about your car, Bling. I may be wrong but I don't think so."

"It's too risky for both of your sakes." Logan said, not liking putting either one in danger.

"It's better than sitting here like sitting ducks! Have you got a better idea, genius?" Max said, annoyed with Logan.

"Okay. Which car will we put the bags in?" Asked Bling.

"Yours. We don't want to have anything in Logan's old car just in case they stop you. Sorry Bling; can you think of anything either?" Max looked sadly at Bling's being a decoy.

Logan was in no shape to argue because his shoulder was hurting bad. It really hurt when he was trying to move his wheelchair or anything else. "Okay then, let's get things loaded up. Thanks you two."

"Bling? No, I'll do it on second thought. Bling can I have your keys? I want to take your car to the tenth floor parking. That should be far enough away from the ground floor and the top floor, wouldn't you say?

Bling, having looked at Logan's shoulder earlier, said, "Yeah that would be fine, but why don't you leave my car where you take Logan and I'll have Sarah bring me to it. How does that sound?"

"Why?" Max questioned, not knowing the scoop on Logan's shoulder.

"Because I don't want anyone driving my car. Sorry Max," Bling said, knowing that Logan wouldn't want Max to worry. It saddened Bling saying those words. He knew that Max could drive anything.

"Oh, okay. Well, we can do that, Bling." That's the only thing Max could think to say after Bling had spoken.

Max, getting the keys from Bling, went out the door and blurred down the stairs to the car, looked around to see anyone. Starting the car, she saw the cat again. She felt like the cat was watching her. _Now what?_ As if the cat could sense what she was thinking, she looked towards the elevator. _Okay,_ she thought, and the cat jumped on an old Impala that had seen better days. _Mrs. Moreno's old car,_ she nodded her head understanding what the cat was trying to say to her. _Good, tenth floor will be fine then, but Logan? Okay no elevator ride for him. He won't let me carry him, and I don't think I can carry him, personally. Bling will have to do it then. _Having finished the plan in her head, she headed the car to the tenth floor, scanning all of her turns as she drove up. On the tenth floor, she didn't see anything not even the cat. _That's a good sign. I must be doing something right,_ she thought smiling to herself. She pushed the door to the stairwell and blurred again to the apartment. Again panting, she gave her special knock, but this time she managed not to slump to the floor even though her whole body was screaming at her to slow down.

Bling again opened the door and escorted Max to where everything was to be put in the car. "Okay, the elevator's been compromised and the floor below us too. Bling, sorry man, you're gonna have to carry Logan to the car. And I'll come up the rear with the wheelchair. Bling you want to help me with the bags? Logan, stay here; we'll be right back, okay?"

Logan said with a frown, "Okay."

Bling and Max made one trip with all the bags and whatnots, then gathered Logan up and his chair, finally with one look around Max gathered her leather jacket, and went out the door, locking it, then went to the stairs. _Wait a minute,_ going back to the apartment and unlocking the door, she went to Logan's desk and pulled coms out for her and Bling. _Great, _she thought as she side with relief.

Blurring down the stairs, she went to Bling's car and handed one of the coms to him. "Got it? Okay, one at a time. I'll go first." Max said to Bling. Leaving the tenth floor, she looked for the cat. Not seeing the cat, Max felt like it was all clear. Logan had slumped down in the seat cradling his shoulder. Max was too busy watching the curves and everything else to notice Logan's painful grimaces.

"All clear," was all Max said. Knowing that Bling would understand, they went to the new car. At the car, Logan protested getting in the passenger side but Max insisted. Still not noticing Logan's pain, she had gotten in the car and heard a yell of pain from the passenger side. Horror struck her face and she got out and blurred to Logan's side.

"Logan, why did you holler?" Noticing the odd shape that his fine shoulder was in, she ripped his sleeve and saw a bluish purple swollen shoulder. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me, Logan?" Picking Logan up from the ground after he had misjudged transfer in such pain, she gently put him in the car.

"I'm fine. I just misjudged the seat. Um, I'm not used to getting on the passenger side," Logan said, trying not to show his pain and to get Max off his back for a moment.

"Bullshit!" is all that Max could get out. She was so mad at Logan for not telling her, she gunned the car leaving rubber. She was so furious with him, she didn't know whether to kick his ass or kill him right there on the road. _Men and their egos. Logan why do you not trust me?_ She had tears in her eyes with that thought. _I love you, dope. Why can't you see that? _As they were approaching the safe house, she was still scanning the surrounding areas when she turned off the car.

She looked at Logan and said, "Hey." He had fallen asleep from the pain and the weariness of the past few weeks.

"Hum," is all Logan said.

_Why do you do this to yourself? Don't you know that you'll be killed some day and leave me alone. Man, why can't you understand. I need you Logan,_ she thought as her finger gently stroked his cheek. She quietly got out of the car, searched for the key to the house and looked for any signs of trespassing. Going into the first bedroom, she noticed there was sufficient room for his wheelchair and into the bathroom was adequate. Not having a chair or stool of some sort, she thought she have to find one once Bling got there for the shower.

Quietly she opened the passenger door making sure he wasn't leaning on it, which he was, of course. She blurred to stop him from falling out when she opened it. Logan was completely out of it by then. Scooping him up in her arms, she carried him to the bedroom where she had pulled back the covers and laid him oh so gently on it. She gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, and she got a smile from the sleeping guy. This gave her heart a flutter and she smiled to herself and Logan.

Her medical training kicked in, and she easily pulled a pillow over to his wounded shoulder to release any pressure on it. She had reservations about taking off his clothes and studied a minute, then decided he would be more comfortable out of his clothes. Gently lifting him up so that she could remove his shirt, she noticed his features, and it sent a rush throughout her body. _Oh man, look at thoughs strong and sculptured arms of his. Purrr. Groan. I've got to get this done._ She proceeded to take off his shoes leaving his socks on for warmth. Her temperature was rising when she went to unzip his pants and after all this time his legs were well formed with muscle like a runner. She gulped at the sight. Fanning herself as she looked him up and down, wishing she could snuggle up to him, sent another hot wave through out her body, all the way down to her womanhood. _God just looking at him makes me weak at the knees and his um, you know... Max. Oh man!._ She so wanted to pounce on this guy, so as she was walking out of the room, she noticed Bling leaning on the doorframe with a smirky smile.

Blushing all the way to her toes, she quickly and quietly went to the door, waved Bling to back up, and silently closed the door. "So how did it go?" She said moving into the kitchen far enough away so as not to wake Logan up.

"Well it went just as you assumed. They chased me for miles then decided maybe they had the wrong car and turned around." Bling said smilingly. "Okay, Max, did you get an eye full of Logan in there?" He knew the feeling of both of them, he knew well after all these months. Bling was just trying to fill the intense flame of desire by pushing her.

Still blushing when he asked that question, she went even a deeper shade of red. "I--- um, was just taking off his clothes, so that he'd be more comfortable, Bling. I've seen men before." She said, trying to convince Bling and herself that it wasn't anything.

Bling shook his head, heading to get Logan's wheelchair and said, "Sure Max." And left the kitchen. She didn't know what to say, so she went with him to get the groceries out of the car. Walking into the kitchen her tummy grumbled again. Weighing whether to get the balance of the bags out of the car or grab some grapes, her stomach won. Grabbing some grapes, she inhaled them and went out the door to get the other bags. By this time, Bling had taken the wheelchair to Logan's room and was checking him out thoroughly.

Max came in carrying Logan's bags and was leaning on the frame of the bedroom, watching Bling examining him. She was putting away Logan's things, when Bling caught the sight of Logan's toiletries, and got up and reached for Max to give it to him. Logan did not want Max to see what all he had to do to himself, to use the bathroom and Bling knew this. "Bling I know what this stuff is for. You don't have to hide it from me to keep whatever private Logan has to do, honest." Max spoke sadly but quietly.

After both had finished their duties, they went out the door, closing it silently. Walking back in the kitchen, Max said to Bling, "Why didn't you or Logan tell me about his shoulder? I didn't find out until he missed his seat, while trying to transfer, and yelled out in pain. I had to pick him up off the ground and place him in the car before I knew anything. That's not fair." She spoke with a pout and tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Max. He's a tough cookie. He didn't want me to tell you," Bling said in regret. "Oh, by the way, what I said about my car, I didn't mean it. It's just I had seen Logan's shoulder, and I knew he couldn't drive, so I thought you would drive instead of him. I'm sorry, Max." Bling confessed.

They stood silently wishing one or the other would make the first move. Finally, Max looked and found the coffee that she had taken from Logan's and went to make a pot. Looking in every drawer and refrigerator, she came up with some cups for all three of them. Leaving the one cup for Logan, she poured Bling and herself a cup. They both sat at the wooden table trying to keep each other company until Logan woke up.

"So Bling, do you believe you can put the shoulder back in place here?" Max asked in concern.

"Maybe. I'll have to go to my car and get my bag. I need to call Sarah. She's probably worried about me. I usually call her by this time. Oh. I forgot to tell you, maybe I should wait until Logan is up and tell you both.

"What Bling?" Max asked with frustration._ Men. They start to say something and change their mind on saying it, damn._ "Damn Bling, you're just like Logan making me pry things out of him when he changes his mind." Max sat there in frustration and Bling sat there reading a newspaper he had gotten this morning before all that had happened.

After two or three hours, they heard moaning coming from the bedroom. They both moved to reach the bedroom and Bling moved to go in first. "How are you feeling, man?" Bling asked.

"Oh. Tired and hurting." He said looking around to see where he was. Then not feeling his shirt on, and he pulled up his covers. "Did you take my clothes off, Bling?" Asked Logan. Looking at the guy who was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked up to see Max. He quickly put on his glasses to see the gorgeous female leaning on the doorframe blushing a beet red. "Max?"

She couldn't stand it anymore so she turned around and went and seated herself back in the kitchen. She really wanted to lay down and get some rest, but she couldn't knowing that Logan was hurt. She took a look at the paper that Bling was reading when he came in.

"Logan wants to talk to you." Bling said.

"About what?" She said curiously.

Bling just sat down and shrugged his shoulders. "I told him I was going to have to leave in a little while to get some things though."

"Thanks a lot." She said sarcastically. She looked around the living room and kitchen trying to think of an excuse not to go to Logan's bedroom. She knew she'd be chewed out for something. Noticing her bag still in the living room, she had an excuse then. She grabbed her bag and went down the hall. Looking in on him, she noticed he had gone back to sleep. Silently slipping past the room as quiet as a cat, she almost reached the room that she was going to use.

"Max?" Logan called out sleepily.

"Damn." Is all she could mutter.

"Yeah." Saying nonchalant.

"Come here please?" Logan said wider-awake now.

Coming to Logan's bedroom, she stood just inside and was fixing to ask what he wanted, when Logan motioned at her to come nearer. Going over closer to Logan sent a shiver up and down her spine.

"Come here Max?" He repeated again. She was so close now that Logan suddenly reached out and grabbed her, which shook the shit out of her. "Oh Max, don't ever be hesitant to be near me. I ... don't want you to not be near me." He said with sad eyes. Max somehow had leaned closer than she had known, because he planted a kiss that sent fire in her heart. Logan gave her a kiss that said, 'I love you.' She just looked at him with astonishment at the forcefulness of Logan.

"Max I'm sorry this is happening to you. God, I don't want you hurt. Please forgive me." He said longingly.

"Logan there's nothing to forgive. Everything I did or will do is out of love... um, friendship." She said. Logan caught that word, 'love' coming out of Max's beautiful mouth.

"I love you Max. However, after seeing my legs I was afraid it would scare you off. Has it?" Logan's eyes dropped saying that.

"What? You have to be crazy, Logan. There's nothing wrong with your legs, and I have perfect eyesite, remember?" She added amusingly. She pulled the cover away from Logan's adorable legs and ran her hand down his strong sexy legs. Logan heard a soft purr at least he thought. He wasn't sure.

"Max, is there a cat in here? Maybe under the bed?" He asked amusingly, because she had told him she was part feline.

"Oh, you." Max said giggling and softly swatted Logan's good shoulder. He drew Max to him with the power of all those therapy treatments. He wanted Max bad. It was evident, so he grabbed the covers and quickly covered his lower half up, hopefully without her knowledge of his problem, again.

C_ale, go slow, you don't want to scare her off. Nevertheless, she tastes so good. I could kiss her forever, and I strongly believe I just might. Don't blow it this time._ The ideas sent a rage of hormones again to his lower extremities.

"Um, (groan). Max would you send Bling in here? He said something about him fixing my shoulder. Oh, how are you feeling since this whole ordeal started? You need to lie down and get some rest," he said worriedly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Feeling tired and disheartened, she said, "I'm okay. Um, Logan, can I ask you an irrelevant question?" Max said, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to ask him.

"Oh, okay, Shoot," Logan said lazily. The nearness of her body made him relax but at the same time, he was still as horny as hell. This was a completely new experience; being in the wheelchair, that is. He longed for the tantalizing feel of her body next to or on top of him.

"Uh, I've been reading and ...." Logan stopped her. He had a feeling he knew where this irrelevant question was heading, and he couldnt, no, didn't know how to answer it right now. He was still trying to answer his own questions in his mind. He really wasn't equipped to answer that question right now.

"Max, I'm sorry my shoulder is hurting big time; could you go get Bling for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure I guess. I'm gonna go unpack then I'll...." Bling came in the door, which shut Max up immediately, while blushing at the same time. She moved quickly out the hall to her room.

"Okay. Thats new, a super soldier blushing; what gives?" Bling asked as he watched Max disappearing from the room. "I need to go to my car and get my medical bag. In addition, to get some things from the hospital in order to fix your shoulder. If it doesn't get fixed, you will not be able to use it at all with the shape its in. Its going to hurt like hell, so I'm fair warning you beforehand. How are you feeling, by the way?" Bling waved a worried look his patients way.

Oh, it hurts, but I figure not as much without that pillow under it. Thanks man," Logan said smiling.

"Max did that before I came in." Smiling, Bling put the initial responsibility on Max.

"She did?" Logan's eyes widen at that new information. "I wonder what else she did."

"Other than looking you thoroughly up and down, from head to toe? She gave you a once over, maybe twice even. I caught her, and she turned seven kinds of red," Bling said, as his smile grew from ear to ear. He was impressed by the shade his patient displayed after the cryptic remark he made.

"Bling would you close the door?" Logan motioned with his head while he was asking. "I need to talk with you, okay?" He knew he was going to be shot for not telling Bling about his erections. _But you just don't tell another guy those things, do you? He's my therapist for God's sake. He's been there for me with everything from putting on my pants to using the pot, why should_ _I have not told him?_ Logan faced sheepishly at his trainer and said, "Bling, I've been keeping something from you."

Bling had an ugly look on his face then said, "You have a pressure sore after all of this?"

"No. No, not that. Its just ... uh ... I've been having an erection and on more than one occasion." _There I said it._ Logan was red as a beet.

Blings eyes bulged out and said, "Good, stimulation for yourself is a good thing but don't over do it at first. Did you ejaculate?"

"God Bling! Thats disgusting. I have never ... done that. I have ... had no need to it ... before the accident," Logan said, thoroughly disgusted now with the conversation. He folded his hands and winced in pain at moving his shoulder.

"Sorry man. What is it then?" Bling said, as he hung his bald head.

"No Bling, it wasn't induced, it was visual and genuinely thinking that caused it. Do you know what I mean?" Logan said, trying to explain it further.

The big man was now walking around with the biggest grin Logan had ever seen. "Thats great man! You know what that means?"

"That I'm horny and embarrassing myself often, especially when Max is around," Logan said shaking his head.

"Good," is all Bling would say.

"Good? Okay, you lost me. How is making a fool out of myself good? Would you please tell me?" Logan looked shocked at that accusation.

"It means Logan, all the therapy that I've been putting you through, your spinal cord nerves might be refusing, see?" Bling rubbed his big hands together.

"Really?" Logan was so shocked that was the only thing he could say. "How can you ... I find out for sure?"

"Have Sam test your back nerves. He can send electrodes down your spine to see if there is a reaction to any of your lower extremities," the man said encouragingly.

"Bling, are you saying I might walk again?" Logan couldn't imagine. After Max had transfused him, and he had walked then lost the amazing ability again, his heart had sunk. Thats why he wanted to end his life. He knew that Max did not want an unfeeling man. At least, that's what he had assumed at that time. A grin spread all over his face. He was so happy he forgot about his shoulder and yelled out in pain when he moved it.

Max came barreling in at the shout with wide chocolate eyes. "Logan, are you alright? What did you do? Can I help?" All she could do is ask questions for the moment.

Bling looked at Max and said, "Max can you go get an ice-wrap for Logan's shoulder?"

"Uh sure. I'll just re-situate his pillow first, all right?" Max just stared at the man in bed. She quickly came and easily lifted Logan's arm without hurting him, and slid the pillow back in place. She looked at him with tender eyes and left. "Be right back, k?" she said, going out the door.

"Faith in all things, my friend. One-step at a time. Erection, then walking, hopefully," Bling said as low as he could to Logan. "If you don't want her to know, you need to wipe that grin off of your face."

"Yeah, right. But I never ask you the other question I had, but how do I ..." Max came in carrying the ice-wrap, which stopped Logan in his tracks with his question.

All Bling could say was, "You'll have time to figure that out, while I go get my bag. I'm hearing a horn sound, so I'm hoping it's Sarah. Be right back, you two," he said, as he walked out the door.

Max was just staring at Logan after fixing the ice-wrap on his shoulder. After hearing the front door close, they both sat in silence. "How does that feel, Logan?" Max finally broke the quiet.

"Uh, what?" Logan still was filtering the news he had just heard. Looking at Max, she was close. "I'm sorry; what did you say?" he asked, giving Max a sultry look. _Max, please wait on me. Don't leave me. I have to find out if... if I am ... my nerves are reconnecting. If its happening, I will show Max my feelings, until then I will smother her with what ever I can._ That decided, he tried to reach for Max, but she was out of reach. _Figures as usual, she's out of reach,_ and with that thought, he frowned.

"Why are you frowning? All I asked is how that ice-wrap feels on your shoulder. Geez, Logan," Max said snarling at his frown.

"Oh. Its freezing fine. Sorry. Is there anything that can be fixed without cooking?" Logan asked, trying not to upset Max.

"Duh, sandwiches. I brought all the junk that doesn't need to be cooked. We can nuke anything else I got from your apartment in the microwave. I can at least do that, thank you very much." She was slightly pissed and started to leave the room.

"Max? Logan said stalling.

"Yeah?" Max turned back to Logan and slowly came near.

Looking at her, he saw weird marks starting from her neckline down to the middle of her cleavage, that was so enticingly showing. "What's that mark on your neck and going down ... um, to ... your...," he couldnt say it, but he sure wanted to feel those round bouncy breasts? Luckily, he had his covers over that part that was rising. _Shit, I've got to get my hormones together or this closeness is going to drive me to drink or something._

"Where? Show me." Max said baiting him. She came closer than she had before looking sexily at the man.

Logan gulped at that short two-word sentence. His hand was shaking when he put his fingers on Max's neck. He could hear her breathing faster and he said, "Here all the way down to...." He had stopped talking when his finger traced down an unforgettable trail between her breasts. He cross the trail and softly touched one of her breasts, which sent waves down Max's spine. _My God they're so soft and round, humm._ His heart was pounding so hard in his chest; he could feel that one lovely scrumptious breast. Running his hand over her nipple, it instantly became hard with his touch and he heard a purring sound coming from inside of her. _Oh, that sound is so erotic. I've got to feel more._ Moreover, he did. Since she had leaned so close, he could smell her faint perfume mixed with Max herself. That smell along with feeling her breast sent urges he had forgotten he had. He slowly leaned into her and put one succulent kiss on the exposed part of that one breast. There was a louder purring and a groan coming from her. He, on the other hand, hadn't tasted anything as sweet as Max.

Without thinking, Max had moved closer and closer to Logan feeling his touch massaging that one excited breast, she slowly began taking off her top, not sure how but not wanting him to move his hand from that exposed spot. His touch was sending waves of desire throughout her body. She reached up and slowly moved his slender hand, and with in seconds she had her top off and her bra.

Logan's eyes were stunned as well as his brain, with the beauty of the set of breasts bouncing around after they were released from their confinement. Max's breasts were so round and her nipples were so perky and hard. Logan leaned over and started sucking on the one that he had been massaging tenderly. Switching to the neglected one, he again resumed the same soft fervent massage while his mouth was absorbed in the taste of Max with the one that had recently felt his tender touch.

She arched her back close to Logan and with one of her hands, she reached for his hair while trying to get as close as she could to his body. Her other hand had snuck down to his growing part, that he had been trying for days to hide. She found her destination and groaned at his hardness. She then planted kisses along his left collarbone.

Logan released a groan as soon as Max touched him in a way he had never been touched. Her strokes were sending electricity all over his body. He released her breast from his mouth, and took the position on her lips, and drew her to him to gain better access to her delicious mouth. The kiss was one of pent up desire for both of them. While they were kissing, their hands were getting increasingly hard to maneuver over each other since there was little space between them. Gasping for air both, release their kiss and just stared at each other.

Logan finally regained speech enough to say, "I love you Max." A few minutes later a loud, "Max!!" Came from his mouth. He slumped down from the release that Max had been administering to him. She smiled as if she had just struck gold. Logan was in heaven. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Logan's eyes had tears in them. He couldn't help it he was in heaven, and his angel had lifted him up there.

Feeling the wetness around her hand that was under the covers, a proud Max smiled like a cheetah cat. Max and apparently Logan had thought that that feat would never happen since his injury.

"We... need to get some more covers ... pants for you." Max said gasping. Putting her clean hand to his jaw lifted up Logan's head, kissed his lips fervently and passionately as if to tell him everything's okay. She retreated to the closet where the sheets and stuff were.

Logan had regained his sanity by the time she returned with the bedding. She was taking off the covers when he reached out to take Max's hand. She drew close to him with the cover in her now clean hand. Logan placed another sultry and deep kiss on her lips. "I love you, Angel," he said, with all the love and desire he had for her.

Moving slowly away from the bed she said, "We're going to have to get you some clean pants." Trying to compose herself, she moved to the dresser and pulled out his sweat pants. As she was fixing to close the drawer, she spotted a large piece of cloth that would do for a sling. Smiling at herself, she brought both items over to the bed, and tenderly put the folded cloth over Logan's shoulder, and tied it up around his neck. "I think that will do for now," kissing the top of his nose, she pulled the wheelchair over to place him in it in order to make the bed.

He felt so helpless at that moment, because he was still on cloud nine. As if being hypnotized, Logan just let Max take care of him. After all of their lovemaking was removed and in the washer washing, it registered with Logan what had happened.

He lay in fresh covers and pants when Bling came in. Max was singing, putting the sheets in the dryer by the time he showed up. Max had fixed sandwiches for the both of them while the washer was going.

"Knock knock," came the booming voice of Bling. Both Logan and Max had stopped what they were doing and stared. Logan had his laptop, which for right now was a no-no in Bling's book. Max was still folding the sheets from the dryer and other things that needed washing, so she didn't want to interfere with the guys.

Logan looked up from the laptop, saw Bling with his bag of tricks, and sighed. "I just got comfortable Bling," he said like a little kid.

"Okay. Did Max put this around your neck?" Bling said, as he examined the makeshift sling. Logan gave him a look as to say, "don't touch it". "Looks good." Bling said, after the look Logan gave him.

"Yeah," Logan said, with a goofy grin, moving the laptop off his lap. Max sauntered past the doorway and when Bling's back was turned, she blew a kiss at him, which made him grin even wider. She gave him a sultry look before Bling turned around; then she left the doorway and went to the kitchen.

Eyeing his patient, Bling closed the door to Logan's bedroom and approached him and said, "Okay. Why are you in such a good mood? What happened while I was gone?" He looked at Logan in a determined stare.

"Nothing. I was just comfortable thats all. I feel great considering my shoulder is out of whack," Logan said, trying not to grin and spoil the effects he had had with Max earlier. "Why are you looking like that?" Logan asked with a determined look.

"Something happened here, so spill. While Max isn't around, what question did you have, by the way?"

"Oh nothing, it has already been answered," Logan said, then looking as if he had something to hide.

"Oh, really. What was the question anyway?" Bling said, determined to get what had happened while he was gone.

"If ... how we, I could make love being in a wheelchair," he now knew, but he was trying to get out of how he had answered his own question earlier, which put a grin on his face once more.

"I gave you material on the subject when you first got back from the hospital," Bling turned back around facing Logan's grin on his face. Then he knew. He knew that Logan got his answer firsthand. In a low voice Bling said, "Okay, what happened?"

"I saw ... she ... I did ... oh, Bling you don't kiss and tell." Logan felt like a kid that had got caught looking in the girl's dressing room through a hole in the wall. Exasperation was all over his face.

"Thats good enough for me." His eyes lit up and he just smiled. "Max," Bling yelled.

"Shit. Why are you calling Max? You are going to give her an interrogation, too?" Logan asked furiously. _Don't do this Bling. Oh Lord, don't ruin it for me._ With those thoughts, he shook his head. He knew he had screwed up telling Bling anything even if he hadn't been able to.

Max knocked on the door then came in and said, "You bellowed?" She was still in a wonderful mood because she knew she could please Logan in more ways than one. A smile crept up on her face when she saw Logan. "What do you want, Bling?"

"This guy's going to be in a lot of pain for awhile and I want you to help," Bling said, looking at Max then back to his patient. "When I help Logan up, I need for him to be straight and you holding his body. He needs to be high enough that I can pull his arm straight down. Do you know of something high enough for that here?"

"Is the table too high? Max asked, as she thought about anything else that could be high enough. As she was thinking, Bling noticed the streak under her chin.

He moved towards her saying, "Max what's that red streak on your neck?" He lifted up Max's face to examine it.

"Logan mentioned it earlier. I don't know what it is." Max said nothing about how Logan examined it though.

Logan was looking more intensely at the streak since his fire had been quenched temporarily. He was concerned about his Max.

"Max would you mind if I looked, no, Logan you've seen Max's paint job on her body, right?" Bling said, concerned for her.

Blushing Max said, "Yes he has. Why? I've been kinda busy to take a look at it myself." She wasn't the kind of girl that looked at herself in the mirror because she was always disgusted at what she was. A made thing. A chimera as Logan pointed out when they first met.

Well, I'm going to step out, Logan you look and see if the painting is back then tell me what her skin looks like. I'm gonna call Sam." With that said, he walked to the door and gently closed it and walked into the kitchen. Pulling out his cell phone, dialed Sam's number and was waiting for the results from Max and Logan. "Hey Sam. Yeah I know I just saw you but something has come up concerning Max?"

While Bling was talking to Sam, Max and Logan were feeling uncomfortable about their situation. "Max come here and let me look. I mean, I've felt your beautiful breasts and um, tasted them."

"I can't Logan," she said shyly. "This is as far as I can come."

"What? Why? Did I do something?" Logan was now confused. After what they had just done, why was she now staying away? He didn't understand. He tried getting up from the bed and Max looked like a caged animal. So he didn't move any further. "What's wrong Angel? You can tell me, honest. I love you, please believe me. Angel? Max?"

Max had a glassy look to her eyes. There were tears in them and flushness in her face. She squatted down in the corner not saying a word, just rocking back and forth holding her knees close to her body. She was shivering slightly.

Logan was trying to find out what was going on when Bling opened the door, then Max blurred past him. Where she went, Logan had no idea. Bling turned back around facing Logan and said, "What just happened?"

Logan looked dumbfounded, shaking his head said, "I don't know. I assumed everything was fine. She just squatted there, holding her knees, and said she couldn't come any closer. I started to get up, and she started shaking." He was still confused after recapping everything to Bling. "Bling, help me get in the chair." After several moans and groans, Logan finally was in his wheelchair with Bling's assistance. He wheeled to the hall barely with one hand, looked toward Max's room and the kitchen. _Damn. Where are you Max? Don't run now that we have gone this fa_r. These thoughts were running through his mind as he slowly and painfully reached Max's room. Rolling into the room, he noticed a note on the bed.

Logan,

I loved the precious time we spent together, and I would like to complete what we started but not now. I could hurt you at this time. I love you too. Please understand why I can't be with you right now. I promise, I will explain when I get back. Don't worry about me.

Love Always,

Max

_When did she have time to write this before, or after, we made love or halfway._ "Bling, she's gone!" Logan said sadly with the note in his lap. He wheeled back to the front of the house. He wondered what it was that was going on with her that she ran.

Bling looked at his patient, his friend, and wheeled him to the living room. "Can I fix you some coffee?" He knew Logan was hurting other than his shoulder. Then he remembered he had Sam on the line. "Sam, I'll have to call you later. Max stepped out for a little while."

"Oh no. She shouldnt be out there on the streets." Sam said, with concern in his voice. "I have the results of Max's blood test, when she got spray painted. It doesn't look good Bling. There's some kind of poison in her bloodstream."

"Sam can I call you back. I have to find her. Bye." Bling hung up the phone, went to where Logan was in the kitchen, and sat down. Logan was slumped in his chair going through his mind what had happened earlier. He was shaking his head when Bling came up.

"It was perfect, Bling. At least, I believed it was. I thought I'd have an opportunity to show her like, she showed me. Shit!" He banged the arm of the wheelchair with his fist. "She's beautiful Bling. And I'm not talking about a gorgeous body I'm talking about her soul. She is perfect."

"I know its none of my business but what happened?" Bling asked with sympathy in his voice.

"It was utterly amazing, breathtaking, and mind blowing. It was as if she was molding me. The softness of her fingers, oh, the feel of her fingers around ... um, you know what I mean," Logan said, stopping his brain from moving in the direction it once was in. "I've never felt this way, as long as I've had sex, Bling. The sad part is it was all for me, not her. She understood Bling, what I ... we ... she, could do to help me out. She had done some reading, and I cut her off, damn, I cut the most beautiful woman I had ever met off, since I was questioning myself. Oh God, what am I going to do now that she's gone? I can't show her how I feel. I don't understand this note; do you Bling?" Logan looked at his trainer hoping he would know."

Reading the note that Logan gave him, he shook his head and sadly said, "There's more bad news, Logan. Max has been poisoned by that spray paint." Bling didn't know any other way to soften the blow of that news.

Logan wheeled from one room to another trying to think what to do with the news of Max's demise. _Cale, you got to get it together. Where would she go? Who would she talk to? Think man._ "I cant lose her again, I just can't."

"Bling can I use your cell if mine's bugged for some reason, I don't want Cindy to get in the middle of this." Bling gave the phone to Logan. "Thanks" was all he said until Cindy got on the line. "Cindy, Logan. Is Max with you? No? Damn, no, we didn't have a fight, at least I don't think we did. She's acting strange." Then it dawned on him what it was. "Shit. Cindy when was her last ... um, heat thingy, you know, her heat cycle? Has she called you. She has, when? About ten minutes ago and wants you to meet her there."

"Listen sugar, if she is in full blown heat you had better get there quick. She'll crawl on any male she wants. It would be best if you came down there, kupeach?" she said, warning that Max can be a wild woman during these times.

"Okay. Well, watch her and don't let her ... you know, go with anyone. She also has another problem too. Sam found poison in her blood. Bling and I are heading that way," Logan hung up nervously after remembering what Max's first problem was.

"Now you know what was wrong with Max?" Bling asked, relieved that something was straight.

"You remember when she first ... came back ... from being dead? Well, she was acting strange and I told her to go home if she didn't feel good. The undercover mission would be blown but if she didn't feel good, there wasn't any sense in her going. Then she went and wound up screwing one of the guys. I never knew what was going on, but now that I think about it, it also happened on our anniversary. She didn't want to come over then. She fought so hard, she used that guy, Rafer. Damn, I have to get her attention. If she is out of control could she hurt me, Bling?" Logan asked but he was sure he would be there for her always if she would have him.

"No. No, I don't think so. It'll probably be great since your getting, you know, back. But be careful though. She's a strong little woman.

"Let's go in my car, you drive Bling. I've got enough trouble with me transfering with one hand so...." Bling cut him off. He said he would drive.

At Crash, Cindy was doing everything she could to calm Max down. She took her to the pool table, had a game with her, but that wasn't enough of a distraction. Her eyes kept wondering over the delectable males, until she spotted her one and only. Hissing, she then said, "How did he find me, damn? Cindy, cover for me, please? I'll sneak around to the front door, he won't catch me that way."

"Sugar, Original Cindy is going to tell you again. You gotta step to the real world about you and Logan. By now, he knows the score. So go to him. He loves you girl. Tell him," Cindy was trying to get Max back and not the feline Max.

"Bling, cover the stairs and I'll be here for her. _If she wants me that is,_ Logan thought, before he saw her. She was swaying just like a cat eyeing her prey. "Hey sexy, why did you come after me? I'm too strong for you. Go home Logan," Max said, as she was so entertained with the goings-on around. She hadn't noticed Logan coming over and putting her hand in his, rubbing circles in her palm trying to calm his kitten down. Gently, pulling her down to sit in his lap, he started to kiss her neck, her collar bone and last but not least those rosy red lips. He heard her purring softly. She was rolled up like a kitten wanting her belly rubbed and other things.

Logan moved them to the car. While Bling got in the drivers side, Logan transferred to the passenger side and Max broke his chair down in a matter of minutes, then was back in Logan's lap. He was paying attention to her again and the feline side of Max liked that more than anything. Getting back to the safe house, Max was too out of it to notice anything or anyone around or in the house. She had one thing on her mind, Logan Cale. _He said he'd take care of me. PURRR, _Feline Max thought. At the safe house, Logan had a time getting Max out of his lap.

_"Nope, you said you'd take care of me, Logan,"_ Max knew she sounded horribly like a spoiled child but she had waited for two years for this, and she was going to get some tonight.

"Okay, Angel here we go. Your bedroom or mine? Condoms, shit. Max do you by chance have some ... uh ... condoms. We have to have condoms, since ... will just have to... Max do you have any condoms?" Logan was getting desperate now. Bling happened to have two, which should have been fine, Logan thought.

"Ill see you later tomorrow okay?" Bling was snickering at the two.

"Fine ... oh, my gosh ... bye," That's all Logan said to his friend, then he was blown away by Max. Bling left before the noise got any louder.

Max had taken control for a little bit by taking all of his clothes, including his socks off. Her clothes went the same way. She had chosen Logan's room but Max had a bigger bed. Nevertheless, Logan's was the closest at the time.

"Max do you have any request for music?" Logan said, stalling. His mind was racing as well as his hormones. _Cale you can't just take advantage of her like that. She'll hate you when she's over this. No, do something else,_ he thought really stalling now. Trying to find some wine, tea, water, or coffee, something to keep from going back to his room right then.

_"_Logan, come here," Max said with a sing-song voice. Purring loudly when he wheeled in almost naked except for a towel he had managed to grab in the kitchen. Not having anything to drink he again asked, "What music do you prefer during sex." That caught Max off guard by the word, 'sex'. _Was this only sex to him? Yes, you dope, it is for me. Shut up. No, I want to make love to the man, not just have sex with him. Like earlier in the evening, that was love. Pure old love for the man she worshipped. Sex, no._ Max had temporarily won the battle with her feline side. She withdrew herself again into a little ball. It was at that time the real Max appeared to Logan. "Get your clothes on," she said, shaking now at the site of Logan almost naked. She could hardly control herself. "Logan hurry!" Her eyes were very dilated by this time and it was getting harder and harder to control herself from pouncing on him. One last brave effort she said, "Logan, Help!" Then his Max was gone for the duration.

Logan had put a shirt and sweat pants on by the time she said the last word. "Oh shit." He looked up to the swaying cheetah before him. With a lustful look in her eyes, she was on all fours naked, which sent Logans pulse racing. The beautiful figure in front of him astounded him. Her eyes were big and full of desire, but he knew it wasn't his Max, his angel.

Before going to Crash, Bling had injected Logan's shoulder with some kind of numbing medicine and given him a few pain pills. Logan didn't know what was about to happen, all he knew the beautiful cat-lady was not his Max. He just had to remember that with those tantalizing lips, eyes, and oh yes, those breasts were not Max.

He planned in his head what he was going to do about this situation and hoped it would be enough. Wheeling slowly over to the bed, he was preparing to transfer to it when he said, "For sex how do you want me? I mean, I'm unable to use one arm but then you were quite happy with it this evening.

Max perked up from staring at the tantalizing figure near the bed. _Anyway you want it, honey_. No. _He's mine, go away._ His Max was gone again.

"You have to help me get in the bed for you to get what you need a good screwing, right?" Logan was baiting her now.

"Oh yeah," Max said, as she leaped from the bed gently lifting him. Trying to get himself comfortable, he made an unsuccessful change that caught Max's attention. The attention was under the covers unnerved Logan with his body. His body was uncooperative at this time with look of the exposed shapely body of Max. Standing in all her glory before Logan, she was looking at him still with lust in her eyes.

He tried to lie as still as possible, but even though there was a little pain in his shoulder, he was not going to scream for anything. Three little words came out of his mouth before that attack was to commence and that meant so much that his Max came back. "I love you," aloud to the world even. His love set her free.

"Logan, are you all right? Did I hurt you? I'll leave now; I'm sorry," Max said, as she shyly dropped to the bed in a heap. She knew, or rather she felt she had not attacked Logan in such away, as she had in the past, because she didn't feel the shame that followed after her little romps. She just felt tired with all that sexual energy to mate inside of her still building up again. Until she found the right mate and only then, will she'd be able to release her true spirit of the wild. She was in hell until that time. But with this man it might be sooner than later, who knew. Unbeknownst to the real world there is a controversy raging inside all chimeras between the animal side and the human.

That blood transfusion was just now rising in Logan, but he did not know that yet. Max not realizing, transfused Logan setting him up to be in the same battle as her, which will win the animal or the human side. Manticore knew their chimeras" fates but no one else, because they were the ones that made her a soldier, a breeder, or a woman. Max had sealed the same fate for Logan in that aspect unbeknownst to either of them.

Climbing shakily from the bed, gathered up her clothes, and proceeded out the door of the bedroom. She felt so small and humiliated that she didn't hear Logan say anything. Her heightened hearing did not hear her love.

In her room, she fell on the bed and cried. She had humiliated herself so much and to the one man her heart belonged to, that she just wanted to die. Her tears flowed freely now. She lay in a tight ball with her arm encircling her legs so no one would enter her world.

While she was grieving, Logan had transferred to his wheelchair, thank goodness Max had not stripped him down again, made his way to Max's room. There he heard, hurt and tears he had not wanted to hear from the woman he loved. He sat there for several moments contemplating what he should do. Wheeling himself between his and her bedrooms, his heart was so heavy he decided to rescue Max from her solitude.

"Max, can I come in?" He said, as he lightly knocked on her door. He could hear finally movement in the room, Max appeared in a robe that he had purchased for her so long ago.

"Come in, its your house," Max said, as she regained some control over her emotions.

"No, this is a safe house. And furthermore, it's not mine yet." He was trying to lighten the tension between the two of them. "Are you okay?" He started to touch her face but she moved away.

This scene seemed like deja vu. When she had killed her brother, Ben. He had asked the same thing of Max, she was clutching the robe the same way. How many times had he asked that over the two years?

She had shied away, that was a bad sign. He decided to approach her in another way, he wheeled himself in her room and transfered to the bed. Lying on the bed, Logan said, "Max, come here." It wasn't in a harsh tone or even a strong one. It was kind and gentle tone that she had grown to love from this man.

Max tried to not go, but her heart made her do differently. As she approached Logan, he had a smile so soft and loving for her. "Okay, I'm here," she said softly almost a whisper. Logan noticed the tears stains on her lovely face. He was hurting for her. He patted the bed and said, "Come lie down. You need your rest."

Shyly, she complied. Lying next to Logan was a dream come true. Her heart was pounding and so was Logan's. He reached over to her and her to him. He didn't try anything. He just wanted to comfort her. She lay in his arm while relaxing all the while. Early in the morning they both fell into a deep sleep.

"Logan, why are you here? You shouldn't be here ... with me. I'm not human. I proved that last night," Max tried not to look at him.

"Max, it wasn't you. I'll be where ever you are. Yes, you are human," He was saying while he walked toward her. "Where is this place?"

"It's where I was when you came to see me a few weeks ago. I saw you coming from there." Max was now pointing at the earth. Logan finally understood. They were dreaming together again. He reached for her and held her tightly. He kissed her softly on her forehead and then her lips.

Max recoiled away from Logan. "Go away Logan. You're better off letting me go. All I am is poison to anyone I care and love, don't you see," she said in desperation. "Look what I did to you tonight. I demanded sex from you. I ... I don't want you to go through that again. It's something that is apart of me that I can't control and now ... I've put you through it. I'm sorry. Renfro said I was poison and she was right. Let me go, Logan," she said, trying not to cry.

"Max, will you trust me when I tell you something? Do you trust me?" Logan said trying to bring her back to him.

"Yes, I always trusted you ... even though you didn't trust me," Max said sadly.

"When? I've always trusted you, even with my life," Logan exclaimed.

"No, you didn't. The time with Ben; do you remember?" She said, revealing the time with Logan. Logan thought it was like watching a movie screen at the theater.

"I did...." He was cut off with the showing. The movie revealed his distrust for Max and then those stupid pictures showing up. Then it switched to Max and Ben in the park fighting. Lydecker's men were closing in, then that fatal moment when she snapped her brothers neck. At that scene, Max was clutching herself crying, trying to hold on to some sanity. Then came the distrusting blow that Logan had bestowed on her finding the pictures, before he had a chance to destroy them. Not trusting her enough to ask what and where they were from.

"Why didn't you ask me about them? Why didn't you ask about my brother Ben? Why Logan?" She asked pleading for an answer this time.

He looked at her solemnly and said, "Max, I was confused at seeing those pictures and I felt that if you wanted to talk about Ben you would have. I'm sorry I didn't. By what I saw you were hurting so much, I sat there accusing you of things you had no control over." He could not believe that after all this time she worried about the pictures. But about Ben, he didn't know. How she had hurt; he did not know. He would somehow make it up to her. Given the chance, he would prove to her that he trusted her completely.

Then the show switched to Eric, then to Rafer. What lead her to be with them then he understood. She had loved him since almost the first time she had come back in his life. Then it switched to him and his gun. He felt the horror and love for him at the same time. In real life, he had not felt this.

Then to Logan's confusion, it switched to her life at Manticore and recently when he thought she was dead. What she went through before she came back to him and that of a child.

"There are so many things I did not understand. The life you led back then, to the life you have to lead now. I do understand now, but don't leave because of this tonight. We're here together, that's all that matters ... to me at least. I love you so much. Please come back with me?" Logan asked pleadingly to Max.

"Are you sure Logan? You want me, a chimera?" She interned asked Logan pleadingly.

Yes. Yes, my angel. Yes, if you have me with all my hang-ups," Logan was saying with excitement in his voice.

"Shit. What about the next day, when I'm in heat still. It will be worse tomorrow," she said shaking her head. She knew it was too good to be true.

"Like I said, Max I know you. If this wasn't our first time together, it would have been different, but it was. I want to make love to you, it's not just having sex. I ... I didn't even know that I ... I could until today," he said blushing. "You come to me, please. I'll take care of you," he said, with love in his eyes.

Smiling Max said, "Promise?"

"Promise," Logan said, holding his beloved angel tightly.

****************************************

_**This is just the beginning of the adventure. Stay tuned. Don't turn that dial. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks. ;}**_

_**Next: will be a cross-over with NCIS character Tony**_ _**DiNozzo, Logan's cousin.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Later that morning, the couple woke from the dream. Max had snuggled almost on him. Logan was waking up to see Max in bed --- with him. Sleeping under her almost sent joy through his body, including his heart.

With her bright big chocolate eyes she looked up to him and simply said, "Morning, handsome."

Logan smiled and said, "Morning, gorgeous. How are you feeling?" He was recalling last evening and the night. He was now looking into a smiling face while lightly pushing her strands of long hair away from her face. _She called me handsome, wow._

In her enthusiasm to begin their new day, she planted a sultry kiss on his receptive lips. She shied back, dropping her head slightly into the nook of Logan's manly arm. She looked up through her long lashes as if to say, "Is that okay?" Her big round eyes were seeking approval.

He reached up and gently kissed her. They contentedly lay in each other's arms.

"Max, not to put a damper on things, but what am I going to expect today from your still being in heat? A repeat of last night? Mind you, I'm not complaining, but you are the most singular beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I could drown in your beauty all day long, if that's what it takes for me to tame my savage beast --- um, cat." He said smiling a sexy grin that Max knew he meant well.

Snuggling more as if she wanted to melt into him she just started purring in reverent solitude. "This definitely curbs my feline side. Your hands and lips aren't doing so bad either." With that said, she smiled while purring at the same time.

Logan gently squeezed her with satisfaction that he had curbed the savage beast. Lying there content not moving, he thought of what had developed over the last 72 hours. Then out of the blue, he remember the conversation he had with Bling; the poison in Max's blood.

It sent chills throughout his body. "How are you feeling, love?"

"You already asked me that, silly." Max said amusingly.

Adjusting his body to see her while at the same time trying not to disturb his shoulder. "I'm not trying to frighten you, but Sam told Bling and so forth down the line, that you have poison in your blood." He said, looking for any reaction from Max.

Calmly she lifted up from her comfortable spot and said, "My body should get rid of it. When did I receive the poison anyway?"

Logan hesitated saying, "When they spray painted you. I don't know what was in the paint, but you need to get another sample to Sam. Wait a minute, Sebastian can check it out also just in case okay?"

"Oh okay." She snuggled back into her position and felt Logan's body tensing up. "What... today?"

Logan sadly looked at Max and said, "Would you mind? I would feel a lot better knowing your body, oh, so lovely, lovely body is fighting it," he said, while giving her a sultry look, his hand did their walking down Max's body.

With a smile that would stop any woman's heart, Logan stopped his ministering to the beauty and sighed. _This isn't making it easier for her or that matter me to get any answers, Cale. But her skin is so unbelievably soft ---oh._ Suddenly his boxers became tight.

Max, feeling something hitting her thigh, snuck her hand down under the covers and began to work her magic. She started nibbling his neck, collarbone, licking his chest, nipping his ear all the while stroking with magic fingers, until the moans became louder until there came exploding in ecstasy, "MAX" he said on his quivering lips. Slumping into the pillow, Logan's breath was so erratic that she only grinned at the pleasures she produced. Halfway gaining his speech he said, "Max, how do you ---. I haven't --- you didn't --- oh, forget it," he said in exasperation.

With his one strong arm, he pulled her up until she was looking into his sea green eyes and felt wetness down under. With only a look, she was helpless. Through the pain of his shoulder, he was determined to give her satisfaction like she had given him twice already.

She knew what he was trying to do, and she stopped him. She then lifted her hand, held his head and said simply, "No." At that one word, she bounced out of the bed and went out the door. Returning with bed covers, and another pair of pants, and boxers this time, she laid the items down, blurred to the bathroom, and returned with a washcloth and towel. She had a smirky grin on her face saying, "Let me."

Logan was stunned so much; it took a few minutes for him to respond to anything. Max had stripped the top covers off the bed and was cleaning him up when a coarse voice said, "Why?" All Logan could get out feeling her hands softly cleaning and playing at the same time with his legs and thighs.

"I don't want your adorable legs to spasm on you. And you do need a sponge bath don't you?" She asked softly.

"But --- I --- we." Trying to speak Logan just gave up. Max smiled at the idea that she was the one that brought Eyes Only down to only random words; not even full sentences. Giggling, she stood up and proceeded to take off his sodden pants and replace them with fresh pairs of clean ones.

Still speechless and stunned, he just sat there. She moved gracefully to his side and softly spoke, "Do you mind?"

"No, I," he said. Then, before he could say anything else, she placed him in his chair, removed the fitted sheet and made the bed.

Waking from a trance she had put him under, Logan sat while she placed his glasses on, then gave him a kiss, and said, "I'm starving. You gonna feed me --- for services rendered maybe?"

At that time, all the feeling came rushing back to his shoulder. Sneering, he looked up with pain and said, "Maybe I could get my shoulder done first?"

Feeling guilty about his shoulder, she said, "Sure." Then opened the bedroom door and wheeled him into a waiting Bling and Cindy. Max was shaken that Cindy (OC) was there. "How long have you been here?"

"It's 11 now, so 3 hours give or take." Cindy smiled from ear to ear.

"Now, do you want to get that shoulder fixed, or do you have something pressing to do?" Bling asked, smiling from ear to ear, like Cindy.

"No." Then he looked at Max for approval. "Let's get this done. I definitely want the use of both my arms. It's somewhat hard wheeling," Logan said, not letting his eyes off Max. He still was at a loss of words for what had happened since waking up in Max's bedroom.

"Now you need to sit on the table, and I'll pull your arm, okay?" Bling was instructing him how this was going to work. He rolled Logan along with Cindy and Max to the kitchen.

With everything in place, Bling finally lifted Logan on the wooden table. Max went around and lovingly wrapped her strong arms around Logan so he couldn't move. Logan in the meantime, had straightened his arm through severe pain. Bling put both hands on his arm and gave a swift but firm yank and a loud "SNAP" and scream happened at the same time. Tears swelled up in Logan's eyes with agonizing pain written all over his face. If he had not been snuggled in Max's arms, he would have fainted from the pain.

Strapping Logan shoulder down with a proper gauze, he then signaled Max to put him back in the chair. Bling wheeled him to the kitchen sink; he placed some pain pills and water so that he could swallow them. Still in pain, Bling again injected him with the numbing gel from the night before. All was quiet, then out of the silence Bling said, "The worst is over my friend."

Logan shook his head in agreement. Max in the meantime, was hovering over Logan and had cringed when the pain struck Logan, and she couldn't protect him at all. She was in shock at the news. The man she loved, she could not protect him. "Logan, are you all right?" Max asked quietly, as not to disturb him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He spoke hoarsely, looking up into the eyes that obviously showed so much unconditional love for one person that he had never encountered.

"Do you want to stay in here, the living room, or go lay down?" Bling said giving Logan the choice.

"Um, I want to stay up a little while," Logan said. Everyone was quiet after the ordeal.

Cindy was the first to speak after several long and intense minutes. "So my homegirl, you say has poison in her blood stream; whatchà gonna do bout it?"

"OC!" Max yelled blushing at her roommate's abruptness.

Max, being near Logan, looked up to her and said, "She's right, you know. We need to get more blood to Sam to test, like I said, to see if your body is fighting it." Logan looked pleading at her to please do it.

"Oh, all right. Yah got the goods?" She looked asking Bling.

"Yeah, Max." Bling said reassuringly.

"Well, that will be two orders to go then. One for Sam, and the other one for Sebastian, per Logan's request." Max spoke in a business-like way, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Feeling nausea at the sight of the needle, Logan commanded himself to watch as Bling stuck his angel to draw the blood from her arm. _Suck it up Cale. It's not you he stuck that damn thing into. No, but it's her --- my life,_ he thought.

It was no big deal for Max; she was use to it, just coming out of Manticore again. However, she noticed Logan was somewhat blue around the gills. At that site, she giggled. _My brave and fierce Eyes Only, squirming at the site of a needle,_ Max thought shaking her head.

"Well, that's all the excitement I can handle without food," she said looking at Logan and then to Bling. Both guys just looked at her. "Fine. I'll do it myself then." She got from the armchair swaying her hip like a cat, and then Logan caught wind of the pheromones surrounding her. If he could have walked, he would have run to her side and got whatever she wanted.

All Logan could do was shake his head at the thought. _Oh, shit. The cat's out of the bag again, _he thought and said, "Um, Cindy?" Wheeling to the side of the living room with great difficulty, he motioned for her to come to his side. "I think we --- I have a problem. Max. My --- our feline is back."

"Whatchà mean sugah?" Cindy said, noticing Max's movements now. "How does yah know?"

"I just do, trust me," he said not knowing really why. _I know. Those tantalizing hips swaying. Grrr._

Max was perched up on the counter eating a chicken salad sandwich, which she had made with extra chicken to feed her feline side. She turned and observed Logan. "Oh, I need to contact TC, and let them know where I am, is that okay?

In unison, Logan and Cindy said, "No!" which threw Bling overboard. He had been an innocent bystander in this hormone engagement. He looked wide eyes at the both of them and then at Max. The sexy look she sent out was enough for him.

"Logan. I think, I'll see you in the morning. I'll be dropping these blood samples off and heading home if you need me, okay?"

Cindy, hearing her exit line said, "Give Original Cindy a lift by Crash, will yah?"

Bling said, "Sure. Get your stuff together then." Anxious to leave the jungles of Logan's, he ushered Cindy out the door. Before going out the door he said, "Bye. And good luck."

With a look that said "chicken" to Bling, Logan wheeled over to the door and locked it. _If she wants to bolt that lock is not going to stop her. You know that Cale._


	10. Chapter 10

A big thank you goes to Shywr1ter for her giving me permission to use the character from NCIS, Tony DiNozzo as Logan's cousin. In her two stories, are in, Concurrent Jurisdiction and Minimum Contacts. You'll find Tony in them as Logan's older cousin.

*************************************************************

Wheeling Around

Chapter 10

Giggling to herself, Max assumed her suggestive manner had gotten everyone out of the secluded home except for the main player, Logan. Even though she still was in heat, whatever was in the spray had adversely affected her in many ways. It has definitely affected her heat because she didn't have the strong urges as she usually did to pounce on any male around her. At this point and time, she really was not up to par in her whole being. She didn't know why but hopeful Sam or Sebastian would find out, at least, Max hoped they would. This was going through her mind ever since the particular scene with the spraying of her body, in fact, ever since the whole kidnapping ordeal. Enough about herself, she strongly thought. She was still in the kitchen figuring her next move on Logan.

Bling and Cindy had left Logan's jungle, as Bling called it. Max approached Logan, swaying her hips and asked, "I make a mean chicken salad sandwich; do you want one?"

"I . . . uh, yeah. That would be great," Logan said, a bit confused. He watched as she went back to the kitchen and prepared a sandwich for him. "Okay. What's the deal, Max?"

"What?" She asked innocently.

Logan wheeled himself slowly to the kitchen, observing Max. He was scared that she might pounce on him. He was new to her heat cycles, so he wanted to be prepared, but how, he didn't quite know just yet. As he came to the wooden table Max turned around, put the plate on the table, and then sat down on the opposite side of him. Eating his sandwich, which was surprisingly good, he sat there sizing up the situation. He was contemplating all the things that had happened since the other day and of course Max's heat situation.

"Logan, don't worry. I'm not going to jump you," Max said, watching him eating his sandwich eyeing her.

"Good. I think," he said, not knowing what to make of her not jumping him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just tired that's all, Logan. Listen, if you don't mind I'm gonna lie down, k?" Getting the sensitive issue changed, she said, "What are you going to do with whatever is going on? How are you going to fix it?"

"Well, you said that limo had government tags on it, right?" Logan's brain started conjuring up all kinds of scenarios.

"Yeah, and with a dragon symbol on the hub caps, too. So?" Max inquired. She didn't even bother to listen to his answer. She moved to the hall and disappeared from Logan's sight.

Logan finished his sandwich, rolled over to his cell, and called a familiar number. "Hi Sebastian. It's me. Listen, I'm in a sticky situation, and I was wondering if you could help." As usual, he knew what the sticky situation was with Logan. He, like Logan monitors all goings on in Seattle. "It's nothing much, it's just a group of high-ups are investigating you, my friend. They're kind of like the Mafia in our country back in the day. They have connections in the government of China or Japan; I'm not sure which yet. You'd better lie low until I can find out what's going on." Sebastian noticed a signal from his instruments that Logan's phone was being tapped. "Are you on your home phone, Logan?"

"No. I'm on my cell phone, why?" Logan said as he looked at the phone he was holding.

"Where are you?" Sebastian asked.

"At my safe house, why?" Logan believed he was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Get off the phone! You're being traced! Call me later." Sebastian hung up before Logan had a viable opportunity to say anything else.

"Shit! That's just great!" He mumbled, gathering his laptop up, he put it back in his backpack. The medicine was kicking in, so he didn't feel much pain. He wheeled as fast as he could to Max's room and froze. He could only stare at the goddess in the bed. His raging hormones were right on cue. He was very uncomfortable. Max had taken all of her clothes off except her tiny panties and bra with a slight sheen of pearls of sweat all over her body. She was lying there, if you can imagine, as if a cat stretched out sunbathing. _ I can't do this. She's not going to do this to me again. She can satisfy me completely, argh, but I don't know if I can do the same for her. That's the 10-million-dollar question. No, it's not Cale. _ _You have to get this lovely lovely creature out of here and yourself. Get a move on like Max says._ Wheeling close to the bed, Logan softly tried to wake her up. Unconsciously holding his breath, he touched that soft velvet skin that sent shivers down his spine all the way to his toes.

"What? I just got to sleep, Logan," she said with her eyes closed. Forcing herself up, she noticed Logan and the state he was in.

"Uh, [gulp] we've been tracked. Is it hot in here?" He began fanning himself. "Let's get our stuff packed and leave. Tell you later about what's going on." At that, he turned to leave. "Where's the car by the way?" While Logan was saying that, his eyes were transfixed on the shapely figure that had just jumped up before him and swaggered gracefully to her clothes. He gulped so hard he almost choked. She bent down and he noticed her bottom and the urged to plant his shaft between those lovely cheeks of her sent a hard ache to his lower half, bad! _If I could only stand up, wow. Oh, with that little bit of fabric is not concealing anything much._ [growl] He was snapped out of his hormone daze and extinguishing too his wanton desire by Max's voice. She unknowingly created more of a problem for Logan by just putting on her clothes in a seductive way, to his way of thinking, that is.

"What . . . oh, that. It's a couple blocks away." Swaying softly to her backpack, which she hadn't unpacked, she threw it over her shoulder and followed Logan down the hall. _Damn, I shouldn't have unpacked his stuff._

Logan had started to the bathroom, trying to compose himself with his problem and get his things from there. Max started to pack everything up that she had unpacked yesterday. At least she believed it was yesterday. Things were beginning to run together, days, events, and everything was whirling in her brain. "Got it." Max came close to the bathroom door and knocked gently.

"Just a minute." Logan said from behind the closed door. Max in the meantime, had gone to the living room, gotten their jackets, and was holding Logan's cell phone when he came out the bathroom.

"You almost forgot something," Max said, holding his cell phone in his face.

"No, I didn't. They tracked us from that," he snatched it out of her hand and proceeded to delete everything on the phone. Addresses, phone numbers, and most of all text messages were deleted, and suddenly, he threw it up against the structured wall. Then he wheeled over it a few times. He picked up a memory chip and wheeled back to the bathroom, gathered the waste paper basket, threw the chip in it, and some newspaper, put the basket in the shower stall, and lit it with a lighter, he happened to have. Waiting a few minutes to make sure the chip was melted; he moved out and went to where Max was standing.

Max felt herself shake so she took a few Tryptophans out of her jacket pocket and with some milk. She sat down by the wooden table and took it while waiting for Logan. _Ounce of prevention is what they always say,_ she smirked.

She heard Logan wheeling down the hall, and she stood up, walking towards him. There was a knock on the door, which put Max on alert. She waved to Logan to back away toward the back door. Max moved slowly to the door and sniffed. "Pizza delivery," a male voice came from the other side of the door. She went to the window and peaked out slowly. The small car had no decals, signs, or anything identifying it.

Blurring to Logan's side and Max carrying everything they left by the back door to an obscure part of the block. Max told Logan to hide in a near by abandoned garage while she went to get the car. No more than a few minutes after Max had left Logan's side, there was a sudden explosion, and flames shot out high enough Max saw them from two blocks away. Quickly getting into the car she drove around as so many had driven, looking at the rundown house where she and Logan had come to an understanding, was totally engulfed in flames. Scanning the surrounding area, she noticed two odd looking people that stood out from the unruly crowd that had formed around the house. Sirens sounded, and it wasn't too far away. She slowly drove on past the house to where she had left Logan.

By this time, Logan was under the spell of the medication that Bling had given him. Out like a light. Driving near the entrance to the garage, Max got out of the car and tried to wake him up, but no luck. Opening the passenger side, she gathered Logan up and moved him into the car. Gathering the bags and wheelchair up, she placed them in the car also and left. _Now where in the hell are_ _we going?_ She rounded the corner almost running into a TV news van. _Man, just what we needed on the news again. At least this time, I'm not on the news, hovering in the air like at Jam Pony._

Driving by a payphone Max got out and called Bling. "Hey," Max said when the phone answered.

"Hey. Why are you using a payphone, Max? Is Logan hurt? Where are you?" Questions came out of Bling's mouth like bullets.

"Whoa. Slow down Joe Hab. Look on channel 7; you'll see where we've been." Max said, trying to sooth Bling.

Turning on the TV, Bling suddenly said, "Oh my gosh. Are you all right? Is Logan all right? What happened?"

"When I know, I'll tell you. Anyway, whatever you gave Logan has knocked him out. And yes, we're just fine," Max said, sacking all his questions into one or two suitable answers. "We're going to TC and Logan will call you from there . . . um, as soon as he wakes up." That's the only place she could think of for the moment that they, whoever they are, can't get in.

"Okay. Let me know. Oh, by the way, whoever this is did a number on Logan's pad," Bling spoke with hesitation in his voice.

"Oh. Really? Well, I'll tell Logan when he's awake. Late." Max spoke quickly and hung up the phone. She didn't want to stay near the area any longer. She was in soldier mode now. Escape and evade.

Turning down the well-ridden street towards Terminal City, Joshua noticed a car similar to Logan's. He eyed closely the driver and noticed it was Max. He signaled to let her through like so many times before after White and others hurt her people, her family. She, Alec, and some of the others had tried to round up as many Transgenics and Nomlies before all hell broke loose. Getting quietly out of the car and signaling everybody to be quiet, Max went into the command center leaving Logan to sleep in the car temporarily.

Alec looked astounded seeing Max come in the command center. "I came over to Logan's to see how you were feeling and that place looked like the wreck of 97; what happened?" Alec asked, looking her up and down. He saw changes that were strange for her.

"It was the same guys. I don't want to go into detail, Logan's out in the car sleeping." Max spoke in disgust with all the eyes on her. She felt like a piece of meat on display. That sent chills down her spine even though she was in heat. _I should be the one to eye all the males, but I'm not; what's the deal?_ She just shrugged off that thought and went to the phone to call Bling back.

"Bling, hey," Max said, after he answered the phone. "Any news on the teley about the house?"

"No, not really. Just that a house caught fire, no big deal." Bling said. "Where are you two?"

"Like I said earlier. I'm at TC and Logan is out in the car. Bling, I've got to get Logan out of Seattle, do you know of anywhere we could go?" Max asked, racking her brain.

"Wait a minute. Logan's cousin, Tony, you remember? He works for NCIS?" Bling just thought of the one person that could help and had connections.

"I . . . I don't know, Bling. Logan's cousin? I'll have to run it by him first." Max thought that was a good idea, but first she had to ask Logan. Max's mind was going in circles by this time. "Later, Bling." She hung up the phone and headed back to the car. As she approached the door, she spotted a slender redhead and motioned to Alec to come and she spoke to him. "Who is that Alec? She looks familiar." Alec just shrugged, "I don't know," he said in his usual manner. About that time, the redhead looked toward the two and stared at Max for quite awhile. Both women started walking toward each other and suddenly felt a familiar bond between them. "Jondy?" Max yelled.

"Max?" yelled the redhead. They hugged for dear life.

"When did you get here and how?" Max excitedly asked.

"Let me see, um, about a week ago. I just walked in from the tunnels since the security guards are in front," Jondy said, as she was looking Max everywhere. "What's the matter with you? You're in heat, right?"

Trying to avoid the question, Max said, "Yeah, why? Do I look weird or something?"

"Noo, I can't place it but something is strange with you," Jondy said, now worrying about her little sister. "What has recently happened to you, anything?"

"Other than running from some goons, nothing. Wait a minute.... I was spray painted," Max said sheepishly.

"Spray painted!? Kinky. Is that why you like the guy in the wheelchair that everyone told me about?"

"Thanks a lot, Jondy! He, Logan, didn't do this spray painting on me. It was a group that kidnapped me and .... beat me up," she said, turning her face in embarrassment.

"Beat you up!? What the hell is happening to you, Max? Where was this guy at when you were beaten up? Logan, is that the name you said?" Jondy asked, with wide eyes really looking at Max this time. Faded imprints of letters were beginning to surface on Max's neck. "Is this what you were talking about?"

Max ran to a mirror and sure enough, the letters were coming back. "Shit! Don't worry about it Jondy. I've got to get Logan in," she walked off and let Jondy standing in shock with her sisters abruptness.

Max didn't know what to say to Jondy about what had happened or about Logan. She just didn't know anything right then. She walked out to the car and noticed Logan had slumped over on the passenger side. Max sighed then with a blur she opened the door without his falling out and began shaking him. "Logan. Logan, wake up. Logan." She increased the shaking process enough to wake him up.

"I'm awake, damn it. You're shaking me so hard my teeth have shaken loose," Logan said grumpier as the day progressed.

"Humph! Fine, get your damn self out of the car then!" Max exclaimed, turned around and stomped back into the command center. "I don't have to put up with that. . . attitude from him." She had a furious look on her face. She stood just inside the door hissing at Logan like a cat. She didn't know she was doing that until Alec and Jondy walked up and Jondy said laughingly, "What's got your fur in a bunch, sis?" Alec was trying but not succeeding to hide his laugh at that question.

Max crossed her arms and simply said, "Men!" Then she started stomping her foot as if impatient for Logan.

Logan slowly and painfully reached the double doors and was about to reach for the door handle. One of the doors swung open by a pretty redhead who was grinning at him with a sexy smile that Logan could not ignore. Of course, Max saw red at that scene. All Max said at that grin was, "Humph." Then she turned around and stomped toward the command center where Biggs and Dix were.

"You must be Logan." Jondy said in a sexy tone. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Jondy, Max's sister, right now at least. "

Logan held out his good arm and took Jondy's hand and kissed it, "Hi. I'm Logan ... Logan Cale. Max has spoken of you. Where is she by the way?" Logan was now looking all over for Max.

Alec couldn't resist speaking now. "She stomped off in a stupor."

"What? Why?" Logan couldn't understand why Max was upset. Jondy couldn't contain her laughter any more. She burst out laughing and said, "She's mad at me."

"Why?" Still confused, Logan had to ask. He was still looking for Max and was about to give up when a slinky female looking like the woman he loved came up behind him and started stroking his neck from behind him with her nails. It sent shock waves down his body and all of sudden he whirled around to face Max. "Man, give me a heart attack, why don't you." Logan snapped looking at her.

Instead of staying by Logan's side, she said, "Humph," again and whirled her long hair in his face and left the area.

He turned to Jondy and said, "Okay. I'm lost. Uh, what just happened? What is Max pissed about; do you know?" His beautiful green eyes looked at Jondy in wonderment.

"Hey, I don't know. She just got here. This is the first time I've seen her in over ten years." She said, while shrugging then walked off toward where Max had headed.

Alec still had a grin and was just about to pop out with laughter when Logan wheeled up close to him. "Ha ha ha. What's so funny, Alec?"

"Man, you don't know, do you? Two women fight over you?" Alec said with a smirk.

"What!? What are you talking about, Alec? I just met Jondy! Who . . . what, never mind. Where did Max go, Alec?" Logan said in exasperation. Taking the sling off, he started wheeling very slowly toward where the girls exited the command center.

"Listen man, Logan, from what I saw Max is pissed at you and Jondy. That's all. Jondy gave you a look that Max didn't like. I don't understand women at all especially she-cats. It's a predatory thing, I think. With Max in heat, whoa! There's going to be a cat fight tonight." At saying that, Alec started to turn around and chuckled all the way to Dix and Biggs.

Logan stopped him before he left and said, "You know Max is in heat? How?"

"Pheromones, man. Men, the women, and we that have cat DNA can smell it a mile away. She's is primed and ready. Look out, Logan or whoever she corrals, that is. I wouldn't mind being in her corral right about now." Alec spoke with a smirk on his face.

With that being said, Logan madly wheeled through the pain towards the exit faster than ever. _You've got to get to Max. You_ _don't want some other person satisfying her . . . urges; do you Cale? No, I don't!_ Then he abruptly stopped and sighed. _What if I can't satisfy her; what is she going to do then? Don't think Cale, just do. Find Max and see what her attitude is then, okay? _ _Okay,_ with that thought he sighed, he proceeded down the hall looking for Max.

Everyone he encountered he asked if they had seen Max. To no avail. Then he saw through a window she was sitting outside on a bench just swinging her legs, not doing anything . . . except crying? "Why would Max cry?" he asked himself. As he rolled outside toward her, she was in her own world and didn't hear Logan come up. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

She flinched and jumped up. With tears running down her exquisite face, she said in surprise, "Where did you come from? How did you find me? Go away, Logan." Max turned back around not able to face him.

"Max, what's the matter?" he said rubbing her shoulder. "What can I do?"

"Nothing Logan. I'll be fine. Just go, please?" Max said sadly.

"No, I'm not leaving you. Max, talk to me. What's this all about?" Logan was beside himself in sadness.

"You don't understand. What... I am. I ... never mind," she said trying to compose herself. "I'm tired. I'm going to go lie down." Max couldn't face him and walked away from him into the door and disappeared. _I love you, you big dope. I can't believe I got mad at Jondy for smiling at him. Shit,_ she thought, shaking her head as she headed to her room at Terminal City.

Meanwhile, out by the bench Logan was contemplating what was going on. He just sat staring at the ground thinking of Max. _What is going on with Max? What have I done? Why is she so sad? _All of the questions and more were going through his head when a soft hand was gently placed on his shoulder. He jumped, but he hoped and prayed it was Max. It wasn't though. He sighed once again.

"Penny for your thoughts. No, wait a minute. With inflation, it's probably worth at least a quarter now," Jondy said, trying to lighten the mood around Logan. He just looked at the ground in wonderment of Max. He couldn't get rid of the feeling something was wrong with her. "Max." That was all he said.

"Logan, what has happened to my sister? She mentioned being beat up and spray painted. Did you know what ever was painted on Max is coming back? Please don't tell me she was raped," Jondy said, as she reached for Logan shoulder.

"What? Did you see those words? No, she wasn't raped but came close twice. Jondy, I don't know you and you don't know me, but Max needs to talk to someone. Apparently, it's not me." He was sad and turned away with tears in his eyes. "Please go talk to her for my sake or hers."

Leaving Logan, Jondy said, "Sure. I'll do my best." Then she walked away. Going down the hall to look for Max, she ran into Joshua and asked where she could find Max's room.

"She not here. Little fella is in pain where ever she is though." Joshua shook his head.

"How do you know?" Jondy was confused at that comment.

"Feel pain of friend." He said pounding lightly at his heart. "Pain in here. Little fella so sad. Crying now."

At that news Jondy said, "Joshua, Max and Logan are here. They're both here in Terminal City. Where is Max's room?"

At that, he swiftly went down the hall, goes in a room, and howls. Jondy runs into the room and he's just holding Max like a doll swaying back and forth with tears in his eyes also. "Little fella, it will be all right. Please no more crying." At those words Max crawls up into Joshua's lap snuggles like a little kitten trying to get warm. She doesn't say anything just lies there with her eyes closed and sobbing. Jondy is outraged with that sight and hurries to Logan's side to find out what the hell happened to a strong forceful woman like her little sister.

Running out the door, Jondy swung Logan's wheelchair around to get some answers and sees tears running down his cheeks also. "What happened to Max, Logan. She's in her room in Joshua's lap crying her eyes out. And you . . . you're doing the same thing. What gives? What the hell happened?" Jondy's heart was breaking for the two.

"I think the best person to tell you what's going on is Original Cindy, Max's roommate. The best I can understand, it was . . . I . . . just let her tell you. I'll call her and get her over here." Logan said, in a deep depressed state of mind. Dialing Jam Pony's number Normal answered the phone. "Hello, Normal. This is Logan Cale. Yes, Max is kind of okay. No, she won't be able to come back to work for a while still. Yes, she's seeing a doctor. Yes. It's Dr. Sam Carr if you want to get a doctor's opinion. He's been taking care of her. Listen can I talk to Cindy, Max's roommate. Uh, I need her to bring some more of her things to my apartment. Yes, she is staying in my guest room. Thanks, Normal." At that conversation, Jondy just stared at Logan with an intense stare. "What? The man is nosier than a reporter," Logan said to Jondy.

"Cindy, good. Can you come to TC? Why? Well, Jondy, Max's sister, you need to tell her what's happening with Max. Max is in Joshua's lap crying her beautiful eyes out and I'm at a loss. Yeah, yeah. It's my entire fault. How in the world was I supposed to know she loved me. No, I hadn't but I have now. Okay. Okay. See you soon, Cindy. I'll be here with Jondy. Bye." Logan hung up the phone, turned to Jondy and said, "She'll be here soon." Logan did not like the look Jondy was giving him at all.

"So, this Cindy chick says it's your fault, right? For Max being the ways she is." Jondy was trying to get the picture right.

No. Not all of it." He was not ready for the third degree from Jondy.

"Jondy, it's a long story. I guess you might as well hear my side first before Cindy gets here. A deep sigh came from his chest and he began from the beginning. He began with when he first laid eyes on her dropping in on him to steal the Bast. He told her about the shot in the back, which turned him in to half of a man. To their first anniversary, to her death, the escape, the virus, and finally to right before she was kidnapped. He looked drained by the time he got to her kidnapping. So he just quit. All this time Jondy just sat there absorbing all the information about her sister.

A beautiful black lady came in the courtyard where Logan and Jondy were. She was raising hell about how stinky those tunnels were still. "Man, it seems y'all could at least clean up them stanky tunnels for company. Hi, ya. I'm Original Cindy. You must be Jondy, my boo's sistah girl."

Jondy was at a loss for words with what Cindy just said, "Um, I'm Jondy. Logan told me quite a bit about you. From what I hear you've kept, Maxie's head on straight so far. Am I right?" She said reaching out to shake Cindy's hand.

"Okay. Boo, what have you done to my girl? I thought last night ya'll be bang the gong till this here heat was over. You know, satisfy my girl. What happened? I saw the news about someone torching that house and now you's here. Does Bling know where you are?" Original Cindy was out of breath with the entire questions and had to breathe. Which gave an out for Logan.

"I need to call Bling. Thanks Cindy. We . . . I . . . I'll answer your question in a bit but first, I have to call Bling." He swung his wheelchair to the door and even though he was hurting like hell it was an opportunity to get away from prying eyes and annoying questions.

Leaving the presence of the women, Logan headed for a phone. It would be at the command center. Called Bling and asked him to come pick him up. Once in Bling's car Logan felt relief all over his body. He had to get his mind on track and he couldn't do that with Max around. "Bling what's new?" he asked at last.

"What's new?" Bling looked confused with that question. Deciding what to say was something, considering he didn't know about Max. "Well, they, whoever they are, trashed your place good. I think you had better get some help, Logan. And, I don't mean here locally. How about your cousin?" Bling said.

"Bennett? What could he do?" Logan was beside himself with that question.

"No, Uh, Tony, your other cousin. That looks like you and vice versa? Didn't Max talk to you?" Bling was getting annoyed at his employer.

"No. She was too busy running from me and crying," Logan said sadly.

"Crying? That's not like Max. What did you do since last night?" Bling was now very annoyed.

"Why is everyone blaming me, geez? I don't know why she's crying. She wouldn't talk to me." Logan looked confused at the accusation. "No, I'm not calling Tony." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"And why not? He said for you to call him." Bling said sarcastically.

"Because. He doesn't know about Eyes Only, and I don't want him to know." Logan sounded like a little kid getting his big cousin to bail him out again, as in days of old.

"Listen, Logan. You need some help and someone to talk to about your situation with Max. You said he knows about her, what's it going to hurt?

"He doesn't know about her . . . situation. I don't know. I'm at a loss, Bling. I don't know what I did wrong and nothing. I just don't know. I can't think straight with her around, you know. Maybe we should just cool it for a while. I mean . . ." Logan was at a loss for words thinking about Max.

"Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say," Bling said, shaking his head at his boss and friend. They both drove in silence the rest of the way to Bling's house. Both were in their own thoughts about the whole affair.

Logan was quiet the entire afternoon and most of the night contemplated his next move to get even with those drug dealers and thinking of Max. Max was never far from his mind. Finally, in deep despair at 1:00 in the morning he picked up the phone and called his cousin. Putting on a happy face the other line picked up and Logan said, "Hey, cuz."

"Logan, is that you?" Tony sat straight up in bed when he thought he heard right.

Laughing Logan said, "Yeah, cuz it's me." All he could feel was his heart breaking and needed to talk to someone.

Tony caught wind of the undertone in his little cousin's voice but didn't push it. "About time you called. I haven't talked with you since that tournament. Are you still doing your practices and off-court games? I need to get back in touch with Scott about some more plays, right? When is your next game? I'm off for two weeks, starting today as a matter of fact," Tony said looking at his watch for the third time.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Those plays have done a world of good. Where are you going on your vacation this year? Paris? Hawaii? Or sailing in Uncle Jonas's yacht? Well, that is, IF the government hasn't seized it." Logan was trying to be funny, but it was coming out to be a flop.

"Hey cuz, have you not spoken with Aunt Margo?" Tony inquired, still feeling those funny vibes that something was very wrong in Seattle.

"Yeah. I told her off." Logan said proudly.

"You did what!? What did she do now?" Tony was laughing at that.

"Well, she's always pawning off her son's rejects of women my way and the other day was the last straw. I told her in so many words to kiss off. Don't call me, I'll call you. That sort of thing." Logan said.

"Wow, little cuz. I'm proud of you. If she did that to me, I would have done it a long time ago. By the way, is Max there?" Tony was fishing, but he had to know what had his cousin so upset about.

"Oh . . . she's not here. I'm over at Bling's." Logan said, not lying but definently not telling the truth.

"How is she with that whole Manticore deal? It was broadcasted all over the news. Does she have to stay at . . . what's the place? Oh, yeah, Terminal City?" Tony still couldn't put his finger on what was wrong, but he was getting there.

"Well, she suppose to be there, but, you know, how that goes. You can't keep her locked up," Logan said, laughing on the outside, while his heart was heavy. "Listen I know it's late, so I'll let you go, cuz. Get some sleep." Logan didn't want to talk about Max anymore, and he felt the only way to get out of talking about her is to get his cousin off the phone.

"Right. Well, cuz don't be a stranger. Call me anytime, okay? Thanks for calling. Bye." Tony waited for an emotional response from his cousin just in case.

"Yeah. You too. Bye, Tony." Logan hung up the phone more depressed than ever. _I need to call Sebastian to let him know I'm ... we're all right. _ Calling Sebastian, his mind was still on Max.

While Logan was waiting for Sebastian to answer the phone Tony was getting a flight to Seattle to see what his cousin was so depressed about. _Was it Max? Did she break up with him or did he break up with her? I've got to find out what the hell is going on. _ "Don't worry cuz, I got your back," Tony said aloud as he was calling in reservations.

In the meantime, Sebastian was on the phone with Logan. "Hey, Logan. Late night? Did you get away? I'm assuming you did since you're calling me." A mechanical laugh came over the phone.

"Yeah. Max to the rescue. She got me out just in time. Did you see the news? _Damn, I wish it was me getting her out instead of the method it was. I'm no good for her._ Sebastian brought Logan back to the present with his mechanical voice.

"Listen, I've had my guys analyzing Max's blood, and she's gotten something nasty in there. My people are working on a cure, but no luck so far. How is she feeling, by the way?" Sebastian asked, concerned for his favorite super-soldier.

"She says she's not feeling too good and sleeps a lot. She normally doesn't sleep, though." Logan said sadly, with concern for the woman he loved. "Do you have any leads of what it might be able to be?"

"It's some kind of poison, Logan. Sorry. We do know that it came from the Orient, that's about it. I'll let you know as soon as possible. My people are working 24/7 on this. Where are you calling from?"

"Oh. Bling's for now. I'll get a cell phone tomorrow and let you know what the number is, okay? Have you heard anymore about my guest, the Mafia?

"Yeah, can you not get on the informant net?" Sebastian asked.

"I haven't tried since getting away from the house or the apartment. Why?" Asked Logan.

"Just get on the Net, you'll find out. Listen, their hollering at me about Max's blood let me call you back, k? What's the number there?" Sebastian inquired.

"Yeah. 325-1212. Call me back with any news you have, Sebastian." Logan said with hope in his tone. They both hung up and Logan sat in the dark, thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

Wheeling Around

Chapter 11

At Terminal City, Max lay on her cot, finally asleep after crying for hours. Jondy and Cindy watched over her like mother hens. As far as Joshua was concerned, he wasn't going to move from Max's side. She had snuggled in his lap for hours, crying. They had never seen Max in such shape.

"Little fella finally sleeping. But heart still broken," Joshua said, sighing.

Jondy and Cindy just looked at each other then Cindy said, "Doggy-Dog, why is my boo's heart broken? Did she say something to you while we were in the courtyard?"

"She kept on saying over and over, I tried to show him, I tried to show him. It doesn't matter to me. Logan. Logan. But Joshua didn't understand," Joshua quietly said.

"Cindy, you mentioned that doctor said Max had been poison. By what?" Jondy said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"By the spray painting on her body. Those creeps painted her body all up. Logan saw it first and covered her up. I didn't see it until I took her to the bathroom to get it off," Cindy said.

"Cindy do you have a cell phone?" Asked Jondy. Cindy shook her head no. "Okay, Joshua would you go get Alec for me?" Joshua complied. He moved quickly to the command center, then to Alec's room and finally found him in the cafeteria.

"Alec, come. Jondy want to see you." Joshua put his big hands on Alec's shoulder, was just about dragging him out the door when Alec convinced him, he was coming. Both men went to Max's room where the girls were.

"Hey, what's so damn urgent that I can't finish my skimpy dinner?" Alec blew up at Jondy.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Jondy asked softly.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Alec had a questioning look as well on his face.

"I've got a plan and I need some back up. Do you mind?" Jondy spoke quietly so Max wouldn't hear her. Going out the door down the hall, into another room Alec and Cindy followed her. Joshua stayed behind to watch Max. She dialed a number and immediately it was answered.

"Hello?" The male voice from the other line answered.

"Hey, it's me. Is Syl with you?" Jondy inquired.

"Yeah, what's up, sis?" Krit asked. "Zane's here too."

"Good. Just another reunion," Jondy said, smiling. Bring your gear. Gloves especially. Meet me at the tunnel entrance in an hour."

"Oh okay. You'll tell when we get there right?" Krit asked. Syl and Zane just looked at Krit with curiosity.

"I'll tell you then, but know this. We're going to help Max," Jondy said, matter of factly.

"Max? Okay, be right there." That's all Krit said, and hung up. Krit, Syl, and Zane got their gear together and left for the tunnels of Terminal City. Driving silently through the streets of Seattle, they reached the tunnel and there stood Jondy, Alec, and Cindy, dressed all in Black.

"Took you long enough," Jondy tried to sound angry but failed with her wide grin. She hugged them all and it was returned. "Alec this is Krit, Syl, and Zane. Cindy is Max's roommate and best friend. Cindy these are our brothers and sister. She didn't know we were here."

How long have yous been here? My boo has been looking for ya'll for a long time. So has Logan," Cindy said in shock.

"About two months give or take," Zane said, with a grin. "What has Maxie got herself into?" He was now concerned about his little sister. He had the big brother posture.

"Well, to make a long story short; she was poisoned. We need to case the joint for a spray can. Wear your gloves, all of you. That includes you too Cindy. I don't know what this stuff is, but I'd rather us be safe than sorry," Jondy said, looking at each and everyone in the group. "Double up on the bike, people. Let's ride!" Jondy said with a wave of her hand.

Jondy was in front with Cindy hanging on in the back, telling her where Logan's apartment was. They pulled their bikes in the tall bushes and snuck up to Logan's apartment. As they entered through the skylight, they noticed a light going through each room. Krit was the first one down and then the rest.

"Hey," is all Krit said to the person, then knocked him out.

Cindy not being able to see in the dark grabbed the flashlight turned it toward the person Krit knocked out. "Oh, shit!" She said loudly. After having a good look at the person, she tried to revive him. "Tony? Tony, it's me, Original Cindy. Tony?" She said and softly tapped him on the face.

Coming to, Tony stood on his feet with wobbly legs. "What truck ran me over," he said jokingly and rubbing his neck. "Hi, Cindy or is it OC, like Max calls you?" Tony was looking at her plus looking at everyone else in the room.

In unison, they all said, "You know our sister?" Except Cindy of course.

"Sister?" Tony said, still turning to Cindy for answers.

"Max, Tony." Cindy said giggling.

"Oh, you're the other X-5s from Max's group," Tony said, before a knife was shoved up to his throat. "Whoa, I come in peace, man," Tony said. shaken by the big knife at his throat.

"What you doing fool? Zane, is that your name? Anyway, he's Logan's cousin and we know him. Max and me, okay?" Cindy said, standing between Zane and Tony. Cindy was protecting Tony as best that she could. "Tony these are Max's sibs. Let's do the intro later. There are bad guys out there and I don't want to be stuck here."

"What are you doing here, Tony?" Cindy asked.

"Logan called a few hours ago and I thought I'd surprise him. Looks like I was the one surprised," Tony said, grinning, but still was rubbing his neck where the knife had come skin close like a razor.

"Okay, people. Spread out. Look for a spray can of paint," Jondy ordered.

"Jondy? I know where they came at Max with the paint if that's what you're looking for," Cindy said, looking at the redhead.

"Well, don't just stand there get a move on. I'll follow you." Jondy giggled looking at Cindy trying to see with that little flashlight of Tony's.

"Ah, here it is!" cried Cindy proudly. "Does any of yous have a plastic bag?"

"Yeah, sure," All said in unison.

"Well, that's good." Cindy said. She slightly jumped when everybody said the same thing at once.

"Where's the bathroom, Cindy?" Jondy spoke out.

"Which one?" Cindy said, confused at that question.

"Duh, why didn't I think of that? Rich people have more than one bathroom, I gotta remember that," Jondy said, with a smirk. "The one you took Max to."

"Oh. My bad. Right down the hall, I'll show you," Cindy said, waving a finger toward the hall then changed her mind.

As Jondy and Cindy left, the group approached Tony. He hesitated for minute then relaxed. "Cindy said your name was Tony. How do you know our sister?" Zane asked, standing in big brother stance, as he had stood at the tunnel.

"I . . . we . . . Bling, Logan, Max and I did a job a few months ago. Let me see, its really been about a year ago now, geez. Time flies when you're having fun." Tony said trying to sound humorous with a whole gang of X-5s engulfing him.

"Got it. Let's move," Jondy said softly, so only her siblings could hear. As Cindy and Jondy were approaching the living room, Jondy heard something.

Zane heard it too. "Sssh. Someone's coming," He said, low but to the point that Tony and Cindy could hear. "You two hide," he said, speaking to Tony and Cindy.

"Won't get me to argue," Cindy said grabbing Tony's coat sleeve. They went behind the partition out of sight. However, they could see what was about to happen.

Three people came through the door from the elevator in black suits like all the sibs had on. "Find him." One of them quietly said.

Zane spoke up and said, "Looking for me by chance?" Then the party started. Within minutes, all three of the guys were subdued, lying on the floor.

"Wow. That was quick. Are any of them hurt, real bad?" Tony exclaimed, shaking his head. The wonderment in his eyes with the speed and accuracy of the X-5s astounded him.

"Yes! Wow, was right." Cindy looked dumfounded at what she had just seen. "Max is fast, but all yous together, wow."

"What are you going to do with them?" Tony inquired. "Um, I could call Matt Sung, a detective here to get them." He suggested.

"No thanks." Syl spoke up. "Their gonna take a trip to TC so we can get some answers OUR way."

"Okay. How is OUR way going to be taken at . . . TC . . . Oh, you mean Terminal City, right?" Tony asked. Shaking his head, he added, "Well, I might as well go with ya'll to protect these three from you. Mind you, I don't want to, but I am a Special Agent out of D.C., so it's my job to bring the bad guys in what ever shape their in," Tony finally said.

"Yeah. What do you do for a living?" Krit had to ask.

"Um, don't kill me, but . . . I'm an agent for NCIS," Tony said hesitatingly. He was getting ready to be knocked out by that statement.

"He's cool ya'll. Max likes him. And I do to for a three-legged gender, like Logan," Cindy said giggling to Tony. Everyone relaxed with Cindy's statement.

"Whew, Cindy. Thanks," Tony said, and then said, "Three-legged gender? What the hell is that?"

"You man." Cindy giggled, and motioned to the southern region of his anatomy.

"OH!! Um, well, do you want me to drive them to . . . TC in my car?" He asked, changing the subject. Everybody laughed then. Tony for the first time in years, blushed all shades of red. _I've heard of everything now,_ he thought.

"Zane, you ride with Tony here. I rather he gets to TC safe rather than to face Max's wrath if he gets hurt. Let's move, people," Jondy ordered. Krit, Zane, and Tony gathered the three goons up, rode down the elevator, and shoved them in Tony's car. Everyone was down including Cindy by the time Tony and the others had his prisoners in the car.

"I shoulda gone with you Tony. You know, down the elevator." Cindy said shaken slightly. "You peeps are whacked, just like my boo." Mounting their bikes, Syl took Zane's bike, since she doubled with Krit. They escorted Tony and his prisoners to TC.

Driving to the gate, he showed his badge and was shown in while the rest entered the dark tunnels.

Tony wavered at entering the doors at Terminal City without his escort. Zane, thank goodness, came up beside him and gave his shoulder a light pat. "It's all right, man." Zane said with a slight smile. They opened the doors and then were surrounded by several guns.

"Stand down! You wanna put those pea shooters down," yelled Jondy, from the opposite side of the room.

Mole came up and looked at Tony. "Logan, how did you get so old?"

"He's not Logan, Mole. This is his cousin, Tony," Cindy elaborated.

"I didn't think he smelled right," Mole said, and turned around.

Tony was in shock. _ Damn. What did Manticore do to these people? _ He thought, and then jumped through his boots when a soft hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You're not edgy are yah?" Jondy said with a giggle. "Okay. There are some guys out in his car that did whatever to Max. Don't bruise them too much, guys. But bring them to me, k?" She motioned for Tony to follow her. "Hey, guys. How about some food. I'm starvin." She spoke to a couple X-7s.

As the two walked down the hall, Tony was fascinated by all the different species there. He stared for too long at one person, and was promptly chastised. "Hey man. Take a picture it'll last longer," the toad-face-like man said sharply.

Looking a Jondy, Tony finally spoke, "Wow, Manticore was out to play God weren't they?"

"How do you know about them?" Jondy asked inquisitively.

"Um, it's a long story, Jondy," Tony responded vaguely.

They reached Max's room and Joshua shot out the door, almost running into them, saying, "Blood! Little fella bleeding from mouth!"

"Oh, shit! Joshua, go get my bag in the lab. Tell Krit and the others to come here. Hurry!" Jondy shouted.

"I thought Logan would be here. Where is he?" He asked absent-mindedly, knowing Jondy just came in with him. "What can I do, Jondy?"

"Hold her head up. She'll strangle like that. Damn, I have to get somebody on an antidote. Her pulse is shallow!" Jondy said talking to herself. About that time, everybody raced in the room including Joshua with Jondy's bag. "Krit, Zane, and Alec see what you can get out of those creeps, quickly. She doesn't have much time," Jondy said then took the bag, and was rummaging through it.

Sniffing Tony, Joshua said to Jondy, "He no Logan, who is he?"

"Joshua, this is Logan's older cousin, Tony. Tony, this is Joshua. That's as formal for now that I'm gonna get," Jondy hastily said.

Cindy came in the door and went pale. She went immediately to Max's side, and said, "Boo? Max, where does it hurt? Boo. Jondy, what is it?" Cindy asked, in shock seeing her girl like that. Max was so weak and frail looking it freaked her out totally.

Through blurry eyes, Max opened her eyes and settled them on Tony. Thinking Tony was Logan she weakly spoke, "Logan. Logan, I tried to show you, that it doesn't matter. I love you, that's all that counts. I just wanted...."

Jondy felt of her to check her pulse. Shaking her head, "That guy must be something special. She's just passed out, thank God. Cindy, what is so special about a guy in a wheelchair? No offense, Tony," Jondy said, curiously.

Before Cindy could answer in rolled Logan. At the time, he could only see Max. He didn't even bother being polite, just bulldozed his way to her side. "Max? Max Sebastian gave me the cure. Please wake up, Angel. Jondy, what's wrong with her now?" He said.

"Other than blood coming out of her mouth, she's dying Logan. Without the cure or antidote there's nothing we can do," She said harshly.

"Here," Logan said, pulling out a piece of paper with the information to produce the antidote. Is your lab up and running?" Logan asked, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Kinda. What has this Sebastian guy got going?" Jondy asked hopefully.

"He's putting it together now. I was hoping that the lab would be up and running, save time transporting it to here," Logan whispered, looking at Max with love. Tony hadn't seen the love Logan had shown since his time here at the cabin.

"Damn, does anybody have a cell phone? Alec? Somebody?" Jondy said getting very annoyed.

"I have one, Jondy," came a voice from the corner of the room.

Logan recognized the voice, "Tony?! Tony, what are you doing here?"

Tony got up, gave Jondy the phone, and reached for his cousin for a bear hug.

"Touching. Logan, can you call that guy?" Jondy said, as she was getting in the middle of the reunion.

Smiling Logan said, "Sure."

"Well, hop to it, man. She doesn't have much time, Logan."

While Logan was talking to Sebastian, Krit, Zane, and Alec raced into the room. Zane said, "Okay, it's an oriental root definitely found in Asia that should work on anyone. Not just us but all humans. That root is poisonous, Jondy, to anybody. Are you listening?" Zane took Jondy's arm while saying that.

"Oh. Yeah, Zane I heard you. Okay, Mr. Agent Man, what are you or whoever gonna do about this?" Jondy spoke directly to Tony this time.

Logan held up the phone and said, "Jondy, Sebastian wants to speak with you."

Jondy kept saying 'yeah', and nodding as if Sebastian could see her for a long time. She finally put her hand over the receiver and said to Zane, "Zane, who has the fastest bike? And no bullshit. The honest truth." Jondy was in command mode now. "His lab is about two miles away. Who's faster you or . . .

Max broke in saying, "Logan? Logan."

Logan wheeled to Max's side again, "Here, Angel." Reaching for Max's hand, she felt his touch and purred slightly. Everybody heard it and smiled. "I knew you wouldn't leave me. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel. Now get some rest. Jondy is going to fix you right up," Logan said starting to release her hand.

"Don't leave me, Logan. Come lie by me, please," Max asked very softly not having the strength to raise her voice.

Logan said as tears were forming in his eyes, "Okay, Angel." The purring was even louder than her voice. Joshua was waiting in the wings and heard Max's request, ran and got another cot for them. Grinning from ear to ear said, "Little fella happy now. Heart not breaking."

"No. I think I know where there is a big bed," Jondy said, as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Zane, move it. Whoever is faster?" Turning back to Joshua and said, "You and the boys go to the apartment, let me see, where did I see that?

Oh, 214. In the apartment by the church. Hurry, Joshua," she said with a smile.

All that were left in the room were Tony, Cindy, Logan, and Jondy for just a little bit. All were quiet, trying to think of something to say, but didn't want to get Max upset. Jondy motioned the two out of the room. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone for just a minute," she said closing the door softly. Her attention was turned to Tony, "Well, have you come up with something?"

Tony shrugged his shoulder and said, "About?"

Jondy was using her sexy voice now, "The poison, silly." She slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Well, I'll need to get some more information, but I think I'll call Matt Sung in the morning and go from there. How does that sound?" he said with a wide grin.

"Oh, shit," Original Cindy squeaked. "Gonna go get some bedding, if it's all right with you guys?" Cindy said, knowing all too well that look Jondy was giving Tony. She had seen it on her boo more times than she could count. _Oh man. Their gonna have to find another bed for them too,_ Cindy thought as she was rounding the corner, when Zane appeared carrying a small cooler. "Whatcha got there?" Cindy yelled scurrying after him.

"Max's medicine, I mean antidote," Zane hollered, not waiting for Cindy to catch up. He rushed up to Jondy, shaking the cooler at her and said, "20 minutes. It's been 10 already."

Jondy whirled around and ran to Max's side. "Max. Max, darling can you hear me. Max? Logan, see if she will speak to you. We've got to get this in her." Jondy was frantic now, because no response from Max means she couldn't inject her with the antidote. "5 minutes, Logan." Is all Jondy would say.

Logan gripped Max's hand said, "Angel? Angel, wake up. Angel?"

There was a growl sound coming from Max. "What Logan?" She spoke roughly, and opened her eyes very slowly.

"Good girl. Max, I'm going to inject something in you, k? It will make you feel better." Jondy said that and injected the antidote at the same time. All held their breath. "One minute to spare," Jondy said, smiling.

During this time, Joshua and a whole herd of transgenics had come with the bed Jondy had told Joshua about. "Little fella healing?" Joshua asked Jondy.

Yes, I think Max will be fine. Let me see. Where, oh, now I know. Two doors down and to the right Joshua. That room is big enough for everything needed to make Max comfortable and Logan of course," Jondy said looking at Tony.

"Bedding anybody?" Cindy said as she came around the corner.

"Just follow the line, Cindy and I'll be there shortly," she said. Placing an arm through Tony's, she walked to the room and said, "Long night for you. And interesting to boot, I just imagine, right?" Jondy said, and smiled at the answer coming.

"Yeah. It's not everyday I meet such interesting people." Tony said grinning broadly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking in a strange place, Max sat up, perplexed. She smiled at the warm feeling beside her and the smell was so erotic. The exclusive smell of Logan. This put a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey, sexy," Max whispered to Logan.

Grabbing for parts unknown, he woke up with a start. Fingers slinking down his body sent shivers up and down. "Max!" With that tone of voice, Max quickly removed her hand from his body.

"I'm sorry, Logan," she spoke, ashamed.

Grabbing Max, Logan pulled her back towards him saying, "Where are you going?"

"No where, apparently," Max said placidly. "Would you mind letting me up?"

"I'm sorry, Max; I'm not used to having things or fingers crawling over my chest." Logan knew by that tone he had to do something, or she would bolt, again. "Angel, I love it when you do that . . . I . . . I'm just not used to it. Forgive me?" he said, and green eyes sent a pleading look to Max. Then she melted like butter.

"Don't do it again," she said trying to sound mad but not having too much success. A small smile formed on her face, looking at Logan.

Logan was looking at her throat for the figures that were there last night. To his relief they weren't there. Reaching out to her he said, "How do you feel?"

With a mischievous tone and sexy smile, she said, "With my hands, silly." Then she let out a quiet giggle.

Smiling at that remark, he started tickling her, sending her into fits of laughter. "Oh you!" Squirming around she made her way on top of Logan, which delighted both of them. He reached for her head and his long slender fingers intertwined themselves into her silky hair; bringing her luscious lips to his. They kissed intensely and avidly for several minutes. Coming up for air, he said after a few minutes, "Angel, I don't know how this is going to work since I ... I haven't any feelings below here." He was embarrassed to go on. He just looked away. "I do know that it works though, but I don't know for how long," there, he had said it. _Now here comes the rejection._ He contemplated sadly and lowered his eyes.

Max lifted his head up, gazing into the green depth of despair and said, "As long as you love me it doesn't matter. I love you. I'd love to make love to you, but I'm still in heat, Logan. I might hurt you with my cat-like urges; I'm sorry. I've never let them go, so I don't know. And in ways I'm still, never mind," she said, in frustration.

"I would love to make love to you, but I don't want it to be heat-induced, you know. You turn me on in ways I've never known, Max, honest. You remember what I was like when we first met ... a womanizer. I loved the women." He was humiliated again. "But I've never experienced a person like you; you do the most amazing things to me, Angel. God!" He said, as he was just thinking of the things she had already done, making him groan with excitement.

"I can take care of that." She pointed downward to his manly hood. All this time her legs were rising and falling, rubbing his legs so that he could see what was going on under the covers. She began again with fingers as before. Nibbling his ear in such a way had him gasping. Running her tongue down to his nipples and lightly biting them so softly, then running her tongue down, nipping his skin sensuously. Going back up to his neck and his collarbone, to his arms licking all the way to his fingers and placing each individual finger in her mouth sucking on them. Purring all the time, she had a sultry look in her eyes. "You like?" She said, sexily.

"Oh God, Angel. You haven't even gone down past my waist and I feel like I'm about to explode," he said, profoundly panting, and grabbed her with a force he didn't even know he had, and ravaged her with kisses on her neck, face, and eventually on the perfectly round breasts, making Max arch her back and feeling the pool between her legs. _I have . . . (meow) . . . (hiss) (groan) . . . him before . . . "oh, my God" . . . too late . . . . (PURRR). _ She finally got that thought out. Straining to get away from his mouth and hands and blurred down the covers to his legs, thighs, and coupled his butt, then went down on him with fierce passion that made Logan scream, "MAX!" In addition, he now was the one digging his nails in her hair and along her arms.

"M--AX...," Another explosion of ecstasy came out of Logan like a volcano erupting in a sea of joyous bliss.

She was nibbling his inner thighs and around his manly hood ending up again licking and sucking the juice from him and all of a sudden he felt that sensation all the way to his toes. Fabulous feeling was more than he could take, he unknowingly thrust his hips upward to the sky, trying to reach the heavens. Then another explosion took place and he melted back in the sheets exhausted, sweaty, and depleted. He was limp, like all the bones in his body had been sucked out of him. Finally smiling a weak smile, he looked down to his angel with deep green dilated eyes and said, "I ... we ... you need ... incredible," he finally said, but couldn't get more than one word out at a time.

Max with a very satisfying grin licked her lips as if licking the cream off her face, and was deliriously happy to have fulfilled her love. Max crawled up and melted in to Logan's arm like a little kitten full from her meal, starting to purr softly from the rhythm of Logan's heartbeat.

Logan weakly wrapped his arm around his love and kissed her forehead lovingly and held her tight. They drifted off in blissful sleep.

Some time later, Logan woke and peered at the woman beside him. He quietly and easily got off the bed holding his breath trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. Once transferred, he found his clothes, the bathroom, then advanced to it and softly closed the door. Behind the closed door, he gathered his thoughts and cleaned-up once again from Max's ministrations. It was he this time doing the cleaning so he noticed the indicative signs that his lower half did indeed work or part of it. At that, a wide grin came on his face. Washing in cold water, since Terminal City had no way of heating water throughout the city since a long time ago. '_Burr,_' he thought. Quickly cleaning off as best as he could, he got dressed then went out into the hall, looking around.

Had he just imagined last night that his cousin was there or was it just a vivid imagination of his subconscious playing a trick on him? He had to know for sure. Through his now intense pain of his shoulder, he wheeled to the command center. There, standing proud and tall was the redhead from the other day, Jondy. Coming close to her, he said, "Hey." Then wheeled back with a wide sexy grin and waited for a response.

"Well, you finally surfaced. Where's Max?" Jondy inquired.

Logan simply said, "Sleeping."

"Okay, how did you get away from her without waking her up?" She asked, puzzled.

With a shrug from his good shoulder, he just said, "I don't know. I just did. Listen, last night, did you see my cousin?" He asked with a confusing tone. His memory was hazy at that moment about the events of last night.

Then a same sounding voice behind him affirmed his imagination. His smile went up to his eyes at that sound, whirled around and looked up at the face similar to his own. "Cuz, what in the hell are you doing here? It's not that I didn't want to see you, but . . ."

"But nothing, cuz! You needed me. I could tell from your conversation that you weren't telling me. Therefore, I had to come and find out for myself. Don't know it all, but what I have learned so far is you're in deep shit and Max is suffering for it. Am I right or wrong?" The accusation came from Tony.

"Yeah, well," Logan said, with his head hung low.

"You're gonna make it right, right?" So said the female voice of Jondy. She was eying the two during Tony's conversation. The uncanny resemblance of the two was mind blowing to say the least. _Man, I've heard of Siamese twins and cloning from Manticore, but not kissing cousins. Cool, like that Elvis Presley song,_ At that thought, she giggled a little.

Coming over to the cousins, she put a hand on Tony's shoulder and said, "I know the story Tony, but I don't know all the factors involved." She spoke quietly, not wanting to get everyone involved yet.

Logan was feeling very uncomfortable by this time and said, "Is there any place we can continue this conversation away from prying ears?"

"Away from all this?" She spoke sarcastically, waving her hand around the command center.

"Well, yes," Logan said sadly.

"By the way, how is your shoulder?" Jondy asked as she saw the pain in his face as he tried to move.

Logan looked up in shock, "How did you, never mind. It hurts, okay?"

"Testy, your cousin; isn't he?" She smiled at the both of them, loving the banter between them. _Just right up my alley, _she thought.

"Yep, from what I can remember," Tony said teasingly at his cousin.

Exasperation was written all over Logan's face with the two nagging him. _I need to get Max on my side to even the odds,_ Logan thought, seriously. "Okay, okay. Enough already."

Jondy came around to the side of his injured shoulder and gently applied a certain amount of pressure to it. "Now how does that feel?" She asked with a grin.

Feeling relieved of the pain; he began to move his shoulder a little at a time. "Well. What did you do Jondy; it feels great. He was rotating it slowly and no pain.

"Whoa, don't go overboard, slick," Jondy said, stopping the eager man. Smiling at his enthusiasm, she looked at Tony and said, "Is he always like that? So... so energetic?" She asked Tony, teasing Logan again.

"Oh, when he was a little guy, yeah. But now, hum . . . maybe for basketball, but other than that, no," Tony said smiling broadly at his cousin.

"Okay, okay you two," he said, wheeling a little distance away from them. He had his back to the double doors leading out of the command center, keeping an eye on the two instigators of frustrations. He wasn't really mad; he was just in a great mood having his big cousin there. He couldn't help it.

Silently, very slender hands crept up on to Logan's shoulder, which made him flinch. The aroma of his love sent him into orbit. "Max, you keep sneaking up on me like that, you're going to give me a heart attack," he said, smiling his million-watt smile.

Max noticing the humor he was in and the breath-taking smile, and convinced herself that it didn't make him mad, but happy. At those thoughts, she smiled her sexy smile at the man she loved more than anything or anyone.

Swinging Max into his lap, he planted a kiss at that moment in front of God and everybody. The light blush on her cheek told Logan he had succeeded in winning over his love.

Coming over to the two, Jondy and Tony watching from the uncertain sidelines gave a happy grin. Clearing her voice Jondy said, "Now none of that kids. You have a room, might I say, very nice room for that."

Looking up from Logan's eyes her eyes wandered to a familiar face, and then it dawned on her, "Tony!!!" Her eyes got as big as the moon. Max ran to him, and they hugged for a long time. "What in the world are you doing here, uh, at TC? What's going on guys?" Max said, confused looking back and forth to Jondy and Logan.

"I . . . uh . . . we . . ." Logan couldn't get it out.

So of course, big cousin came to the rescue. "Max, it was like this . . . he . . . then I . . . came out here," Tony floundered, also under the gazes of Max and Jondy.

The two women giggled and said together, "Like two peas in a pod." Both men had frustrated looks on their faces this time. "I don't know about y'all but I'm starving; anyone want to eat with me?" Turning around she swayed out the door and Logan's eyes got big at the swaying and rolled right after her. It was if she were saying by that sway, 'come and get me big boy'.

"Oh yeah, he's got it bad for my sister," Jondy said to Tony shaking her head.

"Yep, by my understanding for about three years, he's had it bad for Max. I thought it was going to happen, when I saw them last. What happened? Do you know?"

"I don't know. Logan told me yesterday about her dying and the virus; that might be it," Jondy assumed.

"What?!" She died!?" Tony said thunderstruck. "What's with this virus? Logan, you got some talking to do," he said heatedly. "Excuse me." He excused himself and ran to catch up with his cousin. Jondy just stood in shock. Then she decided to find out what happened.

Running to catch up to his cousin and Max, because they or Logan failed to tell him again what had happened to them. He was going to find the underlying cause of it, now. Reaching them he said, "Hey, guys, wait up." Catching his breath, he relaxed as he walked beside them. "So, what's happened since I last saw you?" He directed the questioned to Max.

"Well, I'm in here for now. Let's see . . . Normal is still normal. I guess that's it," she said innocently.

"No unwelcome people in your life, like Lydecker or Manticore?" He looked for signs but she never showed her cards.

"Yeah, didn't you hear; I torched it. That's why all the people are here," Max said sadly.

"That's a good thing, right?" Tony assumed, was still digging. Looking at Logan he said, "How much were you involved, cuz?" By this time, they all had their trays of food. Max was carrying hers, Logan, and Tony carrying theirs. Max and Tony sat at the end so that Logan didn't have to transfer because of his shoulder. Tony sat silently for a while then continued the interrogation on the both of them.

"No. Not really," Logan said looking over to Max.

"Why haven't you gotten married yet?" Tony said smiling at that question himself.

"I could ask the same thing to you, cuz? Weren't you supposed to get married, oh, about six months ago? What happened; we never heard," Logan asked his cousin.

"Fair enough. I . . . we, it just didn't work out. Jobs and other things." Laughing at what he was fixing to say. "She wanted to make me quit Friday night pizzas."

"Uh, that's horrible." Max teased. "So what are you really doing here, Tony?" She was still mystified by him being there.

"Yeah." Logan added.

"Well, to be honest; you didn't sound good over the phone when you called. And I got worried for my little cousin." Tony now was telling the truth. "Now, back to you two. I've heard some rumors about you, young lady," he said carefully.

"What?" Max asked innocently. Her eyes got dark, if that was possible, and small. Logan knew that look. He reached for her to calm her down. Wheeling away from where he was, slowly came beside her, and started slow, circles on her back. He calmed her too much. He heard a soft purr.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Logan," Alec said, behind him and Max. Alec walked closer to him and quietly said, "She's turned on enough and you're making it worse. I promise." Shaking his head, he chuckled slightly and walked away.

He quickly took his hand away thinking, _Oh shit I forgot about that. What am I going to do now? On the other hand, what is Max going to do?_ He looked concerned for Max, which Tony noticed.

About that time Jondy came up beside them saying, "How's the grub, little sis?" She said noticing the half-eaten food on all the trays especially Max's. "Maxie, are you feeling okay? Logan told me you died in his arms and those creeps at Manticore gave you some kind of virus tailored to his DNA; is that true?"

Furious with Logan, Max got up from her seat and stomped out of the cafeteria right then. "Shit, Jondy," Logan said to her. He wheeled around to follow Max.

"I know how to clear a place to sit, huh," Jondy teased.

"Yeah, you sure do," Tony said, picking up his tray and heading out the door furiously.

"Max? Angel, wait up, okay?" Logan said, wheeling as fast as he could.

"Why did you tell her, Logan?" She spoke with tears in her eyes, walking furiously to the room they had just spent the night in. Opening the door, she ran to the bed, plopped on it, and buried her face. Logan, out of breath by now, quickly closed the door behind him and went to Max.

"Max, I didn't know what to do yesterday, when you walked away from me. Also, she saw you crying in Joshua's arms; I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do," he said transferring to the bed and was lying next to her. He reached up and tried to pull her near him to comfort her.

There was a knock on the door and Tony just came in without thinking. "Oh sorry," Is all Tony said, before covering his eyes.

"Tony, it's all right. I was trying to comfort Max. What is it, cuz?" Logan said grinning in amusement.

"Well, I --- I was trying to find out what happened to you Max. Then Jondy said it in there. You mind telling me the start of it?" Tony spoke softly, knowing it was apparently a touchy subject. "Please."

Max looked from Logan's green eyes to the other pair of green and sighed, "Come on in Jondy. You might as well hear it, too." The cousins turned to see Jondy, sheepishly standing outside the doorway, feeling sorry for letting the cat out of the bag.

"Are you sure, Maxie?" Jondy said shyly.

"Yes," Max said softly. "Pull up a chair." She then proceeded, telling Tony and Jondy the events that happened. It was painful for her but Logan was there to comfort her when a particular part was difficult for her to explain. Anyway, after it was over Tony shook his head and let out a loud breath, feeling the exhaustion of both of them. "My God, girl; I knew by the way Lydecker acted, but the Renfro bitch is worlds worse than him. You say he helped y'all? That is totally surprising to say the least. What about the exo-thingy? What's wrong with it, why aren't you wearing it cuz?" He had so many questions, but decided to wait till another day. He could tell it was hard on both of them.

Logan spoke up first. "The exo-skeleton isn't working right now because I can't find a certain chip needed to get it to work. Furthermore, it isn't a cure. I've just about come to the conclusion; I'm in this chair for life. And if Max will have me for better or worse, meaning no legs, well, I guess I'll live like that," he said, looking at Max for support.

"Knock, knock," came a familiar voice in the room to all except Jondy.

"Bling, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Logan was concerned for his friend.

"Well, I got you another cell phone and I have some problems." Bling said, not really wanting to burden his troubles on his friends. "Oh, uh . . . hi, Tony. What are you doing here, and at TC?" Bling didn't see Tony till now and was surprised to see the man.

Handing the cell to Logan, he noticed the redhead, "Hi. My name is Bling," he said, almost shyly. "You must be one of Max's sisters," he said, staring at the beauty.

"I am right now," said Jondy embarrassed at the obvious attention the man was giving her. "Um, listen, Maxie. Can I check you out? You had us pretty scared last night. Do you mind?" Jondy spoke hesitantly.

"We've some so-called doctors here, you don't have to worry about me, Sis," Max said nonchalantly.

"Uh, I am a doctor, thank you very much!" Jondy said, outraged at the thought of her sister going to somebody else.

"Do what?" Max asked in shock. "When . . . better than that, how is that possible. Considering what we are?" Max was glad she was still sitting down, when she heard that news.

Jondy puffed up with pride said, "I took advantage of the profound education I acquired at Manticore and put it to good use. And besides, I assumed it might come in useful for my sibs and other Manticore alumni." Max, Logan, Bling, and Tony sat in wonderment by what was just spoken.

"You mean to tell me something good came out of Manticore?" Max said in absolute shock. "Then you're the one that gave me the antidote, wow," she was so amazed and yet proud of her sister. "Wow!" Max said speechlessly.

"Back to my question, can I examine you?" Jondy asked again. Smiling at everyone, then Max nodded her approval. "Would you gentlemen excuse us for a little bit?" She eyed the men out the door. "Uh, except you Logan. You can stay, if you want," she said smiling at the man.

"Yeah, sure," Logan said, pondering the statement. "On second thought, I'd better not," he said, wheeling toward the door. "I, um . . . I'll just wait with the guys." He voiced embarrassment at the thoughts running rampant through his mind. _Max naked. Sprawled out in all of her loveliness. Cale, don't go there, _Logan thought as he wheeled out the door shaking those thoughts out of his head, and then quickly asked, "Max, do you mind?"

The two women just giggled and Max said, "No, big boy." At that, Logan wheeled out the door redder than a beet.

He knew or at least he assumed he knew why she said that. Rolling up to Tony and Bling, they were standing silently in their own thoughts. Tony turned around to see Logan and said, "Why are you blushing? Did you look at Max again?"

"No. I just heard . . . something," he said, now turning crimson.

Tony had a sinful grin on his face and said, "That good, huh?"

Still very embarrassed Logan said sharply, "Shut up, cuz."

Letting the subject drop, but not without one more jab, Tony said, "Touchy." Now changing the subject back to what he had heard, he said, "What's going on with you and Max, cuz?" Bling had moved to a distant part of the hall looking around. He hadn't been in that part of Terminal City before. Bling had just been in the command center only for a little while after the siege had taken place. "Come on, cuz. Tell me what the hang-up is . . . this time? The wheelchair, again or what?"

Now Logan knew the X-5s had very good hearing, he wheeled as far from the door as possible and motioned for Tony to sit down. He quietly said, "It's not that. I . . . we, want it to happen badly but...."

"But hell!" Tony exclaimed. "The universe was made in less time than what you two have apparently accomplished. Logan, what is it really?"

"I . . . she . . . oh God, I so don't want to have this discussion," he said, again blushing. "Okay. You know we discuss what I could do in the car leaving the cabin?" Logan started saying, in that direction. "She's . . . she's doing that to me! Do you understand?" He said pleadingly at Tony. "And I haven't . . . we haven't . . . gone that far," he said, with a relief look on his face.

Tony stood and simply asked, "Why not?" Then he sat back down to listen.

"Damn, Tony; it's personal, okay?" Logan said in frustration. He was wheeling back and forth in one spot agitated at Tony's persistence.

About that time, Bling was casually walking in to the cousin's presence. "What's got you all in a tether?" he asked innocently.

"Don't get me started, Bling," he said sharply to his friend.

Bling just shook his head; he knew what the subject was about and said, "Max."

Tony, hearing that and noticing the look on Bling's face, rose from his seat and walked to him silently asking, "What do you know? Please tell me, Bling."

Meanwhile, behind closed doors a similar subject was being discussed. "Well, how was he?" Jondy pulled no punches.

"Jondy!" Max exclaimed, starting to blush from head to toe.

"I was once in the throes of heat and I got it on with a quad. That's how horny I was, anyway, he for some reason knew which buttons to push, you might say," Jondy said, thinking of the two days a long time ago. "Wonder if he's still around. It was here in Seattle, hum," she said with a mysterious grin on her face.

Looking at her sister, Max noticed the far distant look on her face. "Well, he's not that . . . not that bad. He's not completely . . . you know. But we . . . we haven't; not yet anyway," Max said sheepishly. "Anyways, I don't want to hurt him, so there," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"You mean to tell me, you haven't . . . and it's been almost what, three years!" Jondy was astounded by that revelation. "Nothing, nada? Is there someone else?"

"No! I love . . . it hasn't been the right time," Max said almost letting slip the 'L' word to her sister.

Jondy swung her head when her sister mentioned the 'L' word and began thinking. "Okay, listen, sis. Men are virile when it comes to sex. Whether they're quads, paras, or even whole men, they're as strong as an ox; you hear me? Even that quad I hooked up with withstood my heat and let me tell you it was full blown. If he can do it, Logan sure as hell can take it," she said, reaffirming men's stability when it comes to sex.

"Really? I've been so afraid, Jondy." Max said worriedly. "I – I just don't want to hurt him, that's all. And . . . I want my first time, outside of being in heat, special," she said shyly, a little embarrassed at the confession.

Shock appeared again on her sister's face. Jondy mumbled, "You mean to tell me you're still a . . . a virgin, Max?"

"Yes." Max said, proudly, but ashamed, as old as she was. She thought, '_Almost 23, and still a virgin; isn't that a kick-in-the-butt.' _Both women just grinned at one another at what they had just discovered.

"Aren't you almost out of heat, lacking just a couple hours, right?" Jondy asked, with something on her mind.

"What are you up to, sis? I don't want you to do anything, promise? Like I told you, I . . . we want it to be natural . . . special, that's all." Max said, trying not to have her sister interfere. "Please, let it come natural, Jondy," She said pleadingly.

Out in the hall, there was a heated discussion brewing. "Bling, you didn't?" Logan said, with a pleading look on his face. Quietly he asked, "You didn't tell him about Max's heat cycle; did you?" Wheeling from one small area to another, nervously waiting for an answer from Bling, Logan realized he was the one that let it slip.

"No, I -- didn't." Bling said with a knowing smile.

"Oh shit. Max is going to kill me, damn. Okay. I can undo this, I think!" Logan said this half to himself and half to Bling. Moving to the now grinning Tony, he said, "Wipe that grin off of your face, cuz. This is serious. Don't ruin it for me, k? I . . . she . . . well, is very strong, and forceful during those times and . . . she's afraid she'll hurt me." He spoke with great seriousness.

Chuckling softly, Tony said, "You got to be kidding, right? She's been in . . . heat, as you call it for this long?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," he said in exasperation. "It just wasn't the right time, that's all. Max has been through so much . . . and I've put her through so much, that . . . it hasn't been the right time, Tony. You understand?" Logan said sadly. "She said, her cycles comes every four months or so. It lasts about two or three days, so . . . we're waiting. We . . . I want it to be special . . . since, you know, the chair. So we're just to that point now, so please don't blow it, cuz."

"Okay, Okay, cuz." Tony said, wondering something. "She really gets that wild?"

"Yes, cuz," he said, now annoyed with his cousin.

"That, I love to be involved in, hum . . . interesting . . ." Logan's cousin said, with a smirky grin. "I wonder if . . . Jondy . . ." The girls came out about then and the conversation was cut short.

Logan spoke up, "How are you, Max?" He wheeled to her, slowly grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her into his lap. Which almost immediately Max cuddled into his lap for comfort. Logan began to softly brush her long hair, lovingly.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all," Max said, sighing with relief. Logan noticed out of the corner of his eye that Jondy was shaking her head and Tony and Bling was with her. "Okay, Angel. Why don't I wheel you into the room so you can get some rest, okay?" He spoke with concern for the woman in his arms and lap. Wheeling past the three in the hall, he ventured into her or rather their room and Max moved to the bed.

Settled in for a cozy nap. She softly murmured, "I love you, Logan," then was out of it. Thoughts were racing through his brain at those three little momentous words. _She said she loves me, yeah_. A brilliant smile was plastered all over his face, staring at the goddess lying there. As he was leaving, he could have sworn he heard his angel purring contently.

Entering the hall and closing the door softly, Logan noticed the three deep in conversation. "Okay, what's the matter, Jondy?" He asked. "What's wrong with Max?" He asked concerned as he wheeled near her.

"Oh. Well, I need to take some blood tests, but I think she's going to be fine," she said reassuringly. "She just needs to rest to regain her strength, good food, and no strenuous exercises, and she'll be fine," she said, reiterating the exercise part.

"Oh, okay," he said with relief. "What's with the heavy discussion, though?" He said, now wondering what was going on, since it wasn't about Max. "Bling? Tony? What is it?" Logan asked.

"Well, those guys have put surveillance on my house. Their still looking for you, my friend. Therefore, I'm sorry; you can't stay there. Sarah would freak," Bling said, lowering his head.

"That's okay, Bling," Logan said trying to be upbeat with the situation. "Thanks," he said with a smile.

Tony looked at his cousin and said, "Now, you want to come straight with me?"

With all eyes on him, he squirmed nervously. Looking from Bling to Tony and then finally to Jondy, he said, "I'm an informant for Eyes Only. And see . . . I found out some stuff or rather Max found out something that they didn't want to get out." Logan said afraid of the effect of what he just said. It wasn't a lie, but it sure as hell wasn't the truth.

"Anyway, I can't stay here and neither can you, Tony or Bling for long. It's the toxic chemical that was spilled a long time ago, we won't survive here," he said painfully, looking at Jondy for confirmation, and she nodded.

"So we need a strategy of action. Do they know about the cabin?" Tony asked perking up. After the time he had been here, Logan ran the investigation with a little help from others, even if Tony was suppose to have, but that was beside the point now. His cousin needed him.

It was well after 2:00 a.m. when Logan made it back to their room. Max, during his absence had put on a red negligee, which was very alluring to Logan. She looked like a goddess with her long brunette hair gently surrounding her face and ended up curving around one of her breasts. To Logan it was breathtaking to say the least. He groaned silently at the vision of the goddess as he approached her. Lightly kissing her forehead, then he went to gather his things and put it into his back pack, swung it around and placed it on his wheelchair.

As he was getting ready to leave, Max began to stir. Stretching like a sexy cat she said, "Hey," which cause Logan to jump.

He whirled around to big dark chocolate brown eyes peering at his soul. At least at the time that's what he thought. "Hey, yourself. How do you feel, Angel?" He asked.

"Fine," she said. "Is anything wrong, Logan?" Max said, looking at him with concern.

"No. Nothing," Logan said, lying through his teeth. Max sensed it immediately.

"No, there's something wrong; I can feel it in you. What is it?" She knew it would be useless to prod him. But she still tried.

"You look so beautiful, Angel. I wish I could be with you tonight but I can't," he said with a pain in his heart.

"Why?" she asked. With her pouty lips it was almost Logan's undoing, those eyes and lips taunting him.

_Oh God, she so lovely and she's giving me the eye. I got to at least kiss her_, he thought wheeling to bed and reaching for her. He kissed her with a hunger he did not know he had until then. _She tastes so good, _he thought as a groan came out. She returned the kiss with her own intensity. They would never get enough of each other. Hands moved over each other and Logan found himself on the bed, not in his wheelchair, where he remembered he was before the contact with Max. They were lighting each other's flames of desire. It was cut short by a light knock on the door. Logan was already cupping her breast and sucking the other one when the intrusion happened.

To Logan's amazement, he found himself without his shirt and pants unzipped._ How did that happen? She said she could multi-task like no tomorrow. I believe it now._ He gently put Max's luscious breasts back in their place and zipped his pants up, then hollered. "Be there in a sec," he said not wanting to let go of his prize possession, Max. They were both panting. He finally got out, "I've got to go, Angel." With one last deep kiss, he transferred to his chair.

"Where are you going, Logan," she asked softly. It was all he could do not to turn around and pursue what they had started.

"Angel, you know Tony, Bling, and I can't stay here since the spill can kill us. I wish to God there was another way, honest. But we have to leave. We'll be at the cabin; call me later? I . . . I love you, Angel," he said as he rolled to the door. Max laid back down and started crying her eyes out when Logan left, closing the door.

"That's the hardest thing I've ever done, Tony," he said sighing. He hadn't noticed the sight between his legs but Tony did.

"I can imagine. Looks like I came just in time," Tony said waving to the southern region of Logan's pants.

Blushing red, Logan was about to leave and he heard Max crying. "I can't do it Tony; not to Max. I'll leave in the morning, okay? Don't make me leave her now," Logan was begging.

About that time, Jondy came around and heard it all. "He's right Tony. He can't leave her like that. She'll be hurting all night in more ways than one," Jondy said softly.

"Well, you have any rooms in the inn, Jondy?" Tony asked with a slight smile.

In all Logan's excitement, he didn't realize he said, "YES!" out loud. Grinning like a nut, he looked at Tony for approval like a little child. Tony just shook his head at the eagerness of his little cousin.

Shaking his head, he said, "Go, cuz. Have fun."

With a wide, silly smile, Logan hurriedly wheeled back to the room and then there were sounds of hissing, growling, meowing, and finally groaning. So Jondy and Tony left then.

"Logan, you came back, purr!" Max sat up on her knees with open arms.

"Yes, Love. Now come here and let me love you for a change. By the way happy anniversary, Angel," he said, kissing her neck, nipping her sinuously along her collarbone, kissing those red apple lips and then, finally, he found his way to his favorite spots . . . her cantaloupe breasts.

She almost abandoned all rational thought by the man's ministrations when it dawned on her they needed to talk, seriously. Groaning from what she had to do, she gently but forcefully pushed Logan back. "As well as all this is, we . . . I need to talk, Logan," she said unhappily. Rubbing up along his arms, feeling his muscle she groaned inwardly. "What I'm fixing to say you're probably not gonna believe me but it's true, Logan. I wouldn't lie about something like this, honest," she said, trying to defend her actions.

"What is it, Love?" He wanted to know and also wanted to continue. He was about to eat Max alive. Heavy panting and all.

She got up from the bed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to talk with Logan so close, and touching her so softly, and his lips would make her loose her train of thought. So she gathered all of her strength and said, "You know my . . . cycle, heat cycle, that is? Well, I tried not to succumb to them at all, but sometimes . . . sometimes, it's overwhelming and I . . . just wind up . . . uh, doing it, you know what I mean. Anyway, I hope you do. So, other than those 'few' times . . . you know; I haven't . . . I mean. Shit, I'm not doing a very good job," she said looking at him blushing and confused. "What I'm trying to say is that, I'm a virgin, Logan," she finally said with relief and the wind knocked out of her sails. She didn't dream it would be so hard to confess to Logan the one thing she had not done.

"You're a virgin . . . how; I mean, if you've . . . heat induced sex? Then how could you be a . . . virgin, Max?" He said, thoroughly confused with that concept. Shaking his head and crawling to the edge of the bed trying to transfer to his chair, he was still running her words through his mind. _Heat, sex, and still a virgin? Doesn't make sense at all. What is she trying to tell me?_ "I'm sorry; I'm not quite following you," Logan said trying not to upset the delicate balance between them.

"Okay." She was a little exasperated with herself. "You have a cat and you have a human, right? No, that's not it. I still have my cherry as a human; does that make sense. No man has ever popped it. Now, do you understand?" She spoke with a glimmer of hope that Logan now understood what she was trying to say.

A sudden twinkle of light came in his eyes, and then a small smile formed on his face. As he looked at her, it dawned on him what she had said. That information was whirling around in his head so fast he was dizzy with desire for his Max. "So, um." Logan said not knowing what to say at that moment. "I never thought . . . I didn't think, oh shit. Max, I love you and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are, that's all. Come here, Angel," he said trying to convince her he didn't care. _This is special to her . . . and me, what am I saying. I never had a virgin, wow_, he thought. _Not here Cale. Not here. I won't let the special time be here,_ he thought as he held her like a very rare diamond. "Are you all right? Is the heat gone, yet?" He asked, having to know what to expect.

"Not quite, Logan, but almost," she said with a shy grin. "Oh, before I forget it, I tend to get pregnant during this time . . . so . . . condoms are in order, unless . . . you want little Cales running around," she said, blushing at that thought. Settling into Logan's lap and waiting for the next move, they just sat in comfort and both absorbing all the information discussed tonight.

Kissing the top of Max's head with a gesture of love, they wheeled softly and motionless to the bed. Max gracefully moved from his lap and motioned him to come, and he wheeled to the other side of the bed. Transferring onto the bed, he realized something had changed in him. _Here was his future, the woman he loved, the virgin, the soldier, all in one beautiful well developed package waiting for him. I need to tell her. I need to know she'll be there. That she won't run, except to me. I need to get her out of here, away from here, Seattle and worst of all Eyes Only. I need to protect her. But how? _These thoughts ran through his mind for minutes till his thoughts were broken by Max. "Hey, big boy. You wanna come outside and play?" She spoke in a sexy, playful voice.

"Hum, you want something to eat?" Logan said remembering this particular line from sometime ago. It seemed like years, but it wasn't.

"Not hungry; you?" She remembered the same scene.

"Nah. You tired?"

"Not sleepy; you?"

"Nah, " he said, finishing their scene. They lay quietly together in the bed, reveling in their closeness but not wanting to break the spell. Logan slid his hand under Max's head and gently pushed up and kissed her tenderly. He wanted her so much in more than one way. He looked at her with love and lust in his eyes. "Max, what ever happens tonight or any night . . .," Logan was saying, and was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Little fella. Little fella, woof." Joshua said without consideration, he burst in the room and stood in shock at the attire Max had on and yelped, turned seven kinds of red. Putting his hands over his eyes he said, "Little fella needs to come. Now. Somebody at gate yelling for you, come," the big guy said, now impatient and frustrated of what he had seen.

Logan had covered Max up with his body when the dog-man came in. With instinct, he decisively kept his Max from prying eyes. He didn't want anyone to see his goddess or harm come to her in anyway.

Big fella, I'll be out in a minute, k?" She said waving to the guy to leave the room. Joshua did as he was told. "Logan, as much as I love you on me, maybe it would be better if you got up now," she spoke in a sexy voice.

"Um, yeah, right," he said shyly. "Didn't want anyone to see my pride and joy," he said looking up and down the shapely figure beside him with lust still in his eyes and a problem to boot.

Getting up, Max noticed his problem, and she silently purred. "Oh. You'd probably better come down in a little while, darling," she said waving to the southern region of his pants. "You don't want to be embarrassed, do you?"

"You're gonna solve it, right?" Logan asked in a husky and horny voice.

"Maybe. We'll see," Teasingly, she said. She walked out the door dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt showing off her bronze skin tone.

Panting from the mere touch of her sent his raging hormones south for the winter. _Get down. Shit, you'd assumed you haven't had sex in years by the way you're acting. You haven't had any yet with this woman. You haven't planted yourself inside of that succulent body, that virgin body, yet, _he thought, calming himself down. He put on his shirt, transferred to the chair, and wheeled toward the door. After a few minutes, without seeing Max, he had composed his body and brain well enough by the time he entered the command center. Wheeling in he noticed his cousin with his arm around Jondy's shoulders. _Hum, interesting, very interesting. _ He cam up close to his cousin and lightly touched him with his chair and said, "What's up, cuz. Why was Max and everybody summoned here?"

A very arrogant and boisterous voice came over the intercom. "To the leader of this freak show, I want the leader to talk to me. Send him out," the creep said, not knowing what the hell he was talking about, apparently.

Max was fixing to go out to meet with that guy and Logan wheeled in front of her. "No Max. You can't go out there. That's the guy that . . .," Logan said then got cut off.

"I know Logan. I'm ready for him this time, promise," she said reassuringly.

Tony and Jondy, as well as Krit, Syl, and Zane walked to Max and Logan. Tony said, "Max, do you want some company out there?"

"Yes, I'd love some company but . . . I'm sorry, not you or Logan, or Bling." She noticed Bling in the back, looking on. "They don't need to know ya'll are here," she said with love in her voice for the guys. Leaning to give Logan a kiss, she whispered, "I'll be back, promise." She kissed him lightly on the lips and motioned Zane, Krit, and Alec to be by her side. Mole was hanging behind with his trusted sawed off shotgun, waiting to use it.

They marched, covering Max to the gate. "Okay, who's the leader of this freak show, huh? Well?"

Zane was the first to speak. "Who wants to know?"

"My boss. I have a message for one of your bitches inside."

"So you're nothing then without your boss; is that right?" Zane was trying to control his temper.

"Listen, stupid, I said where is your leader? Take me to your leader," he said chuckling at the last comment he made.

Tony, Jondy, Syl, Joshua, Mole, Bling and Logan was in listening range, ready to come to Max's aid at a moment's notice.

"I'll give the message to the bitch; who is she by the way?" Alec spoke up.

"I'm not a patient person, go get the Goddamn leader, now!" Losing patience, the guy yelled his command.

Max had had enough. "Don't you know when to be polite, George?" she asked with a snicker in her voice. "I'm right here; what do you want?" Max spoke seriously now.

"Just this," he said angrily. The sound of shots was in the air. And Max lay on the ground with a 'throwing star' and bullets near each other, which was near her heart and lung. The star and the bullets came so fast that no one reacted until it was too late. Max was down. And all the spectators had vanished before anyone could react. Then suddenly out of the commotion a voice from the same guy said, "Send that message to Eyes Only, bitch," he said laughing and disappeared into the crowd.

Max was gathered up by Zane and the rest followed near by to the door. Logan, seeing Max fall to the ground, screamed and was held back by Jondy. Tony and Bling ran outside, not thinking of their safety, to the group and Max. "Oh God, Bling! What has Logan got himself into," Tony said shaking his head as Zane brought Max toward them.

Frantic, Logan looked on while Jondy removed the 'Throwing Star' carefully, not to touch the points for fear of poison on them. "Guys give me a bag," she said to anyone listening. Joshua appeared with one immediately and took plastic bag and the 'Throwing Star' to the lab without questions.

"Okay. Zane bring Max to the hospital and I'll join you shortly," she said with a feverish look on her face to Logan. Stomping to Logan, she spoke in a very harsh tone. "Okay, mister. Enough of the bullshit, spill. Or so help me . . . ," she was saying before Tony stepped in front of her, breaking any contact with Logan.

"I'll take care of it Jondy. Go take care of Max, okay?" Tony tried to calm her down. Turning to Logan, he looked very pissed this time. "Do you know what you've done, Logan? You have put Max right smack in the middle of something that may cost her, her life; is that what you want to happen? Why not leave her alone, if you plan on that. There are plenty of people that deserve it, but not Max. I thought you loved her," he said furiously.

After all the chewing out from Tony, Logan said, "Now, can we go see about Max?"

"No, I don't think so, Logan. Haven't you cause her enough grief for one day at least. Yes, she's hurt. And she will still keep on getting hurt or worse it you don't stop this insane Eyes Only crap; I know who you are, Logan." Tony said, trying to knock some sense into his cousin. "When I took the plane home the time I was here, I wondered what you were doing, you remember. Well when I left, it hit me like a bullet between the eyes. You know what that was? I'll tell you. The side of a building, as I was leaving the runway, I saw a red, white, and blue banner with our green eyes painted on the side of that building, Logan. I knew then what you did. I've heard your broadcasts and at first I was impressed with you, but now . . . You put the woman you love in danger." Tony spoke the truth. All of his being just wanted to shake some sense into his cousin for jeopardizing a woman that loves him so much that she would sacrifice herself for him. He just couldn't understand it at all.

About that time, Krit came in and spoke to Logan. Logan looked at Tony and sped down the hall to Max. Wondering what was going on, Bling and Tony followed suit. Coming into the hospital Jondy looked at Logan and said, "Because Max requested your presence is the only reason you're here, Logan," Jondy said, still mad as hell that her little sister was injured because of something he had done, or Eyes Only.

"Logan?" Max asked, looking at Jondy. "Where's Logan?

Coming silently into the corridor Tony and Bling watched and listened. Jondy came near the two and whispered something to them.

"Max, it's me. I'm here, love," Logan said leaning over and kissing Max's forehead.

"It's okay, Logan. I knew what I was getting into when I started doing things for you; it's all right," she said weakly. She held out her hand to him.

"No Max . . . it's not okay. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise. No more Eyes Only. No more Lydecker. No more Manticore coming after you, even though you torched it. I'm going to keep you safe, love." Saying that Logan wanted to just hold her, but for now he was content to just hold her hand softly squeezing it. "I won't let you go, not this time, Angel. Not ever again," he said, promising.

"I . . . I'm going . . . to hold . . . you to . . . that," she said, as she relaxed and fell fast asleep from the medication Jondy had given her.

"Good," he said quietly to a sleeping Max. He quietly whispered in her ear, "I love you, my Angel. I'll get us out of this, promise. I'll be right here when you wake up." He tried sliding his hand away from Max's but she held on for dear life. Making a motion to Tony that he couldn't leave; Tony approached him.

"Now, what the hell is this all about?" Tony said in a low tone so that Max couldn't hear. He didn't know Max and Jondy both had special hearing abilities.

"Okay. I'll tell you since you know everything else about me," Logan finally whispered. He proceeded to telling everything about the case. "Tony, I don't know where the big guy in all of this is or who he is. Or for that matter what country. Sebastian thinks it's either Japan, or China, somewhere in Asia."

"I can tell you it's from Japan but the poison is from Asia," Jondy whispered to the guys. Pulling the bag from her pocket that had the star in it, she pointed out its origin. "It had the same poison on it as the spray paint, which I was able to counteract since Sebastian gave you the antidote. And as far as the bullet, well look for yourselves," she said pulling the cover part-way down her exposing only the gaping holes where the bullets had entered.

Looking at the 'Throwing Star' Jondy started speaking, "You know, growing up at Manticore all of us thought that things like this were toys until we got bigger. She and I both used something similar in our battle games," as she was saying those words, sadness crept over her stunning face. "We know all kinds of martial arts, combat techniques, and part of the body to make any blow effective, everything except how to be accepted into society. Now we were trained in high-society environments like you, Logan and Tony with all your richie-rich ways. And really, we were pretty good as kids. Can you imagine Max and me now?"

"Oh, I know how Max is with that social stuff. She was fabulous and a beauty to the eyes," Logan said, lost in the memory of Max at Bennett's wedding. His eyes were twinkling at the memory. Tony had to shake him out of it before he was gone forever in that night.

"Okay back to the present, cuz. So you say it's a Japanese mafia, hum," Tony said, thinking hard. "I'm gonna get shot, cause I'm on vacation, but I need to make a phone call. Anyone got a phone? I left mine in my . . . the room," he said hesitantly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The four, except for Logan, stood contemplating their next move. Logan gave Tony his new cell phone then looked up to his cousin with a question in his eyes.

"Fancy going to your grandmother's for a while, Cuz?" Tony said with a twinkle in his eyes, trying to get Max and Logan out of the line of fire until he could figure out this mess. By talking to them, he had found out that Max had succumbed to the brutality of the drug lord of the docks and his ever faithful henchmen. "Has Max met the family, or rather the _**nice**_ side of the family?" He said with a slight smile.

"Have you gone nuts, Tony? You don't want to get Grandma Eastman involved with this crap!" Logan shouted.

"Why not?" Tony asked (avoiding the question). "You and Max definitely need a vacation, as do I. It should be interesting.

"Would you like to go Jondy?" Tony smiled at her, using the same smile Logan had often used on Max.

"Why not? But let's let Max wake up first before we decide anything else that involves traveling, okay?" Jondy said with a sexy smile to Tony.

"Can I speak to you, Cuz?" Said Logan through gritted teeth. "Who's going to look after TC? Can Max travel since she's been shot? Do you want to endanger Grandma Eastman?" Logan was spitting out the questions to his cousin.

"Whoa! Slow down, Logan. First things first, okay? I've got to make some phone calls, we have to wait till Max wakes up, and you need to catch your breath." Tony was very amused at his little cousin's agitation.

While the cousins were deep in conversation, Jondy and Bling were also talking. "Bling, I know we don't know each other, but, what are you exactly to Logan? His friend? His body-guard? You certainly have the size for it," said Jondy, pointedly looking Bling up and down.

With a blush, Bling said, "Um, yes . . . also I'm a physical therapist. I, show him how to exercise the remaining muscles, after the . . . accident, where the bullet shot his spinal cord out."

"I see." Jondy studied the information and began to talk. "Has he tried any alternatives?"

"Yes. It didn't work because . . . the doctor died and Logan didn't know anyone else," Bling said vaguely. "And awhile back, when he had emergency surgery for a fragment that had dislodged, Max gave him her blood. He was able to walk, but that failed. So I really don't know if he's up to anything else considering he almost . . ." He trailed off.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later, I have to check on Max," she told Bling. She was into her thought with the pertinent information she was gathering and the signs Logan was a good candidate for a colleague of hers. This colleague had been performing experiments on paras and quads and getting successful results. She considered calling and finding out more information about it. Walking back into the room she noticed the two guys huddled in a corner in deep conversation. She peered at Max, who was coming out of her sleep from the meds. Examining her newly acquired wounds, Jondy was pleased with the ministerial outcome.

"My concern is she can't even go outside. There may be snipers anywhere in the area just waiting for her. And if word gets out that you're here . . . well you'll be a sitting duck," Tony said, while thinking to the two people in his life that had become important again.

"I need to call Matt," Logan said abruptly. "Are you through with my phone, Tony?"

"Uh, yeah. I haven't used it yet, so go ahead." Tony said forgetting he had it.

Logan gathered the phone from his cousin's hand and wheeled to where there was a strong signal. "Matt, it's me, Logan. Did you find that guy again? He had his guys after Max and he was even watching. Yes, I'm here at TC. We have a tape of the whole ordeal. Okay, I'll send it to you. I don't know at this point. Yeah, Tony's here. Okay. See ya. Tony, Matt wants to talk to you. Here," he said, a little annoyed that nothing was getting done.

"What's going on guys? Logan? Tony?" Max spoke in a hoarse voice.

At hearing his Angel's voice Logan quickly came to her side. "How are you feeling, Angel?" Logan said with concern.

With a snicker, Max said, "I thought I'd already covered that. Don't ya remember?" With that, Logan blushed. "Good. You remember the conversation." She said slightly giggling.

"Hey, Max how are you doing?" Tony had hung up from Matt and approached the bed.

"Sore. Where's the doc?" Max asked, looking for Jondy.

"Right here, sis," Jondy said as she got up from her desk charting Max's progress. Taking Max's wrist, she counted her pulse. "You need to say good-bye to your visitors, Max. They can't stay here. I'm sorry, sis."

"I know," Max sadly agreed. She scooped up Logan's hand and squeezed it. "Can we have a minute?" She asked, as her eyes went around the room. The room cleared soon, leaving her and Logan alone. "I'm sorry; I can't keep doing this Logan. As much as I love you, I just can't keep this up. Until you . . ." she couldn't finish. She was hurting so much.

"No. Max, don't say that. I told you I'd close down Eyes Only," Logan said in all honesty.

"No, Logan. It's as you said a while back. You or I can't change what we are. It's in our nature. You remember that? You didn't give me a second look with that towel wrapped around me," she said, thinking of that time.

"I messed up. I'm so sorry, Max. I never want to loose you again, please . . .," he said with a broken voice.

"You remember my dream?" Max said with a crack in her voice. "I still feel that way. I'm tired, Logan. You, TC, the people, the fights, and all that. It's just too much. I want a life, I can be normal . . . at least part of the time."

The door slowly opened and Jondy came in. Noticing the tears in both their eyes, she knew something had happened. "I'm sorry; it's time Logan. Bling and Tony are patiently waiting by the cars. Your stuff is in your car," Jondy said, believing this was bad timing.

Logan and Max leaned over to each other; they gave each other a long, sultry kiss. "I'll take care of it, promise. I can't live without you; no, I won't live without you in my life; you hear me? I love you, Max," he said, determined to keep his angel.

Squeezing her hand, and went slowly to the door but not before he heard a quiet, "I love you, too, Logan," Max said, almost ready to cry. Her heart was breaking.

Logan went out the swinging doors and just sat there for a few minutes. _Was she giving up on us? Was this good bye? No. All she said is she could not fight anymore right now. She didn't say we were over, did she?_ He thought. Then he heard his angel crying, which broke his heart in two. He wheeled away knowing he couldn't go back this time. He wanted to badly, but until this was solved there would not be a life for them.

He headed down the hall to the command center and asked Dicks and the others to send the surveillance tapes of the incident involving Max to Matt Sung, then left, saying good-bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After saying good-bye to the people in the command center, Logan was approaching the men, he noticed they were deep in discussion. Logan said, "Bling, do you want to follow us or...." He began.

"No, I'll take my car, thanks anyway. I have work tomorrow. You know, my other patients." said Bling smiling.

"Well, then follow us to the cabin," Logan said with a sad smile. Putting his new car in gear, they proceeded out of Terminal City.

"Why such a long face, Cuz? She'll come with us to grandma's house; don't worry," Tony said with confidence.

"No, I'm losing her, Tony." Logan said glumly. "And I don't blame her. I would have given up on me, too. I put her through so much, Cuz. I don't think she'll ever forgive me," he said even sadder.

"Buck up, Cuz. You'll get her back. Just get those guys off her ass and yours. You'll get her back, seriously." Tony tried to sound convincing for Logan's sake.

They drove silently all the way to the cabin. As they were approaching the cabin, they saw a limo parked a few blocks away. "Is that who I think it is?" Tony asked.

"Yep, that's them," Logan confirmed who Tony thought it was. "Damn, how did they know about this place? I made sure that there was no record of the cabin. Damn it!" Logan was pissed now more than normal. The cabin had been in their family for generations and he felt violated.

"Now where, Cuz?" Tony spouted off.

They both said together, "Grandma Eastman's!!"

"No. No, that's not the answer, Tony," Logan calmly said after getting his nerves back on track. He drove calmly down the road to the nearest restaurant. He was watching the rearview mirror hoping Bling would follow them. He was relieved when he saw Bling pulling up beside his car. Transferring to his wheelchair, he spoke to Tony and Bling as they neared him. "We can stay here until we figure out our next move. I have friends here, you know, Tony. The Russells. Peggy and Bill Russell," Logan said with confidence.

"Yeah, didn't they have a cute girl about my age?" Tony said with a grin on his face.

Looking at Bling, Logan gave him a smug smile and said, "Just like my cousin to remember a girl was here." Bling just shook his head smiling at them.

"Well. I at least remembered them. So sue me." Tony said shrugging his shoulders.

The three men went into the cafe then seated themselves and Bling spoke up first. "What happened back there? You said that that cabin was not connected to you or any of your family. What happened?"

"I don't know Bling. I made sure there were no records of this place connecting the family with that property. Unless, they got to Aunt Margo. What do you think, Tony?" Logan said wondering. She knew she was upset with him from the hover drone incident but she didn't know the story surrounding it, though. "We definitely can't go to Grandma Eastman's. They may or may not know about grandma, but I'm not going to take the chance."

"Cuz, can I use your cell phone?" Tony asked, and then said when Logan gave it to him. "Excuse me," he said, then walked away for some privacy.

"Gibbs, this is Tony. Listen do you got a minute?" Tony said, smiling at hearing his boss's voice.

Yeah, you want to come back to work so soon?" Gibbs said, chuckling a little.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Boss. No, I was calling to see if you could do a favor for me. Kinda on the QT, you know what I mean," Tony said with hesitation in his voice. He knew that was a big no-no, but he didn't know where else to turn.

"Maybe, what's this concerning, Tony?" Gibbs now sounded serious.

"It has to do with my little cousin," Tony sounded hopeful. "He's in trouble Boss, I need your help, please."

Gibbs remembered Tony talking about his cousin before and after the case a year ago. That he was in a wheelchair, but had managed to help with Tony's investigation and was very good with computers. So he couldn't understand what Tony was so upset about.

Tony proceeded to tell about the events, but not about Eyes Only. While he was discussing everything with Gibbs, Logan was talking to Bling quietly.

"Why did you look so down when you came out of TC, my friend? What happened?" Bling asked.

"It's nothing, Bling," said Logan. _Yeah, right._ _ It's just the worst day for me. The woman I love was crying when you left and she may never forgive you for you screwing it, but it's nothing. Yeah right, Cale!_ These thoughts were running around in Logan's head plus other things.

"The last time I saw you look like that was when Max had died in your arms, so spill, Logan. What happened when we left you two, huh?" Bling had been with Logan long enough to know him like a book. He knew his moods, his anger, his stubbornness, everything about his patient and friend.

Finally, Logan confessed that Max had more or less said they were over. They had both been hurt and Max was physically hurt as well from his blunder several times, and that she couldn't take it anymore. He told Bling sadly and then said, "I don't know what to do. Bling, she's my world, without her I don't know if I can go on," he said with sadness in his eyes and voice. "Eyes Only is nothing without Max, and I really don't want to continue it... with everyone getting hurt especially Max. I've got to end this. I can't keep putting people in danger any more." Logan said, determined more than ever to end this situation once and for all.

"Then, my friend, how are you going to stop the guys if you close Eyes Only down," Bling asked knowing full well that Logan Cale could not let Eyes Only fade away.

"Well, first of all, I've got to confront this guy face to face. That's the only way; I just have to figure out... what I'm going to do without Max for back-up." Logan said, sighing at the thought of Max not being there or may never.

Tony walked up just as Logan finished and said, "My cousin doesn't give up on a girl, since he's older that is." With a chuckle, he was remembering the past and the shy cousin. "Oh, when he was younger, he would let the girls slide out of his hands but now . . . I really don't think he'll let this lady slide out of his life easily as that, but in college that was another story. That's not my little cousin's style," he said with confidence in his close cousin. He knew he was hurting right now, and it was clouding his thought process but he knew he was determined to have Max forever. "I talked to Gibbs, and he's going to get the guys on finding out who and what this guy's up to. So, what have you come up with Cuz, anything? Oh, thanks for the phone by the way. I forgot I had mine all along," he spoke with a chipper voice now.

"You know. I'm strongly thinking; it wasn't a coincidence that Gail came over that day. I wonder if there is a connection, hum," Logan said now deep in thought. _Aunt Margo was too something when I chewed her out. She didn't sound like her usual self at that. Her high airs in her voice . . . really didn't sound right_, he considered to himself.

"Gail?" Tony inquired.

"Yeah, you remember I had a thing with her before Daphne. I was just infatuated with her, that's all. Nothing deep," Logan said, knowing that by the look on his cousin's face, he wanted to avoid all the questions about this person. "You remember, I told you about her, Cuz. Well, it's been a long time and . . . your memory may not be as good now as was back then," he said with a tease in his voice.

"Huh! Why you! I'm not that old, thank you very much! I can still kick your ass, Cuz," Tony said. trying to sound put out with his little cousin, but was smiling all the same. "Anyway, what's with the lady and Aunt Margo have to do with that mafia guy?" Tony was trying to get back on track at least for a little bit without bringing Logan down again.

"She must have found out I was involved in that hover drone mess. I don't know for sure, but . . . Lets talk about it somewhere else, Tony." Logan was getting an uneasy feeling.

Tony and Bling got up casually but none-the-less cautiously at Logan's words. Both guys had their hands on their side arms and placed Logan between them looking around. Paying for their drinks and heading out the door, Logan told Bling to head to Joshua's house. Bling had been there several times before Logan had gotten his apartment fixed after White destroyed it.

The men getting into their respective cars headed out. Bling heading in another direction than Logan. They had done this sort of tactic on other occasion for an Eyes Only mission.

"Okay, Cuz. You want to tell me what the hell is going on. Why do you suspect Aunt Margo is involved and what's this about a

... hover drone? There all over the place here." Tony was really getting worried now. _ There's too many irons in the fire for not any explanation now, Little Cuz. You'd better come clean this time or I am going to blow the whistle on you. _ He thought determined to get the straight on this whole situation.

"I can't prove it yet, but I've been thinking ever since that day that Gail dropped in and . . . the way I chewed Aunt Margo out . . . it just was weird Tony. Now that I think about she didn't go off half cocked about me chewing her out, you know what I mean? She wasn't taken back by my attitude towards her or nothing! And that's weird in itself." Logan was trying to get across to his cousin the weirdness their aunt had displayed with the conversation.

"Did you see the hover drone hack, Tony? Logan said, knowing his cover was blown with him being Eyes Only.

"Yeah, so? Uncle Jonas was selling stealth drones with fire power. Was it illegal or something?" Tony was putting the pieces of that hack together with the mafia guy, but no luck so far.

"Max's friend Herbal . . . his friend was killed by a hover drone made by Cale Industries at Uncle Jonas's order... let me start all over. Better yet, let me find out if there is any connection, okay?

"No, Cuz. You can connect the dots later. I want to know what really happened and possible why you think Aunt Margo is involved. I know she's not our favorite aunt but, Jesus, Logan, why would she want you killed?" Tony said, getting pissed.

Hearing his cousin's tone of voice Logan blurted out, "Because I inadvertently got Uncle Jonas killed!"

"Do what?!!" Tony exclaimed with a shock on his face. "No. How did you do that, Logan?"

"It's a long story, but I'll summarize it for you, okay?" Logan did not want to rehash the story of his not trusting Max, then about Phil, and the dreadful pictures that had been sent to him. "Convicts were being gunned down and Max . . . I found out how and spoke with Uncle Jonas about it. Apparently, he had spoken with his partner, sent a hover drone to kill me . . ."

"No, Uncle Jonas wouldn't do that, Cuz!" Tony was appalled at that accusation. "I know he doesn't like you or me for that matter very much but to kill you?"

Coming close to Joshua's house, Logan slowed the car down then said, "All I know is that after his call to me, to meet him at a certain warehouse on the docs . . . Max saved my life. Now whether it was Jonas or his partner, I don't know, Tony. Max found where they were tracking me and saved me. Then next thing I knew is Uncle Jonas had been killed by unknown persons or thing. This by all the bullets around it was a stealth drone that killed him. His partner was not around then, but later he was found dead also, by the same means.

And they were working with Renfro at Manticore, Tony." Logan summed up the nerve to conclude also, why he had pursued it.

Tony was taking all the information in when Logan mention Manticore then he froze. He knew then why Logan had pursued it so far. _Criminals yeah, but this was about Max and her sibs,_ he thought.

Coming up beside an old weather beaten house, Tony looked at Logan. "Who lives here?" He asked.

"No one now. It was Sandeman's house. Joshua stayed here for a while . . . and I did too. When Ames White destroyed my apartment. That's another story," Logan didn't want to go into that. And hopeful he wouldn't have to. _Great. I was on my feet then. Whether it was with the exo or my feet, I didn't use the wheelchair. Argh!_ He thought as he looked up the stairs to the old house. About that time, Bling drove up and got out. Slowly he came up to the two cousins.

"Okay. We can do this the easy way or the hard way; which do you want, Logan?" Bling said with a stern look at his patient now.

Logan downed his head and quietly said, "The easy way."

"Good. Tony, you want to bring Logan's chair," Bling said, lifting Logan up like a sack of potatoes but didn't throw him over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Bling," Logan said. "Tony thanks also." He looked at his cousin with a slight blush on his face.

"Anytime, Cuz." Tony spoke with a relaxed tone now.

As they came into the house, Logan gave a smile. "Oh, I nearly forgot. I need to call Max and tell her where we're at." Logan said with a bounce in his voice. Digging out his cell phone, he dialed TC, and waited for someone to answer. To Logan's shock, Max answered the phone. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Hello to you too," Max said with a come-back. "Why are you calling, Logan?" She asked, hoping he was calling to check on her.

"How are you doing, Angel?" Logan said as his heart leapt into his throat.

"Still a little bit soar but I'll be alright and you?" Max was trying to be calm with the voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, we're doing fine. We're at Joshua's place," Logan said not thinking.

"What happened at the cabin?" Max asked.

_Oh shit. Why did I say that? _ He thought. "Um, we wanted to be close to TC. Tony got hold of his boss," Logan said, trying to get Max off the cabin.

"Great. Does Tony know what the guy's problem is? What's wrong with the cabin, Logan?" Max was not in the mood to play twenty questions. "Listen Logan, I'm tired; what do you want?"

"Angel, are you all right? What's wrong?" Logan asked, concerned for the woman he loves no matter what.

"Um, I was shot, stuck, and poisoned; what could be wrong?" Max said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. I get the hint. If you're still in bad shape why are you in the command center, may I ask?" Logan said trying to not push Max.

"I'm Uh, looking, how's everything going out there. Again I am asking; why did you call, Logan?" Max asked again annoyed at not receiving the answer.

"Sorry, Angel. I was just concerned about you and uh, that we decided to stay close to you. The cabins too far off." Logan was telling the truth about being concerned but lying about the cabin.

Max seemed to be content with that answer, so she didn't ask any further questions about the cabin. Logan sighed with relief at the next question she asked.

"Logan, do you think you can get these guys or guy without getting yourself killed?" Max asked worriedly. Because in all honesty she was in love with him no matter what had happened or will happen. This was Logan. And now Tony.

Chuckling, Logan said, "I'll do my best not to get killed for you, Angel. Just have faith in your computer nerd."

"You're not a . . . well, yes you are, but I love you anyway. Keep me informed and if there is anything I can do . . . let me know, okay?" Max hesitantly asked.

"No Max. This is my fight; I don't want you in it. You've been through enough, but thank you anyway." Logan said, smiling at that. _After all this, she still wants to protect me and . . . we're not through, thank God. _"Listen Angel, I love to talk to you, but I've got a couple sets of ears listening to every word I say, so I'll let you get back to bed and get better. I love you, Angel." He said grinning now from ear to ear.

"Kay," Max said and putting a hand over the mouth piece she said, "I love you too, Logan. Be careful and come back to me, promise?" She said blushing like a teenager with a crush and her parents are listening in. "Bye."

"I will; you can count on it. Bye Angel." Logan said blushing from the eyes upon him. Disconnecting from Max, he wheeled to the kitchen to see what was still here in the house. "Okay. We need to eat. We need to go to the grocery store."

"Oh, no you don't!" Both Tony and Bling said in unison.

Frustrated Logan said, "All right! Geez. Well, then Bling would you mind going to the market for me?"

Bling left and Tony looked around the house. "So, you stayed here? Nice, in a sorta old way. Could use a carpenter or two, but it will work. How many bedrooms, Cuz?" Tony said, trying to loosen up after the days events.

"Yeah, it still needs work but I lived here for over six months or so. There are four bedrooms and two baths. If you want to check it out go for it. I'm going to clean up the kitchen before I start cooking. Logan spoke, not knowing if his cousin wanted to help him clean up the house since it had been vacant and dusty.

"What's with the windows being painted black, Cuz?" Tony inquired.

"Oh, that. Well, I told you Joshua lived here first. Well he didn't want anyone peeking in and seeing him. You know, alerting the cops that there was a strange person in an abandoned house, you know."

"Oh. Okay. Is there a broom somewhere?" Tony was satisfied with that answer. The cousins' worked in silence until Bling came with the groceries. All three of them set into cleaning the spacious house and eating. Getting the much needed rest Bling, Tony and Logan settled in for the night. Logan after dinner set up the laptop and did the dishes then went to set up the bedroom with Bling's help downstairs. They would need their strength for what was to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next few weeks Max had been pacing around like a caged tiger. Snapping at everyone and getting into arguments that no one wanted to clearly say to her for fear of getting his or her head bitten off.

Alec saw what was happening and with his wisecrack attitude said, "You haven't talked to Logan in a while, huh?" With a cheeky grin he patiently waited for the reaction that he knew was coming.

"No. Why should you care anyway?" Max said with a snappy tone. "He's been busy with his cousin that's all . . . and trying to figure out who that guy is, so?"

"You need to go see him, Max," Alec said in a matter of fact tone. "I'll go with you or Zane, or Krit, or anyone for that matter."

"Why?" Max inquired. Her eyes were staring daggers through him now. Alec had seen through her mask of concern.

"Because Little Sis, you're being a total bitch is why," Jondy said, walking up to the conversation in the command center. She had seen and witnessed her wrath on everyone around, including her. "Call him and see where he is. Did you say he told you he was at the house where Joshua stayed? Furthermore, who's looking out for his apartment? Get with it girl, don't just sit on your hands yelling at everybody because you want to see Logan. Get out of here for some time. Just take someone with you incase some idiot is around."

"I don't know, Jondy. Logan has a reason why he's not calling. I might be in the way. No, I . . . I don't think I should," Max said with a beaten tone. "What if he has . . . someone with him? I told him . . . in a roundabout way, we were through. He's probably moved on so . . .

"Bullshit, Max. By what I've seen that guy would go to hell and back for you. Get that out of your head and get out of here. Alec, would you go with her and this time keep and eye out for any idiots? Zane? Zane, would you go with them?" Jondy spoke with concern in her voice.

Walking up to the threesome Zane said to Jondy, "Sure. I would like to get some real food. Yeah, I'll go," he said, shrugging his shoulders in a non-concerned way.

"Good. You watch out for Maxie better than you all did before," Jondy said in an annoying tone.

"Aw Jondy. You know that was just a fluke. No-one saw that coming that night. I . . . well, we didn't expect that." Zane turned to Alec for confirmation on that night.

"Yeah. I didn't expect it, honest," Alec piped in.

"Listen you guys, I don't need a babysitter. Jondy, I'll just go on my own. I'll be okay." Max was getting irritated by then.

"Oh know you don't." Zane, Alec, and Jondy said at the same time.

"I don't want to have to fix you up again. You need protection. So no argument, got it?" Jondy said in a matter of fact tone.

Flustered and angry, Max gave her sister a nasty look and concluded that she was right. Max waved at Alec and Zane to follow her to the world of humans. Unbeknownst to Max, Jondy had a plan of her own. Something that she did not want Max privy to. Jondy had contacted a doctor friend in Canada about Logan. She wanted to see that exo-skeleton, so she was determined to do so without Max's knowledge. Speaking with the doctor, besides she was also bored she didn't have anything better to do since at TC there wasn't much in medical supplies. She was hoping to get some people together to go and borrow some in a few days while venturing to Logan's apartment for the exo-skeleton. She smiled at herself at that. She thought, _Curiosity killed the cat, girl. _ Since she had heard about the exo-skeleton, she had been very curious about its makeup and how it functioned.

Waiting for several hours to make sure Max would not be around, she finally asked a few non- X5s, Syl, and Krit, to go on an excursion with her. Creeping out of the tunnel that they had used before to get out they advanced to Logan's apartment, with the non-X5s going another direction for medical supplies. The three approached Fogle Towers. Seeing that no one was around, they slinked up the walls to the skylight and quickly skimmed down the rope that Syl had brought. The two, Krit and Syl searched the apartment for the exo-skeleton and Logan's spare parts, and tools, while Jondy ventured to the computer room.

Jondy easily got into Logan's computer and was skimming through files when she came across a file with the crucial information on the familiars, pictures and everything. As she was reading, Syl and Krit came in the room and noticed a picture. The picture looked very familiar to all three of them. Jondy quickly printed off all the information as well as photos, and other graphic material in the file. Jondy shut down and secured the computer. The three silently got out of the high rise apartment. As they were closing the skylight, Jondy noticed a lone figure coming into the apartment, so she waited and signaled Syl and Krit to go on with their load to TC.

Silently, she opened the skylight and gracefully jumped down to see who was in Logan's apartment. Blending into the walls, she approached the figure and was ready to defend the apartment when the cautious figure turned around, "Jesus Christ. You scare the hell out of me, Jondy!" Bling shouted, with his hand clutching his heart.

"Sorry about that. What are you doing here? There are bad guys out there you know," Jondy said, with her curiosity up again.

"Oh. Well, I came to get the computer. Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" Bling suddenly asked. He was now curious too.

"I . . . we, were checking out the apartment for any intruders. And . . . I took the exo," Jondy said blushing at that statement. Why, she didn't know, but she felt her face becoming flushed. She had never blushed any time she'd taken anything before. _Why now,_ she thought to herself. _These people are affecting you._

Bling noticing the redness in her face asked, "Why?"

"Because I . . . um, wanted to see if we could fix it. And . . . uh, I secretly talked to that doctor, I told you about. I . . . well, he and I were talking about it and thought it might help Logan, and other people, to get back on their feet with therapy and meds. If it's what I think it is. However, I won't know until I look at it. Jeffrey says that it could help him with his other patients if it is what I said it is. Do you think Logan will mind, if I get it going that is?"

Bling thought it was a good idea to help people, but in a neutral tone he said, "That you'll have to talk to Logan. I wouldn't begin to answer for him." He thought for a minute and then said, "You believe it could help Logan?" He was supposing that if this could work, he could get his other paras on it as well.

"No. I don't want to let Logan in on it right yet. I'll bring it back then, because . . . if it's not what I think then Logan might be devastated. No, I don't want him to know, Bling," Jondy said with a disappointment in her tone and face.

"I agree with you on that. Logan, I mean. He's been through enough with walking and then the exo breaking down." He hesitated, saying the next sentence with deep concern. "See Logan . . . tried to commit suicide after Max's stem cells failed, so I don't want to get his hopes up at all. Especially, now that he doesn't know where he stands with Max. That man loves Max; did you know that?"

"Duh. Yes, I know and so does everyone at TC! I would be blind as a bat if I didn't notice the heat wave coming from those two. Max is the same way. I know and heard what she told him, but . . ."

Suddenly, there was the sound of the elevator dinging and they both froze. Jondy waved to Bling to back off. He backed away a little and annoyed Jondy, but there was nothing she could do about that now. In fighting stance, she got ready to fight. She finally heard voices coming from the hall, and she kind of relax, but then she didn't want whomever to see her there. Quickly, she turned on the speed, leaped into the skylight, and was gone before the intruder opened the door. Bling looked at the skylight confused, _what the hell is that girl doing now? _ Bling wondered. Alec and Zane came in the door, which startled Bling. "What are you two doing here? Is this a way-station or something?" Bling said with total confusion. Looking still at the skylight, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "You might as well help me get the items Logan asked for. Turning he went in the computer and disarmed it so he could take it. Bling knew that Logan had setup an alarm if the computer was being moved for any reason.

"A what?" Alec asked.

"Man, Logan got worried and sent us to fetch you, that's all," Zane shrugged with that explanation. He too was wondering what a way-station was with a questioning look he looked at Bling. After Bling had calmed down the three proceeded to get everything Logan had requested quickly. Making sure the door was locked and secured with the alarm set, Bling followed Alec and Zane to his car being especially careful that no harm would come to the computer.

While Logan's apartment was being invaded, Max was in a discussion with Tony and Logan. Tony noticed the eyes of both Max and Logan, and he excused himself saying, "I've got a nasty sweet tooth, so I'll walk to the store and get something sweet to eat. Do either of you want something?

"Cherry gum. If you don't mind," Max said, not letting her eyes off of Logan.

"Nothing. I have everything I need or want right here," Logan said looking Max up and down.

"Uh, right. Bye," Tony said to deaf ears as he went out the door. The two continued to stare at one another for several moments.

"Come here. I've missed you so much," Logan asked with a pleading voice.

"Okay. Where do you want me to sit? There are no chairs where you're at in the middle of the living room," Max said suggestively.

"You can have this spot right here," Logan said, gesturing to his lap.

"Oh, well, (purrrr) I'll take you up on that." Max said in a sexy tone overlaid by purring. She came over and sat softly and gracefully on his lap while her hand entangled his hair. That particular move sent a heat wave through Logan's body automatically. He had never felt like this toward anyone ever. Just the mere touch from Max sent his nerves on fire. And with Max seated on his numb legs it still sent shivers all over him. He couldn't feel Max in his lap but he could see and imagine the feel of her, that's all he needed. He quickly spread his long fingers through out her silky long brown hair and he was lost in her. He kissed her gently at first to see her response, and he felt the go ahead, and proceeded to kiss her long and hard with a passion that he had missed all these weeks.

Max on the other hand wanted more, so she quickly returned and kissed hard as he gently asked for permission. She gave her permission and didn't ask for herself because she knew very well that it was silently given. They explored each others mouths for what seemed like hours. Their hands were not still at all. Logan's hands were roaming around Max's backside up around her back and sent shivers down her spine, all the while purring louder and louder with excitement. Frustrated by her red tank top, he masterfully began pulling it up over her head leaving her scrumptious lips only a second, then began kissing her again. With her breast free of the shirt, Logan's hands ventured towards the swell of her breast. Gently at first caressing them and then in a few moment he became more anxious wanting to feel more of her.

Max likewise, couldn't get enough of Logan, so she too began unbuttoning his shirt. While they were kissing, she somehow had his shirt off and was playing with his abs and pecks, and his firm biceps. She was purring loudly by the time she reached below her and felt his arousal. This made Max almost come unglued at the feel. She bit him, and he let out a scream that sent her pleasure through out her body.

Their necking became uncontrollable. Logan had exposed both of her breasts and was sucking on one then the other, and he knew it was what Max liked as well as himself. Feeling and sucking, and nipping her peaks sent satisfying pain all through Max's body. And with that, Max began squirming under his sweet torture. He as well couldn't control his body from squirming under her ministering hands.

The front door opened and Tony just stood there in shock. Max blurred to the upstairs with her top and then sat beyond the stairs trying to get her nerves and her body under control. As for Logan, well, he just sat there sending daggers at his cousin. Shirtless, he reached down to his wheels and went to fetch his shirt.

"Whoa. Sorry about that, Cuz," Tony said when he regained his speech.

"You could have knocked," Logan said with anger in his tone while buttoning up his shirt.

About that time Bling, Alec, and Zane came in with everything Logan had requested. The three noticed the tension in the room between the two cousins.

"Where's Max?" Zane asked as he was placing some computer equipment on the table.

"She's upstairs," answered Logan still upset with his cousin.

"I'm right here. I . . . I was using the bathroom, if you must know." Max said while she was still blushing. "I'll see you later," she said looking at Logan. Then without looking at anyone, she left the house.

Zane looked at the men and turned to Max, "What's your hurry, Sis?" Not getting an answer, Zane said his good-byes and went to catch up to Max.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As the tension continued between the two cousins, Bling broke in, "Okay guys; what happened?"

"Yeah. It's like the North Pole in here. What's with that?" Alec spouted, looking between the two men.

"It's nothing. Did you get everything, Bling?" Logan said trying to change the subject and getting his body back under control. He doesn't bother to wait for Bling to answer. He wheels himself to the bathroom for some serenity. In the bathroom, he realizes that it wasn't any fault of Tony's. Even so, his body is so out of control that he's just shaking.

_God I need her. I need her to be with me not for sex, well that too, but she gives me what I crave for. To be complete and whole. She makes me feel that way especially now. I've got to get this dangerous situation taken care of, so I can be with Max and her with me. Man, I already miss her, and she's just been gone a few minutes. _Getting his nerves under complete control, he goes back into the living room.

He is hit by her slight perfume, scent of only Max still lingered in the room, and thoughts reappeared in his mind. Her skin soft as silk and her hair soft as fine baby hair. He marvels at the sensation of her beautiful breasts in his mouth surrounded with his hands softly massaging them. He is blown out of his thoughts by Tony.

"Hey Cuz; are you all right?" Tony asked in concern.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be alright. So about earlier. I . . . I was just being foolish. You didn't mean to walk in when you did. I should have been more . . . It wasn't suppose to be like that. Sorry Tony. Let's get back to work," Logan said.

"That's okay Cuz. I well understand, really. Yeah, let's see about beating this guy," Tony said with relief in his tone.

All four men went to the study where Logan had setup his laptop. Disconnecting the laptop, Logan motioned to Bling to bring his computer from the living room. The old but beautiful executive desk and a nice leather covered chair with several book cases are in the room. Back in Sandeman's days, it probably was his study. Now it's Logan's. As each of them carried something from the living room and connected it up everyone waited for Logan to turn it on. The whirling sound of the computer instantly brings a smile to everyone in the room.

"Wait a minute, Logan. I assumed you had wiped the hard drive before you left," Bling asked.

"Well, apparently, in my haste I pushed the wrong button, because all my files and everything are still here. I guess from this point on I need to be careful of what I punch." Logan had a slight grin at his word. He was thankful it wasn't wiped clean. Not all the work all those years were wiped away.

A beeping sound broke the quiet. "Did you get on my computer while you were in the apartment, Bling?" Logan asked inquisitively.

"No. Why?" Bling asked back, "I had to turn it on to turn off the alarms and everything, but that's all I did."

Logan initially began a series of tests to make sure the computer was secure. No bugs or devices were found which let all the men breathe a little easier. Logan was going through the last minute checks and began to snarl. "Someone other than you, Bling, has been in my computer. Whoever it was, pulled up the familiar file? Now what does anyone want with that file, unless it's one of the familiars?"

"What's in that file, Cuz?" Tony asked. "And what's a familiar?

"All the critical information, I have obtained about the familiars. I have pictures of some of them, and where they were setup at one time. I do know that they're spread throughout the country or even the world. You can look at the data when I get my computer safely up and running if you want. Maybe your guys can find something on them or the individuals I have or maybe not. It's really strange for someone to want to look at those files," Logan said to his cousin, with a strange look of confusion.

While the cousins were in discussion, Bling was setting up the table for Logan to do his physical exercises and ROM. It was convenient that the study was big enough for the computer and the exercise equipment in one spot. This way Logan would not be ashamed for what he'd have to do in mixed company. He knew how Logan felt about his disability and what all came with it. Bling had been doing this for years, but Logan had been his most complicated patient for some reason.

"Uh-hum. Sorry to intrude on you guys, but Logan it's time to do your therapy," Bling said, with a firm stare on his face.

Both the cousins suddenly looked up and turned toward Bling. Logan snarled at the discomfort and said, "Yes boss. Slave driver."

"Its okay, Cuz. Is the computer ready for me to assault it? I can just be reading the files while you do your thing, if that's okay," Tony said hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure. By the way, when do you have to go back to work? How long is or was your vacation?" Logan asked with concern for his cousin's job.

"No sweat, I'm on the job. Gibbs said to track this down and keep him informed. Furthermore, if I need help, he'll send the troops my way. Which may come in handy, right Cuz?" Tony informed his cousin, and that he was glad that he wasn't torn away by his job when his little cousin needed him the most.

A goofy smile emerged from Logan's expressive face from his cousin's calming words. "Great!" Logan exclaimed excitedly. Wheeling anxiously to the table to do his exercises, he quickly transferred to do what he needed to do. Bling looked shocked at the bounce in Logan as he was standing in the doorway of the study now with ointments and towels. Whatever was said between the two cousins sure helped his charge.

"Let's get this show on the road," Logan said excitedly and impatiently.

Back at Terminal City Jondy, Syl and Krit were looking over the critical information Jondy had obtained from Logan's computer. "This guy is the one the coerced Max a few weeks ago. This is getting strange," Jondy said with concern.

"What does the guy have to do with the familiars? Is he one of them then? Well, it looks like it is. Great, I'm answering my own questions now." Alec said exasperated with himself.

"Yes and the ninja guys were probably in it too. I assumed you, Joshua, Logan, and Max defeated their elite force," Syl said with confusion.

"At least one of them we did, I think," Alec said, remembering the event, how every muscle in his body hurt after the fierce attack.

"You know, Logan told Max this was his fight. Well, if it's what I think we need to get behind him and protect him from the familiars. It's not his fight; it's ours. In addition, Max needs to know. She's the best to know what to do with them. Zane could find our other brothers and sisters; we'll need all the help we can get.

"Hey what about me? I know the familiars too, you know. I've been captured by them," Alec spoke up.

"Yeah, that's the wrong side of the cage, buddy. We need information from the outside," Krit said chuckling at his words.

"What's going on guys? What are you huddled around for and with what?" Max said, as she was walking up to the group.

Jondy took the picture, stood up, gave the picture to Max, and said, "Do you know who this guy is, Sis?"

Terror crawled over Max's face at the site of the picture, "Yeah, that's the one that . . . that beat on me and sent his goons after me." The tears were in her eyes when she quit speaking then. "And . . . and, he's the one outside the fence that night. How in the hell did you get a picture of that scumbag anyhow? What's going on?" Max said, regaining her composure.

"I . . . Uh, well; I took it from Logan's computer today," Jondy said sheepishly.

"You did what? How could you steal from my . . . my boyfriend?" Max asked very annoyed with her sister.

"Well . . . it was just sitting there and . . . I got bored. We were checking out the place for intruders and . . . like I said, I got bored," Jondy said in exasperation, trying not to spill the beans about the exo.

"Jondy! How could you steal from my . . . Logan?" Max asked again, annoyed at her sister's confession.

"I didn't steal it . . . I borrowed it. I didn't know that much about those Familiar guys, sorry," Jondy said sheepishly.

"Well, I could have told you whatever you wanted to know. Don't do that again. Ask me or somebody next time you want to get into Logan's things . . . Uh, computer, k? You're gonna have to tell him, Jondy. He needs to know that his alarm system isn't X-5 proof," Max said.

"Yeah, we need to tell him about the picture and tell what's his name," Zane popped off.

Giggling Syl said, "Tony. Geez, Zane. And here I thought we had good memories. You must be getting old."

"Funny Syl. Ha ha ha. Are you ready to go?" Zane said looking at everyone.

"Um. I'm not going. I need to stay here." Max squeaked out.

"Why?" They all asked at once, including Alec.

"Well, I was just there and . . . ."

"Is that the reason it was the North Pole in there?" Alec teased.

"What happened? Did you and Logan get into another fight, Sis?" Jondy asked.

"No! I just . . . well . . . it's personal, okay?" Max stuttered.

"Okay. Max come on, it's not that bad." Krit piped up.

Max flipped up her hands and slapped her thighs then gave up with the intensity of her siblings. "Okay, Okay."

"Good. Let's go then," Zane barked.

So the group, Alec, Zane, Krit, Syl, Jondy, and Max set out to Joshua's former house. Tony was looking at the information and he too came across the picture of the guy that coerced Max that night. He printed off the picture and proceeded to take it to Logan.

"Hum? I found something interesting, Cuz," Tony said smiling to himself.

"What?" Logan said as he was coming up from a crunch. Bling stood by spotting him and looked at Tony coming up.

Logan looked up and reached for the paper Tony handed to him. His eyes got wide as he realized who was in the photo. He instantly got mad and crumpled the paper up.

"Damn, I should have known. Those guys were too strong to be ordinary fighters. Why didn't I see that? Stupid! Oh man, wait till I tell Max. She's going to flip out," Logan said annoyed with himself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Cuz. You can't be in two places at once you might say. How were you supposed to know those people were back?" Tony said trying to calm Logan down.

"Yes, really Logan. It's not your fault. Just like Tony said, you can't watch the whole world from your apartment. Give yourself a break. Max will understand, really." Bling said.

"No! She was counting on me and I failed her. She trusted me to watch her back, damn!" Logan said chastising himself.

About that time, a knock was at the door. Bling went to answer it and commented, "Well, look whose ears were burning," Bling said with a grin.

"Huh? Logan we need to talk," voiced Max as she came in the study with the rest of the group.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Logan looked at Max with uncomfortable silence. He knew that tone from Max meant business. "Hey."

With a smile Max responded with her usual phrase, "Hey you." She quickly shifted her eyes back to the floor blushing as Tony spoke.

"Hi ya, Max. And everybody," Tony said nonchalantly. He sensed that Max was still uncomfortable from the last meeting, so he tried to make casual conversation.

Jondy moved to the front of the line and stood beside Max. "Logan . . . Um, I got into your computer earlier today and . . . Um, I was bored," she said looking at the wooden floor, trying to move a spot of dust from it with her foot. "Max just told me that you value your privacy and . . . Um, I'm sorry. We . . . We were looking out for your place and . . . I got bored, what can I say," she said squirming in place like a little kid in a principal's office. She shyly moved away, feeling the wrath of Logan was about to be placed on her.

Logan was so relieved that it was an X5, but he knew he should say something about getting into his computer. "Listen if you wanted to know something . . . Why didn't you come to me, Jondy. Well, it doesn't matter. Did you get what you were looking for?" Logan said before he transferred to his wheelchair.

"I, well, I wasn't looking . . . Like I said, I was bored . . . Yes." Jondy said flustered. She was still waiting for Logan's wrath.

"Listen, I noticed it when I booted up my computer that someone had been on it and I was upset. I thought a Familiar had been on it, since that's the file that was pulled up. Tony found a picture on that I think you need to see . . . Max," he said, wheeling to his desk.

"I know, Logan. Yes, that creep keeps plaguing me plus his goons. So. . What do you believe it means? Is there a new bad guy in town or what? And what does it have to do with Eyes, um . . . you, Logan?" Max said in concern for Logan.

"I don't know. I'll have to check into it and as well as you guys, if that's all right. Max you haven't had anymore . . . Um, words have you?" A small smile crept on Logan's face when he said that. The thought of inspecting Max's body sent excitement all through his body. "Maybe I should . . . ."

"Yeah. You should, Logan," Max said with a blush. "Where and when?" She couldn't control her thoughts and her sister intervened.

"Logan, what do you think they want now? Do you still think its Max they're after?" Jondy said with concern for her baby sister.

"I honestly don't know. Ames for all I know for right now is out of the picture, but I've got to figure out who's pulling the strings on this guy. Zane, why don't you and some of the guys keep a constant vigil on the docks where we found Max, okay? Alec will tell you where we found her. Girls, why don't you be going over what Jondy took from my computer and see if you can get somewhere with it. Tony, why don't you go with them; call me when you get through. And Bling how much longer do I have, you know?" Logan said, trying to get people out of the house on something. He smiled at Max when he wheeled close to her and said, "Why don't I look at those words?"

"Um, okay," Max said, shyly and blushing slightly.

"Good. Tony I'll expect a comprehensive report from you soon." Logan said with excitement.

"Whoa. Logan you still have to finish your therapy. You have 20 minutes to go, so let's get to it, okay?" Bling said, not wanting to put a damper on anything.

With a disheartening look, Logan grudgingly wheeled back to the table and said, "Slave driver." Then mumbled something under his breath.

Max picked up on what Logan said under his breath but kept it to herself and blushed even more. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starving," Max said. Her attitude picked up at the thought of food.

The group and Tony left the house after that comment. Tony was by Jondy's side and quickly got into a conversation with her as they went out the door. Logan transferred to the table and began his therapy with the weights. Max looked on, watching as each of his muscles tightened and released. Each muscle on his upper body came alive at the intense work out Bling put Logan through. Max's eyes were big while Logan was doing his therapy. The sweat was springing out from everywhere and the groans let out by Logan were sending waves of extreme heat all over Max's body. "Um, I'll just be in the kitchen," Max said while panting at the erotic gesture Logan displayed, not knowing it.

Max having left the room, Bling came close to Logan and whispered, "I believe it's time to do some different leg exercises plus the ones you already do."

"Oh?" Logan said dumbfounded.

"Yes. If you are having . . . Excitement, we need to get you prepared for anything," Bling said pointing with his words.

"Oh." Logan blushed and coughed. "Well, um, what do you suggest?" He asked, looking at his therapist.

"One, roll on your side and I'll help you lift your leg up and bend it just so." Bling said as he showed him what to do with his own leg.

"How will that help?" Logan asked inquisitively.

"It will, trust me. You two haven't done anything yet; have you?" Bling asked quietly.

"Bling!" Logan blushed.

"Just asking. There are a few positions I need to show you . . . alone, okay?" Bling didn't want to upset Logan.

"It's been 15 minutes; are you two about done?" Max called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah. He's just doing his leg lifts, and he'll be done. Give me five more minutes Max," Bling hollered into the other room.

Finishing his therapy and transferred to his wheelchair, Logan happily went into the kitchen. Bling just stood back and let his patient go. He knew that Logan was overjoyed that Max came back after the other day. He was well pleased with the development of those two. It came to Bling's mind about the conversation he had had with Jondy. How could the exo-skeleton work in her doctor friend's treatment of paras? He started hearing sounds from the kitchen and his thoughts halted. Gathering up his stuff for his next patient he quickly and quietly left the house locking the door as he went.

"No words there," Logan said as he nibbled Max's collarbone. "Um, maybe under your arm then?" He said with choppy breathing. "Nope. None there, um, where could it be?" Logan said suggestively looking at her tight stomach and navel. He began nipping and massaging her stomach when a low sounding purr emanated from Max's body. That turned Logan on more than anything did, which made him instantly hard. The desire for her was almost too much for him.

At the same time, while Logan was checking out her body, she was trying her hardest to control herself from doing what she wanted from day one; even more since they both had found out that he could have an erection. She was in bliss even when she heard her zipper travel down.

"Oh no." Logan blustered out.

The purring stopped immediately as everything else did too. "Max, I- I don't want to do this . . . now. It's the wrong time. I- I want this to be special for us . . . you. You know what I mean. God, I love you, Max. Don't get me wrong I want you so much it hurts." He said, moving away slowly with his head hung low. "I'm sorry," Logan said, looking up into the beautiful eyes of the woman in front of him.

In frustration, Max said, "Logan, when is it going to be the right time for us? I mean, I'll always be in danger, or you'll be. When Logan? I want you now. Can't you see that?" She was flushed from his ministration and sweat was glistening on her skin. Not receiving a suitable response soon enough, Max bent down grabbed her top, zipped up her jeans, and was heading toward the door. "I knew it, I shouldn't have told you." She said as tears started rolling down her cheeks. She tried opening the door, which gave Logan a chance to come behind her and pull her down to his lap.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"No Max! Please... I love you so much," he said softly wiping the tears from her precious face. "Quit crying, Love. I didn't mean... I didn't mean to hurt you. God, you don't know how much... Don't ever think that I don't want to make love to you, please. I'm glad you told me that... It just I--I want to make it special for both of us. You know candlelight dinner, music and everything for my Angel. That's all," Logan said softly while stroking her back and kissing her lightly while brushing the tears from her face and neck.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Logan. Please, I--I want to show you how much I love you," Max said pleading. _I showed him it doesn't matter, now what's holding him back. I'm not in heat; am I? I don't know how that poison affected my system; am I still in heat?_ She thought to herself.

"Baby, stay," Logan said, as he rolled both of them to the living room. "Sit on the sofa with me for a little while, don't go away."

Max was transferring to the sofa, noticed Logan's strong muscles, and large size forearms as he transferred to the sofa. She said shyly, "You know, since you've been doing your therapy your arms and pecs have gotten so... um, big, and strong. She slid her nails down his arm and that gave him goose bumps. "I just love seeing you without a shirt and," she said shyly again.

"Well, maybe I can help you in that aspect," Logan said, grinning as he pulled his shirt off proudly showing off his developed muscles. "Anything for my angel."

_Oh God, body builders have nothing on this man. He's toned and well portioned, _she thought as she ran her fingers down his lean body to his navel.

Gently, she licked and nipped all over his taut body. Logan let out a few moans and gasps at what she was doing to him. His hand went to her neck, and forced her to his lips where he planted a seductive kiss deep with passion. They made out for what seemed like hours. He was at his breaking point when his mind and body surrendered to her sweet torture. _Chivalry be damned_, he thought, as he moved and dislodged himself from her.

"Max, Angel... why don't we go somewhere we can be comfortable," he said gasping and with every fiber of his being not to remain in her clutches. He wanted her. They separated just long enough for him to transfer, and pulled her to his lap. She resumed her torture on him as fervent as before.

Running into the chair by the table, there was a giggle from Max. "Do you have a license to drive, Mr. Cale?"

"In my defense, I was distracted by a beautiful, gorgeous brunette," he said still gasping and groaning as they entered his bedroom. "Really, I have no defense when it comes to you, Angel."

The ambrosia of her sent his brain into meltdown. Her unique scent lofted from her as she slowly rose from his lap. She gracefully sat down by his shoes, removed them, and followed by his socks, gently started the seduction. He couldn't feel it, but his eyes caught every slender finger kneading every part of his feet. Pressure points were affectionately massaged. By watching her, waves of sensations traveled up to the feeling part of his spine, which made him squirm. Smiling, he let out a low groan at the loving care she displayed. She went to unbuckle his pants and slowly unzipped them. Lifting himself up unconsciously, she disrobed him, and he shuddered at his complete nakedness. Max admiringly looked him up and down. Logan could have sworn he heard low purring emanating from her. Max looking at his lust-fill face, began her ascent up his legs massaging and caressing them. With her nails, she began slowly penetrating his taut nerve endings of his inner thighs, letting them tingle with anticipation. He was confused, feeling those sensations, but lost in Max's touch and her eyes; he let that thought slip to the back of his mind. Traveling up to his navel, Logan watched as her tongue went in and out of it; her hands went down to his aching member stroking him up and down. Spreading kisses over his tight stomach as she ventured back down. She went down on him with her mouth savoring the taste of him. Logan out of his mind with lust for her, reached down, pulled her up to his mouth, and plunged his tongue into her tantalizing mouth with such force. He had twined his long fingers in her hair. He wanted to mark her like an animal. He nibbled on her ear, on her neck but that wasn't enough. He pulled off her top and kissed her as far as he could reach. He couldn't imagine why he had denied himself of this woman. He craved her as seconds turned into minutes.

In the silence of the moment and passion, she stood and began ever so slowly unsnapping and unzipping her own pants. Shimmied out of them swaying as she did. Turned her back to him and with her two thumbs seductively brought her next-to-nothing panties down slowly, so that he could observe her tight rounded bottom. Once this was achieved, she modeled herself for his perusal.

Groaning at the site, he was panting now. His thoughts were of him getting up and planting his member right in between those lovely legs as hard as he could. "Come here sexy," he growled.

She came to him swaying just like a cat and straddled him in his chair. Not having armrests made it a little easier for them to begin their lovemaking. Kissing his neck, up his arms, and finally to those enticing lips. She descended on him, "Oh, you're so large, Logan!" She screamed with pleasure. Logan in return started digging his tongue into her luscious mouth with lustfulness, then descending down to her breast, kissing and sucking on each perky nipple and massaging them at the same time.

She couldn't stand it, squirming as she moved down his member, purring louder at the sensation. She began playing with his nipples and eventually, engulfed him; she thrust down on him gently sending shock waves throughout her body. Logan unknowingly thrust upward meeting her with much anticipation to be one. With intimate contact of their bodies, they ravished each other with kisses as they began thrusting up and down harder each time in unison. In and out. In and out. Their lust for each other became harder and faster. This man was deeper inside her than she had ever experienced and it felt wonderful.

"Oh God, you feel so good Max! I've... Never had... Oh, God! This much... SENSATION THROUGHOUT MY BODY! Oh, in my life. Yes, yes Max," Logan screamed, saying those words with every fiber of his being on fire. The rise and fall of his voice sent waves of unexpected pleasure through her.

"Me... Oh, too! Lo--gan, oh God! Oh, yes! Right there! Oh... my God! There!" She said as a high-pitched sound started emanating from her voice. Logan had never heard such a sound, but he wanted to hear it again and again, he just smiled drunken with tranquility.

"I love you...." He said, as sensations rippled throughout his body. Then they went together an unbelievable climax.

Their minds and bodies couldn't fathom the sensation of what was going on. Max laid her head on his shoulder, just shuddering with the excitement her body had just encountered. They both were breathing hard and their hearts were beating faster than they had ever beaten.

Logan was in complete mindlessness at the affect she had on him. Never in his life had he experienced such excitement, pleasure, and fulfillment in one orgasm. Breathing hard and smiling like an idiot he said, "We... Didn't... Make it to ... The bed," he said, as his chest was rising and falling fast between each groups of words.

"We can--go now; want to?" Max said a little out of breath but grinning. As she got up, her keen eyes noticed several small spatters of blood on Logan's body. She smiled and said, "Be back in a jiffy with a wash cloth," as she swayed her catlike walk out the door.

In his frenzy to become one with her, he had forgotten what she had said and smiled like a cheetah cat at what he was looking at. _She's mine, all mine,_ he thought.

She came in the door, beaming with the warm washcloth, gently washed him with loving care. Logan couldn't believe he was so aroused, again. "Uh, Angel, shall we adjourn to the bed?" he said smiling at his love.

"Oh, yes!" She purred.

Not a word was said after that. Logan transferred to the bed but not before turning it down with Max's help. They made love as if they had never made love before. Several hours later, they were completely exhausted, sweaty, and sated. They fell deeply asleep in each others arms. Also, Max had intertwined her legs into his.

After some time, they both woke up and looked lovingly at each other. "What time is it, Logan?" She said stretching like a comfortable cat.

"Um, I don't know," he said, lazily looking at his goddess. "Are you all right? Do you hurt...? Down there?" he said worriedly.

"A little. But it's a good hurt. Don't worry," she said smiling lazily with love in her eyes. "I love you."

"Oh God, I love you, too," he said, as he rolled her on to him and kissed her with so much passion. "Stay with me tonight?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Smiling and looking mischievously, she said simply, "We'll see."

Kissing one another and Max being part feline, was rubbing Logan's chest sexually. Suddenly, Max heard a slight noise with her hearing, perked up like a cat, jumped up, put his shirt on, which extended down to her knees, and went to the door. "Stay here," she commanded. Scrunching down, she went out the door closing it as she went in search of the intruder and noise.

Swinging his legs off the bed, he reached for a pair of sweats and put them on. Transferring to the wheelchair, then slowly opening the door, Logan looked in amazement, and he found both Max and Bling laughing, when he came through the door. "Okay, okay. What's so funny?"

"She just scared me out of my shoes, sneaking up on me, and grabbing my throat like she does, that's all!" Bling said, blinking a tear from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yeah. I thought he was gonna wet his pants!" Max said laughingly. "Oops, that reminds me, I gotta go." She squirmed and headed to the bathroom.

"So?" Bling asked after he made sure Max was out of hearing range.

"'So', what, Bling?" Logan said confused with that word.

"What happened with you two?" Bling inquired.

"We were sleeping." Logan said, not wanting to tell him anything.

"You mean to tell me, you've been asleep all this time; I don't think so! The evidence is on Max's and your necks, so spill," Bling said pointing to a great big hickie on the left side of his neck. Then as he was inspecting, he noticed the scratches on Logan's chest and commented, "If you were sleeping, how did you get these?"

Blushing bright red Logan said, "Would you believe I had an itch and I scratched."

Just then, Max made an appearance saying, "I'm hungry; got anything to eat?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Logan wheeled to her and motioned to her to get on his lap. "Whatever your heart desires, My Angel," as they approached the kitchen, he leaned to her ear and nibbled on it.

There was a giggle from Max as she said, "That tickles." Blushing she looked down at her attire then whispered, "Um, I--I need to go put some more clothes on." Her cat-like eyes roamed up and down, "Do you want me to bring you a shirt?" She asked while scraping her nails down his chest.

"Uh, no, I'll go with you! Show you where your clothes you left at my apartment are." He spoke suggestively. Bringing his arms around her waist, he said smiling, "Scoot," then gave her a kiss on the lips. She got up and moved to follow Logan. As they were leaving the kitchen, he said, "Bling, I'm gonna change and take a shower, okay?

"You want me to wash your back?" She said, purring into Logan's ear.

The purring sent sensation all down his spine, he said with a low growly voice, "Yeah, I'd like that very much."

Bling just shook his head at hearing that, and moved to the study out of earshot. Max scrambled to Logan's bedroom while he followed close behind her, closing the bedroom door. Once in the bathroom, they quickly divested themselves of clothing and jumped into the shower. Logan went in first so he could transfer to the shower chair. Max followed, got under the hot water, and turned to Logan.

Her breasts were in his face tempting him, he couldn't stand it any more, Logan clutched her breasts with his hands, proceeded to massage one and suck on the other. It was so arousing for both of them. "God, you're going to kill me, but what a way to go," he said with a growl.

They went all over each others body nipping, sucking, and licking until they could no longer stand it. She straddled Logan once again, slowly coming down on him. With the intensity they evoked, it wasn't any time at all before they were hard at it in unison. He was all the way in her and she was taking it. He couldn't believe it. Of all the women, that he had had sex with hadn't ever been able to take him all the way, but this woman had. It was blowing his mind. Max thrust down hard and fast groaning at the sensation caused at the enormity of his member. Pleasure went all through her at his moans and groans. There were a few times she felt him, meeting her with hard thrust up to her, which also sent shock waves through her body. Several times, they had to cover each others mouths up with the screams of pleasure each felt.

With the heat of the shower and hard thrusting up and down, there was another unbelievable climax for the both of them. Slowing down her thrusts, they enjoyed their orgasm. Max milked him for all he was worth by tightly squeezing him, and massaging him with her muscles, the orgasm lasted longer than the first time. They were oowing, and aahing while slowly coming down, they gradually stopped. Their breaths were labored for a few minutes. Logan, panting, couldn't believe what had happened and had been experienced in one afternoon. It was amazing, mind blowing, and so fulfilling. He felt just like Jell-O, not a bone in his body. He was so satisfied; he couldn't even describe it in his mind much less in words.

Coming back to earth, Max quietly said, "I think we should shower now; what do you think? Wash your back?" She giggled at that. Logan was lethargic by the experience; he just nodded his head up and down. He was so satisfied, he couldn't even move. Max washed him and herself, and dried them both before realization dawned on him, that he was in his wheelchair and being pushed to his bedroom. "Where are my clothes, Logan? She asked. The question finally pulled him out of his stupor.

"Um ... in the chest of drawers," is all he could say.

"You gonna feed me?" She said with a giggle.

"Uh, yeah. As soon as I get dressed," he said. Coming back to the here and now, he caught a hold of her arm and said, "You're so fantastic." Kissed her deeply and moved to get some clothes on.

"You want me to help?" she lovingly asked.

"No. No thank you, Angel. I--I can do it, I think," he said putting on his socks with a little difficulty. Being so relaxed and sated, he wasn't sure of anything right then.

Max had combed out her hair and left Logan's room. When Logan finally came out, he had gathered his thoughts somewhat together, and smiled. Max was sitting on a stool just swinging her legs, talking to Bling.

He moved to the kitchen, and then Max hollered, "You want me to help?"

"You can set the table if you want," Logan said, taking out a pot from the cabinet.

"Okay," she said joyously. Coming into the kitchen to retrieve the dishes and silverware, Logan reached out, pulled her in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" Max asked confused.

"For being you, and uh, loving me." he said smiling.

As they were fixing something to eat, Jondy and Tony came in smelling the aroma,saying, "Good timing I see."

Jondy just purred silently and said, "Yeah."

"Come on you two, soups on." Bling said in amusement. The three sat down while Logan brought the last items from the kitchen. He wheeled beside Max, began squeezing her hand occasionally during the entire meal.

After dinner, they were preparing to get up when Tony got a phone call. He listened intently not saying very much and hung up the phone. "That was Ziva on the phone. She said she's sending some information on that guy in the morning to my laptop," DiNozzo said in agent form.

"Okay. Well, I'd better jet guys," Jondy said, as she got up from the sofa.

Jumping up from Logan's lap, Max quickly said, "Stay Jondy. Logan has enough room, right Logan?"

"Yeah, sure. There's a third bedroom upstairs, on past Bling's and Tony's rooms. It's a little smaller than theirs, but there's a bed in there," he said, not wanting Max to leave.

"Bed? Really, all right! It's been a while since I've lain on a comfortable bed. Cool!" Jondy said in excitement.

The two girls, ran to the stairway, and giggled. Ran up the stairs to the third bedroom and Jondy closed the door. "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Max asked innocently.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You had sex with Logan. I can smell it on you. The nose never lies," Jondy said, in fact tone.

"So?" Max said again innocently.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to find out myself!" Jondy declared.

"He's mine! Don't you dare!" Max exclaimed.

"Geez! Calm down. So, spill." Jondy said, eyeing her baby sister. She had a feeling Max was well sated and very happy with the outcome of Logan.

"Well, it was great ... wonderful ... mind blowing ... very, very good ... satisfying. I don't know, there's not any words to describe it really," She tried to say, but she just couldn't find the words to describe what had happened or how she felt. _It was just wonderful every time they made love_, she thought. She just side with relaxation and happiness. She had a glow about her that was there as Jondy noticed.

"Are you still, you know? Humor me," Jondy said smiling to her.

With energy to spare, Max jumped up and said, "Oh that. Yes, that happened the first rattle out of the box," Max said, wearing her proud face and smiling so happily.

"Wow! He must be good!" Jondy said in astonishment. "Do you think his cousin will be the same since they are like two peas in a pod in the looks department?" She was wiggling her eyebrows up and down smiling mischievously.

"Jondy! I don't know, really!" Max exclaimed. "But you never know. Listen, we better get back down stairs," ushering her sister to the stairs.

While the men were downstairs, Logan had a similar drilling. Tony noticing his cousin smiling more and just in general being relaxed. "So, what has got you in such a great mood, Cuz?"

"I don't know what you mean. I... We have a lead on who that guy works for; why shouldn't I be in a great mood?" Logan said, trying not to show his satisfaction with the days events.

"It's not that. It's something else, I can't put my finger on it, but I will," DiNozzo said in a firm voice.

"You're making a mountain out of a mole hill, Cuz," Logan said smiling.

"Okay! Now, I know something happened this afternoon! Spill!" Tony said, knowing something went on behind his back.

"I just got some rest this afternoon and... Max and I talked about...."

"Uh-hum. Yeah, right," Tony said smirking

About that time, the girls were coming down the stairs. "It's still early; what do you guys want to do? Watch TV, go out, or what?" Jondy asked.

"I could call Sarah... we could go out," Bling said smiling.

"Yes!!" Max and Jondy said excitedly in unison.

"We have to be careful," Tony sounded concerned, "You and Max need to be on guard, Cuz."

Everyone knew he was right. From the Terminal City ordeal to the guy that wanted Eyes Only. Even if it meant going through Max to get to him, that guy was merciless.

Max and Jondy just looked at themselves and Max said, "What about Sarah?"

"What _about_ Sarah?" Bling asked.

"She knows the score, right?" DiNozzo asked in agent form.

"Somewhat." Bling said sheepishly.

"What do you mean, '_Somewhat_'?" Logan asked quickly.

"Logan, she doesn't know it all, but she does know about the guy and Terminal City. But not about Eyes Only, Okay?" Bling said defensively. "I'm trying to keep her safe, that's why she has been staying at her house not mine."

"Okay. Just relax guys," Jondy said, coming in the middle of the heated discussion.

"Maybe, we could go somewhere no one knows Logan and me. I'll just call OC, she can meet us where ever, okay? So where?" Max said, while eying everyone.

"There's a nice place called, Red Butlers in Sector 8," Bling offered.

"Yeah, I used to...." Logan stopped, smiled sheepishly, and then said looking at Max, "It's a nice place." He squirmed uncomfortably at the notion.

"So, Bling, why don't you call your girl and have her meet us there, okay?" Tony suggested.

"Yes!" Bling excitedly agreed. He was beaming his pearly whites at the idea.

"Be right back, guys," Max said, pulling Jondy along to Logan's room. In his room, Max said, "I can't ... We can't go like this!" Looking at what they were wearing they both frowned. "Let me see what Logan's got of mine that we can dress in. Hum, You would look great in this ... And I didn't know I left this at Logan's. Great, he got my makeup, too. Yeah, I think this will do." Max said excitedly.

"Wow. These are yours?" Jondy asked, as her eyes got wider and wider at the various things she had.

"Yeah, Logan bought them for me on some missions. And let's see two pairs of stilettos. Great! Let's do this bitch," Max said gleefully.

Exactly 45 minutes later, two gorgeous ladies walked swaying sexually into the living room. As if they were models, they performed their duties as one. All three men had their mouths opened, and the two cousin's tongues were hanging out. Both the cousins looked at their girls from head to toe and let out a '_Whoa_' in a husky voice.

"Jondy, you look... look sensational! Wow," is all Tony could get out without drooling.

"Max, where was that? Wow, you are... amazing, gorgeous," Logan said, in a husky voice and thought, _Mine, forever._

"I better--"

"Go change so we--"

"Won't embarrass the ladies," Tony and Logan said together.

Flying up the stairs, Tony took three steps at a time, while Logan wheeled as fast as he could to his room, slamming the door as he went. Then Tony's door closed upstairs.

With Bling's eyes bugged out, he said, "Wow, you ladies look fantastic. No wonder those two flipped when they saw you two. Max, I've never seen Logan go so fast, except at the basketball games, but then I don't think it was that fast. You ladies set those two on fire, I hope you know. Geez, Tony looked like he just received a jolt of electricity."

"Thanks." Both Jondy and Max said at the same time.

Almost simultaneously, both cousins presented themselves. They were both huffing and puffing when they came in the living room. Calming themselves down, they took the women's hands, and left the house leaving Bling trailing behind to lock up. Bling was smiling from ear to ear at the two pairs, and shaking his head walking towards the back of the car.

"You mean; I'm going to sit in between you lovely ladies, what an honor!" Bling laughingly said. _Oh man, you guys are in for something tonight_, he thought looking at Tony and Logan.

Logan could hardly keep his eyes on the road, for looking at Max through the rear view mirror. Tony, well, he was doing the same thing except, he gave side-glances toward Jondy. As Logan pulled up to the club, the cousins looked at each other as if to say, _we're lucky guys_ _tonight. _Logan quickly transferred out of the car into his wheelchair, then Tony got out, and they escorted their dates inside. Bling escorted Sarah shortly after, when she got there.

Immediately, the men and some women turned around and stared at the three couples. The men eying Max, Jondy, and Sarah hungrily. While Logan, Bling, and Tony gave them dirty looks like, _'Don't touch_. _They're ours.'_

Max and Jondy, out of old habits checked out exits and spotted the dance floor, made their way to a table where they could move it need be. The guys ordered drinks for their ladies, and sat comfortable around the table. Logan had wheeled to the seats of the booth and quickly transferred to sit beside Max.

"Logan? Logan, is that you? My gosh, it's been what, five years?" yelled a small pretty blonde. "You look more handsome than ever! Why didn't you call me?" She asked, ignoring the perky brunette to his side.

"Well, this is Max, Tony, Bling, Sarah, and Jessica. This is... I'm sorry, I forgot your name. I'm bad with names," Logan said, trying to get out of the doghouse for some reason.

"Oh silly, it's Susan. We had some good ... good times together in your luxurious apartment for what five ... six months?" Susan said, to hopefully wart off any feelings the brunette had for him. "Who's the handsome devil here, not your twin brother?"

Turning red from the accusation, Logan cleared his throat and said, "No, this is my cousin, Tony. Furthermore, I've been with this little lady for over three years," he said, smiling and leaning over, gave Max a kiss on the nose, and looked up at Susan.

"Do you want to dance Jondy?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, you too Sarah?" Bling said.

"Yes," Both Sarah and Jondy said.

"Listen, you care to dance with an old friend?" Susan said, trying to pry Logan out of his seat next to Max.

"No, I don't think so tonight. Max, do you want another drink? I know I sure do. Be seeing you... uh, Susan," Logan said, as he waved to the waitress.

"Yes, please, darling!" Max said with sarcasm, clutching the glass, she had just downed in two seconds flat.

Susan gave quick glances back to see Logan watching her. Logan said, "Whew, that was close. She didn't see the wheelchair, apparently."

"Do you want to dance?" Max asked simply.

"What! Are you crazy? In a wheelchair? Max, no, I don't want to dance!" Logan exclaimed.

Max was boiling by the time Jondy and Tony came back to the table. Jondy noticed the tension that her sister had and nudged Tony. Before he could ask, Max's glass shattered to pieces. Jondy looked at Max's hands and quickly wrapped them up in the napkin on the table.

"It will be all right, Jondy." Max said sadly.

Jondy glanced toward Tony as if to say something when he asked, "Max would you like to dance? With two gorgeous beauties, I can spread myself between the both of you," he said jokingly.

With deadly eyes, Max looked at Logan and back to Tony with a smile, and said, "Yes, I'd love to."

With her hands wrapped up, she and Tony moved to the dance floor. "Are you all right, Max?" Tony asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Is all she would say.

"Shattering a thick glass, is not fine to me." Tony said, cuddling closer to Max now as if protecting her.

"Tony, you don't want to make Jondy jealous, do you?" Max said quietly.

"No, why? Oh, I'm sorry, Max," he said, realizing what he had done. "Does Jondy like me or something?"

Before Max could answer, a tall blond kid came up and said, "May I cut in?"

Unwrapping her hands quickly, without the blond seeing it, she placed the napkins in Tony's pocket, and Tony said, "No problem, buddy. Just bring her back quick."

Tony went back to the table, taking side-glances at Max and the blond guy. Sitting down, he was bombarded with a question from Logan. "What do you think you're doing; giving my girl to a total stranger?" Logan asked angrily.

"Well, you sure as hell didn't seem to want to dance with her, so why not?" Tony said, trying to get a fire under his cousin's ass.

"Well, I was...." Logan was interrupted by Cindy.

"Where's my sistah girl?" Cindy asked.

"Dancing!" Logan exclaimed, angry at his cousin.

"Uh, oh! Gonna' have to relieve that guy of my boo. He's getting to know her too well. Be back," Cindy said, finding out Logan had a temper when it came to Max.

Logan had noticed the guy feeling Max up and down on her back, and was pressing her up against him in a suggestive manner. His jealousy was about to boil over when Cindy mentioned she was going to save her.

"I'll go too! It looks like fun!" Jondy exclaimed.

"Me three!" Sarah said, hopping up from her seat next to Bling.

Cindy relieved Max of the aggressive guy, and then the three girls started dancing provocatively at their partners.

"Damn Logan! Look at our girls and see what we're missing!" Bling said and Tony nodded.

"Are you going to do anything about this, Cuz?" Tony said with an angry tone in his voice.

Logan watched Max swaying her hips to the music; he wanted to prove that the chair didn't matter when it came to Max. Transferring to the chair, he said, "Come on guys!" With a low growl.

"All right!" Both Tony and Bling said together.

"See ya on the dance floor!" Bling shouted with a big grin on his face.

"Logan, you're not gonna hurt Max again, are you?" Tony asked, concerned for his friend.

"No. I love her, Cuz. If she'll have me, for better or worse, I'm going to marry her, with all the crap going on. Now would you get out of my way, so I can get my girl?" Logan said excitedly.

"Lead on, Cuz. Lead on," Tony happily said.

Wheeling near the girls, Logan hit Max lightly with his footrest and said, "May I cut in?"

Turning around Max eyed Logan up and down; she said finally, "I don't know. I was having fun."

"You'll have more fun with me," he said in a husky tone.

"What makes you say that?" Max asked suggestively.

"You'll see. Come here, Sexy," He growled.

Sitting down in Logan's lap, she felt something hard on the back of her leg and said, "Oh! Is that for me?" She said deviously.

"Yes. All of me, Love," he said, in a suggestive tone.

"Good. So dance with me," Max said.

"I can't," Logan said, remembering a dream he thought he had shared with Max that fateful evening.

"Yes you can," Max said, remembering the same dream.

"You see I can't walk," he said the come back.

"I didn't ask you to walk. I said dance with me. Mind over matter," Max said.

"I still can't walk, but I can dance this way," he said, beginning to wheel around, while Max clung to his neck softly fingering his hair with one hand.

Logan heard purring coming from his Max. He was smiling with a big grin at that. She gently kissed the side of his neck and nibbled on his ear, which sent him up in flames. Nipping his neck and fondling his hair on his chest, he couldn't take much more. But he was bound and determined to dance with his love. Through the sweet torture and the purring he was loving every minute, he held her in his lap. At one time, they sat in the middle of the dance floor kissing deeply. They broke apart as someone came up and said, "Get a room." That person was Cindy with her dance partner. Giggling from Jondy, the laughter from Bling, and Tony sent them over the edge of happiness.

A couple hours later, they all decided to go home. Bling said he'd go with Sarah, and be back in the morning. They asked Cindy, if she needed a ride and declined, saying she was going home with her lickity-boo. So it was just the cousins, Max, and Jondy in the car.

Tony said with a grin to his little cousin, "Did you have fun? What was so terrible with being in the chair?"

"Don't start, Cuz," he said smiling at Max in the rear view mirror. "I had a great dance partner, that's all."

There was silence in the car remembering the night and wishing it could always be like this. Pulling up to the house, Max and Jondy noticed someone on the porch. Using their night vision, they saw Alec.

"Ugh! Why tonight?" Max said.

"Did you know that he found out where me and the rest of our siblings were?" Jondy spouted off.

"No. Do what? How and more to the point, why? Never mind, I'm glad ya'll are here. I guess ... I've got to thank him. But not tonight," Max said, looking from Jondy to Logan.

The four got out of the car and headed to the house. Logan had a ramp installed, so he didn't have to be carried up, which made this night even better. Coming up to Alec, Max said, "What's happening, anything?"

"No. Not really. Joshua was just worried about you two, and wanted to see if you were coming home tonight, is all," Alec said, then asked, "Where were ya'll anyway. My ... you two look great!" He was eyeing both the women then.

"Um, Logan? You want to unlock the door?" Tony asked, eyeing Alec.

"I got it," Logan said, pushing past everyone, and then eyeing Max for all it was worth. "I see you don't have your tools with you."

She proceeded to feel her way down her body, saying simply, "No. You Jondy?"

Jondy did the same thing as Max and said, "Nope. Me neither."

The cousin saw the erotic way the girls were looking for their tools, and they were about to burst the door down when Alec let out a chuckle. "See you guys tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," then turned, and left the cousins to squirm in anticipation.


	19. Chapter 19

Wheeling Around

Chapter 19

After Max and Logan said their good nights to Tony and Jondy, they headed to Logan's room. They made endless hours of love and finally fell asleep in each other's arms. Logan was completely satisfied and totally exhausted from the workout that he gone for three years without because of being confined to the wheelchair.

Waking slowly up and groaning from muscular aches, he reached over to find Max's side of the bed cold. Sighing he put on his glasses to read the time and to prepare to get up. Sadly, he transferred to the chair and went to do his unpleasant morning ritual. It was now 10:00 in the morning and half-way awake, he noticed a note on Max's bed.

Hey, Big Boy,

I loved our time the last two nights and dancing with you at the club. We're heading to TC to find this guy that's been causing us problems. Call ya later. Gotta blaze.

P.S. I hope I didn't wear you out too much. XOXOX (Love & Kisses)

Love ya always,

Max

At reading the note, he had a silly grin on his face. He thought, y_eah, you wore me out, but I sure as hell loved it and you, my Angel. Be careful out there._ He moved to dress and was headed out of his room when he heard the front door opening. Hesitating, he cautiously wheeled himself out to see who was in his house.

"God, Bling you scared the crap out of me!" Logan yelled.

"Sorry. I assumed you two might be still asleep. Where's the girls?" Bling said smiling.

"I don't know what time they left, but Max left a note saying that they were heading to TC. Want some coffee?" Logan said casually as if nothing had happened. Then his arms started having pains in them when he started wheeling toward the kitchen. In addition, he cried out, "OW, damn!" and then laughed at the pain.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Bling asked, concerned and then saw Logan laughing. "Is it a funny hurt?"

"No, it's just something Max wrote in her note," Logan inquired.

"Do you mind?" Bling said while reaching for the note, observing his patient. After reading the note, he smiled that grin with his pearly white teeth. "So. You used muscles that you haven't used in a while, huh?"

"Boy did I!" Logan laughingly exclaimed. "I didn't know I ... We could do ... So much," he said shaking his head with a silly grin on his face.

"I assumed it was everything you thought it would be, right? And that little lady ... You need to get into shape if you're gonna keep up with her; you do know that, don't you?"

"Yeah." He had a silly, contented grin. Logan said after being in deep thought, "You know Bling, it might have been my imagination or something, but I thought .... It's stupid, never mind." He said frustrated suddenly.

"No. Go on ...." Bling was saying then Tony interrupted.

Slowly, Tony came in the kitchen groaning like Logan. He looked as if he had been all night drinking. With a sheepish smile, he looked at the guys and said, "Is there any coffee made? Hey, Bling when did you get here?"

Logan noticing the slow movement and the look of his cousin and said, "Hey, old man! There's a cup on the counter for you. Just pour it up and join us at the table." He snickered at his cousin.

"Funny, Cuz," was Tony's response to that wisecrack.

The two cousins moved slowly and assuredly to the table, not letting out any moans or groans that the other could hear.

Logan was near Tony at the table and slapped him on the shoulder, and he yelped in pain, which caused Logan to laugh out loud. "Did you sleep well last night ... After all the dancing at the club?" Logan asked teasingly.

"Yeah, well ... Bling how was your night after you left the club?" Tony said, trying to change the subject that his cousin was pursuing.

Bling, knowing of the attempt to alter the subject, said, "Fine. Great, I was with my girl. How was your night, Tony?"

"Um, mind blowing? By the way, where are the ladies this morning?" Tony said, looking around.

"They went to TC, why? Did you need to see ... Jondy?" Logan said teasingly.

"No." Tony, looking at his cousin also said, "You can drop it Cuz." He spoke with an annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, you got up on the wrong side of the bed." Logan said frustrated at his cousin's reaction.

"I'll fix some breakfast for you two," Bling said, getting up from the table. "We need to get your therapy done before I go to see my other patients this morning ... Rather this evening," he said, looking at his watch.

As the two cousins watched, Bling went to the kitchen, Tony shook his head and said, "Last night was mind-blowing to say the least." Then a smile similar to Logan's appeared. "It was remarkable," he added. Tony's phone rang about that time, so he left the table.

Noticing Tony wanted some privacy, Logan made his way back to the kitchen. Bling, seeing Logan wheeling in, asked him, "You want to continue what you were saying?"

"Nothing. It's stupid. My body is playing tricks on me, that's all." Logan said seriously.

"Tell me what it is then, I can tell you if your body's tricking you, okay?" Bling said.

"All right. But you had better not laugh." Logan said as his tone became very serious.

"Okay." Bling said smiling.

"Well, it was ... so ... um, intense ... you might say ...."

"With Max, I imagine it was sorta more than intense plus you haven't had any in over three years, right?" Bling added abruptly.

"You want me to tell you or not?" Logan said, a little annoyed with Bling for interrupting him.

"Sorry. Go on. I'll shut up." Bling said.

"Okay. So here I ... We are and the ... Um, fire, you know, was ... Anyway, I believed I felt my self-coming up to meet her with my hips and more. Like swerving them, you know. Trying to go in as deep as I could." He spoke with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I can imagine. So, how did you feel after or rather during that encounter?" Bling hesitantly said.

"Bling it was the most wonderful, exciting, and fulfilling experience, I've ever had! I can't get the intelligent words to come out the way it ... I felt or am feeling now. You heard the phrase, 'It's too good to be true,' ... Well, it is. That's all I can say." Logan said with exhaustion. His mind was going over the many hours with Max, and it seemed like a dream come true and more.

"Well, can you do it now ... You know, thrust up? Pretend ... Max is ... Um, you know." Bling said embarrassing himself at those words.

"Now? With Tony in the next room, Bling?" Logan asked, turning all shades of red.

About that time, Tony came in from the intense phone conversation and noticed the redness of his little cousin.

"Dija' get too close to the burners, Cuz?" Tony said teasingly, shaking his hand to his cousin's face to cool him down.

"Very funny, Tony. What was that phone call about?" Logan said trying to change the subject.

Bling, Logan, and Tony gathered all the food to take to the table and sat down. They commenced eating and were silent for a while. Bling did not want to bring the subject up that he and Logan were discussing, so he was deep in thought about it.

"Well, what is it Cuz?" Logan asked again.

"You have to leave. That was my order to bring you back for safe keeping," DiNozzo said, bringing the fork up to his mouth.

"_Do what_?!? No, I'm not going anywhere. Max. What about her, Tony?" Logan said, with his temper rising. "And Bling. what about him?"

"Ziva said Gibbs got chewed out by the director, that it should have been by the book. I don't know Logan. What can I say? They must know something for them to want you there ... I'm sorry Cuz." Tony said downing his face.

Logan was now mad as hell. He whirled into his study and said, "I'm not, I repeat, not going!!" And slammed the door.

Tony just looked at the closed door and shook his head. He looked at Bling for reassurance that he was doing the right thing. "Bling, I-- I don't know what to do. For the first time, I'm at a loss for words in this situation. Try and calm Logan down, and I'll call and see what's up ... Besides the obvious, okay?" he said, getting up and going upstairs to his room with his cell phone.

Rising from his seat, Bling quietly said to Tony before he got up, "I can't go myself. My job and such. But ... He's also my job. I'll see what I can do." _I wish Max was here right about now. She can calm him down,_ at that thought, he went to the study and quietly opened the door then closed it behind him. He didn't know what he could say to Logan to ease his disturbance about going away.

"Yeah, Matt. That guy that beat up Max, did he have any scars or tattoos on him? Really? What kind of tattoo? Say, like a medical symbol on his arm ... with, you know, snakes intertwined on a staff? Yeah, uh-huh, yeah, right. Great! Thanks Matt, you've been a great help. Bye," Logan said smiling from the news. He said out loud to himself, "Now that is interesting, hum."

"What's interesting?" Bling asked.

"Damn, Bling! I didn't hear you come in. Shit!" Logan yelled after regaining his breath.

Chuckling softly, Bling said, "Sorry man. I didn't mean to frighten you, honest.

"You're getting as bad as Max, sneaking up on me," Logan said. A small smile appeared on his face with the mention of Max.

"Good. I take that as a compliment," Bling spoke with pride. "So, what was so interesting with Matt?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Well, Matt said that guy had a tattoo like what I described to him, but it was really scarred up. Like ... he wanted to get rid of it. Strange isn't it? Maybe he used to be a familiar, got doctrinated and all that and when he grew up ... he didn't want to be that anymore; what do you think? I need to tell Tony." Logan said deep in thought.

"Listen, man ... maybe, Tony's right about you leaving Seattle ... just for a little while. I mean, I'll be going with you so ... I'll miss Sarah as much as you will miss Max ...."

"No! I'm not going! Max needs me Bling!" Logan said hitting his fist on the desk interrupting him.

"Logan ... you won't be any good to Max dead, now will you? For some reason, this guy or his boss want you or rather Eyes Only dead and ... if you're dead, you can't help yourself or Max. Or any of her siblings." Bling said, trying with every fiber of his being to convince him to go. He would do anything to keep his patient and friend safe, even if it meant to be away from the woman he loved. _Also, it would keep Sarah safe for now_, thought Bling.

"I can't Bling. I've ... we've just gotten together ... in a relationship and you want me to destroy that. For my safety? No, I won't do it. She means too much to me. I-- I love her Bling! I can't do that to her or us!" Hurt filled his face at those words.

Just then, Tony came barging in the room, "We've got to get out of here!" He said hurriedly.

"Why? What's happening now?" Logan yelled.

"Can't explain it now. We've got to go, Logan, now!" DiNozzo said in agent mode now. "Bling, grab Logan's hard drive and everything in here that you can manage! Forget the computer, just get the hard drive and hurry. Logan ... go get your things packed!"

"I'll do that and get all the paper trail and ... what about his therapy ... no, we'll get it later." Bling said answering himself as he was running around.

"NO! I'm not going!" Logan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Cuz. You don't have a choice," DiNozzo said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, yes, I do ... I'm free, white, and over 21," Logan said sarcastically.

"Listen, you stubborn jackass... we've ... you, me and Bling have got to go! No buts, or ifs, about it! Now move!" Tony said angrily at his cousin. He rolled Logan to his room to pack, and was about to leave, he looked and said, "Sorry Cuz. I ... we don't have a choice."

Logan was stuffing things in his duffel bag and suitcase with violence. Cursing under his breath as a feminine voice came to him. "What's going down, Big Boy?" Max shyly said, not knowing the mood Logan was in.

He dropped the clothes he was stuffing into his suitcase on the floor from the voice. He swirled immediately and went to reach for Max. With a grin, he said, "Come here Angel."

"Oh, I like it when you're so ... so demanding. Well, you gonna tell me why you're packing so hastily?" She said as she reached Logan's lap, and sat gracefully down on it. Content with sitting there, she began running her fingers up and down his arms lightly.

He got a hold of her neck and forcefully brought her lips to his. They kissed deeply for several minutes, until Max forced herself away from his lips. She looked at him in concern. He had never been that forceful and was now worried even more. She was feeling his emotions and that was scaring her.

"Logan, Baby, what's wrong?" Max's wide eyes looked at him with worry and concern.

"I -- I have to leave. And ... Tony's boss has put me in protective custody ... by what I've been told. I really don't know." He said with tears in his eyes.

About that time, Tony and Jondy came in his bedroom. "Come on Maxie. We've gotta go. They'll meet us at TC." She also had a sad tone in her voice, and gently grabbed Max's arm.

Slowly, Max got up, looked on Logan as if she would never see him again. "Promise?" Max questioned.

Logan forced a smile at her while looking at his cousin. "Promise, Angel." Is all he would say, turned around, picking up the clothes he had thrown on the floor and resumed packing.

"Okay." Max said trying to have a light tone in her voice and left with Jondy.

The women left the house quietly, not saying a word until they had reached the tunnel. Then Max said, "Okay. What the hell is going on Jondy?"

"Please, when we get safe?" Jondy said cautioning Max. "I'll tell you when we get ... home."

"No, please Jondy. Are Logan and Tony in trouble? Logan mentioned Tony's boss was putting him in protective custody, why? Do you know?" Max couldn't wait, she had to know.

In order to get Max to safety Jondy said only, "Yes." And moved on further down the tunnel. Silently, the girls traveled and reached TC.

"Now, what did your boyfriend tell you?" Max demanded to know.

"Oh, that sounds great!" Purrr. Jondy said smiling.

"Jondy!" Max was now angry.

"Okay. Okay. Geez. You think you're into that guy!" Jondy said giggling.

"What! You know I'm '_into_ _that guy_,' so spill before I kick the shit out of you!" Max said about to blow.

"Yeah. I know, Baby Sister. Seriously, Tony said a guy by the name of Mr. Diamond is using the Navy for their shipping. Their stuff from Asia to America. How, the NCIS doesn't know, but since Logan has something on that guy, George, Tony's boss is making him bring Logan to DC.

"You mean he's going to DC? That's why he ... he was so demanding. He was afraid I turn my back on him with him leaving and get someone else, bet?"

"No, I don't think he's thinking that way. He knows you love him and vice versa." Jondy said seriously.

Both the girls went to the command center with a sway in their walk. Alec, Krit, and Zane watched the women and Zane murmured, "Guys, I think we got trouble. Max and Jondy have united and that means war."

"Huh?" Alec said in confusion.

"When those two have something going on and their united, it's always a fight to the death. At least, that's the way it was at Manticore." Krit said. Max is into Logan and Jondy is into Tony. So they have a common interest. They'd protect what's theirs; you know what I mean?

"No." Alec still sounded confused.

"Never mind, Alec. You had to have been there." Zane said frustrated. Zane and Krit walked over to Syl at the computer where the surveillance camera was hooked up.

"Oh, here come the bobbsey twins," said Mole snarling with his cigar hanging. With what Mole had said, he got a dirty look from both Max and Jondy, which made Mole shrink.

"Hey, girls." Tony said smiling as they came in.

Logan looked at Max solemnly. He didn't know what to do. This was his Max, his love, and his partner, and he didn't know what to do without her. He was miserable; Max could feel the sadness in her man. He knew that he might have had to let her go when Lydecker or White was around, but since the siege he knew where to find her and he didn't have to let her go. Now, he didn't want to be away from her. He was so confused. But just looking at those lips and curvy hips, he knew he'd be missing out on a newly found relationship and that depressed him even more. They had begun a relationship, that had taken so long for them to come to terms with, that he didn't know what to do.

"Hey Big Boy." Max said smiling, but her heart was breaking. She didn't want him to know how it hurt to have him so far away from her. Away from Terminal City for a while she could bear, but to DC. She couldn't imagine. So she tried to put on a happy face for her man, Logan Cale.

"Hey yourself, Angel." He said trying to put a smile on his face, but failed miserably. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure. Our or rather my room?" Max said.

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way," he said. This was the wrong thing to say under the circumstances. He watched his Max swaying those curvy hips of hers from side to side and those long legs. It was almost too much for him. As they were entering the room, Logan let out a moan. He wouldn't be able to see those curvy hips for a while.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She inquired.

"What I was going to say at the house ... what I was going ... oh, Max. I don't want to do this to you or us but I ...."

"I know Logan. You have to leave because of somebody named Diamond and that he's been using the Navy as his own personal shipping fleet. NCIS doesn't know how or even who is getting it past the MPs. I'm sorry. George is somehow involved, but I can't figure out what the familiar's have to do with this guy Diamond."

"I found out this morning that George has a familiar tattoo, and he tried awhile back to remove it. Matt said it was all scarred up, so I really don't know if there is a connection with Diamond and the familiars," Logan said sadly. Relieved, that the familiars were not going after Max, but not knowing for sure was driving him crazy.

"Did you check out that story of your Aunt Margo and that bitch Gail?" Max said because those names had not been brought up lately.

"Damn. I knew I was forgetting something. No, I ... I didn't check in on that. Shit." He said banging on his wheelchair.

"It's alright Logan. Don't beat yourself up about it, okay Baby? We'll or somebody will do recon for you." Max said reassuring Logan.

"Max, I don't want you or Jondy getting involved. Please promise me, you won't go." Logan asked in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't promise that Logan, because ... because she knows me and ...." Max was interrupted by Tony and Jondy coming in the door arm in arm.

"So are you ready to go, Cuz? And Max, I will take care of him. I promise. On my word of honor. I'll bring him back in one piece." Tony said with a smile. "I want you to watch your sister's back for me in return, okay?"

Jondy said in return, "We have each others back, Tony." Jondy also said, "Logan, you watch your cousin's back, also."

"Yes, Tony. I will." Max said reassuringly.

Logan looked at Max and then to Jondy and said, "Jondy, please don't let your sister do something stupid?"

Shock came over Jondy's face, "Like what, Logan?"

"Well, like going over to Aunt Margo's and questioning her; like that." Logan said innocently.

"Max. You don't have to do that. I know that Aunt Margo spoke with George and she gave him the information about Logan, the cabin, and the hover drone issue. Yes, Logan she did blame you at first until I told her you were gunned down too. That Max saved you from being killed. See, she thought you had a vested interest to get back into Cale Industries and after Jonas was killed ... well, she thought you'd take over with the governments help of course, and she didn't want that to happen. I straightened her out, though." Tony said. "I ... I went to her house yesterday, sorry Cuz. I would have told you but, well, things happened yesterday. Sorry."

"Well, I guess we'd better catch that flight, where's Bling?" Logan asked.

"Right here, Logan." Bling popped off.

Okay. Well, we'd better go then," Tony said sadly.

Logan and Tony kissed their girls and headed arm and arm to the outside doors. Max holding on as Logan wheeled gave him a hickey for a going away present. Bling noticed the sadness of every one and he remembered the scene with Sarah. She had cried and Bling was damn near to tears, also. He remembered.

At the door, Max kissed Logan with all her being and said, "I love you, Logan. Come back to me."

"I will, Love. I will." Logan said and kissed the woman he loves one more time. "I'll call you everyday or whenever Tony lets me."

Tony smirked at that comment. He kissed Jondy passionately, and the three left Terminal City.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

On the flight to DC was a solemn time for the guys. Logan was in a deep depression leaving Max behind. He never thought he would be leaving. He had thought it would be the other way around, her having to leave to save her life. It was really ironic. Bling was the same way. On the other hand, Tony didn't know what to think. He looked absent-mindedly out his window staring, but not seeing. His mind was on Jondy. . . her looks, eyes, it just confused him even more. Yes, he had had experience with women even married once like his little cousin and two engagements, but nothing in this world prepared him for Jondy. She had come into his life like a whirl wind turning him around and around so much, he didn't know whether or not he was coming or going. His mind was trying to remember a similar situation in his past but none was forth-coming, except when he came to Seattle that time to try and solve a case envolving Bling and a few Navy Seals. And that was, Max. And at the time was a mystery in itself, until she had mistakenly revealed her barcode then all the pieces started to fall into place. Logan had told him that Max had come into his life like a breath of fresh air taking his breath away from him... _I guess Jondy did the same thing, but more like a fist punch to the gut. I like that... I couldn't breathe, it seemed like for hours ... it was a dizzing feeling to have that beauty so close and not to mention her mind ... my gosh, I never seen anyone look so beautiful consentrating on a situation as her. I felt an attraction from the beginning at Logan's apartment... that take over stance and voice, the glimmer in her eyes without any light... gosh, it was so intriguing. _He thought as they were finally desending onto the runway.

At Tony's apartment, the three found everything they would need to make themselves reasonably comfortable. Both Tony and Logan longed for the sisters and Bling longed for his Sarah, which made the guys grumpy.

"It's really ironic but Max made a comment that once you had a transgenic, you can never go back; I guess that's true. I miss her smile, her laugh, sparkle in her eyes, I... I just miss her, Tony. I didn't think that would ever happen to me especially, you know, the wheelchair." Logan let out a deep sigh at the thought of being so far away from his Max. "I don't want anyone especially now that I have had one; that is." Logan smiled at that.

Tony smiled. "That night ... I asked for a demonstration of what could happen if we got together and ... it was mind blowing. Never had I experienced such emotion, love, and aggression in one womanl. Wow, it was more than exhilarating and truthfully exhausting," he said, shaking his head. "Um, does Max purr when ... never mind."

"I don't know if that makes me hornier or what, but I do love it about Max," Logan said, smiling at the memory of his Max. "Um, shall we change the subject?" He laughed at his situation.

"I can't believe that we're just talking about it ... I mean, it's weird. Here I was talking to you about what all you could do with your hands and now this. It's so mind blowing. Max was right we can't go back to ... normal girls."

Coming into the room, Bling noticed the cousins deep in conversation. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but there are two cats on the phone," Bling said, laughing at the two cousins trying to move as quickly as they could. Logan looked at Tony and vice versa then, Logan got to the phone first and said, "Max, is that you?"

"Yeah, Big Boy. It's me. Why are you out of breath? How is it going in DC? I mean ... I mean I miss you."

"I miss you too, Angel. Cuz and I were fighting to see who would get to the phone first. How's Seattle? Well, as far as DC goes... Tony is trying to recruit me into NCIS, would you believe it?" Logan said as if it were a shock at Tony trying to recruit him. Even though he tried his best while back in Seattle. "Tony's trying to take the phone away from me so ... I guess; I'll let him have the phone for a minute," Logan said teasingly to his cousin.

"Jondy? Max, is Jondy near by?" Tony asked anxiously

"Yeah, but you'd better let me talk to Logan before this is all over or I'll ...." Max was cut off all of a sudden by another voice.

"Hey! Cool it Little Sis. Is that Tony on the line? Why are you being so rude? I thought I raised you better than that," Jondy said good naturedly.

"Yeah, well. I didn't get to talk to my man, so you'd better be nice to me," Max pouted.

"Poor baby. Come on Max, we don't have that much time. Well, can you be here say, this weekend, maybe Tony?" Jondy was out of breath as if fighting physically with Max over the phone.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Are you sure ... I mean, it's been what three, four weeks? Other than, you know ... we can try and come, Tony said hesitantly.

"Well. Well, bring plenty of you know, booze." A purr slipped out without Jondy's intention.

Max began to giggle and took the phone away from Jondy. "Sis needs her catnip." Max giggled in the phone. "Come on Tony, let me speak to Logan, okay? We've got to go on duty and I want ..."

"On duty? Where?" Asked Tony.

"Uh. On the docks, why?" Max said annoyed.

"What are you still looking at the docks? You know you two may get hurt. Don't go!" Tony said upset.

"We're big girls, Tony. We'll be careful ... just take care of Logan for me, k? Listen tell him ... tell him I miss him... Gotta blaze," Max said sadly and hung up the phone.

"Let me see the phone Cuz. I want to talk to Max," Logan said, wheeling back and forth, anxiously waiting to speak to Max.

"She hung up Cuz. Said something about going on duty or something. Sorry," Tony said sadly.

"What!? You didn't let me talk to her? Thanks a lot, Tony!" He was exasperated. "What do you mean they're going on duty?"

"It has something to do with the docks, you know, that George character. Oh, by the way, we found out about him and his connection with Mr. Diamond!" Tony had almost forgotten about the news when he came into his apartment.

"Yeah, I know all that. What's the deal with the Navy though?" Logan was annoyed with his cousin for not letting him speak to Max. All he had wanted that day was to at least talk to Max to let his life be bearable. But no such luck, at least not now. He thought to himself that he would call later that night if nothing else.

As the evening progressed and things were done Bling noticed Logan getting antsy. "Hey what's seems to be the matter? We've only been gone a few weeks. It's not like you have a life with Max, yet." He spoke bluntly.

"I don't know what it is Bling. It's just a feeling I've got. Maybe that transfusion, I don't know. I think I'll call and talk to Max. I just have this weird feeling, other than me missing her so much. I at least saw her every other day since she came back from Manticore. There were times when I pissed her off or something and she didn't come around but this is different."

At 1:00 in the morning, Logan couldn't wait any longer. He called TC and was waiting for someone to answer the phone. "Hiya," came from the phone on the other line.

"Joshua, is that you? How's it going? Are the girls around?" Logan fired his question to his canine friend.

Joshua tried to cover up the earphone but failed miserably. He said to someone, "It's Logan, what do I say?"

"Joshua give me the phone." There was a growl on the other end of the phone and a few choice words. "Hey, man. How's it hangin', Logan? Um, Max isn't here." Alec was annoyed at Joshua and taking it out on the phone.

"What's going on, Alec? Where are Max and Jondy? Haven't they come back from the surveillance of the dock yet?" Logan asked concerned.

"You know about that? Well, no, apparently they're putting some overtime in with some of the other guys. Don't worry, I'll have'em call you when I see them, okay? Gotta go, Logan. Bye." Alec hung up before Logan had a chance to comment on what Alec had just told him. He was angry now. Something was wrong he just knew it, but as far as he thought, he couldn't do anything except muddle around feeling sorry for himself.

"Sebastian. That's who I'll call. Yeah!" Logan said to himself.

"What's going on Cuz?" Tony said as he came in the living room.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to call Sebastian. I haven't talk to him since I've been here, that's all," Logan said trying to hide his worry.

"At this hour Logan? My gosh, it's after three there! Don't you think people sleep?" Tony was irritated at his cousin.

"Yeah, but Sebastian doesn't need that much sleep nor do I. He's always up at this hour. We get our best work done, you know, for Eyes Only, at this time of night. Go back to bed Tony," Logan said defending himself to his cousin.

"Well, all right then. I'll see you in the morning, then, or in a few hours" Tony said, yawning and shaking his head and turned to go back to his room.

Picking up the phone, Logan dialed a familiar number. "Hey Sebastian. You weren't asleep were you?" Logan inquired.

"No. Just about though. I haven't heard from you and so I thought everything was going smooth. What's up?" Sebastian's mechanical voice said.

"Do you by chance still have the surveillance on the dock where I was trying to bust that guy?" Logan asked with excitement in his voice.

"Well. Yeah. I never had it taken down, why? Did you catch that guy or what? I haven't heard anything since the house fire. I assumed it was connected to that mafia guy. How's Max by the way?"

"Johnny Diamond. That's his name. Tony, my cousin, found out who he was and he's using the Navy as his personal shipping fleet somehow." Logan said.

"That's big. And you don't know how he's doing it, huh? That's interesting. The Navy keeps such a close eye on the goings on, I can't imagine who is doing it except one of the higher ups. What do you need Logan. I'll send my tapes your way as soon as I can get it uploaded to you. What day do you want to start? Did you not hear me ask about Max? How is she doing without that poison in her system?" Sebastian said.

"Well, she was doing fine. I haven't seen her in three or four weeks but I've talked to her. See, I'm in D.C. right now because of that rat bastard George. The one I was trying to bust. That's why the NCIS is involved. My cousin works for them. I told you, remember?" Logan said, trying to avoid his feelings about Max and Jondy.

"So, why are you so interested in the last few weeks then? Has it got something to do with Max? Is she in trouble Logan?" Sebastian asked knowing it was something to do with Max. Logan wouldn't call in the middle of the night to shoot the bull like this. He knew something was up by the urgency of Logan's voice.

"I'm sorry, Seb. It's just a feeling I've got. I tried tonight to call her and she wasn't there. At least, that's what Alec said. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Send those tapes though, please. Can you send tonight and go backward from here. So I can see what's happened tonight?" Logan asked excited about getting a glimpse of his Max.

"Sure. I'm on it. You'll let me know if I can help, right? She is my favorite super girl." Sebastian said teasingly.

"Sure. Yeah, well there is more than Max now. She has some sisters. And they're at TC," Logan added smugly.

"Oh, really? Hum. I'll have to look into that. Well, bye, Logan. Call if you need anything."

"Okay. Will do. Thanks Sebastian. Bye." Logan was satisfied that he was doing something now. Logan hooked up his laptop and got ready to download the tapes when he received them. Got a pot of coffee on and sat waiting by the picture window for the emails from Sebastian.

He started phasing out thinking about the time spent with Max before he had to leave. Her brilliant smile, her chocolate brown eyes, and her sinuous lips. _Oh, man. Get your mind back to the here and now or you'll go nuts Cale, _he thought. About that time, a ding came over his computer. He wheeled to the computer and opened the first email from Sebastian.

It read: There was something going on tonight with all those Land Rovers. Check it out. Seb.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After a few hours, Logan fell asleep at his computer and dreamed. Once he woke up, he began looking through the surveillance tapes that Sebastian had sent him. The Land Rovers and SUVs that he had mentioned in the email sent Logan's senses on high alert. He was busy looking through when a familiar vehicle drove in sight on the tape, making him shiver. Max had mentioned a black limo with dragon hubcaps at his apartment, and now in front of his eyes, this vehicle with Land Rovers and SUVs surrounding it had penetrated the screen.

Out of the limo came a tall, lanky guy with long copper-red hair dangling past his shoulders. Among the people surrounding him, were three or four gorgeous girls hanging all over him. They were all wearing short skirts and knee-hi boots with small tank tops to show off their attributes. Logan concentrated his eyes on two of the women. He was in shock at seeing these particular ladies. "Uh, Tony? Tony, wake up! Tony!" Logan yelled out in the early morning hours.

"What the hell? Are you crazy, Logan? What's so fired important you have to wake me up this early in the morning?" DiNozzo said angrily.

"Who do those women look like to you, Tony? It's Max and Jondy! Look!" Logan screamed.

Tony, shocked at seeing the girls plopped by the near-by seat, commenced mumbling to himself after seeing the pictures Logan had produced for him. "What are those girls doing? Are they crazy? Logan, is there anyway to get in touch with them other than TC?"

"No. Not that I know of. I called earlier and Alec was very evasive. He didn't tell me anything. Just that they weren't in at the moment and uh, might be working late with other guys," Logan said, looking very upset.

Bling had ventured into the living room when the yelling had commenced. "What's going on, guys?" He questioned, stretching his back and yawning loudly.

"It's Max and Jondy. They're doing something dangerous. I can't believe they're involved like that!" Logan said, so annoyed with the girls, he was wheeling back and forth, going nowhere.

Looking over Logan's shoulder, Bling and Tony noticed -- the two girls and what they were wearing. They smiled at each other and Bling said, "Max is sure looking good, isn't she?"

Logan extended his arm and with one finger commenced stroking Max's picture on the screen. "Yeah, she sure is. Beautiful."

Tony decided to break the silence and said to Logan, "Do you want my guys to go over that tape to see if they can find out anything? I don't think N. C. I. S. has a picture of Diamond, so I don't know if that's even him. It might be him or might not. I remember something about him having a diamond in one of his front teeth but I can't tell from the picture. Let's pack up your laptop and go to the office. It's about time I was up anyway. The boss will be shocked when I come in early with my cousin to boot."

They had been working all day at N. C. I. S. headquarters and had come home early to get Logan's therapy done. They were deep in conversation when the elevator opened into Tony's apartment. There stood the women of their dreams. The cousins froze where they entered the apartment, staring at the beautiful women.

Bling entering, grinning from ear to ear, and holding Sarah as he spoke. "Hey guys. We have company."

"I -- we can see that. Why didn't you call us?" Tony asked. At that moment, two women came from behind them and extended their hands in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Ziva and this is our very own Abby." Ziva apparently felt the tension in the room between the two cousins and the striking women in the room.

"Hi, I'm Max and this is my sister Jessica. Well, Logan we'll be leaving since you have work. Oh, we left something in your room. Courtesy of Jessica by the way," Max said in an envious tone of voice. Her eyes were lethal, as was Jondy's.

"See ya, Sarah," Jondy said in the same kind of tone, giving both the cousins glares. The two girls gathered their coats and were heading for the elevator when Tony and Logan stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony asked Jondy.

"Yeah, Max. You're not leaving now, are you?" Logan's eyes were pleading for Max to stay.

Tony turning to Ziva and Abby said, "We can work on this tomorrow at the office, right?"

The girls both shook their heads and said, "Sure." They smiled, said their goodbyes, and left the apartment.

Both Tony and Logan were grinning and concentrating on the two sisters so much they hadn't notice Sarah coming further in the room. Sarah said, "I see you're like most men. Bringing your work home with you."

"Yeah, when the cats are away the mice will play, hmm?" Max said, eyeing Logan. She stood a distance away from him so that he'd see she was serious, and sat on a nearby arm of the sofa. She had planned on jumping in his lap, but not now. Max looked over at her sister and nodded. Both the girls sprang to their feet and hesitantly moved to Logan's bedroom with Bling smiling his toothy grin. He knew what those two were up to.

"Max, what are you two doing?" Logan asked, while he wheeled himself right behind the girls, looking puzzled. In his room, he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe it, there was the exoskeleton, just as pretty as you please. His eyes were as big as half dollars and a silly grin played on his face. Tony in the meantime had come to the door, as well as Bling.

"What is that contraption, Cuz?" Tony inquired.

"The exo," Logan said absent-mindedly, wheeling closer to it. He looked at it seriously and noticed it was different but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"And that, what is it again, exo thingy... that's suppose to help you walk?" Tony nodded at the machinery standing in his cousin's room.

"Yes Tony. It is and will," Jondy replied, a little annoyed with Tony's attitude. "Logan, me and the guys have done some alterations on it, though. It's not just to let you walk; it's also to massage your muscles to enhance your feelings. Put it on and see if you can feel the difference," Jondy said with joy in her voice.

"Max. Jondy. I… I don't know what to say." Logan said downing his head in sadness that the woman he loved and her sister cared that much. "I'll put it on, then. Bling, would you help me? It's been so long I don't know if I can stand," Logan said beseechingly to Bling.

"Sure," Bling said with confidence in his patient and friend.

"Let's leave the room," Max clearly said and pushed Tony out of the door.

About 30 minutes later, a wobbly Logan came walking out of his room with Bling close behind. Logan could not restrain himself from grinning like a nut. Everyone noticed the pleased look on his face. Everyone, even Sarah, couldn't help but smile at the man because of his achievement.

"Now, you need to take it slow, Ace. That means no running a marathon for the first couple weeks, okay?" Jondy said sternly.

"Jondy, what did you do? It feels so strange… like tiny fingers are massaging and tickling my legs. It feels like little ants crawling on them but not biting," Logan said, laughing lightly.

"You felt that?" shock permeated Jondy's voice, "That's what I modified it for. As you walk, it keeps your legs from contracting and working the neglected muscles up by your back. There are tiny electrodes sending electrical currents down your spine. As you progress, it will become less noticeable. Do you feel it in your back some? Well, I know you can't feel it on the lower part, but up above the injury line, do you feel anything?" Jondy asked in concern.

"Well, sorta, I guess. What am I supposed to feel?" Logan asked in consternation that he wasn't feeling all that he was intended to feel.

"Let me take a look," Jondy said, wanting to examine if she had put the electrodes in the right spot to send the sensation to both his upper and lower back. She thought if it was just right it should send those electro waves up and down his spine and start to mend his spine. "That's what I thought. I have it just a little too low." She moved the box just a little and secured it to where it wouldn't bother Logan. The boxes had been built into the band across his hips so there shouldn't be any problems and look awkward.

"Oh, wow! I feel that now. Oooh, that feels weird. I can feel it on my upper back but it seems like it's bouncing back up my spine where it's not connected any more. Wow! This is great. It's supposed to do that, right?" Logan enquired, in complete awe at the sensation.

"Yeah. It's kind of like cleaning out your line from a clog. You know what I mean. You know, you have a clog in your line and a plumber comes and roto-rooters it out kind of," Jondy said seriously.

The picture of a rod swirling up and down Logan's back sent shivers down Max's spine. She let a nervous giggle out then shut up and covered her mouth.

He walked over to her and huskily said, "What are you giggling for?" His eyes were looking down at the beautiful brunette. He never dreamed he would ever be able to tower over her again. Catching her petite waist, he began to hug her as if he had wanted to for so long. He couldn't believe it. Here was his love and he was standing, walking, and holding his dream girl of all time.

"Nothing. It just sounded funny what Jondy said, that's all." Max said looking at the broad shoulders of the man she loved. _What a hunk. I forgot how tall you were. Oh, Logan what are you doing to me?_ She thought looking him up and down.

"Man, that's absolutely amazing Cuz. Listen we haven't eaten yet, have ya'll? Let's go get something to eat," Tony finally said. He was so shocked at seeing his cousin walking that he forgot everything. "And while we're eating, I'll let you tell me about some pictures I have -- or rather we have of you two," Tony said raising his eyebrows at the girls.

"Yeah, about an hour is all Logan needs to be on his feet, right Jondy?" Bling said in all seriousness. "Since it's been a while since he's been on his feet. I don't want him to get a headache or spasms."

"About that, yeah." Jondy reiterated.

"Let's go then," Tony said excitedly.

Arm in arm Bling and Sarah, Tony and Jondy and finally bringing up the rear Logan and Max walked into the elevator. Logan was feeling Max's bare skin just above her tight fitting pants. It was turning him on as nothing had ever done that before. He leaned down and whispered, "I want you." Then he kissed Max's earlobe and nibbled on it a little.

Max reached up and put her arms around his neck for him to lean toward her and she whispered, "Later, Baby. We'll have plenty of time." Then she blew in his ear lightly enough to encourage the lapse in time to be meaningful.

"Oh, yeah!" He said excitedly and held her even more tightly. She could feel his arousal already on her back and they were still in the elevator going down. She didn't want him to be embarrassed so she made an excuse to go back up to the apartment.

"I… I forgot my pouch, darn it. Logan would you come back up with me to get it, please?" Max asked.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Where are we going anyway, I -- I'll just ride with Max on her motorcycle. We'll meet you there," Logan said innocently.

"The Four Seasons, Cuz. Don't be long, 'kay?" Tony said with a smirk. He knew what was going on with his cousin, because he also had that same thought.

"Oh, okay. Four Seasons then. Got it," Logan said trying to maintain his coolness but failing miserably with Max swirling her hip around his arousal. After the two couples left the elevator, Logan swung Max around and planted a smothering kiss that took her breath away. The kiss was hard and passionate. Their pent-up desire all those weeks was finally ending.

The elevator dinged on another floor and an older couple started to enter the elevator. "You want to cut the horseplay out while we're in the elevator?" The older man said curtly.

"Marvin! These young people are in love. I can remember when you couldn't keep your hands off me either. So leave them alone!" voiced his wife. Max giggled at that. Then the elevator opened to Tony's apartment.

"Bye!" Max said giggling. And the doors to the elevator closed to a now hornier than ever Logan Cale.

"Oh Max. I missed you so much. Come here and let me love you." Logan exclaimed with excitement.

"Ooh big boy. I just came for my pouch. Don't want to keep everybody waiting, do you?" she said suggestively, rubbing up and down the bulge in the front of his pants with her delicate fingers.

He groaned at the feel of Max's fingers and said, "Hell, I've been waiting for four weeks to hold and make love to you! They'll wait," he said in a husky tone of voice. He held Max securely and pushed his hips closer to let her feel how wanting he was for her.

"I want you too, darling. I've missed you terribly." She said. "Oh, I've missed those strong arms ... and your body." Max said letting out a loud purr.

"Come here, sexy." Logan heard the purring and suddenly commenced to nibbling on her neck and collarbone. His hands were all over Max trying to be every place at once. He couldn't stand not feeling her soft skin. He had to have her right then and there. The purring set his body on fire for her in a way he had never experienced. "I love you Max. You do know that, don't you?" He said between nibbles of Max's collarbone. His hands clutched her breast, which sent a cry from Max's lips. The forcefulness and strength of his possessiveness sent excitement throughout her body.

Her feet began wrapping themselves around Logan like a snake coiling around its prey. She wanted nothing but to feel his skin on her. She suddenly realized what she had done and came to her senses. "Logan, I'm sorry. You don't need the weight right now. Come on Big Boy, let's go eat. I'm starving."

"What? You're not going to do this to me now, are you?" Logan said a little annoyed with the predicament he was in.

"Uh, that's what I brought you back up here, to get control of yourself. And I see I didn't do a very good job. Just the opposite, sorry." She was trying to think of something that would calm Logan down for a little while at least. She finally came up with something. "I ... Logan, I'm seeing someone else."

Instantaneously there was rage in Logan's eyes, "I'll kill him."

That did it. He was out of the mood now. Max noticed he wasn't bulging anymore so she commenced to turning and going back to the elevator. She could feel his anger on her back and for now that was good. But she knew she'd have to explain that abrupt statement soon or there would be a mess to clean up.

"Come on Logan, let's go." Max said encouragingly.

"Wait! You let that bomb drop and you want to eat?" Logan said in shock.

"Logan, I just want something to eat right now, okay?" she said, trying not to get too heavy on the conversation.

"Oh, my money's okay but..." Logan started saying and was quickly cut off.

"No. How dare you. I was only...." Logan did the same thing.

"You're seeing someone else and I'm not suppose to be mad?" Logan said angrily.

"Logan, let's just go, please," Max said pleadingly. She didn't think that statement would cause so much anger. She would have apologized at the table if she could ever get them there.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until I understand what's happening. Max, I love you," Logan said with softness in his voice. He was still angry but he calmed down a little when he noticed the wall that Max was putting up in defense.

"You could have fooled me. You just jump down my throat, then turn around, and say you love me! Well excuse me, but I don't believe you." She was mad now. "Well, are we going to the restaurant or not?" Max asked as if it were a dare.

"You go if you want. I… I'm gonna stay here." Logan said sullenly.

She giggled softly, "Okay, Logan. Do you want me to bring anything back? Or do you want me to stay?"

"No. I wouldn't want you to miss your date or whatever you call it. Just go," he said in a worse mood now.

"Well, I'll just go. Later," Max said and proceeded to the elevator.

To her surprise, Logan had got up, grabbed her, and swung her around to face him. "Max, I can't let you go! Please, tell me why you're seeing someone else. Is it because I'm here and you are there?" He said looking at those big chocolate brown eyes. He was hugging her so tight she barely was able to breathe.

Finally able to move, she said, "No. It's not because of that. It's about a man that's got more money than God apparently." She said laughing.

"Do what? I don't understand, since when do you value money? You never before ... before....," Logan said in confusion but was interrupted by the elevator.

"Thought I'd come and see how much longer you two would be." Tony eyed them both and concluded that they were in a heated argument. "You can't argue on an empty stomach. Well, at least I can't. Come on you two, let's go. Everybody's waiting in the car," Tony said putting his hands on both of their backs.

"Listen Tony, I'll ride my bike if you don't mind," Max said when they got to the parking garage.

"Okay, well, just follow us then. Logan?" Tony said confused at the events occurring in front of him.

"I -- I'll go with you." Logan said looking at Max who at the time, had fire in her eyes daring him to come with her.

"Fine. Let's go then," Tony said, getting into the driver's side.

"Fine!" Max said and sped off in some direction.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The five, Logan, Tony, Jondy, Bling, and Sarah got to the restaurant and waited for Max. Finally, giving up they went into the place and waited a little while longer. Jondy spoke up saying, "I'll go look for Max. She's gotta be around close."

"Are you sure Jondy? What about dinner? Aren't you going to eat?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure Tony. I'll get something. See you at your apartment," Jondy said sadly.

Looking around outside, Jondy saw no one around, so she blurred back to Tony's apartment, got her motorcycle, and headed to the high place in DC. The air was brisk and the skies bright, not like Seattle. Always raining but not here. So Jondy was enjoying the night as she searched for her little sister.

In the meantime, Max found herself standing admiring Basilica of the National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception. _Immaculate conception huh. What would they think about me? I wasn't even conceived; I was manmade. _Max thought looking at the church. _Father Destry would be happy I was here. _She smiled and giggled to herself at the thought of him. She looked around figuring out the best way of getting up the tower without going inside. She thought that they wouldn't let her in anyway.

Finally, reaching the landing of the tower she perched herself on the ledge and looked around. It wasn't like the Space Needle but it would do. It was a clear night, not anything like Seattle for sure. The stars were glistening and sparkling. It calmed her down so she could think. Like on her high place back home. _All those stars. I wonder if I wish upon a star my wish would come true, _she thought to herself. She sat there for hours going over what had happened between her and Logan. And the future of them both. _Would Logan want to stay here since he's got a taste of what it would be like to have an exciting job like Tony's? Would our relationship be worse? Oh Logan, why do you make a mess of my head, why? Why? 'Because you love him dope.' Is that enough to make him happy? No, I wasn't seeing someone for pleasure, geez. Doesn't Logan realize that? _She thought of some of the things going through her head. Suddenly, she heard a noise and got in fighting stance. Then she smiled, it was Jondy.

"Man, I've ridden all over the place looking for you," Jondy sounded exhausted. "And you have the guys worried out of their minds, you know?"

"Yeah, right. I'll bet Tony is beside himself wondering where you are at least. And Bling, well, he's got Sarah. And Logan ... he's probably still mad at me," Max said nonchalantly.

"Okay. Why would Logan be mad at you already? We just got here! What did you do?" Jondy asked in shock. She couldn't believe Max had already made Logan mad at her.

"Well... It's silly Jondy. I... I well; I told him I was seeing someone, that's all." Max said trying to not let her eyes see Jondy's.

"You did what?? Are you crazy??" Jondy was yelling now. "I can't believe you, Max! You're screwing up the best thing ever for what?" She demanded.

Shocked at her sister's attitude Max started yelling too. "He was too turned on ... and ... I couldn't help myself and I turned him on more. Well, that's the only thing I could think of to bring him down. Which it did, by the way."

Giggling, Jondy just looked at Max. "Oh Max! What am I going to do with you? Well, you have some explaining to do when we get home Little Sister then."

"Yeah, I know. He was red in the face with anger and I think jealousy." Max said shyly. "I... I don't know. I might have blown it, Jondy." She looked intensely at Jondy while she was saying that. "I thought of what we were doing at the docks, you know, pretending to be hookers to try and get close to that guy. And I... I thought about saying that. I just imagine Logan is thinking all sorts of things now. He asked me was it because he was here and... and I was in Seattle.

"And?" Jondy encouraged.

"And nothing. Tony blew in the door." Max said exasperated.

"Shit! Well, you got to go straighten it out with Logan. Way to go Tony and you. Max, I can't believe you letting a guy like Logan hanging in the wind and driving off like that. Well, let's get outta here and go get our men." Jondy said putting her arm around Max.

"Okay. But how am I gonna tell him I lied to get him down?" Max asked confused.

Just what you said. You lied to get, you know. Well, at least I know it works okay. I saw it in the elevator and you weren't helping at all, little lady," Jondy said giggling. "I 'sorta was doing the same thing, but for some reason I guess Tony's used to it, I don't know. But I'm gonna find out. So you ready to go?" Jondy said antsy to get to Tony.

"Yeah, let's blaze." Max said smiling now.

Back at the apartment Bling told Tony and Logan he was going to get a motel for Sarah and would be back in the morning. Tony was walking around, as was Logan. "Listen, Bling said you should only wear that thing for an hour and well, it's been longer than that now. Don't you think you should take it off?" Tony looked at Logan for once straight in the eyes. The same color as his own and Logan was as tall as he was. He had forgotten how tall his little cousin was.

"No. I want to stay walking for Max. I want to do the pacing like you." Logan said in a matter of fact tone.

Then the elevator doors opened and both the guys turned holding their breaths. Bling had come back and said, "Logan? You need to get out of your exo, kay?" He spoke, then turned and was heading back to the elevator, when Jondy and Max came out of it. Smiling Bling said, "See you tomorrow, ladies."

"Oh, okay. Bye. Have fun!" the sisters said in unison.

The guys just stared at the girls. Logan was the first one to speak. "Max, I'm... I'm sorry. I assumed . . . you and I, well, I thought we were together, I don't know. I'm sorry," he said solemnly.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Tony asked Max.

"Tony. I'll explain it later. Why don't you fix me something to eat?" Jondy said encouragingly.

"No. Tony, I'll fix us something to eat. I'll do it." Logan said turning to go to the kitchen.

Jondy took Tony and led him to the living room. While Max just stood back watching and trying to summon up the nerve to talk to Logan. Sneaking into the kitchen, Max put her arms around Logan's waist wanting to feel him close. Logan withdrew himself from her arms and stood staring at her.

"No. I'm sorry, Max I can't do this. You can sleep in Bling's room. I -- I just don't understand how ....," He was at a loss for words. He turned back to what he was doing trying not to give Max any mind, but it was hard. He didn't know what had happened in Seattle to make her want to see someone else after all this time. He was puzzled.

"Logan?" Max tried to get his attention.

Turning around to face Max, Logan had the knife in his hand that he was using to cut vegetables up and without seeing it, Max flung herself at him. With her big beautiful brown eyes said softly in severe pain, "I lied. I love you Logan Ca . . . . " Then she fell on the floor in a heap.

"Oh God, Max!" Logan shrilled "What did you do that for, Max? Jondy, help!!!" He was trying to stop the bleeding when Tony and Jondy came in the kitchen.

"What the hell!!" Jondy said squatting down to feel Max's pulse. "Logan what happened?"

"It ... it happened so fast. Max was coming to ... I guess, to hug me and ...." Logan was stuttering and shaking so bad. He got up and went to get more towels and washcloths for Max.

Then froze as Jondy said to Tony. "Thank God, she's just passed out. Has this always been a roller coaster ride for them?" She looked at Tony for answers.

Coming around the corner, Logan said to Jondy. "That's about it. Is she going to be all right, Jondy?" He said in concerned.

"Yeah, she'll be all right. It was close. Just a little further and the knife would have ended up in her heart. But she needs to be carried to a room so I can fix her up. Tony, you want to do it?" Jondy said, nodding at the two guys.

"No. Let me," Logan said, crouching over Max.

"No. I don't think you can with the ...." Jondy was interrupted by Logan lifting Max in his arms. "Okay. Well, I guess it's doing better than I thought," Jondy said smiling at her discovery.

Logan carefully put Max in his bed. Tony had come before him and folded down the covers so that he could place Max under the covers. Tony left the room while Logan stood watching Jondy work her magic.

"Jondy do you need some help? I'll take off her top if you want." Logan said.

"Oh. Okay, I'll just go and get my bag," Jondy said and smiled. Leaving the room so that the two could have some alone time, Jondy made her way over to where Tony was standing at the big picture window.

"Tony what is it? She'll be all right like I told you," Jondy said in concern now looking closely at Tony.

"You know that if it was anyone else, I would have to report this. I know it was an accident, but . . . Logan said that Max was seeing someone else; is that true?" Tony said baffled. "I thought that she loved him."

Giggling Jondy said, "Oh she does, but Max told me all about it. It was a stupid move on her part. She's not seeing anyone, honest. She loves Logan."

"Then why did ....," Jondy interrupted Tony's sentence.

"Because Logan had a problem in the south region," pointing where she mentioned on Tony, "And she thought that was the only explanation Max thought would get him down quickly and it escalated from there. Miscommunication, that's what happened and you...

"Me?! What did I do?" Tony asked in shock.

"Let me finish please. Geez, are all your family's easy to jump the gun? Or is it the Bobbsey twin thing? Anyway you came in right before Max was going to tell him the truth."

"You're kidding, right? This whole episode was over Logan being . . . ." Tony said, smiling, and was cut off again.

"Yep," Jondy said and started giggling even more now. Tony followed her and they both broke down chuckling to one another and fell on the sofa laughing.

While in Logan's room, Max came to. She looked startled at where she was. Trying to get up she let out a cry in pain. "OOHH." Looking around she said out loud, "Wrong room."

Then Logan came out of the bathroom just as she said that, "No. Right room, Max. Jondy will be in in a minute to fix you up. Just lie back, okay Angel?"

"You called me Angel? Logan, I... I lied. I'm not seeing anyone...

"Then why did you say it then? I was soo angry and ... and jealous, I just couldn't think straight." Logan confessed.

"You were too, how can I say it, uh, horny. I couldn't think of any way to let you down," she had a finger pointing up and slowly bending it for reference to his situation, "Hard. I was hungry. Am I forgiven?" She looked at Logan deeply with sad eyes that would melt a saint.

Sitting next to her, he gently pulled her to him and said, "Oh Max. In the future, don't do that to me. You're going to kill me some day," he said exhaustedly. He bent down and slowly kissed her passionately.

Jondy came in about that time and said, "Get a room guys. Oh, you're in a room, well, carry on then. Wait, Logan. I hate to break this reunion but I need to fix Max up, sorry. Logan do you want to watch?"

Hesitantly Logan squirmed and said, "I'll stay." Holding Max's hand, he squeezed it gently. "You all right Angel?"

"Yeah. Let's get this bitch over with," Max said in her usual tone, looking up at Jondy then at Logan's face.

Jondy had finished stitching Max up when she said to Logan, "She'll be out for awhile, so you probably can get some sleep. By the way, has Max talked to you? Dumb question, of course she did or you two wouldn't be, you know, making out like teenagers."

"Yeah, about that... she doesn't have anyone in Seattle does she? I mean she told me, but I ...." Logan said, trying not to piss Jondy off.

"I know... I know Logan. It's all right. No, she's not and probably will never see anyone else. She loves you. Just so you know when Max loves someone she loves with all her being. Think about that. We aren't ordinary women, Logan. I guess it's the feline in us, I don't know. But my sister is special in so many ways, not just those stupid markings coming up on her skin, but other things. And I just imagine you'll get to find them out.

"Um, when Max is better, your cousin, well, we need to talk seriously though. Before this, really gets out of hand. Max will not feel like doing anything. Atleast, I don't think for a few days. Do you think Tony will mind us staying here with you two?" Jondy said with an exhausted smile. "Well, since you won't feed me, I'm gonna feed myself."

"Oh, man! I'm sorry I forgot, Jondy. This happened and well, I forgot. Thanks Jondy for everything. Your insight too, in our Max," Logan said with a slight smile on his tired face.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. If you need anything, you'll know where I'll be." She spoke with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah. Good night," Logan said with a sly grin to Jondy.

As Jondy left the room, Logan began thinking of what had transpired in the last ten hours and what he had learned. And would Max let him sleep in his own bed, which was the big question of the hour. So he went and sat on the chair, removed the exo, and transferred to the wheelchair. Did the necessary things and slid quietly on the bed beside Max. His angel was back and he drifted off in pleasant slumber.

Somehow during their sleep, Max snuggled into Logan's arms as if a cat trying to find warmth. She was almost on him when he woke the next afternoon. To both of their surprise, they slept as if they hadn't slept in years.

"Good morning Angel. How are you feeling?" Logan said, as he stretched his arm that wasn't holding his Max. Then he let out a big yawn and turned to face the woman of his dreams.

"Fine. Other than being sore. Listen, I'm sorry I ran into you. I just wanted you to understand why I said what I said, you know what I mean. I love you. Don't ever doubt that please. Whatever I do or will do, I'll always come back to you." Max said, as sincerely as possible rubbing Logan's cheekbone lovingly with all the pain she was in, "Will you remember that, Logan?"

"I'll try, Love. It's just I'm so jealous, I can't believe it, I didn't used to be that way, but I hadn't met you yet. Anyway, I would see red when someone other than me would hold you, like the night we went to the club, oh man ..." Just the thought of that blond haired guy feeling Max up unnerved him even now, "I was so mad when the blond held you like he did. I... I just got jealous cause that wasn't me out there holding you." Logan said annoyed with himself.

That's all right, baby. I'm here now. Just forget it." Max said trying to calm Logan down. "Oohh that hurt!! Can you go get Jondy for me? This is strange. Oh, it hurts!" The pain was so bad Max was crying. "Please, Logan go!!"

"Okay. Okay, Angel." Logan transferred to his wheelchair quickly and rushed to Tony's room. Knocked on the door and said, "Jondy? Jondy, Max needs you! Come quick!"

"I'm in here, Logan." Jondy called from the dining room where Bling was standing looking over some materials she had brought with her.

"Jondy, quick. Max is in pain. It's so bad she's crying!!" Logan yelled wheeling to the door of the dining room.

Bling and Jondy came to Logan's room but by the time they got there, Max had passed out from the pain.

"Okay. Logan what happened this time?" Jondy asked.

"I don't know. She just started complaining where I ... the stitches were. Jondy, I really don't know," Logan said, concerned.

"Well, let's see. You two were really sleeping earlier. I tried to pull Max away from you and you held on to her for dear life." Jondy said giggling.

Turning all shades of red Logan said, "Huh. Really? I must have been dead to the world then. Sorry."

"Well, she was the same way too," Jondy said as she reached over and got a bottle out of her bag. "It's smelling sauce. Yuck, hold your nose," she said snarling.

She had barely taken the cap off when Max woke up suddenly, "Crap! What the hell is that smell? Yuck. Cap that damn thing. You want me to ork? Geez."

"You didn't even get it to her nose, and she smelled it from here?"

"Well darling. I have also a good smeller with all my other tricks. Jondy I'm hurting badly, please!!" Max all but yelled.

Jondy looked at the wound and was startled. "How did it get so infected? Oh, I see what it is now. Whew, you had me scared, girl. I'll give you a pain pill till this is over," she sighed with relief.

"What is causing so much pain Jondy?" Max asked in concern.

"It's those damn markings coming up, that's all," Jondy said casually.

"That's all? Jondy, since I've been gone has anyone been keeping notes on the markings?" Logan said in shock at the complacency of Jondy's attitude.

"Yeah. This guy at the bar. What do you think, Logan? I've been marking everything down, okay?" Jondy said sarcastically. "She'll be out again. Why don't you get some breakfast and I'll stay with her. I just imagine you need some coffee."

"Yeah, I could use some. What time is it anyway?" Logan asked as he noticed the sun setting.

"Well, sir, it's about time for Tony to get home from work. About 6:00 or there abouts." Bling said.

"Do what? I never sleep that late! I must have been tired," Logan said shyly.

"Logan? Can I have a little bit of food?" Max whispered in her drugged state of mind.

"Yes, you can Love. Be back in a bit." Logan said lovingly as he stroked her hair.

"Okay," Max said smiling a little. She was so groggy from the pain pills she didn't feel a thing.

"Make it light, Logan. She's got enough dope in her; she doesn't need to be orking it up. Sorry, I know you're a whiz in the kitchen but a plain chicken sandwich would be better right now," Jondy voiced.

Wheeling out of his room, he said, "Coming right up." He was smiling at the thought of cooking for Max, even being just a sandwich, it still made his heart soar. He was so happy that things were going good; he just about flew into the kitchen. To his surprise, the kitchen was cleaned up after the fiasco last night.

The elevator chimed and out walked Tony dragging his butt. After last night and having to work all day, Tony was relieved to be at home. He went to the nearest bottle of Scotch. Tony wasn't used to not getting any sleep and doing a full day at work. Slouching on the sofa with a drink, he sighed and relaxed. His extracurricular activities were wearing him out even though he had had plenty of women; Jondy was like a harem in one perfectly formed body, which sent excitement throughout his body at that thought.

Jondy quietly snuck up and placed gentle fingers on Tony's neck, which he jumped slightly spilling a little of his drink. She started stroking and massaging his neck with a soothing motion. There were moans and groans coming from him at the way Jondy massaged his neck. He couldn't believe the things this woman could do to relax him. "If I become any more relaxed you're going to be shoveling me up like dirt, Jondy," Tony finally croaked out after a time.

"Ah, bad day at the office?" Jondy said smiling.

"More like in the field. A murder investigation. A sergeant was killed ... I shouldn't be talking about my cases, sorry. Why do you do that to me? You're so easy to talk to, Jondy. My tongue doesn't know when to quit wagging." He started laughing at that, thinking of a dog's tail wagging when he was happy. _Maybe my tongue is my tail wagging when I'm happy. And Jondy makes me happy in more ways than one. What am I going to do when she's gone? _he thought to himself.

"Hey Cuz!" Logan said excitedly. "Be right back." Logan wheeled away from Tony toward his bedroom with Max's sandwich.

"Well Logan has a new face on today. I haven't seen that face in a while. Max must have an effect on him ... mood that is." Tony said to Jondy with a slight smirk. "And how are you doing today? Anything happen? No stabbings, arguments, or anything?" Tony reached to pull Jondy down in his lap.

"No, it's mostly been quiet except for more markings occurring, other than that, Bling and I discussed Logan's treatment," Jondy said nonchalantly as if bored.

"Oh really? Markings on Max? Logan's treatment? Wow," Tony said in shock at the ease of Jondy.

"Hey guy, didn't hear you come in. But I was occupied," Bling said with a smirk. "Well, I'm gonna go get Logan to do his therapy ... if he lets me that is.

"Wake up Sweetie." Logan quietly spoke in Max's ear. Her eyes came open a little. Then her eyes spied the sandwiches in Logan's lap. Then he heard a purring coming from the midst of the goddess lying in bed. He smiled his million-watt smile. "There's my kitten," Logan said, chuckling.

"Well, you gonna feed me or not? I'm a tiger when I'm not fed," Max said grumply.

"You're a tiger other places, too. So I'll expunge one appetite now.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Everyone was talking and Logan asked, "Why were you two on the docks the other night, uh, dressed up as a..." He couldn't finish for fear that the girls would leave. He didn't want his girl to leave anytime soon.

"That's the only way we could make sure we were in on the action. Nothing happened guys. Geez. We're not really like that, even though, well, when we're in heat... maybe a different story. Maybe," Jondy said with a suggestive tone to her voice. _I'm glad it's a weekend. Tony's going to be rather occupied, _she thought. She suddenly leaned toward Tony and a foot started sneaking up under his pant leg.

Tony gulped at the feel of her foot and just about spit out his food. He looked at Jondy curiously and moved his hand to Jondy's hand under the table. Dilation of her pupils sent shivers all over his body. He squeezed her hand slightly and said, "So um, what did you find out then?" He was trying to be all business, but that was quickly becoming impossible to focus on. Jondy's foot had come out from under his pant leg and now was up massaging his private parts, sending waves of passion through out his body. He had never had any woman do that! He absent-mindedly started panting with the excitement Jondy invoked.

"Excuse me for a minute," Tony said suddenly and got up with his cloth napkin covering his problem. "I... I'll be back in a minute." Walking away he thought, _what the hell am I in for? Is Jondy in heat? She sure is aggressive suddenly. Got to make sure I have enough condoms, because I don't know what's going to happen. _Going to his nightstand, he was doing inventory; quietly, a small hand snuck around his waist. Jondy was there. He slightly jumped and said, "Hey sweety, you finished eating so soon?' Then he gulped and saw her eyes were almost black with desire for him.

"No, I'm waiting for dessert. Coming?" Jondy said suggestively again.

"Uh, okay," Was all Tony could say. With the rays of the sun going down, Jondy's eyes weren't even seen by then; just a mirror from her eyes by the rays glistening in them. _Man, she is so beautiful. Can't wait to have her, _he thought. Becoming uncomfortable again he quickly said, "Shall we?" Tony turned and escorted Jondy out of his, or rather their room for now toward the dining room.

"You can always be my dessert," Jondy said with a purr to back it up and snuggled close to Tony.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need extra energy tonight, so dessert is just the thing," he said not wanting to be jumped in the hallway.

"Uh-hum! Purrrr!" Was all Jondy would say.

"What took you so long?" Max said to Jondy smiling. "Dessert's getting all smooshie. And cake is not good all smooshie."

"Yeah, I worked hard on this, all 10 minutes of it," Logan said laughing.

They all laughed. After a bit, Bling said, "Well, if you'll excuse us, I'll take Sarah to her room and be back tomorrow." They all got up, when they had finished their desserts.

"Going so soon?" Logan said innocently.

"Yeah," Bling said as Sarah and he walked to the elevator. Bling knew from Max what was going on with Jondy. He didn't want to be in the jungle again. He laughed and said, "Have fun guys and Tony you especially," he said with wiggly eyebrows.

"Uh, what?" Logan said, surprised at that accusation.

"I'll tell you later, Logan," Max said quietly.

"It's around 9:00, so I'm going to get some much needed sleep from the past week. I'm going to go to bed. Jondy, do you want to join me?" Tony said excitedly.

"Maybe just for a little while," Jondy said, not wanting to jump him in front of Logan. She was squirming with anticipation. Her heat was about to get to her. She wanted him so badly, but at this time, any male would do.

Jondy was eyeing Logan up and down then Max said, "Jondy, he's mine; don't forget," At those words, Jondy quickly placed her eyes hungrily on Tony. Logan was standing with the exo by Tony, so her eyes didn't stray far.

"Well, good night you two. We'll finish that conversation this weekend, okay?" Tony pretended to have his mind on work, but far from it. He knew he was about to get the experience of his life and he couldn't wait.

"Oh, okay. Have fun you guys," Max said smiling from ear to ear.

The two left for Tony's room hand in hand. Further down the hall Jondy jumped on Tony. He held her for dear life. She had wrapped her legs around him and circled her hips around in a swirling motion giving Tony a wake-up call. He just barely got to his room and closed the door when Jondy attacked him. All Tony could do was go along with his tiger. _Oh boy. Oh boy. This is going to be fun. I've never been near a tiger much less a woman with feline DNA in her blood. Wonder what it's going to be like! _He smiled as Jondy began nibbling and sucking his earlobe and her hands were busy taking off his shirt while he was holding her. Placing her on the floor, he said, "Now, uh, how does this work sweety?" That was the wrong thing to say. He was startled at her aggression and almost landed on the floor. Then he was lost in Jondy's ways, and landed on the bed sprald half on the bed and his legs hanging off the edge.

Logan said, "Do you want to play chess? Tony has a game here. What was that!?" He asked, when suddenly a crashing noise from the hall got Logan to his feet immediately.

Max padded the sofa and said, "It's all right, Logan. Tony can handle it."

Sitting on the sofa, Logan looked confused and asked, "Handle what? What's going on here?"

"Well, you know what happened, oh, about four months ago... at that house that exploded?" Max asked softly.

"You helped me out of the house and we went to Terminal City; so?" Logan said puzzled now trying to figure out the similarities of tonight and back then.

Pouting, Max was just about to get up but decided not to. She sexually said, "You remember, I wasn't quite myself. I was in....

"Heat? Oh my gosh. So Jondy is... in H_E_A_T?" He said spelling out the word, gasping for air and stunned. He couldn't move. "Well, what should we do then?" Getting back up from the sofa, he started pacing.

"Nothing." Max said not in the least bit nervous at the loud growling and 'Oh, my God' sounds coming from the hall. "Unless you want to get a room so that you wouldn't have to listen to... what's going on," Max suggested.

"Uh, yeah. I think that would be wise. How long does this last again?" Logan said concerned with all the noise.

"48 hours, give or take," Max said just looking at Logan. _What's going through that head, Logan? Will you not want me after hearing all of that? Am I too disgusting for you? Will I lose you after this? _

"I'll call and make some arrangements, and then we'll go." He went to the phone and reached for the phone book when a loud crash happened. And he just smirked and dialed.

"That was Tony's lamp on his dresser," Max said simply.

With his hand covering the mouthpiece of the phone he said, "Oh." Then shook his head, chuckling. _Damn! He's doing what I've wanted ever since Max was in heat. Oh, man… to experience that first hand. _He let out a loud sigh. _Soon Logan, soon. When is Max's heat - is it coming up soon? I wonder... I'd better find out myself. _He thought again and was interrupted by a loud 'OH MY GOD!'

"Reservations done. Ready to go?" Logan said laughing. "I think we should," and smiled at his Max.

She shrugged and said in a somber tone, "Whatever." Then she walked to the elevator and pressed the down button.

Logan quickly caught up to her and said, "Are you so, um... vicious, Angel at that time?" With a sparkle in his eyes, he leaned down and smothered her with a passionate kiss. With all that was going on that one kiss sent a fire through out his body. He couldn't wait to get Max to a room. His hand went to her hair just as the door dinged. It was the older couple again.

"Oh, shit. Not again. Becky don't say a word. I'm sorry I haven't been so attentive to you lately, but seeing that, I'm getting ideas," Marvin said and remained quiet.

"Oh Marvin! You mean it?" Becky said excitedly.

Both couples left the elevator hand in hand with smiles on their faces. As they approached Tony's car, Logan suddenly remembered he didn't have a key. "Damn. I forgot to ask Tony for the keys. And I don't know how I can drive just yet. I... I haven't driven with the exo in a long time," Logan said sadly.

"That's okay, we can take my bike. Or I can hotwire the car. It's up to you. What do you want?" Max suggested.

He leaned over to her and whispered, "You! All of you. Um, well, I can't... or rather I don't know how to drive a bike... in the exo ... you could hotwire the car then... this once?" He said with a smile and a wicked grin appeared on his face. "Or I could just have my way with your exposed skin on the bike," he said mischievously.

Max leaned on him and said purring, "Oh, that's nice! We'll take the bike then!" She said grinning from ear to ear. Getting on her bike, then turned to Logan she said, "Hold on love. Tight."

Logan grinned and held on and was ecstatic with those arrangements. Here the most beautiful woman had slidden into his arms and was sliding back to feel his arousal. He wanted her so bad. _I think I can do it. I think I can do this. I'll try at least, _he thought as his hands circled her tiny waist and one hand went roaming south. Traveling down the road, they both were in ecstasy at the attention he was administering to her.

She could not control herself any longer and pulled into a secluded field, turned off the bike and turned around to face him saying, "Are you trying to make me wreck? What do you think you're, oh ohhh, Logan don't stop!" She was watering at the mouth. Logan had somehow found her womanhood while on the bike and was sticking his finger up and massaging her core when she had turned around. It was wet and she was moving to the rhythm of his fingers.

She managed to swing around completely without missing a beat and now facing Logan, her hand found his member. She commenced to let it out of its confines to play. So hard, long, and ready to go, Logan groaned at Max's hand gently stroking it. He couldn't stand it any more and neither could Max, he pulled out his hand and grabbed her, and with her help, she went fast on his member. Each of them groaned with pleasure being united after so long. They screamed with the impact. Their rhythm was quickly synchronized and before they knew it, they had a shattering climax together. They were holding on to each other and didn't hear the officer come up.

"Is your wife okay? I heard her screaming on the next block," the police officer with the light on them asked.

Humiliated Logan said, "Uh, she'll be fine officer. Um, she just got some bad news a little while ago, that's why we're like this. She just wanted to be held and we pulled over," he said, still feeling Max around his shaft that was getting hard again. _What is she doing to me? Oh my god. That feels so good! What, I can feel her? The tightness of her around me, ooohhh! _He was thinking trying not to release Max and concentrated back on the police officer.

"Are you all right, miss?" The officer asked to confirm the lady wasn't in any harm.

Faking a whimper Max said, "Yes officer. I just wanted to be held by my husband, is there a law against that? I mean, I just wanted to have him comfort me after what I had heard and didn't want to wait until we got back to our apartment," She said as she swung her head around giving him a show of tears streaming down her face as proof of her misery. They had somehow before their lovemaking wrapped his coat around her, not letting her very exposed bottom and legs be seen by anyone.

"Okay, well, you sure then. You'd better get home before your wife has a break down again, sir." The officer said with concern.

"Yes, sir." Logan said, trying not to let the laugh emerge too quickly.

They held each other until the squad car was out of sight. Then Max lambasted him and said, "Are you crazy Logan? What were you thinking, making me... want you like this?" She could feel him growing inside of her at the mere movement. She couldn't let that happen again, it was too dangerous and too exposed for them both.

"No, Logan. Not here." Max said angrily.

"Ah, come on Max. I won't last that long. I'm too... I'm ready to go off as it is, just a little more, oh, that feels soo good. OH, MAX!" He hollered and Max swiftly covered his mouth as she plunged down on him again. Swerving her hips and going down on him hard, they came again with every nerve in their body quivering with joy.

Coming back to earth, Max was the first to speak. "Honey, where are we going? I just thought I'd ask before, you know, you distract me again," She said, as she looked around, then got off her bike, adjusted herself, and proceeded to their destination. Logan in the mean time was trying to put himself back together though it was hard watching her little butt squirm into her tight pants. He was already turned on again with that sight.

"Hurry love. Or we're going to have to do it here again," He teased.

"What? Boy, you're a horny guy then. What did you do when I wasn't around?" Max said happily that his man wanted her after all.

Max got back on the bike and went to the motel. Just before finding their motel, Logan said, "I didn't."

"What do you mean, 'You didn't'?" Max asked confused. Here was a strong, handsome, and vibrant man that didn't.

"You forget, I'm in a wheelchair and then... I didn't think I could after...." he couldn't go on.

"Oh," she said sadly almost a whisper.

Coming to the front desk Logan said to the person on duty, "I called in a reservation for Cale. Which room is it?"

"Do you want a single, double, queen, or king, sir?

Logan looked at Max and smiled saying, "A king. Uh, on the first floor preferably."

"Here you go. Have a nice stay," the attendant said, smiling.

"Oh, we will. Thank you." Reaching for the door, Logan leaned over and whispered into Max's ear, "Hurry, Love." He was about to explode, wanting Max again. The swaying of her hips did not help his situation in the least. His hands were on her shoulders helping her along to their room.

"Is this all you want me for, Logan? A piece of ass," Max said, a little annoyed and anxious at the same time, wanting to catch Logan off-guard.

And off-guard he was, when she said what she said. In a deflated tone, he said, "No. It.… It's just been almost a month since ... we made love ... and I can't get enough of you, Angel. Why do you feel like that? That ... you're a piece of ass?"

"Never mind Logan. I... I just thought we'd talk that's all. You know, about what's happening at the apartment," Max said closing the door behind her and taking a seat in the chair by the door.

"Oh, that. Okay. Well, let's talk about it. Is it anything like at the house?" Logan said, remembering his angel back then and the way she rocked his world just a few months ago.

"Yes, but Logan I... I was holding myself back... because I didn't want to hurt you. I don't have control that much... and... and I just don't want you getting hurt... by my actions," Max said, as she down her head in despair.

"Well, um, can you give me a preview of what it would be like?" Logan tried not to smile, but he was having a difficult time doing so. He had remembered the house incident and was trying to keep himself calm at the same time. "Come here, sexy. I love you for you. I know what and who you are, Angel. I think, no I know I can keep up with you. Considering I have some of your blood and Joshua's blood ... maybe that will help; what do you think?"

"It might. I can't be positive, but maybe," she said, anxious to show him her animalistic ways in heat that could occur. She pounced on the bed after saying that and began slowly and erotically taking off her blouse leaving her sport bra, which left nothing to the imagination considering it was skin color. Her nipples were already erect and very pronounce through the thin material. She let out loud meowing sounds and high purring sounds. It left Logan surprised and excited.

Taking off his shirt, Logan prepared himself for what was to come. _Thank goodness, she's not in heat, I didn't bring any protection. This is going to be great, _he smiled at that thought. "Um, Max? What do you want me to do?

"Love me, Logan. Just love me," she said, as she squirmed out of her pants leaving her black lace panties on.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Max helped Logan with his pants, the easy way. She had remembered how rough she was with Rafer, and how she wanted him to be Logan. 'O_h how she wanted him to be Logan! And now was her chance!' _ Her feline spoke in her mind about that time. Max wasn't Max, but feline Max. _Who let you out!? No! Get control of yourself! _She told herself. But this time it didn't work. She had had Logan earlier and just a few months ago, so her feline self wouldn't let go. _'He's mine for the time being. He wants to know how we are, so let's just see if he can handle it,' _her feline self said to Max. Eyes were very much dilated, so much it was like looking into a mirror, and Logan noticed it.

It all came back that night when Max was in heat. He was scared and excited at the same time. He didn't know what to do then and, so far, he didn't know what to do now. "Max? Max?" Is all he could say before a loud meow came out of his angel's mouth and growling proceeded.

"So. Big boy, you want to have a preview, huh? Well, let me see… first, I want to taste you, and then second, I want to make you mine," Her feline was in control.

Looking down at the male specimen, feline Max started purring at what she saw and pounced on Logan licking his throat and nibbling just a little. '_Mum… yummy. He tastes good, Maxie. Wonder how he'll taste further down the chow line,' _feline Max thought.

Max was angry now. She said to her feline self,_ No, he's mine!! You can't have your way with him. Just remember what we did a month ago. That will fill you up for now. GO AWAY!!! _Then suddenly Max was back. "Logan, I...I'm sorry. Please forgive me," With a sigh, she leapt off the bed and sat in the chair again.

"Max, what just happened?" Logan said, suddenly puzzled at Max's non-aggressive behavior.

"I... I just don't want you to experience that kind of behavior now... or any time. I'm sorry, that's one side of me that I don't want anyone to see," She whispered, as she got her jacket and was heading to the door.

"Oh? So, you don't want anyone to see you or rather your other side . . . your feline side, Max. Then what, Rafer or Eric can see it, huh? Or is it because I'm half a man and I can't satisfy that side of you, because my legs don't work . . . or what Max?" he asked furiously. He didn't know if he was angry with himself for his paraplegia or Max for not wanting to hurt him, because of the injury. He thought they had gotten past that hurdle back in Seattle.

At those words, Max burst into tears. Logan wanted to go to her but he was hurt too. He wanted to comfort her and say that those words weren't true. But they were at least for him. So, he held his own, staring at Max.

"They were . . . I didn't do anything with Eric! I told you that. I told you he fell asleep beside me from too much booze. And Rafer... well, he was there and I was . . . ." Max was cut off abruptly.

"You fucked his brains out, right? You didn't think I could handle it because I have no legs, right? Even though I was worried sick about you... and you did that! Fine then! Get out!!!"

"No! That's not what I meant, Logan! Let me explain," Max said, sniffling through tears that were now running down her face.

"Just get out! Go!!" Logan now said in a hateful tone.

With tears streaming down her face, she left the only one she ever loved. "Ok, Logan," she said sadly and silently closed the door behind her. She got on her bike and road off.

With his exo-skeleton still halfway intact, he snapped up what Max had gotten undone before she came to her senses. He gathered his tattered clothes, put them on, and called a cab to go home. Once there, he didn't go right away to Tony's apartment but instead walked for a while and sat at a near by park just moping and remembering their fight. Finally, at around six a.m., he went back to the apartment with no resolve in sight.

As he entered the apartment, he heard laughing and joyous conversations between Tony and Jondy. Logan quietly crept into his room and closed the door. He took off the exo and wheeled to the bathroom. While in the bathroom, he began to pee without his tube just a little. Joy leapt into his heart and he just about yelled, but no one was there that knew his routine in the bathroom. So after a while, he finished his routine and went to bed. Saddened again, at what he had done. He had let his pride get in the way. He lay quietly in his bed, not at all sleepy, till a quiet knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts.

"Logan? Are you asleep?" Came a whisper of a male voice. It was Bling.

"Come in, Bling. Why are you here so early?" Logan said in a crushed tone.

"I thought surely Max would be with you. Where is she? She's not in the living room," Bling said in a half-amused tone until he noticed the look on Logan's face.

"I don't know. I told her to get out and she left on her bike. I haven't seen her since," Logan said despondently.

"You told her to get out where? Here?" Bling softly yelled.

"No, at the motel, where we were going to stay till Jondy... got better," he said remorsefully.

"And you kicked the woman you love out... of a motel room? Logan, what in the hell happened now?" Bling was bewildered at that.

"Yeah," was all Logan would say on the subject. "Again, I'll ask you, what are you doing here so early? Oh, it's 10:00!" Logan said as he looked at his watch.

"Well, this is the usual time we do your therapy, man. And you didn't answer my question. What happened?" Bling said infuriatingly.

"I don't want to talk about it," and Logan wheeled out of his room to the kitchen.

Tony and Jondy were too engrossed in themselves; they didn't see or hear what was going on until late Sunday afternoon. Coming into the kitchen, Tony leaned over Jondy sitting at the bar and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Where's Max?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "I don't know. She maybe out for a ride. I was 'kinda busy. Or maybe Logan took her for a spin."

"Yeah. So was I." Tony said with a satisfied smile all over his face. "Come here, woman- or should I say my tiger?" He had to admit this was the best weekend he had ever had and the sorest he had ever been in his life. No time in the service had prepared himself for the soreness he would be in tomorrow. He was so sore now; he could hardly walk much less sit. _Did Jondy bite me on the butt? I need to take an inventory of my body later tonight, _he thought to himself. He went to sit down on the bar stool and yelped, looked at Jondy and said, "Do you know why I can't sit down, sweetie?"

"Uh, no," Jondy said innocently with a big smile on her face.

Tony chuckled and asked, "And also, why I can't seem to have anything touching my back, much less my legs?"

"Na-uh. I have no idea." Again smirking with satisfaction, Jondy jumped up to fetch some coffee for the both of them.

About that time, the elevator dinged and Bling and Logan walked in. Logan, wearing the exo-skeleton, mumbled to himself. Logan looked ahead and saw the questioning look of, 'Where's Max?' Bling saw the same thing and shrugged but his eyes were focused on Logan.

"Okay. Well, Logan how's the exo doing and where the hell is Max? Is she down in the parking garage or what?"

"Or what," Is all Logan would say, and then went to his room. He had, with Bling's help, looked everywhere for Max these last two days and he was out of his mind with worry. He had called Terminal City but no one had seen nor heard of her since the girls had left.

Bling had stayed quiet since Jondy was in heat and he didn't want to get entangled with the heat phase, much less Tony. So, he kept mostly in the so-called therapy room, Logan's room, or with Logan looking for Max. Occasionally, he would briefly speak to Tony and several times, sensing Jondy eyeing him; he quickly left Tony's side.

Tony had called in sick Monday saying he was ill and aching all over. He wouldn't be in that day, which wasn't all a lie. He really was aching and sore all over from the activities of the weekend frolic. He had tried without success to shower or bathe without Jondy but she wouldn't hear of it. The two had done it in both places a time or two so he gave up showers or bathing by himself to inventory his body. What inventory he had found was deep scratches and bite marks all over himself. He didn't have time to check everywhere but in a few days he'd be able to. He had mentioned to Bling about massaging his shoulders and popping his back. Bling, knowing what had happened to Logan when Max was in heat didn't faze him any.

Bling chuckled at the scene in front of him as Tony struggled to take off his shirt, groaning at every motion. Jondy would appear with a satisfied grin, which Tony did the same thing back at her, but still he was very, very sore. But completely blissfully satisfied, as he had never been before. At first, it was different and hard, but it didn't take long to learn Jondy's spots through all the rough play. And eventually, it became second nature to him, this one heat cycle. _No wonder Max said, 'Once you had a transgenic you can never go back. _Made very good sense to him after the weekend with Jondy, he wouldn't go back to normal. He was hers and she was his. He couldn't get enough of Jondy purring during the lovemaking and every time he touched her a certain way she purred. He loved it. _Logan, you and I are very, very lucky men,_ he thought to himself.

Tuesday rolled along and Jondy came out of her heat-induced haze and became aware of what happened. Tony was still here and she was still here. They had not run from each other. "I must apologize for my behavior over the last few days and especially to you Tony, I'm sorry." She said shyly, looking at all three men. "Where's Max? Did she go home?"

Tony pulled Jondy over to the side and said, "You don't have anything to apologize for, especially to me. I loved it. I've never been so completely satisfied in my life. It was strange at first, but what a ride," he said with a sickening grin on his face. He leaned over, planted a sultry kiss on her, and hugged her.

Jondy didn't know what to make of Tony's confession. She had never been as open with anyone as she was with Tony. This man knew everything about her and her kind, and wasn't afraid of what she was. _No wonder Max loves Logan so much. He understood Max and still loved her. Does Tony love me, because I sure love this guy? Max where are you? _Jondy thought to herself.

With a clear head, Jondy called Terminal City and spoke with Alec. "Is my wandering sister there? She left without saying good bye or anything." She giggled at that. Because she knew, Max would not want to intrude on her while she was in heat. Cats tend to get protective of their mates especially at that time. Their animalistic tendencies out weigh their sense of rational thought.

"Uh, I thought she was with you, Jondy. She hasn't been here. Logan's been calling here two and three times a day to see if she was here. What's going on Jon?"

"I... well; I was occupied this weekend, so I don't know what's going on. Talk to you later, k? I'll see what Logan's got to say. They might have had a spat again," Jondy said getting slightly worried about her sister.

"Oh! Did you have fun?" Alec chuckled. And did Tony enjoy yawl's little romp in the jungle?"

"That's none of your business! Bye!" She said embarrassing herself at the mention of the jungle.

Max took her time and went back to Seattle, but instead of going to Terminal City, she went to Sandeman's house where Logan had been staying. She wandered around the house remembering everything that she and Logan did in his room. She spent the night cuddled up in Logan's smell on the covers. She cried again. She was deep in her thoughts and didn't hear anyone come in. But, as soon as the bedroom door opened, a very tall and lean man with long red hair came in. Max looked horrified at the site and of who was following him.

"Hey, kitty, kitty. Where's your friend, Jessica, isn't it? Well, I really don't need her since she's not a freak. George? Is that the one that got away? Too bad, because I'm going to have a piece of her tonight. Grab her boys," the redheaded guy said. "Your friends are not here to protect you now, and we'll see that I finish what I start. Then I'll give you to my father, and also, we're going to take a trip cross the ocean, you like that?"

"See, she mended up pretty good, Jason. I didn't think she would look so good after I played with her and my guys spray painted her. Can I take a turn at her seeing that I didn't get any before?" George said smirking at Jason. He was eyeing Max up and down, which sent cold shivers up and down her spine.

"No. You fucked this up too much. That's why I'm here. Dad wants me to finish your job of terminating Eyes Only and this freak is a bonus for bringing her to the Conclave. You know your heritage that we're both in and you my brother turned your back on. This is your penance for turning your back, you get to watch," Jason said savagely to Max and George.

The men grabbed Max by her limbs and one held her neck to where she couldn't move, placed shackles on her, and dragged her to a waiting van. She couldn't move at all. _Oh, shit! Logan, help!! Jondy, help!! Ugh, Alec help! _Max thought as she was thrown into the back of the van with all the men around her.

"Can we play just a little with her? Do you think Jason would mind?" Asked one of Max's guards.

Jason came to the back of the van and heard what the guy said and replied, "Don't touch a hair on her head, Bill. I want her just perfect as she is right now. I love women in shackles, they can't do anything except take what I put or rather into them," he said with a satisfied grin.

Max lay motionless while the van started. George and Jason left for their car and drove behind to make sure they kept an eye on the surprise for the Conclave. Jason was sitting on the passenger side contemplating what he was going to do with Max. George said, "What do you think they'll do with the freak? What is so special about her? She didn't have those markings on her when I saw her last. Those are some weird markings on her body, aren't they?"

"No, dummy, didn't you learn anything at our school? They taught what those symbols mean; don't your remember? We were tested and tested over that and punished for more than two of the markings. Have you forgotten everything, George? That's the savior of humanity. With her gone especially, we'll rule the world," Jason said, his eyes glistening.

"What does your dad want with her then? Where is the Conclave now? And why is she going on a trip?" George asked in bewilderment.

"Well, since we can't find hide nor hair of this Logan person, who is close to Eyes Only she's the next best thing and my dad wants her close to him to get Eyes Only. And, to decipher the messages for the Conclave . . . since he's going to be the king," Jason said with a proud smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As time flew by, Logan was utterly beside himself, not knowing where Max was. He had told Jondy what had happened at the motel, all of it. She was furious with him. Jondy tried to explain hers and Max's feline D. N. A. so that he would understand it. Tony was around at the same time, so he could also understand it. The heat cycle had shown Tony most of it, but he still didn't know it all. She left a few days later when she hadn't heard a word from her sister. TC had not heard a word either.

"Logan, why is it that you're always hurting Max. All she wants is to love you and protect you from harm, whether it's from herself or others. Is it your life's ambition to make the one you're supposed to be in love with miserable as you? Yes, you have both hurt each other, but Jesus, Logan, this is all new to her; don't you see that? She has never cared for someone, or to have someone care for her. I just don't understand why you hurt her so much. Man, Jondy told me everything that Max had told her about you two, but I just don't understand. Max told her that you treated her like the plague when she escaped from Manticore. Then when you found a cure for the virus that should have been a wake up call but no... it wasn't.

You used her for your own crusade. And when she didn't want to hurt you, you turned her out in the street and you said she wanted to explain... you told her to get out. Cuz, this isn't the way you used to be. What happened?"

Sighing Logan said, "I love her Tony... I let my stupid pride get in the way again. I don't know. As I said before, it's that damn wheelchair. Yes, Jondy and everybody have given me another chance to walk, but it might not work again. Let's be realistic, can a genetically perfect, gorgeous woman want to stay with the likes of me? Yes, there have been some changes since I started wearing the exo and the medication Jondy brought and yes, Bling knows all of them but I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up, Tony. I guess that's why I'm on a seesaw with Max. My insecurities and what-ifs are making me do that. God, I miss her Tony. What can I do?"

About that time, Logan's cell phone rang. He quickly answered it. "Hey, Sebastian. Can I call you back?"

"No, Logan! You've got to listen! Max is in trouble!" Sebastian's mechanical voice shrilled.

"What? Where?" Logan yelled over the phone.

"Calm down, Logan. She was at the docks for a while, and then they took her somewhere else. Since you wanted that footage from a few weeks ago, I've been watching everyday. They, including the red headed guy, brought Max in shackles by the way into that warehouse and a couple days later, they dumped her back in the van again and drove off. Where, I don't know," voiced Sebastian.

"Can you send me the footage, Sebastian?" Logan said with fright in his voice.

"Sure. If I can help, well, you know anything," Sebastian consoled.

"Thank you. Are you sending it? Good. Bye Sebastian," Logan hurriedly said. He quickly went to his computer and loaded the footage of Max. Both Logan and Tony were horrified at the scene. Whoever that was treated her like an animal. She was shackled and very well doped up by the looks of the footage. Logan enlarged each picture of Max and notice several bruises and blood coming from her wrists. She was in bad shape again.

"Tony, I'm going back to Seattle. I don't care if you like it or not! Max needs me!" Logan tried not to yell at his cousin, but his mind was racing over the images he just saw.

"I'll call in for back up. Stay here... for now. I'll be back," Tony said with all seriousness.

"You have one hour, Tony! Then I'm going with or without you!" Logan yelled to Tony's back.

Bling was looking at the footage of Max and said, "Oh shit! What are you going to do? Logan, do you know what's going on?"

When Max finally awoke from being drugged, she focused her sights on the surroundings. She was in a cargo hole in a plane. And it was in the air! _Where the hell am I? Or where is the plane going to land? _Max questioned to herself. She was still in shackles though. But these shackles were old, not made of titanium, not like the ones before. Through excruciating pain, she broke her hand and managed to get the other shackle off of her other hand, snuck through the hole to the supplies and found a parachute. It was old and worn but she didn't have a choice. She further hunted and found something to eat since it had been days since she had eaten, she thought. As she was turning to go up the stairs, she spotted a life jacket, which she would need after splashing into the ocean.

She quickly took off her parachute and put on the life jacket. Taking a deep breath Max quietly snuck up the stairs with her parachute and life jacket on and quickly opened the hatch. Surveying the plush plane, she looked for an exit. She had gotten up, noticed the guys and Jason wining and dining themselves. She was just about to open the door when a yell came from one of the guys, "Hey!! She's loose! Grab her!"

"Sorry guys. Gotta blaze," she yelled as she flung the cabin door open, the suction of the door opening sent her and several things out the door including two of Jason's men. She took a nosedive like a bullet to the ocean below before opening her parachute.

Gauging the distance from where she plummeted to the ocean, she didn't open the chute right then. She heard the guys screaming as they fell to earth. "Bye-bye, bad men,"she said to herself with a smile. _Oh hell, my hand hurts! This is not going to be easy, once I pull the cord with one hand, _she thought, as she hesitated reached for the cord to pull her chute open. The old chute opened up and Max was yanked back up with a jerk that just about knocked her out. _God, I'm glad I have my training. This is going to be bad. Okay, so I don't like this much water, but either sink or swim girl, _she thought to herself.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

For days, might have been weeks for all we know, she just drifted with the waves on the sea after she plummeted to earth. When she finally regained consciousness from hitting the water with such a force that a normal person wouldn't have survived the impact of the sea. She was hurt, humiliated, and ashamed with what had transpired with Jason. But her sense of survival had kicked in just in time -- there were sharks surrounding her when she woke up. Paddling to remain on the surface, she smoothly started swimming anywhere but there. Suddenly, her radar kicked in and she knew where there was land. Then she headed straight there leaving the fish behind with a speed that no speedboat could equal.

After several hours, she spotted a fishing boat and swam close to it, then hollered as loud as her hoarse voice would allow. "You on the boat! Mind giving me a lift?" She remained in the water until she was acknowledged.

"Oh my gosh! It's a woman! Yeah, I'll help you little lady! Where did you come from?" The old fisherman yelled back at her. "Boys, give me a hand. And Kevin, go get some blankets... lots of them."

"Uh, yeah, Grandpa." Kevin gulped as he saw the beautiful mermaid.

Fishing Max out of the water, she found she was cold and shivering. She was also glad that Kevin did as he was told, and had gotten the blankets.

"You're kinda banged up, little lady. Where does it hurt? You yelled when I tugged your right hand; what's wrong?" The old seaman asked.

"My hand... it's broken," she said through chattering teeth. She was so cold and everyone was eyeing her now.

"Oh. Well, let me see it. I'll fix it up for you right away. Go get some whiskey!" He yelled at one of the guys that was just standing there with his mouth opened wide at what he saw.

"I would appreciate that. It'll warm me up a bit. Thank you," Max said softly.

"Not only will it warm you up, but to fix your hand... I need for you to take a few big gulps of that to numb the pain, okay?"

"Sur'." Right then Max started to seize. She tried to tell them what she needed but it came too slow. Stuttering she said, "Milk. You... got... any? Need... Tryptophan. Serotonin... level... low." Is all she could get out before she lost consciousness.

"Oh my gosh! Little Lady? What is your name? Little Lady?" The older gentleman yelled at Max to hopefully regain consciousness. "Grab her gently guys. Easy! She's in bad shape. You others pull the nets in, we're going in for the day." He yelled over his shoulder as the four guys made sure to lift Max up without hurting her. "Take her to my cabin. And get me that whiskey... uh, you might outta bring some milk," he said as an afterthought.

He closed the door after the guys had left. Telling them, he'd take it from here and if he needed anything else, he'd holler. Max slowly regain consciousness after a while and said, "Where... am... I?" She was still trembling a little -- she didn't know whether or not it was from the cold or her seizure.

"You're in my cabin, Little Lady. What is your name? Is there anyone I can call for you? I can patch you into anyone even way out here," the older man said gently.

"Max. Milk... please. Where... is here, sir?" Max said while still shaking from the seizure and the coldness of her body.

"Here, Max. Some milk for you," the gentleman said, "that is your name, ain't it, or is that who you want me to contact?" He spoke after pausing a bit.

"Yes. Wha... what is... your name, sir?" Max asked as she tried to control her seizure.

"Jim, Jim Day. Max, I've splinted your hand up as best I could. You were shaking so... it's not my best work. Is there anything else broken? I didn't want to examine you with you being unconscious," Jim shyly said. He blushed a little when saying that.

"My leg is broken, sorry. Let me just...," Max said, trying to get up, but was weak from the last few days? Or was it weeks? She didn't know.

"No. Max, you're too weak. I'll tend to it if you don't mind," he said as he nodded to her pants. With great effort, she lifted one side of her hip and he gently pulled her pants down. He removed her now dry pants and said, "Take another slug of that there whiskey, Max. I'm sorry, this is gonna hurt."

"Okay," At that, she took another two healthy swigs and it warmed her insides like nothing she had drank before. She was smiling then. "Okay. Do your worstish. I haven't eaten anything... in... in days," she said drunkenly.

With a smile at that Jim said, "Okay, here goes nothing."

"Okae-doke-kie," Max said giggling. Then she yelled out in pain and slipped again into unconsciousness. Her body was so weak from the ordeal -- even a super soldier could stand so much.

"Well, you sleep now little lady, Max," he said smiling while putting several blankets on her.

While Max was having a sea cruise, Logan, Tony, Jondy, and Alec were scouring the docks and came upon George. The others of the different X-series had also joined in on the hunt for Max.

"George, we, the NCIS, have been keeping you under surveillance for quite a while and we've got enough to put you away for some time. Now, if you want to add murder to those charges, I would be glad to do that. What say we talk a bit, okay?" Tony said, while everyone including his team surrounded him.

"Murder?" He yelled in shock. "Who did I kill? And what do you have on me, pig?" George said sarcastically.

Getting out his papers and photographs, he began to show him all the charges or rather all the charges they had been able to come up with. Tony was counting on him to give up before he played his last hand, which was Max. Tony didn't know what else to do, because they had not come up with the link between Johnny Diamond and George yet, so he was just bluffing. Of course, George didn't know that.

"Again, who was I suppose to kill? I won't go down for that! I didn't kill nobody. I may have beaten some people up to inch of their lives but I didn't kill no one," George spouted off.

"Well, one person in particular... Max Guevara? Where is...."

"Where is my sister you scum bag!?! Where is she right now... or I'll kill you where you sit?" Jondy shouted. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Your sister! I don't know your sister! And who is this Guevara guy?" George popped off.

Then Logan got a short fuse and said, "The girl you beat almost to death a few months ago... in this warehouse in fact. I mowed down your door and her brother, her friends, and I got her away from here. Then you spray-painted her with a poison. Now, you remember Max, you son of a bitch?" Logan lost it then and was about to beat the crap out of him when Alec and McGee grabbed Logan by the arms and held him back.

"Come on guy. I'll take you outside. Please Logan," Alec said sadly. He knew Logan loved Max, but right now, she wasn't to be found. "Jondy, please ... come on you two."

Muttering under her voice, only Alec could understand. Which he just smiled. "All right! But Tony, I want an answer before we leave." Jondy spoke suddenly before leaving the warehouse.

"We've got some upset people there pal. You want to tell me or am I gonna let them loose on you?" Tony said smirking.

"You talkin' about that transgenic? She's long gone. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't over the ocean or close to Mr. Diamond's plush estate. Yep, he wanted her bad. His son personally escorted her and... other things," he said smiling.

"That would be the long hair guy, right? What did his dad want with Max?" Tony was trying to keep cool but it was getting hard. "And what do you mean 'other things'"?

"Well," he started grinning a big ugly smile, "By what I heard from the guys that was out side her... um, room... Well, I think you can figure it out Mr. NCIS man. When the Diamonds wants something, they just about always get what they want. And Jason wanted the transgenic bad... if you know what I mean."

"Shit! Okay, what does Mr. Diamond want with Max?" Tony was now mad as hell.

"Well, see... I was born in a group of people and then... I got out of it. They did horrible things to kids... and mothers. Jason said his dad is suppose to be the king of this... group. I got out of it at a young age when I heard that they killed my mom. He said the transgenic was suppose to be a savior or something. And Jason jumped all over my case because I turn my back on... the group. He wouldn't even let me watch what he did to her. Jason said it was punishment for not getting Eyes Only and the Logan guy." George finally said. He was heaving and favored his left side and by the looks of it a few broken fingers.

"What's with the bruised face?" Tony said noticing the swelling of his face.

"Oh that. Well, I tried to get her... you know, that transgenic, away, if Jason was telling the truth about being a savior or something. If I had known what was going on I... wouldn't have beaten her up or tried to poison her, you know, people that are not in the... group, you know. They won't be saved now that they have Max. I'm sorry." George confessed.

"Are you talking about the cult, the Familiars? That's the group you keep talking about, isn't it?" Tony asked, while his nerves were beginning to come unraveled.

"Yeah! How do you know of them? Yeah, that's them. History has they've been planning this for ages. They're strong. They have people in high place not just the Diamonds, but senators, governors, and so on. They've got to be stopped man. I don't know how they will do it but they plan on eliminating the ordinary people and... the transgenics and any others standing in their way," George said, relieved that it was finally out in the open, what the group plans on doing.

"This transgenic... Max, has a bunch of markings all over her body when I last saw her the other day. I learned it in that special school my dad put me in, but I didn't remember what the symbols meant. It was too many years ago," George finally said, finishing with a sigh.

"So you're telling us that the Diamonds are in the cult group, running guns, and dope to everywhere that the Navy goes to, that they kidnapped a woman, and that you tried to rescue this woman, because you don't want them to have world domination; am I hearing that correctly?" Tony asked pleased with himself.

"Yeah. Could you get me to a hospital now?" George answered pleadingly.

"One more question before I get an ambulance?" Tony was going for the biggy.

"Okay, shoot," George said heavily.

"Who's the one that okays the guns, dope, and such to get past the MPs?" Tony questioned holding his breath.

"Oh, Bolton. He's some big wig that's in civil defense. That guy knows someone that's head of the MPs. That's all I know, honest. Trevino, that's my contact's name. They are also in the group... the Familiars. Now, ambulance... please?" George said snarling.

"Ziva? Call the ambulance, please. Keep an eye on him, men. Let me know if he moves wrong," Tony said, relieved at solving the case but no closer to finding Max. He began walking into the street where everyone was. He was massaging his neck when he came up to Logan, Bling, Alec, Krit, Zane, and Jondy were.

"Well, apparently we were too late. She's gone guys... over the sea... George said the Diamond guy took her in a plane bound for his father's. McGee, run a check on all planes leaving this area. We'll get her back," Tony said with confidence in his voice but his heart did not believe it. He looked at Jondy with concern. Then smiled at Logan.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Meanwhile on the boat, Max is running quite a high fever and delirious. Jim came in right when Max was saying, "OC, Logan couldn't understand that I wanted to keep him safe. What am I gonna do? Please help me, OC. I don't want to lose him," and then Max was saying in the next breath, "Logan Cale, you're the stubbornest man I have ever run across."

Several weeks that followed was a depressing time for everyone. Tony was assigned a new case since George provided the necessary pieces to the puzzle. He didn't want to get off the case but Gibbs made him. Logan was able to go back to Seattle and so was Bling. They hadn't resumed their life at all though. Logan was in his world engrossed in bringing the Cult down for Max's sake. He hadn't wanted a funeral or anything for her. He had the same feeling as before that Max was alive somewhere. Tony had broken the news of the plane crash a couple of weeks after McGee had told him.

Logan had given up on the exo and was barely doing his therapy. The joy was out of his life, Max was out of his life. Bling tried to get him to do them and to go see everyone at Terminal City, but he had failed. Bling was worried for his patient and friend so he decided to go to TC for reinforcements.

"Jondy, I know you are saddened by Max... so am I, but there has got to be a way to get Logan on his feet; would you know how?" Bling asked pleadingly.

"Have you spoken to Tony? I don't think I can but..." seeing Bling's eyes she added, "I'll see what I can do. I'm not promising anything, Bling. He needs to get working with that exo if he's going to get his legs back, though."

Bling said bowing his head, "he doesn't want his legs without Max. That's what he told me. He has no encouragement or anything. Listen... I've got to get back... I don't want to leave him for too long with the state he's in."

Wheeling from the printer Logan had just gotten a picture of Johnny Diamond when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Logan Cale?" a gruff sounding voice asked.

"Who wants to know?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Jim Day. Here, there's someone that wants to speak to you," Jim said. Logan heard giggling in the background of the phone, which sent his nerves on end.

"Logan? Logan, it's me, Max. Logan are you there?" Max turned around to Jim and said, "he must have hung up. Can you get him back, Jim?" Max said with a sad tone to her voice.

"Max? Max, is that really you? We all thought you were dead. Where are you?" Logan asked holding his breath. He couldn't believe it was his angel.

"Logan! I'm in Europe or there abouts. Logan, did ya miss me?" Max said yelling over the static of the ham radio.

"Max? Where are you calling from? Max? Max!" Logan was yelling now.

Bling had come in when Logan was yelling and ran to the study. He noticed the strange look on Logan's face.

"Logan? I can barely hear you. I'm on Jim's boat. I'll try and call you later when the waves are more settled, okay?" Max yelled.

"No Max! Don't hang up, please! Max? Max!" Logan said frustrated.

Jondy and Bling said in unison, "Who was that?"

"Max! I knew she was alive! I just knew it! She's alive!" Logan yelled for joy. "I've got to get Sebastian to trace that phone call." He was wheeling in circles now. "Jondy, hi. Your sister's alive!"

"Whoa whoa! Okay, Logan calm down! Are you sure, man?" Bling asked to be certain it was Max.

"Yeah, are you sure, Logan? As much as I want it to be my little sister; how do you know that was her?" Jondy said hoping beyond hope that it was Max.

"It was Max. I don't know anyone that giggles like her. And... and I just know it's her. Don't believe me? You'll see. She's going to call later this evening. I've got to call Sebastian. Where's my exo?" Logan said still wheeling in circles. He didn't know what to do first.

Logan grabbed the landline and dialed Sebastian, " Hello? Seb? Would you do a favor for me? Yeah, it's my cell. I'm too excited to do it myself. Max. Can you trace the last phone call on my cell? She was calling from some guy's boat. Yeah, he said his name's Jim Day. Yeah, yeah. Thanks Sebastian. Let me know, k?"

"Okay. Calm down Logan. You've been working so hard to get your legs back; don't let it go to waste. Come on, my sister doesn't care if you're walking or not, but what do you want? Is my work, the guys at TC and Max's work for nothing? And my friend has hopes this will work; is it for nothing? This will take time to get your legs back to the way it was before the accident," Jondy was pleading.

"Oh. Okay, Jondy. Oh, call TC and Tony! I'll go get the exo! You want to help Bling?" Logan said absentmindedly.

"No. Not until this evening. I want to hear her voice. I know you said it was her, but I just want to hear her voice, okay? Humor me," Jondy said in a tone voice.

"Yeah. I'll help you," Bling said eagerly.

Logan was wheeling around frantic on what to do first. "No. I'll call Tony and see if he knows anything." Logan said with excitement in his voice. _I knew she was alive! I just knew it, _he thought to himself. Reaching for his cell phone then choosing not to he reached for his landline and dialed his cousin's cell phone. "Tony! It's Logan. Listen. Max just called. Yes, she's alive!" Then he started laughing hysterically at what he just said. "No Tony I'm not going out of my mind, honest. Yes, she said she's in Europe and she wants me to come get her. Yeah, yeah. She said she'd call back this evening. I'm sure it was her. I know her Tony... I can feel it in my heart. It's her, okay? Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye.," he finished saying, and smiled lovingly at the picture of Max taken in Terminal City. _My angel's back in my life and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep her. I love you Angel! _He thought as he held Max's picture to his chest.

"I thought you wanted me to call Tony, I'm hurt," Jondy said, with a pitiful look on her face but the sparkle in her eyes gave it away. _Oh, Tony, I've missed you so much. When are we going to be together? This distance between us is more than I can handle, _she thought.

"Owe!" Screamed Logan. "What in the world is wrong with this thing? Bling, is there something not hooked up right on this thing?" Logan said angrily.

Jondy came racing into Logan's bedroom when he hollered in pain, "What's wrong, Logan?" Jondy asked.

"Yeah, man. What happened?" Bling asked confused.

Jondy was now looking at the back of the exo and fixing the electrodes around the feeling part of his back. "Have you been taking the meds that I prescribed for you?"

"Sorry, Jondy. No. I haven't had the need for it. It... it just didn't seem necessary that's all. Without Max... I didn't want to do it." Logan said with sadness in his voice.

"Logan. Whether or not Max is around you need to be on your feet. I know Bling's telling you life in the chair is okay, which it is. But you have the chance to advance medicine for all paras with this exoskeleton and my friend's research, now don't you? Help him Logan and all paras. You have to do this for you, not my sister, for yourself before it will work. You have to do it because you want it, Logan. You," Jondy said emphasizing the need for Logan to understand.

Turning on the exoskeleton once again Logan could feel the electricity surging through his back. He stood up and walked with ease. "Yes, that feels better. Now, to find a way to get Max home," Logan said insistently.

Bling reached for Logan's arm and said, "No, my friend. You need to tend to yourself. Medicine, food, and therapy first.

Playing on his feelings for Max Jondy wisecracked, "Besides, you don't want Max to see you in your state, do you?"

Just then, Logan's phone rang and all three jumped. Reaching for the phone Logan prayed it was good news. Sebastian was on the line and said it was a dispatched phone call from a rescue ship near the European border through a fishing boat called the 'Alley Cat'. The boat was achored northwest of Ireland near Shannon. He had sent word for them to pick up a girl that was stranded there when a plane crashed in the Atlantic several weeks ago. Sebastian told that to Logan and added, "Oh, and Logan? Max should be back within a couple weeks. When Max gets to the states, I'll have my people pick her up, okay?"

Relief was written all over Logan's face and he said, "Thanks Sebastian. You don't know what that means to me. I owe you buddy... a lot."

Bling and Jondy sat down to let the information slowly sink in before sighing and relaxing. Jondy couldn't believe, not yet. Until she could hear her sister's voice, she was not getting her hopes up even though her hopes were nearing the surface. All three of them busied themselves cleaning the house and Logan doing his therapy, and he fixed something for them to eat. As the time approached, they became nervous as the time slowly ticked away. Then finally, at 10 o'clock Logan's cell phone rang.

Everyone was holding his or her breath as Logan answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. Is Jondy there?" Alec asked.

With a sigh, Logan gave the phone to Jondy. "Yeah? Get off the phone, Max is going to be calling, Alec," Jondy spouted and hung the phone up quickly.

Another 30 minutes and a knock on the door. Bling was nervous, got up, and answered the door. Tony and Alec were standing there anxious to get in.

"Has she called?" They both said together.

Tony went over to Jondy to comfort her. "Jondy, I'm sorry. I know this meant the world to all of you, but...."

The phone interrupted Tony speech. Everyone looked anxiously at Logan's cell phone. Logan didn't know whether to answer it or not, so he just stood looking at it. Alec finally reached over an answered it. "Hello?"

"Alec? Why are you answering Logan's cell? Is something wrong with Logan? Where is Logan?" Max asked both concerned and excited.

"Hold it, Max! Logan... had something urgent to come up. But he's here right now," Alec said, and turned and gave a pale Logan his phone. Not being able to speak Logan just looked at the phone.

Jondy reached for the phone and said, "Hey Little Sister. You had us scared shitless. I didn't teach you that. How are you doing?" Jondy said, and now her hopes and dreams were surfaced.

"Hey, Big Sis. Is Logan all right? Are you all right. I'm sorry; I haven't called before now but... I kind of for a while lost my memory. Is Logan around or is he still mad at me?" Max asked sadly.

"Oh no, Baby Sister! Logan's not mad at you," Jondy said looking at Logan trying to get him to react. "Here he is, Baby Sister. I'll talk to you soon. Bye. Be safe," she on purpose knocked Logan in the head with the cell and jarred him into reality.

"Max? Honey, are you there? Sorry, I... I had to go do something. How are you feeling?" Logan said nervously.

"Better now, since I'm hearing your voice. I want to come home... to you... if you'll have me. Do you still want me, Logan?" Max said with her heart in her hands. The tension was overwhelming waiting for that answer.

"Oh yes, Angel! And I'm so sorry about the hotel matter. Please, please come back to me, darling. I... I love you, Angel.

"Yes!! I was hoping and praying you wanted me back. I'll try and figure out how to get home soon. Is everyone okay? Tony? Bling? I've got to go Love, but remember I love you so much," Max said fixing to cut the connection, she heard Logan shouting.

"Max? Wait! Sebastian is sending people to get you when you get to the states, and the rescue ship is coming for you. I love you, too, Angel. Please, be careful! I'll see you soon." Logan said with renewed faith.

"Bye, Logan. See ya!!," said Max with joy in her voice.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As the days went by everyone was getting anxious for Max to come home. Sebastian had told them his people had picked up Max in Galveston, Texas. Moreover, that she was fine. He had also said what time to be at his lab to pick her up.

Slowly, everyone came to the lab and the guys where just pacing. The men became aware of each other's pacing, and they concluded that Logan was the only one allowed to pace. As the time drew near everyone was on the edge and finally Jondy had had enough and hollered at Logan to sit down. "Logan, would you please sit down, you're giving me a headache. Besides, I don't think Sebastian would appreciate having to replace his carpet."

"Jondy? It's been a couple three weeks, why hasn't she called, at least from the states?" Logan nervously inquired.

"How would Jondy know that, cuz? It's not as if she has ESP. I mean, well, they can't read each other's thoughts across an ocean or nothing, jeez." Tony said defending Jondy.

"I'm sorry Jondy. I'm just worried that's all. If she's hurt or anything... I wished we could have talked...

"Don't worry Logan, Maxie is fine. She called you, right? She didn't call anyone else, ya know." Alec said.

"You said she lost her memory; right Jondy? Well, what if she doesn't remember everything?" Logan asked in concerned.

"She'll be fine Logan. Faith in all things, remember?" wise Bling said.

About that time, three men appeared with a frail but happy Max. Her arm was in a sling, which was in a newly formed cast and a cast on her leg. She was hobbling with a cane and smiling like a cat. One of the men was pushing a wheelchair behind her.

Wobbly she sat down and said, "Hi guys." And then waited for the response she so craved. However, it didn't come at first from the one person.

"Oh my God! You're alive! How are you feeling? Thank the Blue Lady for watching over you!" Jondy said before she burst out crying.

About that time, a big hairy guy came out of the lounge carrying a bunch of Little Debbies from the vending machine. He dropped his loot, ran over to Max, and said, "Little Fellah? Little Fellah, you're here! Joshua has missed Little Fellah. Heart not breaking now. Hearts not breaking now, nobody's heart breaking. You in pain?" Joshua said and gave Max a soft hug. He didn't want to hurt his friend.

Everyone hugged and kissed Max welcoming her back to the land of the living. Saying they would meet back at Logan's for a welcome home party. One person held back and waited till everyone had left.

"I... I was afraid that it wasn't you." Logan said as he came up and wrapped his arms around her. "God, I love you Angel. Don't leave me again, please. He raised himself up from hugging Max when she began to rise.

"Well, this is a turn of events. Me in a wheelchair and you standing. It feels weird but wonderful. How is the exo doing?" Max said shyly.

"Great. Oh, Max, I missed you so much. Will you ever forgive me... for being a male?" Logan had to ask.

"Oh Logan! Isn't that what love is... having never say you're sorry or something like that." Max said with a bright smile to her love.

"Angel!" Logan said as he swung Max into his arms and swung her around. He motioned for the man to bring the wheelchair as he carried Max to the car where Jondy and Tony were in the car making out like teenagers. Max and Logan both laughed at the scene in the car. "Okay guys. Get a room." He said as he carefully placed his precious cargo in his car.

As they traveled down the streets, Jondy got a weird vibe from her little sister. It wasn't joy, it was fear. _What has sis got to be afraid of? She's home now, no call to be so scared. _She thought to herself. Just then, Max turned around and hesitantly said, "Well, I see you two are still at it. You haven't got tired of him yet."

"Maxie!!" Jondy faked embarrassment. She reached from the back seat and gently hit Max's good arm.

"Well Max, did you catch any fish so you can show off your deep sea fishing skills? I mean, how was the... uh, the... uh, sea?" Tony once again stammered over his words for words.

"Let's not talk about that tonight, Tony. My sister just got home. No investigation for her or anyone tonight, we're going to celebrate my sister's home coming, k?" Jondy spoke for her sister.

Logan held Max's hand scared he'd loose her again. His heart was racing a mile a minute, so anxious to get his angel home with him. To the party he had prepared all week for and more. He just couldn't believe it. His eyes kept drifting to Max every few minutes fearing the small beauty was a mirage of his imagination.

"Would you mind stopping by Terminal City first... just for a minute Logan? Please." Max asked hesitantly.

"Uh... sure. Is anything wrong Max?" Logan asked in concern.

"No. I just...." Max said.

Everyone drove in the car silently until they came up to the sewers that led them to TC. "We'll be right back guys. Come on Max, I think our brothers and sisters are very anxious to see ya." Jondy said, trying to calm all the emotions in the car.

Logan quickly got the wheelchair out of the back and wheeled it to the passenger side of the car. While, with Jondy's help, Max got out of the car and was semi-standing waiting for the wheelchair. Logan carefully pulled the chair close and helped her to it. "Do you want me to go with you, Angel?" Logan asked anxiously.

"No Logan. I'll be fine... I just need to see what's been going on in my absence, that's all. Back in a bit... promise." Max said hesitantly.

"All right, Max. If you're sure. I'll... we'll just wait in the car then." Logan said concerned and cautiously.

"Back in a bit." Max said back to her bubbly self and wheeled towards the sewers with Jondy's help.

Once in the Command Center, everyone hugged Max, and she became more relaxed. Then both girls ventured to the room they bunked for so long since the siege. Jondy asked suddenly as soon as she had closed the door, "Okay Sis, what's going on with you? I get the feeling of fear with you. What happened, little sister?"

"Uh... nothing, why?" Max said weakly. Before Jondy could say another word Syl, Krit, Rein, and Zane came bounding into the room. One look at Max and they all felt a relief at the sight of their sister being back from the dead... again.

"Well, you don't look any worse for wear little sister. A little thin maybe... around the butt, but not too bad," Zane said amusingly.

"Zane! That was rude! I should kick your butt for Maxie sake," Krit said in shock.

"Yeah, Zane! Hey... how you feeling little sister?" Syl said, eyeing her sister with concern.

"Hey kid. You're looking... good, sis. Glad you're back. How long is that macramé going to be on your leg and arm?" Said Rein.

Smiling and looking at all her brothers and sisters, Max said with tears, "Oh, not too long, I hope. It's damn annoying that's for sure. I hate being so helpless. This macramé as you called it Rein is just precaution. When it had gotten broken... I was in the water for days.... and Jim set it for me. He just wanted to make sure, or rather the hospital wanted to make sure it healed right. But being strapped up like this... it's a bummer not being able to walk right, you know. I'm not use to having to depend on anyone to get anything for me, damn. So... how's it going in here since I've been... gone?"

"Oh you know. Mole's blowing his own horn as usual and Alec, well, I guess he's being himself. You would know better than us about that, Maxie. And there have been some new arrivals and... stuff like that. Nothing big. Logan has somehow got everything almost that we could need and... it's all good. Listen we need to get back to the Command Center for a bit. We'll catch you at the party, little sister, okay. We'll be there." Zane said smiling.

The guys left and Syl walked to Max and Jondy saying, "Well Maxie, are you ready for the big hoedown at Logan's. He's gone all out with the party. Everyone will be there... the Jam Pony crew, some cops, and some... x-series that know you and that want to see you. Listen I didn't expect you would come here before the party, so, um, I haven't cleaned up or anything in here. Sorry it's such a mess. Jondy, you were supposed to help me keep it clean... as much as it can be cleaned." Syl said shyly in her defense of the way their room looked like.

"its okay, Syl. Really. I did notice some posters on the wall. It looks good. As Herbal said, 'it's all good all the time.'" Max said sadly smiling weakly.

"What's wrong, Maxie?" Syl asked in concern, and then walked towards Max. "What's wrong little sis. You can talk to us. Really, all joking aside. We're your sisters."

Max was trying to hold it in but at that, she felt the dam burst. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her sisters were there. All these weeks, she had held herself together by herself, all alone. Now, she had her sisters surrounding her, she just couldn't hold on any longer. "Oh, God. I feel so dirty. His hands were all over me! And... and his tongue...." She started crying uncontrollably. "God! I couldn't do anything. He... he had me chained and, and I... I couldn't stop him, Syl." Max just couldn't stop crying and shivering. Her hands were shaking holding her face as though embarrassed, humiliated, and defeated.

"If it hadn't been for a phone call, he... he would have, oh, Jondy! He would have... have raped me!" Max said crying out and shivering. "I... I don't know who it was but... but Jason started hitting me and... and strangling me... from the phone call. Those chains were... so strong and... and I couldn't...." she shook her head, "couldn't break free! Then George... he came in and... and he... hit him. Oh God! What am I going to tell Logan? I'm dirty! I'm...."

"No you're not! You're going to get through this, I promise, Maxie." Jondy screamed, as she and Syl cried with their sister and held her for dear life. "Tell Logan, he'll understand, honest. Logan has been through hell since you've been gone. Syl said he acted just like when you were assumed dead before, you know, when he held you in his arms," Jondy said confidently. "He'll be there for you as will as everyone else, Maxie, honest. Trust him."

After Max was released from the long heart felt hug of her sisters, she sighed and said, "Okay, I'll try. Please don't tell Logan or anybody. But thank you for everything... I just need some time. Are you ready to go? I imagine the guys are climbing the walls wondering if we are coming back... especially Logan, right Jondy?

Before they reached the car, Max had a sudden intense pain in the lower part of her back. Snarling with pain, Max turned to Jondy and said, "Jondy!

Leaning over close to Max, Jondy worriedly said, "What's wrong?"

"It's stinging, burning ... it's unbearable!" Max said quietly, trying to control her breathing from the pain.

"What is?" Jondy asked in concern. "Your leg, your arm, what?"

"It's coming from the lower part of my back... could you check it, before we go any further?"

"Yeah, I'll take a look. Can you raise your shirt a little bit? Is it hurting anywhere else?"

"No. It seems to extend down to... to my butt," Max said shyly and blushed.

"OH, really!" Jondy straightened up.

Max started to get up by herself and Jondy immediately helped her. "Can you balance for a minute without me? So I can see what's going on."

"Yeah, just help me get over to that wall; I can lean on it for support. I left my crutches in Logan's car, damn it."

"Oh! Okay, just lean on me, Sis. Wait! Why don't you get back in the wheelchair for now? Good, here we go," Jondy rolled her to the wall, and then Max braced herself for more pain, as Jondy said, "Okay; I'm going to lift the back of your shirt. Would you mind if I unsnapped your jeans, Maxie?

Max felt very uncomfortable with what was happening, even if it were her sister. Moving slightly to try and look what was on her back, Max let out a groan. "Why didn't they put Owl D. N. A. in our cocktail to be able to turn our heads around? No, skip that. I really don't want to see my ass that much." Then she let out a giggle remembering the dream she had that one Halloween with Joshua. _That was the weirdest dream I had that night. The man's head was headed straight for his ass… yuck. Nope, I'm glad I can't see my ass, because some day if it gets big, I definitely won't want to see it. It will be bad enough in the mirror. _"Jondy, do you see why it's stinging?"

"Yep, and you're not gonna like it… especially how far it goes… down." Jondy said with a little giggle. "Um, you may want Logan to … um, look at it?" She couldn't control her giggles, as Max looked horrified at her sister.

"What! What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"The runes, Baby Sister. Their back, sorry," Jondy said in a resolve tone underlined with a hint of gladness_. I knew something would happen that Logan could get involved with! And he'd loved to get his hands on my sister, if anything to see the new runes, and probably more, if I know him, _Jondy thought smiling.

"You're kidding me, right? They haven't been this far down. No, it can't be! Jondy, you're joking, right? Help me back to the chair, please . . . ."

"Nope. This time, I'm not gonna write them down for you. It's gonna have to be Logan because... um, I don't want to see your ass for any length of time, even if I am a doctor," Jondy let out another wave of giggles.

"THANKS! Big Sister!" Max exclaimed with very annoying tones. "Maybe, it will go away in a few days like all the rest have. I can only hope that is."

"Shall we go? I just imagine the guys are worried 'cause we're not back already," Jondy said smiling.

"You're liking this a little too much, Jondy." Max said exasperated fully now at her sister.

"Yeah, I guess I am. You're gonna have to get over your bout with your incarceration with what's his name... Jason?

All Max could do was glare at the ground, while Jondy wheeled her around to Logan's car. Logan seeing the girls coming towards the Aztec, motioned to Tony they were back. "What's the matter, Angel? Is something wrong at TC? Are you hurting?" Logan asked as he worriedly looked at Max.

"No. It's nothing. Can we just go, Logan, it... it's the runes, again," Max said after getting back into the car and staring at her sister.

They all got comfortable in the car and drove off to Logan's house for the surprise for Max. As they were going down the road, Max could hear noises in the back then suddenly Jondy blurted out. "OH, Logan, be careful with Max... she has lower back pain."

"WHAT!!!" Max yelled incredulously. She didn't want Logan to know she was hurting just getting back. She was embarrassed, turning red with humiliation.

"Is this true, Max? Are you in pain?" Logan glanced over at Max, between watching the road ahead.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: It's Party Time

As they neared Sandeman's house, Logan kept on glancing at Max. Sensing something he didn't know what, but still it was a sense of concern for his angel. "We're here," he said calmly.

"Yeah! Well, lets get this party started!" Tony said gleefully. "Come on Jondy! Max?"

Smiling, Max said, "Go ahead guys… I'll be there before you know it." She knew there was nothing to fear, but after all that had happened she was still on the defensive even at Logan's house. They had told her everyone that would be there, but that didn't stop the worry that Jondy caught in her face.

"Yeah Tony, Maxie and I'll bring up the rear. Let the guest of honor have her grand entrance," Jondy said playfully.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong… Max? I mean are you hurting anywhere or anything?" Logan had to ask, but he knew the answer.

"I'm fine Logan. It's just been a long day and long hours on the plane, but I'll be all right… promise," Max said weakly.

"Come on Cuz! Let's join the party," Tony knew something was wrong. His keen detective sense could tell. Max wasn't her bubbly self at all and her fear was apparent. "Well, I've got to be back tomorrow to work, so Cuz lead the way," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Logan said in defeat.

Jondy helped Max out of the car and into the chair that Logan had assembled for her. He left without another word with Tony's insistence.

"Max. You've gotta get out of this funk. Nobody will have a good time at the fabulous party that Logan has put together for your homecoming. He's spared no expense for you. Please, Sis, at least do it for me and the others that have missed you terribly … Like Cindy, even Normal … You know, he's a nut job. And that skinny dude … Sketchy, now that's a weird one, but nice in his own sorta way. Then there's that cop … Matt Sung, he's nice and cute. But isn't he married? That's okay, I have Tony from time to time," Jondy sighed at the mention of Tony and the distance between them.

"I'm sorry, Jondy. I just gotta get outta this fear. Just when I thought I was safe in that house… Well, Jason found me here. That's all," Max said, starting to move forward, awkwardly but forward.

Jondy raising her voice said, "You mean to tell me … He found you here? No wonder you're so afraid… I mean….

"No. I've got to get over my fears. Let's go," Max insisted. "As long as I don't go into Logan's room … I think … I'll be fine. _I have to be fine. I can't keep on living in fear again. Fear is for the weak. Lydecker said just that._ _Why am I quoting him in my head? There have been things he had taught you, Maxie," _Max thought and then the soldier in her spoke up_. You have gotten out of worse scrapes than you can count… And that's pretty far, Maxie. And it's all due to Him. Don't go all sentimental on me now, but give him some credit._

"Maxie? Maxie? You spaced out on me. Are you all right?" Jondy asked while shaking Max.

"Huh! Oh, yeah. I was just thinking of Lydecker and what we've or rather I've learned from him. Yuck! Did I just say that? I'm going nuts. Let's get a beer and forget our problems, okay?" Max looked up to Jondy with a brilliant smile and motioned her to help with the chair.

"Now, that's my Little Sister," Jondy said, rolling Max up the ramp to Logan's house.

**The End**


End file.
